¿Quien eres tu?- One piece
by nico robin piscis 16
Summary: Tras estos dos años de separacion Zoro y Franky se han dado cuenta de que estan profundamente enamorados de Robin. Pero un pequeño accidente provoca que no puedan confesarse y que tengan que luchar por ella para que se enamore de el. Zoro x Robin o Franky x Robin. ¿ Quien la enamorara y le ayudara a recuperarse de su accidente? Y que tramara la Marine. Hay cap. con songfic y SaNa.
1. Capitulo 1- el rencuentro

Capitulo 1

Todo comenzó en la isla Shaobandy , donde se separaron los miembros de Sombrero de Paja hace 2 años, cerca donde estaba atracado el Sunny. Allí había 3 miembros de Sombrero de Paja corriendo por qué le perseguía la Marina dirigida por Kuma a causa de que Luffy siempre iba dando la nota por donde iba como siempre, nunca cambiara. Esos miembros eran Luffy, Sanji y Zoro. Le estaban pisando los pies y había una gran cantidad de Marines. Ahora no podían luchar con ellos ya que le estaban esperando al resto de los miembros en el Sunny que estaban a punto de zarpar a una nueva aventura.

- Vamos chicos, que nos pillan.- decía un chica de goma sonriente mientras aceleraba el paso.

- Como siempre Luffy nos metes en líos. Se nota que en estos dos años no has cambiado en nada.- informo Sanji enojado, ya que estaba delante de él.

-Cerrar el pico los dos que nos pisan los pies. Y como nos capturen. Olvidaros de más aventuras y volver a ver a los demás.- ese era Zoro poniendo orden a su modo.

-Shishsishi. Como os he echado de menos chicos. ¿Cómo estarán los demás? Que ganas de verlos a todos otra vez.- informo entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo quiero volver a ver a mi Nami y a mi Robín Z. Seguro que están hermosas las dos.-sus ojos tomaron forma de corazones, imaginando como están Nami y Robín. –¡Ah! Mi Nami y mi Robín Z. ¡Ya voy!-decía el enamorado Sanji, mientras aceleraba para poder estar pronto a las chicas.

-Cállate cejas-rizadas, que nos van alcanzar.- dijo furioso al oír lo que decía Sanji sobre las chicas.

-Que has dicho espadachín de mierda-el se freno en seco delante de Zoro todo furioso. PELEA.

-Lo que has oído cocinero inútil. -Zoro le imito provocando el comienzo de una nueva pelea. Los dos ardían de furia por su rivalidad.

- Que pasa. Yo por lo menos se cuidar a las damas. No como tú que ninguna mujer se enamoraría de ti aunque fuese el último hombre del universo, pelo de lechuga.

Golpe bajo para Zoro. Eso sí que le tuvo que doler.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabrás tú?- aumento el fuego de su rivalidad y de su ira mientras fruncía el ceño.

Los dos empezaron a pelearse como siempre. Olvidando de que le perseguía la Marina a puntos de alcanzarlo. Suerte que Luffy le interrumpió a los dos deteniendo la pelea para después.

Ya veían el Sunny a sí que Luffy le grito a Franky subiendo las ultimas cosas.

-¡ FRANKY!- aulló.

- ¡Súper! Ahí va nuestro capitán metiéndose en líos como siempre.- hizo su típica postura chula.

-Empieza a zarpar que nos persigue la Marina.- ordeno disfrutando del momento. Que infantil.

-Ok, Luffy.- acato las órdenes. El Sunny empezó a deslizarse por la superficie del mar separándose de la orilla.

Luffy estiro el brazo izquierdo hasta agarrarse a la barandilla de Sunny y con la derecha rodeo la cintura de Sanji y Zoro. Para los dos fue muy incómodo, ya que estaban muy juntos y no se soportaban. Luego recogió su brazo hacia el barco. Hasta estar por fin los 3 a salvo, no del todo, porque los barcos de la Marina les estaban atacando por detrás. Así que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, sin darse cuenta del aspecto de los demás y defendieron su preciado barco. Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy estuvieron devolviendo los cañones que lanzaban los barcos de la Marina hacia ellos. Mientras Franky controlando el Sunny para, que saliesen ileso.

Cuando estuvieron ya lejos de los cañones de la Marina. Se sumergieron en el fondo del mar, poniéndose a salvo de la Marina.

Cuando ya vieron que estaban a salvo se pudieron relajar durante unos momentos y contemplar el gran paisaje del fondo oceánico. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper se pusieron alrededor de Franky alucinando la trasformación alucinante que había obtenido el ciborg estos años. Se quedaron un buen rato observando y experimentando con Franky, de lo que podía hacer en especial de como cambiaba su peinado.

Sanji se dirigió a Nami ya que no veía a Robín, no la veía por ningún lado, pero cuando Sanji vio de pies a cabeza a Nami y el cambio impresionante y bestial de su cuerpo, qué era hermoso. Pues...empezó a sangrar por la nariz pareciendo un cohete, tenia una hemorragia nasal enorme que casi se muere por desangramiento. Si que estaba tocado por pasar dos años en una isla completa de hombres. Por fin que estaba Chopper para detenerlo.

Zoro se fue donde hacían las guardia por la noche, para echarse su siesta diaria, después de ver a todos y decirle algo a la tripulación, excepto a Robín que seguía aun desaparecida. Pero a él eso le daba igual o intentaba ocultar el interés. Así que se durmió pronto o eso parecía pero realmente estaba pensando en unas cosas importantes. Aislándose de todos los demás.

Al rato salió Robín que salía de la habitación de las chicas. Salió con su alegré sonrisa y empezó a mirar a todo el mundo y le dirigió algunas palabras, excepto a Zoro que estaba en sus cosas y no le quiera molestar. Paso frente a Sanji, que la observó como a Nami, de arriba abajo y le volvió a salir otra vez la hemorragia de la nariz, pero esta vez,peor. Chopper ya se veía cómo iba ser este viaje con Sanji.

Robín se fue directamente a Nami, que estaba en la barandilla del barco metida en el paisaje tan preciso que se mostraba delante de sus narices.

-¡Hey Robín¡. ¿Dónde estabas?- saludo la pelirroja con la mano.

-Hola navegante. Como has cambiado, estas guapísima.- se situó a su lado con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-Gracias. Pero Robín ¿dónde estabas? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues… que mientras huimos de la Marina, pues me enganche con la barandilla y se me ha hecho una pequeña raja en el pareo. Por eso me he ido arreglármela.- le respondió con normalidad pero realmente se había escondido cuando vio al espadachín, noto en ese momento que su cuerpo empezaba arder y a temblar como una hoja de papel. Era la realidad.

Las dos empezaron a reírse de lo que había contado Robín. Y empezaron hablar sobre las aventuras que había pasado estos dos últimos años. Hasta...

-Y por casualidad... ¿Te has enamorado de alguien estos dos últimos años? ¿O algo parecido?- pregunto con una sonrisa y una mirada de curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

- Pues no. Aun no me he enamorado. Aún estoy esperando a alguien.- se quedó mirando el paisaje del fondo del mar, en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en alguien.

- Pues estoy igual que tú. - suspiro frustrada.- pero se me hace raro que tú no tengas aun un príncipe azul- lo dijo como un poco decepcionada.

- Bueno yo creo que hay alguien que a ti gusta y no lo quieres asumir.

A Nami se le vino a alguien en la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza despejando la imagen, no quiso seguir por ese tema, así que volvieron con el tema anterior.

De repente se acerco Brook a Robín. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de Robín le cogió de la mano y se puso de rodillas. Franky que estaba todo el momento viendo lo que estaba haciendo Brook, empezó a sentir un poco celoso.

-¿Qué pasa Brook?- cuestiono la navegante demostrando intriga.

-Robín. ¿Puedo hacerte una petición? – todo serio.

-Si claro, dime.- aun seguia manteniendo su sonrisa.

Nami y Sanji estaban alucinados de la escena. También Luffy, Chopper y Usopp pero con menos importancia, más bien para ellos era como algo cómico. El más pendiente de todos era Franky que ya se estaba hay imaginando cualquier cosa. Pero la primera que se le ocurría que se iba a declarar o algo por el estilo.

-¿Me puedes enseñar las bragas?- lo dijo sin más. Ese era nuestro Brook.

De repente el esqueleto recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza provocándole un gran chichón por parte de Franky. Robín y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción que tuvo Franky a la estupidez de Brook. Pero el se lo tenía que haber venido venir porque se trataba de Brook.

-Como vuelvas a decir eso, te juro que te mato- amenazo con una cara de enfado que daba miedo.

-Pero si yo ya estoy muerto. Yohoo.- empezó a reírse a carcajada.

Robín se puso entre medias de los dos para impedir que se peleasen.

-Anda déjale en el suelo. Por favor.- La morena le dedico una gran sonrisa a Franky, que hizo que se sonrojara y dejara en paz a Brook.- Gracias, Franky.

Se tranquilizó un poco Franky. Nami se olía algo y sabía que también se había dado cuenta Robín lo que le pasaba a Franky.

-¿Y eso ,Franky?. Esa reacción…- intentando sacar información a Franky.

-Pu… pues yo, esto, pu…es.- el intentaba por todas las maneras cambiar de tema. Ya que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso por la mirada de la navegante.- Sanji ya se está haciendo de noche, porque no vas haciendo la cena que hace tiempo que no pruebo tus platos.

- Si tienes razón, voy a preparar un festín por volvernos a reunir, y por mi Robín Z y mi Nami.-dijo con sus ojos de forma de corazones y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la comida.

- Si, Sanji con mucha carne.- luego le acompañaron todos en los gritos de Luffy pidiendo carne.

-¡Súper!- chillo franky por haberse librado.

Mientras que Sanji preparaba la cena .Los demás empezaron a encender velas para poder ver por la noche y colocar sus cosas en sus habitaciones. Que con las prisas no pudieron hacerlo antes. Pero Robín se preguntaba: "¿Por qué esa reacción de antes de Franky?" y "¿Por qué Zoro no le había dicho nada?" Robín se imaginaba muchas cosas sobre esas preguntas. Pero la que más fue la primera, que fue la que dio más vuelta. Era muy raro que Franky actuase así, ya que nunca la defendía. La que siempre la defendía de esa broma era Sanji o Nami.

Mientras tantos en los pensamientos de Zoro. Estaba teniendo una conversación consigo mismo.

-_**"S**__**oy un completo idiota, debería de ir a verla como todos los demás. Pero**__**...cuando**__** la vea ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Qué hago? No sé lo que ha cambiado estos años. Es que para mí es como si fuese un libro cerrado, misterioso y hermoso. ¿Qué hago? Pero sino hago **__**algo, ta**__**rde o temprano ella puede que se enamore de otro, como Usopp, Sanji, Luffy e incluso de Franky. No creo que se enamore de Brook o de Chopper. No creo, pero siempre ha querido a Chopper como si fuera su hijo y bueno Franky… es el que ha tenido más palabra con **__**ella.**__**Yo… necesito ayuda. Pero ¿a quién se lo digo? **_

_**J**__**ajaja. Aquí Zoro que soy capaz de luchar con miles de monstros sin ningún problema y que quiero ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.**__**..n**__**o puedo decir a la persona que quiero, de que estoy enamorada de ella. Pero en una cosa era verdad. Que estos dos últimos años no **__**he dejado **__**de pensar **__**en ella n**__**ingún segundo. Al principio no sabía **__**de**__** que se trataba, pero con el tiempo **__**me he dado**__** cuenta, pero no est**__**oy**__** al 100% seguro de que **__**ella este **__**enamorad**__**a**__** de **__**mi**__**. Podía ser otra cosa.¡Aaaaah! **__**"**__**- **_estuvo así todo el rato, como si fuera un disco rayado, durante un buen rato.

Continuara…


	2. capitulo 2 - el accidente

Capítulo 2- El accidente.

Al rato Sanji salió de la cocina para avisar a todo el mundo de que la cena estaba lista. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook Franky fueron corriendo para ir poder cenar inmediatamente. Cuando llegaron estaba la cena servida en la mesa. Había de todo, carne, pescado, fruta… tenía una pinta, que a todos se les cayeron la baba al ver el festín de comida que había en la mesa.

Todos se fueron sentando. Nami y Robín se sentaron juntas y al otro lado de Robín se sentó Franky. Lo nunca visto, ya que siempre se ponía delante de ella o con los alocados de sus nakamas, era sospechoso.

Todos ya se habían sentado cuando:

-CUANTA CARNE. - chillo un alegre y babeante Luffy que tenia destellos en los ojos. Babeaba con la mirada como siempre.

-Espera, Luffy- Robin le detuvo levantándose de la silla. Iba de camino hacia la puerta de la cocina para buscar a alguien especial.

-¿Que pasa Robín-Z?-Como siempre ese era sanji agobiando.

-Pues que falta el espadachín. Y bueno...como es la primera cena que tenemos desde hace dos años. Creo que deberíamos estar todos juntos...como siempre.- esto ultimo lo dijo con nostalgia y esfuerzo.

- Déjalo en paz seguro que está durmiendo como siempre. Además seguro que cuando tenga hambre vendrá a pedir comida y sake. Como siempre.- recordó Nami, intentaba que Robín se sentase de nuevo entre Franky y ella.

-Tiene razón Nami, seguro que tarde o temprano vendrá. Mejor siéntate y deja que pueda contemplar tu belleza, Robín.-la cogía una mano a Robín tipo caballeroso.

-Yo le voy avisar, si no sería justo¿No? Además tendré la conciencia mas tranquila. Fufufufu.- le guiño un ojo a Sanji dejándole K.O en seguida.

Robín salió de la cocina en silencio y todos las imitaron, un silencio muy incómodo. Hasta que lo rompió Luffy, su estomago participo haciendo gruñidos de queja que seguro que eran iguales que las quejas de Zoro.

-Bien.¡pues a comer!

Sanji le dio un golpe a Luffy en la cabeza que le salió un chichón enorme así para que Luffy dejara de comer.

-No seas mal educado, hay que esperar a Robín y al imbécil del pelo de lechuga.

-¡Oh, Sanji! Siempre igual con Robín. Estoy empezando a creer que estás enamorado de ella.- hizo un puchero mientras se frotaba la zona afectada.

Ahora les golpeo Nami y Franky en la cabeza a Luffy así de tener un chichón, ahora tenía 3.

- No digas estupideces. Como Robín iba a enamorarse de Sanji.- gritaron el ciborg y la navegante.

-Es que soy mala persona. O ¿qué? – Sanji estaba en una esquina de la cocina de puntillas llorando por lo que le había dicho Nami y Franky.

-No quería decir eso, lo siento Sanji. En serio.- se disculpo apenada la chica. Fue un reflejo yo diría lo mismo si os digo la verdad.

Sanji se quedó un buen rato ahí en la esquina de la cocina, sin que nadie le pudiera animar. Ni si quiera Nami, ni Robín. Menuda depresión tenia el rubiales.

- Que solo era una broma. No te pongas a si Sanji- Animo el moreno sin mucho éxito, mientras no paraba de reírse.

-Pues no ha hecho gracia.- el puño de Nami iba directo a la cara del chico de goma si no llega ser por que la detuvieron Usopp y Chopper.

-Oye podemos comer por favor. Me ruguen las tripas.- tocándose los chichones que hace un rato le habían hecho.

- Si. Oye ¿no está tardo mucho Robín?- la pelirroja intentaba cambiar de tema antes de que tuviera que matar a alguien antes de tiempo.

Mientras fuera de la cocina. Estaba Robín buscando a Zoro que no le encontraba por la oscuridad del fondo marino. Por fin de un buen rato le encontró donde vigilancia. Aún seguía durmiendo, le parecía adorable y guapo en ese momento. No quería despertarle, sino todos lo contrario, desearía acompañarle y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico y poder dormir una noche tranquila, pero tenía que hacerlo así que se acercó en silencio.

En los pensamiento de Zoro.

_**-**__**"**__**Como puede que aún no la haya visto, **__**y**__** menos haberle dicho alg**__**o **__**o **__**intentarlo.**__**Soy un completo idiota. Pero como puede **__**ser**__** que no la haya olvidado ningún segundo desde que nos separamos. No estoy seguro si esto lo que siento es amor o puede que me confunda y sea otra cosa. Pero seguro que ella no siente lo mismo que yo. **__**Si**__**empre la he tratado con mucha frialdad. Ni si quiera sé cómo de hermosa es ahora. **__**No se nada de ella."**_- pensó.

De repente un pequeño ruido hizo que el espadachín cogiese su katana y se echara encima de la que había provocado el ruido colocándose encima de eso. Cómo un reflejó.

-¿Quién eres? identifícate.- coloco su katana blanca en la yugular de la víctima con ojos desafiantes, notando la sed de sangre que tenia ahora a causa de posición de batalla que había tomado.

No se dio cuenta de que la que estaba debajo de él, era Robín. Y que tenía la katana a unos pocos milímetros rozando su hermoso cuello.

-Cuanto tiempo, espadachín. Lo siento si te he molestado, no era mi intención- le dedico una sonrisa al espadachín que hizo que le saliesen los colores.

Zoro se levantó rápidamente, avergonzado al reconocer la voz de Robín. La morena se quedó tumbada tocándose el cuello que casi iba ser cortado por Zoro. Como un caballero, el espadachín alzo su mano para ayudar a la arqueóloga a levantarse. Acepto la ayuda del peli-verde, cogiéndole de la mano.

Cuando Zoro rozo la mano de Robín, sintió como una sensación de paz que nadie hubiese hecho sentir. Se sentía genial. Y en un segundo la ayudo a levantarse y luego soltó la mano dándole la espalda a Robín para que no le viera el rostro sonrojado.

-Lo siento Robín, no era mi intención hacerte daño- se disculpo, mientras se a rascaba la cabeza.

- No, lo siento yo. Se te veía muy concentrado. ¿Que estabas pensando?- se aproximó a el con una sonrisa tierna.

-Nada que te importe. Son cosas mías y no quiero que nadie se meta-le dijo con mucha frialdad.

Robín agacho la cabeza mirando el césped del Sunny, pero en pocos segundos la volvió a levantar.

-Si necesitas ayuda...me lo puedes contar a mí. ¿No? ¿Por eso somos nakamas?- sabia la respuesta pero habría una posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada.

No hubo ninguna respuesta del espadachín. Eso hizo que se pudiese más triste y volver a mirar al suelo.

-Entiendo, no hay confianza y seguro que no somos nakama.- lo digo con una voz muy triste y apagada.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Pero la palabra nakama para Zoro era peor que una pelea ya que para él, no quería ser solo "nakama" sino algo más que eso o eso creía. Pero esa no era la expresión que le estaba dando a Robín. Sentía que no sería nada para él. No tenía ni confianza. ¿Cómo podía ser ni siquiera nakama?

-Solo te quería avisar de que ya es la hora de cenar. Si no nos damos prisa el capitán se lo habrá comido todo. Yo me daría prisa.-lo dijo con una voz rota, quería sonar como siempre pero no podía evitar que le afectara, quería salir corriendo a su habitación y llorar, desahogarse. Mientras que Zoro hacia que le daba igual, lo que le decía.

Robín empezó a caminar poco a poco cuando de repente, se produjo una gran sacudida que procedía de abajo del Sunny. Parecía como un terremoto. Todos los que estaban en la cocina fueron tirados del suelo por la gran sacudida. Se levantaron un poco confusos. Excepto Nami que estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Sanji fue rápidamente a socorrerla, Chopper fue detrás de él y vio que solo se había desmayado por un golpe y que en unas horas volvería en sí. Después de oír eso, Sanji respiro alivió , porque su pelirroja no le había pasado nada grave. La cogió entre sus brazos, Nami sintió una sensación que era igual que cuando Sanji le salvo del zombie quien se iba a casar en Thriller Bark, cuando la cogió para protegerla. Ese calor, esa sensación de estar totalmente protegida, que siempre estaría con ella. Era igual, que en ese momento. Sanji miraba a Nami, intentaba aguantar todo lo posible de no tener otra hemorragia nasal. Le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo. No quería que nada le interrumpiese. La protegería siempre aunque ella no estuviese enamorado de él.

Mientras arriba donde estaba Zoro y Robín.

Robín casi se iba a caer, pero por suerte y con mucha rapidez Zoro alzo la mano para sujetarla.

Tiro de ella apoyándose su rostro en su musculoso hombro derecho.

- ¿estás bien, Robín?-la abrazo con fuerza.

Ella elevo un poco la cabeza, observo como disfrutaba del abrazo acariciándola por la espalda. Era la oportunidad perfecta para declararse.

- ¿Espadachín me puedes soltar, por favor?- le podio sonrojada. No quería deshacer el abrazo era cálido y protector pero a la vez era incómodo y mas que el la abrazara así. Estaría todo el día allí, en esos brazos que transmitía protección y seguridad.

-Por favor ,no te alejes de mí. Por favor.- no lo iba hacer, llevaba esperando esto durante dos años e incluso más. Quería que sus fosas nasales se inundaran del aroma de flores que tenia la mujer. Todo el día... Toda la vida...

La abrazaba cada vez más fuerza atrayéndose más uno contra el otro, para que no se pudiese escapar. Se podían oír los latidos del corazón de cada uno que, se iban acelerando por segundos. Robín no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Espadachín que te ocurre, esto no es habitual en ti. Por favor, Espadachín suéltame. Por favor.- empezaba a preocuparse.

- Soy un idiota. Lo siento por haberte tratado así durante todo este tiempo. No quería ser tan frío contigo. Soy un inútil que ha sido injusto, Robín. – la arqueóloga quedo sorprenda e impactada, a que venía esta confesión.

Robín pudo separarse de Zoro, impresionada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Zoro me puedes explicar que te pasa? Estas muy raro.-lo decía mientras ella se alejaba.

- Nico Robín... No me has llamado espadachín.- ahora se acercaba a ella. Y cuando la tuvo cerca la volvió abrazar. Esta vez no permitiría que se escapase o se alejara ni un milímetro.

Robín elevo la mirada y vio los ojos del peli-verde, se hundió en los ojos de Zoro olvidando sus penas y lo que estaba sucediendo, pero enseguida aparto la mirada, mirando hacia las profundidades del mar.

-Eso da igual, si ni siquiera somos nakama... Ni siquiera tú no tienes confianza en mí...Yo mientras daría mi vida por ti...Y tú ni si quieras me has dicho algo cuando has llegado al barco.- sus ojos tomaron vidriosos.

Zoro puso una mano en la mejilla de Robín, obligándola a que le mirase los ojos. Mientras que la otra la tenía en su cintura intentando a traerla.

-Eso es mentira. Yo confiaría mi vida por ti...Viajaría por el Nuevo Mundo solo por ver esa sonrisa. Y ¿Por lo que no te dije antes nada? Fue… porque.- todo sonrojado. Ahora o nunca.

-¿Por qué?- estaba súper intrigada por la siguiente frase que iba a decir.

-Pu…pues, yo-trago saliva con dificultad, ya que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta- Que yo te quiero. Te quiero Nico Robín. Y tenía miedo que no...sintieras lo mismo que yo.

Zoro se había quitado un peso encima. Acaricio con el pulgar sus labios acercándose poco a poco. Pero de repente otra sacudida, pero mucho más fuerte que el anterior, que provocó que los dos se separasen, pero por desgracia Robín callo fuera del barco, cayendo al mar. Robín se hundía rápidamente, pero no podía hacer nada por la fruta del diablo(los que toman fruta del diablo son muy débiles contra el agua). Zoro grito el nombre de Robín. Ese grito hizo que toda la tripulación saliese corriendo de la cocina excepto Sanji que estaba con Nami protegiéndola. El espadachín se dio cuenta quien provocaba las sacudidas al barco, era un pez enorme de color azul que parecía que le servía de camuflaje para poder defenderse. El pez iba directamente a por Robín. Viendo la que tramaba el pez se tiro a por ella. El pez se dio la media vuelta para ver que se acababa de tirarse pero con muy mala suerte, al darse la vuelta, golpeo a Robín con su cola, provocando que se diese un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una roca, dejándola inconsciente. Al ver a Robín inconsciente se enfadó a un más. Desfundo una katana y de un solo movimiento corto el pez por la mitad. Zoro fue a salvar a Robín pero le costaba por la presión y que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero cuando noto que algo tiraba de él y regresaba al barco. Era su capitán que había estirado el brazo para traerle al Sunny.

-¿Qué haces? Idiota.- regaño enfadado con la respiración pesada.

-Salvarte idiota. No lo ves.- empezó a cabrearse Luffy,

-Idiota, Robín se ha caído del barco y esta inconsciente en el fondo del mar.- tosió intentando expulsar toda el agua que había tragado. – Tengo que ir a por ella o...

Antes de que Zoro pudiese terminar la frase Franky se lanzo al agua a por Robín. Ya que él podría aguantar la presión y no necesitaba mucho oxígeno. Era el único que podía ayudarla.

Franky fue súper rápido y cogió en brazo a Robín y se la llevó al barco. Cuando Chopper vio a Franky y a Robín fue corriendo a ayudarla.

Robín estaba temblando por el frío hacia en el agua, su piel era más blanca de lo habitual, estaba inconsciente aun y con una herida profunda en la cabeza, que empezó a sangrar. Parecía que había perdido mucha sangre. Chopper la cogió en brazo y se la llevo hacia la enfermería corriendo. Chopper no permitió que nadie entrase en la enfermería. Todos estaban muy nerviosos fuera de la enfermería, pero los más nerviosos eran Franky y Zoro. No sabía que le pasaba pero, en ese momento Zoro se sentido muy frustrado consigo mismo. No la había salvado. Apretó los puños con frustración e ira.

¿Qué le pasara a Robín?

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3 -Thriller Bark

_**Capítulo 3 **_

Ya había pasado tres días desde el fatídico accidenté de Robin. Todo volvía la normalidad, más o menos, la preocupación seguía en la atmosferas, no había disminuido ni una gota desde ese día, y más a ciertas personas de la tripulación. La arqueóloga aún seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, solo con un vendaje en la frente por lo demás parecía en orden. Gracia a los cuidados de Chopper y Franky, iba mejorando cada día hasta estar fuera de peligro y poder respirara aliviados. Franky no se separaba ningún segundo de ella, quería estar cuidándola hasta que estuviera perfectamente o hasta que abriera los ojos que tanto lo penetraban, no quería que se quedase sola ni por un segundo. Esto provocaba que los demás tuvieran sospechas del que el carpintero de la tripulación estuviera obsesionado de la morena a un extremo de pensar, Nami y Sanji, de que sintiera algo por ella, incluso los más interactivos del barco lo pensaba, porque no era normal ver tan alterado , preocupado y serio al tío que siempre iba dando escándalo en tanga. Sospechoso.

Pero tampoco era lo único sospechoso durante estos tres días, y esto incluye a nuestro peliverde. Si en estos tres días Zoro estaba como decirlo sin exagerar, estaba dispuesto a entrenar hasta que cada hueso de su cuerpo crujiera y se rompiera en dos y escupir sangre, aun así seguiría entrenado. Se pasaba todo el día entrenado sometido a lo que parecía ser a una lucha mental consigo mismo y tenía toda la razón. Estaba molesto por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarla, pero lo que más le irritaba era que el puto ciborg no dejaba ni un solo segundo a la morena en paz, le irritaba saber que él tenía derecho a estar con la chica, mientras él se comía la cabeza cada segundo que corría recordando lo que sucedió hace pocos días. Tenía un humor de perro increíble que con la mirada te cortaba en dos y tenía motivos para estar de esa forma, sabiendo que todo había ocurrido por su culpa o eso pensaba. Mejor no aproximarse al peliverde. Los demás no querían perder su vida antes de cumplir su sueño. Ni siquiera le pidieron una explicación ni él las quería dar, solo deseaba entrenar a gusto.

Nami estaba mucho mejor desde que se quedó inconsciente en la cocina, cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que vio fue a Sanji que la estaba protegiendo entre sus brazos. Cuando lo vio como la protegía, se sintió segura y deseada, poder volver a recordar esa sensación que le recordaba que Sanji diese su vida por ella en Thriller Bark. Esa sensación de protección y seguridad que tanto echaba de menos. Por lo demás no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero le daba curiosidad por saber que había pasado en la cocina mientras ella estaba inconsciente con Sanji. A saber si le había hecho algo pervertido mientras estaba indefensa, pero conociendo al rubiales era imposible porque hubiera muerto por una hemorragia nasal y seguro que sería la más bestial de toda su vida. Pero con muy mala suerte todos le respondían lo mismo ya que todos salieron corriendo a la cubierta.

Y con eso no pudo sacar mucha información y no se atrevía a preguntárselo directamente a Sanji, aunque sabía que si se lo iba a preguntar en persona él se lo diría sin poner pegas. Pero no se quería arriesgar de que el cocinero se sintiera incomodo al preguntar. Así que decidió dejarlo y que el tiempo decidiera, ya que tarde o temprano se iba acabar enterando. En esos momentos echaba de menos a Robin. Ella lo hubiera sacado información a cualquiera en menos de que cualquier hombre quedara prendada de ella con solo un movimiento de cadera o una simple sonrisa, en especialmente Zoro, y mira que los amenazo sin carnes durante un año o subir sus deudas al doble. Pero nada, que se le va hacer.

Algunas veces ella se pasaba a ver a Robín, como estaba y dejar un poco descansar a Franky, pero él se negaba a separarse de ella. Cuando vio eso, ya estaba segura al cien por cien lo que le ocurría a Franky y no la gustaba un pelo para ser sincera.

Algunas veces iban todos a verla o preguntar como estaba, excepto Zoro que seguía negándose a abandonar su extremado y duro entrenamiento, los humos no habían disminuido ni una milésima. A la pelinaranja le extrañaba mucho que Zoro no fuese a verla ninguna vez, ni siquiera preguntaba por ella o de su estado, eso sería normal en él hace dos años, pero sabiendo a la perfección los sentimiento de Zoro que obtenía por cierta persona, ¿por qué se comportaba de ese modo? No era tonta, se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo de que el sentía algo por Robin al igual que ella, incluso antes de la separación. Pero el miedo nos hace ser torpes e inseguros, como Zoro que empezó a ser más fría con ella como nunca, y Robin, bueno viendo la frialdad del chico decidió no mostrar interés por él aunque le doliera en el fondo.

Tenía que hablar con él, pero hablar con Zoro sobre sentimiento, sería más difícil, que enseñar a Luffy a sumar. Desearla suerte.

Una noche Nami estaba en su habitación dormida en su cama pero de repente empezó a moverse agitada y desesperadamente, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y parecía horrible.

Estaba ella vestida de novia en Thriller Bark en el altar con ese zombie que quería casarse con ella. Estaba asustada, pero sabía que seguro que le iba a salvar Sanji, no perdería la esperanza tan fácilmente, tenía fe absoluta. Pero se llevó un golpe muy fuerte al darse cuenta de que Sanji no llegaba. Empezó a perder la esperanza de que viniese a salvarla, cuando ve a Sanji. Creía que iba a salvarla y sacarla de allí, pero que equivocada estaba. Él se encontraba con un montón de chicas jóvenes que la cortejaba igual que el a ella y dejándola a un lado como si fuera invisible, si fuera basura y dejarla a su suerte en el altar con ese zombi.

Nami despertó bruscamente. Se tocó la cara y vio que estaba sola en su habitación. Recordó la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Sabía que significaba esa pesadilla. Y se hizo una pregunta.

**-**_**¿Realmente soy la chica especial que dice Sanji que soy?**__-_pensó sudando más que antes y dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en la habitación, ya que Robin seguía en la enfermería.- Estoy loca por pensar en esas estupideces.- susurro con un tono apagado abrazando sus piernas.

Miro el reloj para saber la hora. Era las ochos aún quedaba una hora para que Sanji viniese en forma de remolino y corazones en los ojos avisando del desayunar. Intento volver a dormir, pero no lo consiguió temía de volver a tener esa pesadilla o una mucho peor. Se sentía muy sola en esa habitación así que decidió ir a ver a Zoro, los dos tenían un mal de amores, porque no apoyarse entre ellos. Además sabía que llevaba tres días enteros sin dormir ni comer, solo tenía en mente, entrenar hasta morir. En serio estaba preocupado por el aunque en cierto punto era admirable. Era el momento de que entrara en razón por las buenas o al estilo Nami, darle ostias hasta que volviera a ser el tipo odioso que en el fondo quería como su hermano, pero eso no lo confesaría aunque la maltrataran.

Cogió una chaqueta porque hacia un frio. Se dirigió hacia el gimnasio sin perder más tiempo. Camino silenciosamente para no molestar a nadie y menos a Sanji que seguro que estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Ella sabía todo lo que pasaba en el barco y donde estaba cada uno en tal hora.

Mientras en el gimnasio estaba Zoro entrenando con unas pesas enormes y sin camiseta0/0. Pero él estaba distraído y pensativo en el entrenamiento. No era normal en él. Seguía luchando mentalmente consigo mismo y ni su mente ni su cuerpo no estaban atento y no daban el brazo a torcer, ni permitiendo que la imagen de los ojos asustados de Robin se esfumara por un segundo y pudiera obtener tranquilidad aunque fuera un segundo.

-_**¿Cómo pudo pasar así? No la pude salvar. Aun soy muy débil. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte por ella ¡JODER SOY UN COMPLETO INUTIL QUE NO PUEDE DEFENDER A NADIE, NI SIQUIERA A ELLA! Nunca cumpliré mi sueño**__.- __apretó con fuerza las pesas. La frustración y el dolor eran presentes en sus venas. Suspiro intentado mantener la calma hasta conseguirlo con dificultad.-__**Y el beso que casi podía sentir, tan desesperado estoy de saborear sus labios que me declare y casi la beso. Y ¿por qué ella no opuso resistencia? podía haberme parado y yo me hubiese detenido. O puede que le daba lastima y por eso no se negó o es que ella también necesitaba que la besara. Yo no sé ¿Por qué no se defendió? Estúpida mujer, incluso inconsciente me hace sentir estúpido e inseguro. Tonto, por que poco. Y ¿Por qué? porque Franky no se separa ningún segundo de ella, yo también quiero estar al lado de Robín y no separarme, pero con Franky cerca no puedo. Ese tío es muy raro, no me fio ningún pelo. Si hay que pelear por Robín. Lucharé dando el máximo de mí. Por ella. Pero… ella me aceptara.**__-reflexiono al final._

Estuvo así hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del gimnasio que se abría lentamente. Que con eso solo se puso en guardia.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- soltó la pesa y se puso en posición de combate.

- Soy yo, Nami. Solo quería hablar contigo.- cerró la puerta con tranquilidad como si no le afectara las amenazas del chico.

-¿De qué? Espero que sea importante, para que interrumpas en mis entrenamientos.- frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho. Se le veía cansado y con unas ojeras notables y a la vez preocupantes. Si hubiera sido en cualquier otro momento, Zoro la hubiera echado a patadas a Nami pero estaba derrotado y no quería pelear con ella en ese estado mental y también sabiendo que no ganaría y seguro que le aumentaría las deudas.

- Vale, vale… Solo quería decirte que ya lo sé todo.- confeso con una sonrisa muy segura y amenazante.

Cuando dijo eso, Zoro le cortó el paso a Nami y le hecho una mirada asesina de las suyas.

- Así ¿De qué se trata? A ver si estas en lo cierto.- amenazo, no se arriesgaría y menos sabiendo de donde había salido de esas palabras. La arrincono contra la puerta impidiéndola el paso y su escapada.

- Sé que estás enamorado de Robín y que daría tu vida por ella y la prueba es lo que paso hace 3 días, por eso entrenas como un loco. Debes parar antes de que te de algo y acabes peor que en toda tu vida.- realmente estaba preocupada por su nakama.

Zoro se sentó en el suelo, le hizo un gesto de que sentara a su lado. Nami se acercó a él con mucho cuidado, recordando con quien estaba tratando y se sentó. El cogió una toalla y se lo puso alrededor de su esbelto cuello, mientras se quitaba el sudor de su rostro y escuchaba lo que tenía que decir Nami.

- Pues te tengo que decirte que te equivocas Nami, yo no estoy enamorado de Robín. No ves que ni si quiera nos hablamos y entre nosotros no hay confianza. Y te voy a decir algo.- suspiro recordando el momento de que Robin iba cargada en los brazos de Franky de ver de él.- Quien la salvo la vida hace 3 días fue Franky. Yo no. Además entreno para convertirme en el mejor, es normal.- no colaba.- Además porque tengo que darte explicaciones bruja. Es mi vida y hare lo que me dé la gana con ella así que no te entrometas.- se levantó para seguir entrenando.

- Ya, pues yo sé que Robín está enamorada de ti.- menciono con un leve temblor en los labios.- Y Zoro, por favor no me engañas. Estás enamoradito de ella, confiésalo. Y además te entiendo cómo te siente.- bajo la mirada hasta el suelo.

Se rindió no le apetecía hablar del tema quería evitarlo a toda costa pero hablamos de Nami, si ella quería algo va a estar dándole la lata hasta que se muera.- Está bien, estoy enamorado de ella y no he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que nos separamos.-se sonrojo pero fue un alivio, se quitó un peso de encima. En ese momento cayo en algo. -Un momento y eso que me entiendes. No habrá un cocinero pervertido en tu mente.

- Bueno… no estoy segura. Pero… ¿cómo lo sabe?- sorprendida del comentario de Zoro.

- Es obvio que el cocinero cejas de sushi daría su vida por ti, no por cualquiera. Te quiere más a ti que a Robín. Y más lo que te pasó hace tres días.

- ¿Qué ocurrió hace tres días? Cuéntamelo, por favor.- suplico todo roja. Nunca creía que suplicaría a Zoro por algo así. Él lo estaba disfrutando en el fondo, había que aprovechar.

Zoro le conto todo lo que sabía y lo que le había contado Sanji.

- Así que fue eso lo que paso. Gracias Zoro por contármelo.

- De nada. Por qué no te confiesa, estoy seguro que un idiota como él no se negaría, aunque no sé qué te ha visto con lo bruja que eres.

-Nami: Estas seguro. Gracias Zoro.- cayó en una cosa.- ¡ESPERA!¡QUE HAS DICHO IDIOTA!- le golpeo en la cabeza.- ¡IDIOTA!- pobre Zoro tenía un enorme chichón. Nami se tranquilizó pero en su puño salía humo.- Te tengo que contar algo mas.- le miro a los ojos muy seria.- Pues…que Franky también está enamorado de Robín. Y haría lo imposible para quedarse con ella o separaros a los dos.

Cuando oyó eso Zoro se levantó furioso que parecía que se iba a cargar a Franky, pero con suerte Nami le cortó el paso y le relajo antes de que cometiera la locura de cargarse a Franky. Ahora sabía los motivos y más que nunca estaría en guardia y atento a esa tostadora andante que cambiaba de peinado. (A mí me molan sus peinados. Es súper)

- Escucha, Zoro. Si quieres que a Robín se quede a tu lado. Se amable con ella, no seas frio con ella. Lo ha pasado muy mal, por cómo te portabas con ella. Te lo digo como amiga ya que quiero que Robín sea feliz, ya que es como mi hermana mayor. Y se, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, eres el idiota que siempre ella ha querido que le prestaras un segundo de atención, por eso se vestía con eso modelitos y tanta preocupación por un idiota como tú. Eres el chico que no desea dañar así que compórtate, por favor. No la dañes más de lo que está. Si no te moleré a palos. ¿Entendido?

- Gracias, Nami.- le dedico una sonrisa. Ahora echaría a la fuerza a Franky de la enfermería y se echaría un sienta al lado de la morena encima de su cama mientras la abrazaba y la protegía como un verdadero guerrero.-Espera un momento. No querrás chantajearme o pedirme dinero a cambio de tu silencio, eeh. Que ya nos conocemos.

- Idiota. No ves que lo hago por Robín. Idiota.- ya enfurecida a punto de estallar.- Sabes cómo me puedes pagar mi silencio.- dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas.

- ¿Cómo? lo sabía, tramabas algo. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enfadado.

En ese momento Nami le dio un abrazo a Zoro, ya que necesita que alguien que la abrácese después de la pesadilla que tuvo y empezó salirle las lágrimas por los ojos

-¿Qué te pasa Nami?- decir de que él se sorprendió seria mentir porque nunca pero nunca pensaría que ella fuera capaz de abrazarle, era súper incómodo y más cuando podía interpretarse de una forma un tanto comprometidas para los dos.

No sabía qué hacer, pero cuando oyó los sollozos de la chica no puedo evitar abrazarla por una vez en su vida, sabía de qué las lágrimas eran por el cocinero y el haría lo mismo, pero él no se lo permitiría, era demasiado macho y orgulloso para llorar delante de alguien, aunque estuviera a punto de hacerlo. La comprendía en el fondo, sufrir por alguien que no sabes si te corresponde y hacer lo imposible por amarla en secreto, acallando a tu voz interior que le pedía a gritos que se lanzara a los labios de dicha persona y saciar su sed durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo, probar esa golosina adictiva e inagotable. Un mal de amores. Aunque fueran unos verdaderos monstruos en las peleas, eran seres humanos con sentimientos y algunas veces necesitaban un hombro donde poder llorar o en este caso, un simple abrazo de la persona que te caía mal. Se consolaban mutuamente por el mismo motivo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del gimnasio. Sanji estaba buscando a Nami para el desayuno y como no la encontraba por ningún lado decidió ir al último lugar que se le ocurriría buscar, pero como se arrepintió de entrar en ese mismo momento. Los vio abrazados y a Nami llorando, quedó en estado de shock y se le cayó el cigarro de la boca. Cuando volvió del estado de shock, se dirigió hacia Zoro a punto de explotar. Nami se separó rápidamente de Zoro y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Qué miras, cejas rizadas? No sabes llamar a la puerta.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo te atreves abrazar a mi Nami? Seguro que le has pagado para que te lo de. Y ¿Por qué está llorando? No lo habrás hecho daño, imbécil.- lo que le faltaba a Zoro. Endeudarse mas por dar un abrazo a una triste chica que le caí mal y sufría por el mismo que soltaba esas estupideces por la boca.

- Idiota solo ha sido un abrazo y nada más. No te imagines cosas que no han pasado.

Nami se puso entre Zoro y Sanji antes de que cometerían la locura de pelear ahora cuando le ambiente ya estaba demasiado caldeado. Al hacer esto, Sanji lo intervino mal, pensó que ella estaba defendiendo a Zoro deber de a él y esos significaba una cosa y empezaba por A. Sanji salió corriendo del gimnasio quedando como un cobarde.

- Corre detrás de él, y aclárale lo que acaba de pasar, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- aconsejo volviendo al entrenamiento.

Ella asintió y fue corriendo detrás de Sanji dejando solo a Zoro en el gimnasio entrenando. Había perdido la pista a Sanji, pero seguro estaría en la cocina ya que se pasaba la mayoría del día allí.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina y como digo ella, estaba allí, de espalda, cocinando. Nami intento que la mirase, pero Sanji miraba a otra parte para no rozar con los ojos de Nami. Hasta que ella se cansó. Ya que Sanji no iba a ceder.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Sanji? Solo ha sido un abrazo y nada mas.- recordó enfurecida, provocando que Sanji tensara más la mandíbula.

- Me da igual que le hayas dado un abrazo. Lo que me fastidia es que soy tu nakama y no me puedes contar de que estas enamorada de Zoro. No hubiera perdido mi preciado tiempo intentado que te fijaras en mía, aunque fuera un poco.- dios como le costaba decir todo esto sin permitirse soltar ni una sola lagrima y sin mirarla a la cara, esa cara que le enamoraba.

- Sanji… claro que confió en ti, confiaría mi vida si estuviese en tus manos y te aprecio como mi nakama. Te lo cuento todo. Pero te estas equivocado... Lo que acaba de pasar en el gimnasio.- venga que solo son dos palabras.- Porque yo te, te…

Se acercaba lentamente, mientras elevaba su mano para tocar su hombro y poder declararse abiertamente a Sanji, pero la interrumpió poniendo su mano y rompiendo el contacto. Se dio la media vuelta y miro hacia abajo cerrando los puños con fuerza.

- Me da igual que estés enamorada de Zoro, me da absolutamente igual. No me importa nada. Solo estoy harto de que estoy enamorado de ti y que te no te des cuenta. Mi peor pesadilla se ha cumplido.- empezó a salirle las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Lo siento Sanji por dar me cuenta ahora. Pero como lo iba a saber si tratas a todas las chicas igual que yo.- le regaño intentado defenderse de la acusación que le había soltado delante de la cara.

-Tú eres especial para mí. Y por lo que acabas de decir, yo estoy en lo cierto. Lo único que me arrepiento en este mundo, fue haberme enamorado totalmente de ti, de conocerte y salvarte de Thriller Bark.- soltó sin ningún arrepentimiento por lo que le acababa de decir. Nami sintió como si la hubieran golpeado, nunca pensó que el diría eso, aunque supiera que el que hablaba era la furia y los celos.

Nami le abofeteo a Sanji en la mejilla dejándole de perfil. Así dejándole la marca. Sanji no se movió ni un centímetro. Se dio la media vuelta para no ver más el rostro de Nami, mientras ella salió corriendo de la cocina. Pero cuando salió a la cubierta se chocó con el torso de alguien. Cuando miro bien se dio cuenta de que era Luffy. La dio una enorme sonrisa porque estaba contento de ver a su navegante, pero se dio cuenta que le pasaba algo a Nami.

- Nami ¿Qué te pasa?- su rostro toma a seriedad. Lo nunca visto.

Nami no respondió y le dio un abrazo a su capitán y empezó a salirles pequeñas lágrimas. Luffy tampoco no sabía por qué lloraba, así que solo lo que hizo es corresponder el abrazo de Nami. Se sentía mejor y para suerte de ella no había nadie en la cubierta, ni su alrededor. Soltó a Luffy y se secos las lágrimas. Le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo a su habitación ya que no quería que nadie la viese llorar. Luffy quedó confuso por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no le dio importancia, tenía una cita pendiente con la nevera.

Luffy entre en la cocina y vio a Sanji sentado en la silla apoyando los codos en la mesa, mirando hacia abajo con el cigarro en la mano. Luffy aprovecho que el cocinero estaba en sus cosas, para poder meterse en la dispensa y comer toda la carne que podía. Pero no pudo conseguirlo porque estaba bien cerrada la dispersa, así que se rindió y se fue de la cocina. Cuando salió Luffy, entro Zoro, para poder desayunar. Pero cuando vio a Sanji de esa forma, veía que Nami y Sanji habían discutido por lo de hace un rato. A sí que decidió hablar con él para ver que le pasaba. Eso si el en la puerta y Sanji donde estaba.

- Te lo ha explicado al final todo lo que ha pasado en el gimnasio.- pregunto Zoro que por fin había decidido tomar un descaso para tomar una botella de sake, obteniendo lo que quería.

- Me lo ha contado todo Nami y me alegro por ti.- mientras seguía con su postura.

-¿Por qué tienes que alegrarte de mí?- frunció el ceño y temiendo de que Nami le hubiese contado lo de Robín.

Sanji se levantó para poderle contesta, cuando de repente se escuchó mucho ruido en la cubierta y se oyó un grito de afuera que hizo que el espadachín dejara caer la botella al suelo y saliese corriendo de la cocina, dejando ahí a Sanji con su depresión.

Cuando salió de la cocina, observo a Chopper y Franky corriendo como en los Sanfermines. Pensó al principio que se trataba de un juego, ya que parecía que se aburrían. Pero cuando oyó bien se dio cuenta de que porque estaban corriendo esos dos.

-¡Detente Robín, por favor!- corría desesperado el pequeño reno y detrás Franky.

Zoro poso la mirada en Robín corriendo en camisón súper corto y sin manga de color morado que se trasparentaba casi todo revelando el conjunto de ropa interior exótico de la chica.

Cuando vio a si a Robín, el peliverde se puso muy rojo. Pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Era muy raro.

_**¿Qué le pasara a Robín y a Nami con Sanji?**_

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Capítulo 4- Hola, soy Nico Robín y ¿Tú?

**He tenido que actualizar este capítulo porque había unas faltas que no podía ignorarla, entonces para que me he ido por letras. Espero que os guste y que me envíes más review y que me digáis si os gusta más este estilo de escribir o más al estilo del capítulo 8 y estoy cómoda con las dos formas , solo quiero que estéis a gustos vosotros. Bss **

Capítulo 4- Hola, soy Nico Robín y ¿Tú?

Robín corría por donde pudiera escapar, lo más rápido posible. Corría muy rápido para ser Robín, ya que era muy delicada. Robín le dejaba atrás con una gran ventaja, por lo menos 3 metros. Zoro seguía sin entender por qué Chopper y Franky corrían detrás de ella. Empezaba a creer que solo era un juego, pero Zoro se fijó en el rostro de Robín. Le parecía que era hermosa y dedicada, pero al fijarse más, veía que estaba aterrada y que empezaba a cansarse. Zoro ya comprendió que no era un juego, ni nada por el estilo. Así que decidió intervenir. Robín seguía corriendo. Robín miro hacia atrás para ver cuanta ventaja tenia, en ese momento Zoro aprovecho de que Robín estaba distraída y con gran rapidez y sigilo se puso delante de Robín. Ella no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con Zoro. Ella choco con el pecho de Zoro, pero antes de que hiciese contacto con el suelo, Zoro la cogió de la muñeca y tiro hacia él, para atraerla y abrazarla. Zoro la abrazo con dulzura y fuerza para que no se la volviera escapar.

-Zoro: Chopper, Franky ¿A qué viene tanta persecución? Estas bien.- mienta miraba fijamente los ojos azules de Robín.

Chopper le iba a responder a Zoro y explicarle lo que había pasado, pero fue interrumpido por Robín que empezó a moverse bruscamente.

-Robín: ¡Suéltame! Déjame en paz. Te he dicho que me sueltes.- intentado escapar de los brazos de Zoro.

-Zoro: ¿Pero qué te pasa Robín? Es que no me reconocer- intentado que no se escapara de él.

-Robín: No sé quién eres y no sé por qué me llamas Robín. Suéltame. Digo que me sueltes. Idiota.

Zoro y los demás estaban confundidos por lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes. Y más por lo que acababa de decir Robín. No era normal esa actitud en Robín, era como si no reconociera a ninguno.

-Zoro: No, no te voy a soltar, ni ahora ni nunca, hasta que no sepamos lo que te pasa.- con una voz tranquilizante. Que hizo que Robín se tranquilizase.

-Robín: Por favor suéltame, por fa…-Robín se desmayó, pero Zoro la cogió en brazos y puedo sujetarla.

-Zoro: Robín ¿Qué te pasa?- Zoro empezó a preocuparse.

Zoro se quedó mirando el rostro de Robín. Le parecía que era una mujer delicada y hermosa. Él se quedaría todo el día hay observándola, pero apareció Chopper con una jeringuilla.

-Chopper: No te preocupes, Zoro. Solo le he puesto un tranquilizante. Se despertara dentro de una hora aproximadamente. Ahora me gustaría observarla y hacerle unas pruebas en la enfermería. Por favor, me podéis llevar a Robín a la enfermería.- ordeno Chopper.

-Franky: Trae Zoro, ya me llevo yo a la enfermería.

Zoro al oír eso, recordó lo que le acababa de decir Nami sobre Franky y se negó. No quería separarse de Robín. Era su turno de cuidar de ella.

-Zoro: Trae ya la llevo yo, a ver si la vas a despertar y la vamos a liar aún más. A demás seguro que con tus enormes manos la iba hacer daño.- en su rostro salía una sonrisa de que había ganado el.

Franky le daba una rabia enorme y ganas de darle un puñetazo al marimo, porque sabía que había ganado esta batalla el, pero no había ganado la guerra. Y por qué no quería lastimar a Robín. Zoro se la llevo a la enfermería y detrás de el venia Chopper. Zoro dejo con mucho cuidado en la cama a Robín y la arropo. Chopper empezó hacer las pruebas. Zoro estaba al lado mientras la agarraba de la mano .estuvo todo el rato con ella, ya que le dijo que no la soltaría.

Paso media hora y por fin Zoro y Chopper salieron de la enfermería y dejando a Robín en la enfermería, para que pudiera descansar. Cuando salieron encontraron a todos en la puerta de la enfermería, muy nervioso por lo que le había contado Franky sobre Robín. Ya que había sido el que fue avisar a los demás de que Robín estaba bien.

Todos se agruparon para escuchar lo que tenía que decir Chopper sobre Robín. Nami y Sanji no se dirigían ninguna mirada y producía que todos los demás estuviesen incómodos. Chopper tenía una cara de noticias malas. Así que todos se imaginaron lo peor, incluso Zoro. Ya que Chopper no le había contado nada.

-Sanji: ¿Qué le pasa a Robín- Z?-muy preocupado por ella.

-Chopper: Bueno, pues. Robín está bien, excepto por el golpe que sufrió hace 3 días.

-Nami: Entonces ¿Que la pasa? – cada vez más nerviosa.

-Chopper: (mirando hacia el suelo). Al parecer las pruebas y por lo que acaba de pasar. Ese golpe le ha producido amnesia.

- Franky: Entonces ella no recuerda nada, de nada.

- Chopper: Así es por eso se puso así con Zoro, Franky y conmigo cuando nos vio. Para ella era como si fuésemos desconocidos. Y por eso se asustó y actuó así antes. Yo creo que la amnesia es temporal. Pero no estoy seguro.

-Nami: Ósea que tarde o temprano recuperara totalmente la memoria.

- Luffy: Y ¿Cuánto tiempo puede ser?

-Chopper: Puede que sea una semana, unos meses…- empezando a llorar.

-Luffy: ¿Y cuál es el problemas?-empezando a reírse.

-Chopper: O puede que nunca recupere la memoria.

- Todos:¡QUE!

-Chopper: Si. Hay persona con amnesia que le ha pasado que nunca a recuperado la memoria y se comporta, como si fuera otra persona o pude que con suerte y ayuda la recupere. Esto es muy delicado.

-Usopp: Hay que tener cuidado. Si lo que dice Chopper es cierto. Puede que Robín intente atacarnos cuando se despierte, ya que no recuerda a ninguno de nosotros. Y la prueba es lo que acaba de pasar.

Chopper solo asintió y los demás se quedaron en silencio preocupados por Robín y lo que podía pasar después.

-Chopper: Bueno ahora que me acuerdo. Por suerte que estaba Zoro. No sé lo que hizo, pero la tranquilizo unos minutos y con eso pude ponerle el tranquilizante.

-Zoro: Yo no hice nada solo la sujetaba para que la tonta no hiciera una locura. Mira que correr en camisón.- hacia lo imposible para que nadie se diese cuenta, de que está enamorado de Robín.

-Nami: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Chopper: Pues. Hay que hacerle recordar cosas poco a poco. Podíamos enseñarle cosas, fotos, lugares… cosas por ese estilo. No hay que presionarla ni contarla cosas de sus pasado, por que podíamos que emporar las cosas. Yo creo que las primeras personas que tenían que ver cuando se despertara serian Nami, Sanji y Luffy. Ya que tiene aspectos de personas normales. Te aviso Luffy .No utilices tus poderes delante de ella, hasta que no estemos seguro si aguantaría algo no tan común.

-Zoro. ¿Y por qué Usopp y yo no podemos ser también los primeros en verla?- frunciendo el ceño.

-Usopp: Eso, eso- lo dijo muy enfadado y molesto.

- Chopper: A ver. Robín para Nami es como si fuera su hermana pequeña y han compartido muchas cosas. Luffy fue quien la salvo de Arabasta y podía ayudar a recordar cosas de su pasado y bueno Sanji, porque es Sanji. Mientras tanto Franky, Brook y yo no somos totalmente humanos y podía afectarle si nos ven. Y tu Zoro, tú no tienes ninguna confianza con Robín, ya que las tratado con frialdad desde que llego al barco. Y la pobre ha sufrido mucho con tu frialdad.

Zoro quería contestarle a lo bruto y tener pelea con él, pero en el fondo sabía que Chopper tenía razón y que sabía que Robín ha sufrido por ello. Así que se guardó lo que iba a decir y solo asintió.

- Usopp: ¿Y yo que?-gritando y cada vez mas molesto.

-Chopper: Así, que seguro les cuentes unas de tus historias imaginaria y puedes que la confunda.

-Todos: Tiene razón.-los dijo todo a la vez ya que se trataba de Usopp.

-Usopp¡Que! Que malos camaradas sois. – mientras se deprimía.

Todos se rieron de Usopp.

-Nami: Pues me yo me quedo cuidando a Robín hasta que se despierte. Seguro que dentro de un rato se despertara y querrá ver una cara conocida.-con una enrome sonrisa.

-Chopper: Esta bien, cuando se levante Robín, me avisas. Vale.

- Nami: Ok.- le dijo al renito.

Todos se fueron hacer sus obligaciones. Pasó media hora cuando por fin Robín se despertó. Robín estaba más relajada y cuando vio a Nami se quedó unos segundos pensativa. Hasta que Nami se acercó a ella.

-Nami: Hola ¿Cómo estás?-lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Robín: Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y esta venda en mi frente?-mientras se tocaba la venda de su frente.

-Nami: Nada importante. Solo te distes un golpe. Nada grave.

- Robín: A vale. Una pregunta.- mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Nami.

-Nami: Claro pregunta lo que quieras-se sentó a su lado.

-Robín: Vale ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Quién eres?

-Nami: Si, yo me llamo Nami. Y estas en el Sunny. Eres un miembro de Sombrero de Paja. Y estamos navegando por el Nuevo Mundo. Tú eres Nico Robín y eres la arqueóloga. Tú y yo somos amigas. Somos como hermanas.

-Robín: Así. Qué bien. Me alegro de que seamos amigas.

-Nami: En serio no recuerdas nada. No te acuerdas de mí, ni de los demás.

-Robín: No lo siento. Solo me acuerdo de que me estaba persiguiendo un hombre súper raro y un mapache. Que me había capturado un hombre con el pelo verde. Oye Nami podría salir a la cubierta para que me diese el aire, por favor.

-Nami: Claro, así te presento a la banda. Aquí tienes tu ropa. Y a ver si viendo a todos recuerdas algo.- se fue de la enfermería para que Robín se cambiase y avisar a los demás.

Al rato salió Robín a la cubierta ya vestida. A todos los chicos se les cayó la baba cuando vieron a Robín.

Robín iba con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de color azul, que dejaba al desnudo sus piernas. Unas manoletinas negras. Una camiseta corta de color morado, con mucho escote y un chaleco de color blanco muy fino que solo tapaba los pechos de Robín, y lo llevaba desabrochada. Y como no sus gafas que llevo desde que se rencontraron en la cabeza.

Robín estaba preciosa y sexy. Robín le extraño mucho la ropa que le había elegido. Nami se acercó a Robín y la llevo con lo demás pero antes le tenía que preguntar una cosa.

-Robín: siempre voy enseñando mucho el escote.

Nami solo asintió y se la llevo hacia los demás para presentarles. Todos se pusieron delante de Robín para poderse presentar y sin agobiarla. Excepto Zoro que estaba en la barandilla, pero a lo lejos. El la miraba a lo lejos y luego se concentraba en el fondo del mar. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Usopp: Hola. me llamo Usopp. Tú me solías llamar narizotas. Soy el disparador más valiente de todo el Nuevo Mundo. Para lo que quieras Robín allí me tendrás.

-Robín: Pues no me acuerdo. Pero gracias naricita. Muchas gracias.

-Usopp: No pasa nada y me puedes llamar como quieras.

-Franky.¡SUPER! Yo soy Franky y como ves soy un cybor. Encantado baby. Para lo que quieras nena.

-Robín: Tú eras el de antes.¡ A tope! Eres un cybor. De verdad. Como mola, es alucinante. –alucinada por el aspecto de Franky.

-Franky: Si, lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte. En serio.

-Robín: No, lo siento yo por haber actuado así, carpintero.

-Franky: ¿Porque me has llamado carpintero?-con cara de curiosidad.

-Robín: No lo sé. Me ha salido así. Lo siento. No quería…

-Franky: No pasa nada. Solo que me ha sorprendido por que no te he dicho a que me dedico. Pero me puedes llamar así.

-Chopper: Hola, yo soy Chopper y soy el medico del Sombrero de Paja.

-Robín: Que monada, eres lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida. Eres súper adorable.-le cogió en sus mano y le empezó abrazar súper fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias por todo y por lo de antes.

-Chopper: De nada, Robín.- sonrojado, por lo que le decía Robín.

-Robín: Eres un mapache ¿no?

-Chopper: No soy un mapache. Soy un renito. Por favor bájame.-Robín le bajo al suelo y pidió perdón.

-Sanji: Yo soy Sanji, el cocinero de 1 categoría de Sombrero de gala. Robín-Z para lo que quieras, puedes decírmelo ya que navegaría por el Nuevo Mundo para ver esa sonrisa, Robín.-mientras estaba de rodillas y cogió una mano y se la beso.

Nami en ese momento quería golpear bien fuerte a Sanji. Pero pasaba totalmente de él y sus cosas de mujeriego.

-Robín: Gracias Sanji. Sabes que me pareces un chico muy guapo y atractivo. ¿No tendrás novia?- le guiño un ojo.

Sanji de repente le volvió a salir la hemorragia de la nariz, pero parecía un cohete a propulsión, que casi se carga la burbuja. Chopper fue a su auxilio. Se quedó un buen rato en el suelo inconsciente.

-Brook: Yo soy Brook y soy el músico del barco. Y tengo una canción para ti.- Robín se entusiasmó al oír eso. Brook empezó a cantar con su guitarra.-Robín, Robín ¿me puedes enseñar las bragas?

Robín le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, empotrándole en el suelo. Le provocó un gran chichón.

-Brook: Me han matado. Espera un momento, pero si yo estoy muerto .Yooohooo.-empezó a reírse a carcajada.

Todos quedaron alucinados. No sabía por qué. Por el golpe que le había dado a Brook o por la fuerza de ese golpe que era increíble.

-Luffy: y por ultimo yo. Yo soy el capitán de este barco, Monkey D. Luffy. Y voy a ser el próximo rey de los piratas. –con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Robín se dio cuenta que quedaba uno y que estaba a lo lejos observándola. Quería saber quién era, ya que la había podido tranquilizar antes. Pero Zoro le miraba con frialdad así que decidió no acercase a él, de momento. Y se dirijo a los que estaba al rededor.

-Robín: Gracias por ayudarme. No os recuerdo, pero me sonáis un montón. Aun así espero que se amos amigo.- y les hecho a todos una sonrisa de las suyas.- Y espero recordaros. Jaja.

Luffy se acercó a Robín y le puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Luffy: Nosotros no somos amigos. Somos una familia y tú eres parte de ella, nunca lo olvides. Si tienes algún problema o necesites ayuda, nosotros estaremos allí. No lo dudes.

Chopper se llevó a Robín a mirarle la herida que tenía en la frente y cambiarle el vendaje. Todos volvían sus tareas. Y Zoro se dormido en la barandilla, estaba retomando sus siesta diaria. Nami sabía que tenía que hablar con Zoro ahora mismo. Así que fue a la cubierta y se fijó que no hubiese nadie y se dirigió directamente a Zoro.

Zoro parecía dormir en paz hasta que Nami le golpeo en la cabeza para que se despertase de su sueño y por qué se lo merecía.

-Zoro: ¿Qué te pasa Nami? ¿Por qué me golpeas?- enfurecido.

-Nami: Porque eres un imbécil y un idiota. Te crees normal, no haberte presentado a Robín. Cuando se levantó no dejaba de preguntar cosas sobre ti.-Gritando más fuerte.- Como sigas a si Robín se ira con…

Zoro interrumpió a Nami poniéndole una mano y la otra en la mejilla. Sanji acababa de salir de la cocina con una bandeja de comida para Robín, pero cuando vio a Nami y azoro. Se detuvo. Desde su punto de vista Sanji vio que Zoro estaba besando a Nami. Y lo peor que Zoro se acercó al rostro de Nami, para decirle en voz baja de que acababa de salir Sanji de la cocina y que le estaban mirando. Pero Sanji veía que Nami y Zoro se estaban besando. Sanji al ver esa escena se le cayó la bandeja .Provocando mucho ruido y que se rompiese todo lo que había en la bandeja. Sanji salió corriendo hacia la cocina dejando la bandeja desplomada en el suelo. Nami fue detrás de Sanji, dejando sin finaliza la discusión que estaba teniendo con Zoro. Pero eso ahora le daba igual. Tenía que aclararle todo o si no perdería a Sanji para siempre.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…


	5. Capítulo 5- Triple partida

**Hoy es partida triple. Este capítulo está dedicado a los fan de Nami x Sanji, Zoro x Robín y Franky x Robín. Me encanta que me pongáis review. Ponerme más, de lo que os gusta o lo que debería mejor. Intentare mejorar cada capitulo. Pero yo creo que este va ser el capítulo más largo que voy hacer en toda esta historia. E intentar subir lo más pronto posible, más capítulo, y no os preocupéis voy a escribir hasta el final. Bss ¡A TOPE! **

Capítulo 5- Triple partida.

Sanji entro furioso en la cocina y detrás iba Nami para aclararle las cosas antes de que sea tarde. Nami vio a Sanji de espalda. Sanji no quería que Nami viera como le salía las lágrimas de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Nami: Espera Sanji, por favor.

- Sanji: Déjame, Nami. Ya he visto lo suficiente para saber que estaba en lo cierto. Estas enamorada de Zoro. Y me alegro por vosotros, espero que seáis felices los dos.- Empezó andar hasta la dispensa, pero se paró en seco cuando oyó a Nami empezar a llorar.

- Nami: No, no te enteras de que…-intento explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por Sanji.

-Sanji: Lo único que me duele es que por que, yo no he podido conseguir que te enamores de mí. Yo que siempre te he protegido, que he sido atento contigo, que daría mi vida por ti. Y ni si quieras puedes decirme que estás enamorado de Zoro. Yo creía que por lo menos éramos amigos. Seguro que lo sabe hasta Luffy. Por favor Nami, vete de la cocina, no quiero que me veas así.- Sanji empezó a llorar como nunca.

-Nami: Idiota, idiota. No lo entiendes. No entiendes nada. Eres un idiota.

Nami empezó a llorar, mientras se tapaba con las manos la cara. Sanji se giró rápidamente y fue hacia Nami. Cuando llego le toco con el pulgar la mejilla de su navegante para que tranquilizase. Nami quitó las manos de su cara y se quedó fija mirando los ojos de Sanji. Nami se hundía en ese flequillo que le parecía sexy y de sus ojos que le parecía los más hermosos del todo el universo.

-Sanji: Lo siento mucho Nami, por lo que te dije esta mañana. Me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño antes. Pero espero que seas feliz con el marimo.- apartándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la dispensa.

Nami salió corriendo hacia Sanji. Nami coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sanji y la atrajo a ella, apoyando la mejilla izquierda en su espalda. Sanji se quedó sorprendido y se quedó quieto y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-Nami: ¿Cómo puedes que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada? Sanji sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. No sabes las veces que he pensado en ti durante estos dos últimos años.

-Sanji: A que viene esto, Nami.- quitándose las manos de su cintura. Cuando se pudo quietarse se dio la media vuelta y la sujeto de los hombros. Sanji miro los ojos de Nami y de hundió en esos ojos. Tenía la misma sensación que Nami.

-Nami: De que estoy segura, al fin.

-Sanji: ¿De qué?...

Nami interrumpió Sanji con un dulce beso en los labios. Sanji se quedó con unos ojos como platos, pero a los segundos los cerros y le correspondió el beso, haciendo que ese fuese romántico e intenso. No querían separarse nunca de esos labios que tanto tiempo llevaban deseando saborear, pero se tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

-Nami: Sanji estoy enamorada de ti, pero tenía mis dudas ya que parecía que no era una chica especial para ti, ya que tratas a todas las mujeres igual que a mí. Y bueno lo de esta mañana. Zoro me descubrió que estaba enamorada de ti y bueno, me ayuda a tener más claro mis ideas.

-Sanji: Soy un completo idiota Nami. Yo también te amo, desde el primer día que te vi. Pero tenía miedo que te enamorases de otro o peor que te hiciese daño. Pero Nami tu eres mi vida y eres la única persona que me alegras todos los días. Eres inimitable. Lo pase mal cuando nos sepamos. Y quiero pedirte perdón por lo de…

Nami le puso un dedo en sus labio y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con más ternura y más romántico.

Mientras en la enfermería salía Robín con un nuevo vendaje para que no se le infectase la herida ya que casi la tenía cerrada y no la iba a dejar marca. Robín salió a buscar a Nami pero, no la encontró por ninguna parte, así que decidió ir a la cubierta para que le diese el aire.

Cuando llego a la cubierta vio que estaba Zoro apoyado en la barandilla durmiendo.

-Robín: _Uuumm. No sé cómo se llama. Pero es muy guapo y musculoso. Me suena un montón su cara. ¿Pero de qué? Debería acercarme y saber más cosas sobre él._

Robín se acercó a Zoro con mucho cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestarle. Zoro tenía la sensación de que le estaban observando. Así que abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando abrió totalmente los ojos vio que tenía tan cerca el rostro de Robín al suyo. Zoro le parecía hermosa la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro en ese momento y la ropa que llevaba le parecía irresistible. Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Zoro: Robín. ¿Qué haces? Casi me da un infarto.-cada vez más rojo y Robín se separaba del rostro de Zoro y se ponía de rodillas.

-Robín: Lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpir tus sueños. Se te veía contento en tus sueños. ¿Que estabas soñando? -Le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Zoro: Nada, cosas mías.-estaba soñando lo que paso antes del accidente de Robín.- ¿qué quieres Robín?

-Robín: Así es verdad. Pues bueno que antes no nos hemos presentado y no sé cómo te llamas, ni nada de ti.

-Zoro: Tienes razón. Me llamo Roronoa Zoro. Me puedes llamar Zoro y soy el espadachín de la tripulación.

-Robín: Espadachín, espadachín…

-Zoro: ¿Te pasa algo Robín?- Robín volviendo del trance.

-Robín: No, nada, no me pasa nada. Me he quedado pensativa, lo siento. Mejor me voy. Te dejo dormir, adiós.

Robín se iba hacia su habitación. Zoro observaba su hermosa espalda de arriba, abajo. Zoro volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero de repente abrió otra vez los ojos y se volvió a ver el rostro de Robín tan cerca como antes. Que se volvió a sonrojar.

-Robín: Esto Zoro. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- aun con su sonrisa.

-Zoro: Claro Robín. Para lo que necesites. – muy nerviosos.

-Robín: Pues. Que yo soy la arqueóloga del barco y yo creo que soy la más débil de toda la tripulación y me gustaría que tú me enseñases a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que pareces muy fuerte y musculoso.- Robín le saco el sonrojo a Zoro, por lo que le acababa de decir.

-Zoro: Va ser que no. Yo no soy el más indicado para enseñarte. Mejor ve a preguntarle a otro.- mientras la ignoraba.

-Robín: ¿Por qué? Anda Zoro. -mientras con un el dedo jugaba en el torso de Zoro

-Zoro: No, lo siento. Yo creo que no soy el más indicado para ayudarte. No creo que te pueda ayudar. Lo siento, Robín.- ya muy nervioso y frunciendo el ceño.

-Robín: No pasa nada. Aun así gracias. Mejor me voy y esta vez sí que te dejo dormir. Adiós, espadachín. – le dedico una sonrisa, mientras se iba.

-Zoro: S_oy idiota. Ahora que tengo una oportunidad de estar con ella y reconquistarla, voy yo y la desaprovecho.-_ Espera, Robín…-levantándose rápidamente.

Robín estaba con Franky hablando. Zoro ya no podía hacer nada, así que decidió darse la vuelta y mirar el paisaje. En la conversación de Robín y Franky.

-Robín: Hola, Franky. ¿Qué estás haciendo con tantas cosas que llevas?

-Franky: Pero mira si es la arqueóloga más sexy del todo el universo. Nico Robín.- cuando Zoro oyó eso, casi se tira al cuello de Franky, por lo que había dicho de Robín. Pero se controló y siguió mirando el paisaje y concentrándose en sus pensamientos.-Me voy al taller a inventar un poco, ya que esto está muy tranquilo. ¿Y tú Nico Robín?

-Robín: Puedes llamarme Robín. Pues me ha dicho Chopper que me diese el aire y que diese una vuelta para ver si recordaba algo. ¿Franky podía ir contigo al talle? No te importa.

-Franky: Claro que no me importa, Robín. Tú siempre serás bienvenida a mi taller. Pues vamos.

Los dos de dirigían al taller juntos. Zoro se estaba dando cuenta que que estaba perdiendo a Robín y tenía que hacer algo, para que Robín se quedase a su lado.

En el taller de Franky. Robín pasaba las herramientas que le decía Franky. Mientras que ella observaba lo que hacía Franky por encima del hombro de Franky. A Franky le ponía un poco nervioso, pero se controlaba ya que estaba contento de estar con Robín, y que le ayudase.

-Robín: ¿Y qué es esto, Franky?- con mucha curiosidad.

-Franky: Es un aparato.

-Robín: Y ¿para qué sirve?- con mucha más curiosidad.

-Franky: Se me ha ocurrido ya que estamos en el fondo del mar, alguien se podía caer con esto podría engancharse y volver al barco sin ningún problema. Y por eso estoy inventado un gancho pequeño.

-Robín: Es una gran idea, Franky. Así estaríamos a salvo. Y por la forma que está tomando, parece un brazalete.

-Franky: Así es, también puede disparar rayos laser y convertirse en una pequeña espada. Solo falta unos retoques para que esta terminado. Robín me puedes pasar este destornillador, por favor.

Robín fue directamente al destornillador que le había pedido. Cuando se lo dio, sin querer sus manos se rozaron. Los dos se miraron y en un segundo se apartaron sus miradas. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y sonrojados, hasta que Franky rompió el silencio.

-Franky: Ya está terminado. Por fin.

-Robín: Es hermoso.-estaba asombrada.

Era un brazalete que cubría la mitad de la muñeca, de color rosa clarito y tenía pintado unas hojas de cerezo de color azul y morado. Era muy fina y no pesaba casi nada. Parecía muy cómoda.

-Robín: ¿Para quién es, Franky? Eres un artista y un genio.-le dedico una sonrisa.

-Franky: Bueno había pensado en alguien muy especial y que siempre me ha ayudado en mis inventos y en más cosas.

-Robín: ¿Y quién es la afortunada de llevar ese brazalete?-con una cara de curiosidad.

-Franky: Pues esa persona eres tú, Robín. Quiero que quedes este brazalete.

Franky se lo puso en la muñeca derecha con mucho cuidado. La estaba perfecta y le quedaba bien con toda la ropa que tenía. Robín se la acerco para verla mejor. A Robín le vino un olor acero del brazalete, en ese mismo momento le vino de repente a la cabeza una imagen de Zoro.

-Robín: Uum. Gracias Franky, me está perfecto y es hermoso. Lo cuidare como un tesoro.- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que se le estaba dedicando a Franky.

-Franky: Me alegro de que te guste. El botón naranja es para el gancho, el rojo es para disparar y el verde para que se convierta en espada.

-Robín: Ok, Franky. Franky, ¿Por qué soy una persona especial para ti?- con una cara de seriedad.

Franky iba a contestar cuando de repente apareció Luffy, dando un portazo que asusto a Robín y Franky.

-Luffy: Robín, y Franky. Me ha dicho Nami que os avise de que tenéis que ir a la cubierta. Corred.

Luffy salió corriendo hacia la cubierta, para avisar a los demás. Dejando a los dos solos.

-Robín: ¿Vienes Franky?- se dirigía hacia la puerta del taller.

-Franky: Ahora voy tengo que terminar unas cosas. Diles a los demás que empieces sin mí.

Robín se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero de repente Robín se dio la media vuelta y fue corriendo hacia Franky. Franky se sorprendió de que Robín fuera hacia él. Robín le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y se fue corriendo a la cubierta sin decir nada y cerrando la puerta del taller. Dejando hay solo a Franky de pie y sonrojado.

-Franky: _Zoro 0, yo 1. Prepárate Zoro. Robín va ser mía._- mientras se tocaba donde la acababa de besar, Robín.

Robín fue corriendo a la cubierta. Allí estaban todos en el centro de la cubierta reunido. Robín se dirigió directamente con la tripulación.

-Robín: ¿Luffy que pasa?-acercándose a los demás.

-Luffy: No lo sé. Me ha dicho Nami que avisase a todo el mundo, que nos tenía que decir algo. Y no sé nada más. Oye ¿Y Franky?

-Robín: Está en el taller haciendo unas cosas. Luego le cuento yo lo que nos diga Nami. Oye hace más calor que antes.

-Nami: Si hace mucho calor de lo habitual. Esto no es normal. – Acercándose a Robín- Toma Robín un coletero, ya que el pelo da más calor.

Robín acepto el coletero. Robín se hizo una coleta de caballo que le quedo genial, incluso con el vendaje en la frente.

-Usopp: Te queda genial Robín.

-Robín: Gracias naricita- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Nami: Oye Robín y ese brazalete.

-Robín: Es un regalo de Franky que me ha hecho, ya que soy especial para él.

-Nami: Es precioso. Me encanta, luego le pediré que me haga uno.

Al oír eso a Zoro le hervía la sangre, por lo que acababa de decir Robín. Pero se tranquilizó ya que los celos no eran buenos.

-Zoro: Oye Nami puedes ir al grano, que hace mucho calor.

-Nami: Claro. Al parecer no estamos quedando sin provisiones y nos hemos quedados sin sangre, por la culpa de Sanji. Así que tenemos que ir a la superficie. Para conseguir provisione. Si no lo hacemos, no llegaremos a nuestro destino. En 10 minutos habrá una corriente marina que nos subirá hacia la superficie y en media hora llegaremos a una isla habitada. Por eso prepararos todos. La corriente en muy fuerte y tendréis que agarraros algo. Vamos.

Luffy se ató en el barandilla con su mano y con la otra cogió a Usopp y Brook. Nami y Sanji se pusieron donde el mastín. Nami estaba de bajo de Sanji. Franky estaba en el timo para dirigir el barco sobre la corriente. Robín estaba sola, Zoro aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo que Nami y Sanji, pero Chopper se adelantó. Y se lo pidió. Robín cogió a Chopper en brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño y con la otra mano se sujetó fuerte en la barandilla mientras estaba agachada. Llego el momento de pasar por le corriente. Era muy difícil de agarrarse por lo fuerte que era. Estaba ya por la final cuando una gran sacudida hecho todos al suelo. Pero con muy mala suerte Chopper y Robín se cayeron al mar. Mientras Robín se caía al fondo del mar. De repente le vino el recuerdo cuando perdió la memoria. Recordó que se estaba cayendo. Que a su alrededor había un pez enorme y una silueta borrosa que no pudo reconocer y nada más. Pero no recordaba quien le había salvado, ni lo que estaba haciendo antes de caer al mar.

Robín volvió en sí y cogió a Chopper con fuerte y utilizo el brazalete que le había hecho Franky. Apunto y lanzo. Dio en el clavo. Robín luego, corrió el sedal y se pusieron a salvo en el Sunny y llegaron a la superficie sano y salvo. Chopper y Robín estaban mojados. Brook le extendió la mano para ayudar a Robín a levantarse y Chopper estaba con Usopp.

-Robín: Lo siento, Chopper.-le salía unas pocas lágrimas.

-Chopper: No pasa nada Robín. No llores. La corriente era muy fuerte. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Robín: Estoy bien. Gracias al invento de Franky. Pero eso si necesito una ducho o me voy a constipar. Navegante ¿cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a la isla?

- Nami: En media hora aproximadamente. Yo creo. Y creo que yo también me debería cambiar. Hace mucho calor.

Robín se fue a ducharse y Nami se fue a su habitación con Sanji a cambiarse.

Robín estuvo en las duchas. Estaba a gusto y relajada pero no se le iba de la mente, lo que acababa de recordar. Sobre el accidente, que perdió la memoria. Pero cuando lo recordaba, le venían muchas dudas y preguntas. Pero la que más se repetían eran: ¿quién me salvo? ¿Y cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué cuando olí el brazalete me vino a la mente, Zoro?

Robín quería una respuesta esas preguntas que se hacía. Pero a quien pregunta y quien se lo diría. Para Robín era todos desconocidos. Algunos.

Robín se dio cuente que quedaba 10 minutos para llegar a tierra y tenía que vestirse. Así que cogió una toalla se la coloco y salió de la ducha. Cuando salió de la duchas se encontró a Zoro en la puesta de las ducha. Estaba de pie, pero cuando vio a Robín que iba casi desnuda que solo iba tapada con una toalla. Que solo la tapaba el pecho y unos pocos las piernas, dejando las piernas y los hombros desnudos. Zoro se desmayó. Robín corrió hacia Zoro. Robín se agacho y elevo con el brazo la cabeza de Zoro y con la otra empezó a golpearle despacio en la mejilla. Zoro volvió en si a los pocos segundos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la arqueóloga y su sonrisa, que hacía que Zoro temblase. Se quedó observándola y desde esa postura empezó hablar.

-Zoro: ¿qué ha pasado? Me duele el cabeza.- confuso.

- Robín: Pues que te has desmayado durante unos minutos.-aun manteniendo su cabeza y en el suelo ambos.

-Zoro: ¿y por qué?- levantándose y separándose de Robín.

Cuando la vio en el suelo a Robín con una toalla se puso rojo como un tomate y recordó por que se había desmayado. Zoro extendió la mano para ayudarla levantarse. En ese momento cuando rozaron sus manos. Los dos volvieron a sentir lo que paso antes del accidente. Zoro aparto la mano cuando Robín se levantó y miro hacia el otro lado, con una mano en la nariz, porque ver a Robín casi desnuda le estaba produciendo una pequeña hemorragia por la nariz. Se parecía igual que Sanji.

-Robín: Dime Zoro. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué has venido aquí?-Intentando ponerse cara a cara con él. Y lo consigue. Pero se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba como un tomate.

-Zoro: Me ha dicho Chopper, que después de vestirte que fuese a la enfermería a cambiarte el vendaje de la frente.

-Robín: vale, voy para ya.-se iba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero le freno el paso Zoro.

-Zoro: Espera no iras así casi desnuda. Por qué no te dejare, que vayas así.- estaba ya más que nervioso. Si seguía hay un minuto más se iba a volver a desmayar.

-Robín: Claro que no. Estas al lado de mi ropa. A demás qué harías para impedírmelo.

Zoro se puso más colorado y no respondió. Robín le hecho una sonrisa, que hizo que el mejor espadachín del mundo, había sido derrotado por solo una mujer.

-Zoro: No me tientes.-mirando hacia abajo.

Para Robín eso era con una amenaza. Así que decidió jugar con Zoro un poco. Robín empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Zoro no se creía lo que iba hacer Robín, le parecía que estaba jugando con una niña de 3 años. Zoro salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Zoro bloqueo la puerta con su cuerpo. Cuando Robín vio a Zoro, se paró en seco. Robín se puso delante de Zoro. Estaba unos cm de sus cuerpos.

-Robín: Esta batalla la ganas tú, pero la próxima vez ganare yo.- le guiño un ojo, pero no hubo respuesta de Zoro.-Zoro ¿estás bien?

Robín se acercaba para ver mejor el rostro de Zoro. Cuando vio mejor su rostro, vio que tenía una sonrisa. Esa que tiene cada vez que gana una batalla. De repente le dio un abrazo a Robín. Robín se quedó sorprendida. En ese momento Robín se libró de sus brazos y se separó de Zoro.

-Zoro: Lo siento, Robín. No sé qué me ha pasado. Perdóname.-pidiendo perdón.

-Robín: No pasa nada. La próxima vez que quieras un abrazo pídemelos.-Zoro consiguió sacarle un sonrojo a Robín.

Esta vez le dio un abrazo Robín y Zoro le correspondió. Al rato Robín se separó, cogió su ropa. Se iba e meter en las duchas para cambiarse, pero Zoro sujeto de la muñeca. Robín giro la cabeza y le miro. Él estaba serio y sonrojado.

-Zoro: Esto Robín yo quería decirte una cosa.

-Robín: Dime Zoro. Te escucho.- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Zoro: Pues, yo… no puedo. Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Zoro soltó de la muñeca a Robín y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás y triste. Robín no sabía lo que quería decir Zoro. Pero quería saberlo, le daba curiosidad, es como si necesitase saberlo. Y esa sensación de antes cuando se rozaron sus manos, así que agacho la cabeza y su risa desaparecido de su rostro. Pero cuando Zoro salió e iba a cerrar la puerta y vio que su sonrisa no estaba decidió decirle algo.

-Zoro: Robín…- Robín miro a Zoro.-Te queda bien el brazalete y la coleta. Esta realmente hermosa. Y queda 5 minutos para llegar a la isla. Y quiero que cuando salga, quiero que me enseñes esa sonrisa. Porque la próxima vez que tengamos una batalla ganare.

Zoro cerró la puerta y dejo sala a Robín para que se cambiase. Cuando se fue Zoro. La sonrisa de Robín volvió a parecer en su rostro. Robín empezó a vestirse para cuando llegase a la isla e ir más hermosa. Pero en ningún segundo no dejo de pensar o que le acababa de decir.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…


	6. Capítulo 6- Lo mejor que me ha pasado, h

**Hola, espero que no me hayáis echado de ****menos. Es que he estado estos días muy ocupada y a la vez inspirada. Así que no os preocupéis de nada. Seguiré escribiendo historia hasta el final. Espero que me sigáis apoyando y que me leáis, me hace mucha ilusión. Jeje. Y viva Zoro x Robín. Decirme lo que os gusta y lo que hay que mejorar. Intento mejorar me cada capítulo. Espero publicar pronto el siguiente. Bss a todo. :-D **

Capítulo 6- Lo mejor que me ha pasado, ha sido olvidarte...

Todos estaban en la cubierta preparando para atracar en la isla, excepto Robín, Sanji y Nami. Zoro salía del baño, muy sonrojado y con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Luffy y los demás querían preguntarles ¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? Pero era tan raro ver a Zoro sonrojado, que no querían agobiarle con preguntas. Así que pasaron de Zoro y se fueron a dar los últimos preparativos para luego poder atracar.

Zoro se dirigió directamente a la barandilla, apoyo su codo en la barandilla y coloco su barbilla en su mano. Se quedó mirando el paisaje del mar y se quedó pensando, por lo que acaban de pasar en la ducha con Robín. Se quedó tan pensativo que no se daba cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo que pasaba en realidad a su alrededor era que todos de la tripulación, le observaba con mucha intriga. Era raro que Zoro estuviese sonriendo. Se quedó hay un buen rato, sin decir nada, con esa sonrisa tímida y esa mirada fija en el preciso mar que le recordaba a los ojos de Robín. Que parecía que le absorbía. Todos se quedaron alucinados y preguntándose ¿Ese era Zoro? Les daba mucha curiosidad saber que estaba pensando, pero sabían que si le preguntaban a Zoro esa pregunta había dos cosas que podrían pasar.

La primera: Que Zoro te echase su famosa mirada asesina que corta la respiración.

Y la segunda: Que te mate de un solo corte con una de sus tres katanas. Esta era la más posible.

A los 5 minutos Robín estaba vestida y arreglada. Estaba extremadamente sexy, porque quería captar la atención de un espadachín. Así que decidió salir a la cubierta ya que sabía que Zoro se había dirigió allí, después de la escena de antes.

Cuando Robín salió, Franky, Usopp, Luffy y Brook se quedaron boca abierto y cayéndose la baba, por lo sexy y preciosa que iba Robín.

Robín iba con unos short de color negros que dejaba al desnudo sus preciosas y blancas piernas, un cinturón de color morado, una camiseta sin manga y dejaba mucho escote y se pegaba a sus pechos y se cortaba debajo de su pecho dejando el ombligo y lo demás al aire de color azul con rallas moradas y blanca y en medio de la camiseta había una cremallera casi subida. Unos zapatos de tela de color azul con mucha plataforma. No dejaba fluir a la imaginación, por lo que llevaba puesto.

- Usopp: !Guau, Robín¡Estas hermosa.

- Franky: Súper. Es la arqueóloga más sexy y hermosa del todo el Nuevo Mundo. Que con solo una sonrisa funde a cualquier hombre. Esa es Nico Robín.-haciendo su postura esa.

Robín se dirigió hacia Usopp, Franky, Brook y Luffy que estaban en el centro de la cubierta. Zoro no estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta de que Robín estaba en la cubierta y mucho menos de lo que llevaba puesto. Robín se disgustó al ver que Zoro no le había echado ninguna mirada, ya que se había puesto extremadamente sexy para él.

- Robín: Jajaja. Gracias chicos, pero no creía que estáis exagerando. Yo creo que debería cambiarme. Creo que no voy adecuada para ir a una isla desconocida.-dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero fue detenida en seco, por que Franky le había cogido de la muñeca.

- Franky: No, no. Estas preciosa y vas adecuada, con el calor que hace. Además, no me importaría quedar contigo nena. Que me dices. ¿Querrías salir conmigo? -mientras le cogía la mano de Robín.

Todos de quedaron alucinados, que pusieron esa cara tan graciosa y de alucinación. Robín echo una pequeña mirada a Zoro. Robín creía que Zoro iba a intervenir o por lo menos la, pero no. Aún seguía mirando el mar, concentrado. A Robín le parecía muy guapo y esa cara de concentrado y a la vez pensativo. Y que sus ojos, que parecía que se fundía con el mar. No podía enfadarse con él. Franky se dio cuenta de que Robín había echado una pequeña mirada a Zoro .Franky le sentó mal, pero disimulo que no había visto esa mirada a Zoro. Robín volvió en sí y vio que Franky aún seguía sujetando su mano.

- Robín: Pues...- mientras miraba por todos los lados. Y más a Zoro.

Robín fue interrumpida por Chopper, que la estaba buscando. Robín se salvó por la campana, mejor dicho por un renito adorable.

- Chopper: Robín, tenías que haber venido a la enfermería. ¿No te lo ha dicho Zoro?

Robín le iba a contestar, pero Chopper vio a Zoro y salió corriendo hacia el enfadado. Estaba realmente furioso

- Chopper: Zoro. Te dije que avisaras a Robín, para que viniese a la enfermería a curar su herida.-enfadado.

Zoro no hizo mucho caso a Chopper, aún seguía en sus pensamientos. Chopper se enfadaba cada vez más, por qué no le hacía caso. Así que Chopper salto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejase de pensar. Con eso hizo que Zoro dejase de pensar y mirar hacia abajo para poder ver la cara de quien había golpeado y gritarle.

- Zoro: ¿Qué quieres Chopper? No ves que estoy pensando.-enfadado.

Chopper empezó a llorar, por que Zoro le tenía esa cara de furioso, que daba miedo. Chopper parecía un niño pequeño. Zoro le había quitado la valentía de un plumazo .Chopper salió corriendo y se puso detrás de las piernas de Robín. Zoro vio como Chopper se escondía en unas piernas, pero no sabía de quien eras de esas alargadas y blancas piernas. Zoro fue subiendo lentamente, saboreando las vistas de ese cuerpo. Empezó por los zapatos de color azules hasta sus pechos. Zoro se estaba poniendo rojo por el cuerpo sexy y hermoso que estaba observando, pero quería saber de quién era ese hermoso cuerpo. Cuando Zoro vio la cara de Robín con una gran sonrisa en su rostro fue suficiente para que Zoro se desmayase y cayese en el suelo con una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz. Robín y Chopper fueron a socorrerle y llevárselo a la enfermería. Robín se dio cuenta que fue lo suficiente sexy, para desmayar a su espadachín. Ella se alegró. Había cumplido su propósito, pero ella creía que se había pasado. En ese momento se parecía a Sanji.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nami.

Sanji estaba sentado en la habitación de Nami mirando hacia la pared. Nami se estaba cambiando de ropa mientras hablaban.

- Sanji: Esto Nami... ¿al final nosotros que somos? Ósea, tú me quieres y yo te quiero. Entonces...¿Qué?

- Nami: Date la media vuelta. Pues yo creo...

Sanji se dio la media vuelta como le había dicho Nami. Cuando Sanji vio a Nami de guapa que iba se desmayó. Nami fue corriendo hacia él. Nami puso la cabeza de Sanji en su regazo, mientras con una mano le golpe en la cara, para que se despertase. A los pocos segundos, Sanji volvió en sí. Nami iba vestida con una mini falda blanca, una camisa sin manga de color naranja, con unos zapatos de tacón de color negro y con el pelo recogido en forma de una coleta.

- Sanji: Estoy en el cielo. Porque estoy viendo un ángel hermoso.-recuperando el conocimiento.

Nami estaba enseñando el puño, dispuesta a darle un golpe, por la estupidez de mujeriego que le acababa de decir Sanji. Pero en el fondo le gusto esa estupidez. Le iba a pegar cuando de repente Sanji le cogió de la muñeca y tiro hacia él y la beso. Ese beso intenso y delicioso, que a los dos le encantaban.

- Sanji: Y bueno. ¿Qué somos?- con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nami iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de su capitán que la buscaba.

- Luffy: Nami, se ve la isla. Corre.

- Nami: Ya voy Luffy.

Nami salió corriendo hacia la cubierta dejando a Sanji en su habitación sin ninguna respuesta y tirado en el suelo. Sanji maldecía a Luffy en ese momento.

Nami llego a la cubierta y se puso a mandar órdenes para poder atracar en la isla.

Mientras en la enfermería. Allí estaban Robín, Chopper y Zoro. Zoro estaba dormido encima de la cama de la enfermería, con una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz. Chopper estaba mirando la herida de Robín. Su herida estaba bien, estaba completamente cerrada, solo que por si acaso tenía que llevar una pequeña tirita. Y por suerte no le iba a dejar marca, ni nada parecido. Chopper y Robín se fueron a la cubierta a ver por qué había tanto jaleo en la cubierta, dejando solo en la enfermería a Zoro. Zoro se despertó a los pocos minutos después de que se fueran Chopper y Robín.

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta abrirlos completamente. Lo primero que vio, fue que estaba en la enfermería y la nariz taponada por pequeños cachos de algodón. Zoro se quitó el algodón de la nariz y empezó a incorporarse hasta quedarse sentado en la cama .Se rasco la cabeza y empezó a mirar por todos los rincones de la enfermería. Zoro estaba totalmente sudando, por suerte Robín le llevo ropa limpian para después. Ya que la hemorragia había ensuciado su ropa. Zoro agradecía el detalle de Robín.

Zoro se empezó a desnudarse, hasta quedarse en calzones. De repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y allí detrás de la puerta estaba solo Robín. Quien había abierto la puerta. Zoro se puso rojo cuando vio a Robín tan sexy y hermosa. Robín no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando vio de arriba abajo a Zoro. Ese cuerpo musculoso y tan ardiente, que derretiría un iceberg. Robín se dio la media vuelta y se puso mirando la puerta cerrada.

- Zoro: ¿Robín que haces aquí?- sonrojado y nervioso.

- Robín: Lo siento espadachín. Solo quería saber, como estabas. Nada más.- con una voz tranquila, pero dentro de ella estaba muy nerviosa.

- Zoro: No hace falta que te disculpe. No pasa nada. Y esto bien.-rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.- Seguro que me he desmayado por el calor el hacía.

- Robín: Ya claro. Esto me alegro. Sera mejor que me vaya. Te dejo cambiarte, ya sé que hace calor, pero no creo que ir en calzoncillos sea lo adecuado.- seguía mirando la puerta.

Robín estaba abriendo la puerta, pero una mano de Zoro la apoyo en la puerta, impidiendo abrir la puerta y dejándola totalmente cerrada. Robín vio el brazo de Zoro, que no la dejaba salir. Robín se dio la media vuelta para ver solo el rostro de Zoro. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca del suyo. Estaba tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del uno del otro. Robín cada vez le costaba más mantener la calma. Parecía que le iba a besar. La mente de Robín le decía que se separase de él, pero su cuerpo y su corazón le pedía esos labios finos, pero...

- Zoro: Antes de irte quería hacerte una pregunta.-se acercaba cada vez más su cuerpo con el suyo.

- Robín: Esto claro, espadachín. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Robín, que hacía que Zoro se pudiese más nervioso. Pero Robín estaba más nerviosa que él, pero intentaba mantener la calma.-_ " Me va a besar_"

- Zoro: ¿Aun quieres que te entrene?

- Robín: Si quiero. ¿Por qué?- con una voz seria y un poco desilusionada.

- Zoro: Lo he pensado y te voy a entrenar. Quiero que estés a las 6 de la mañana en el gimnasio. Sino llegas a esa hora, no te entrenare. Entendido.- alejándose de ella y apartando su brazo, para que pudiese abrir la puerta.

- Robín: Entendido, mañana estaré allí. Antes de que se me olvide, date prisa que nos vamos sin ti. Te quedan bien los calzoncillos de color verde. Adiós Zoro._" Estoy triste. En realidad quería besarle o solo es el calor."_- Robín miró a Zoro, le guiño un ojo. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cubierta. Dejando a Zoro hay sonrojado.

Robín se dirigió a la cubierta, allí estaban todos excepto Zoro. Todos estaban preparados para bajar, solo faltaba que Nami diese la paga, para poder comprar en la isla y faltaba Zoro.

A los pocos segundos Zoro subió a la cubierta vestido. Parecía estar como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada en la enfermería y en el baño.

- Nami: Escucharme todos. Tenéis que estar antes de las 7, ya que a esa hora las temperaturas bajas bruscamente y podías congelaros y no os los gastéis en estupideces, eso va por ti Luffy. Entendido.- todos dijeron sí.

- Zoro: ¿Nami, al final quien se queda a vigilar el Sunny?- acercándose a los demás.

- Chopper: Yo creo que le toca a Robín y Franky.

- Zoro: "_ No. Si se queda con Franky puede que la pierda. Tengo que hacer algo. ¿Qué hago? Piensa, Zoro. Ya sé.._."Pero, Robín es muy débil y ¿si alguien viene a robar en el Sunny? No creo que pueda defender el Sunny." En serio..."

- Robín: Así. Puedo defender el Sunny, perfectamente.- se acercó a Zoro y le tocó con un dedo en el torso de Zoro.- Cuando quieras te lo demuestro, espadachín.

Robín aparto su dedo y los dos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, parecía que salían chispas. Robín aparto la mirada y se puso al lado de Nami. Robín miraba hacia otro lado para no ver al peli-verde.

- Todos: ¡ Ooooh! Jaja.- reían a carcajadas.

- Franky: A mí me parece que Robín es más fuerte que tú, Zoro. Además, ya me tiene a mí para ayudarla. "Punto para mi"

- Robín: Gracias, Franky. Eres el mejor.- le dedico una gran sonrisa a Franky y una maligna a Zoro.

- Usopp: No es peléis. Ya me quedo yo con Franky, vale.

-Nami: Vale. Pero mañana les tocaran estar de guardia a Robín y Zoro. Y no quiero quejas, vale.

Los dos se miraron otra vez y a los pocos segundos apartaron su mirada, enfadada. Por qué los dos no estaban de acuerdo, pero mucho menos era Franky. Quería estar con Robín.

- Chopper: Ósea, que vamos a pasar más de un día aquí.

- Nami: Yo creo que hoy y mañana. Bueno ya hablado todo, pues vamos a la islas. A unos pocos metros hay una ciudad habitada. Allí podremos comprar lo que necesitemos.

Ya estaban todos así que decidieron ir a las islas a comprar lo que quisiesen. Pero antes de bajar del Sunny. Zoro cogió de la muñeca a Nami y se la llevo hacia un rincón de la cubierta. Sanji casi le daba un golpe, pero se tranquilizó. Eso de ser más o menos pareja, para Sanji era nuevo, o eso creía que eran pareja. A la vista de los demás, parecía que Zoro estaba pidiendo algo a Nami o algo parecido. Zoro parecía que iba perdiendo, pero al final Nami cedió y Zoro se salió con la suya.

Nami se dirigió hacia Robín y Zoro se fue con los chicos. Todos bajaron corriendo como locos, excepto Nami y Robín que fueron andando. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la ciudad, se parecía un poco a Water 7. Cuando llegaron a Robín tenía una cara de pensativa. Estuvo todo el tiempo así, le venía recuerdos de Water 7, pero porque. No eran muy claras. Nami no le dio importancia, ya que era habitual que ella estuviese así.

Chopper fue a comprar medicamento. Sanji fue a los comercios de la ciudad para comprar comida. Luffy fue a comprar carne. Brook se puso a pedirles las bragas a todas las chicas que pasaban cerca de él, pero recibía más golpes que bragas. Zoro buscaba un lugar donde comprar sake. Nami y Robín estaban en una tienda de ropa, probándose ropas. En el probador, Robín se estaba probando un vestido y Nami estaba a su lado, sentada con un montón de bolsas.

- Robín: Oye Nami. ¿Tú sabes que me paso antes del accidente?

- Nami: Lo siento, Robín. Yo no soy la indicada para responderte. A quien le deberías hacer esa pregunta es a Zoro.

- Robín: ¿Porque?- con cara de intriga.

- Nami: Porque fuiste a buscar a Zoro antes de la primera sacudida. Luego perdí el conocimiento por la sacudida. Cuando me desperté te vi en la enfermería inconsciente con el vendaje en la frente. Lo siento por no ayudarte.

- Robín: "_ Primera sacudida, entonces hubo más._" No pasa nada, aunque no lo creas me has ayudado un montón. ¿Cómo me queda el vestido?

Ya era las 6. Nami y Robín fueron al barco para dejar las bolsas de ropa. Cuando llegaron estaban todos en el Sunny haciendo sus tareas. Solo faltaba Zoro. Robín se quedó en la barandilla mirando hacia la ciudad, esperando que llegase Zoro, pero estaba oscureciendo y empezó hacer frío. Nami veía a Robín en la barandilla mirando. Así que decidió acercarse a ella.

- Nami: Robín. No te preocupes ya vendrá, Zoro. Estará a punto de llegar

- Robín: Ya sé que no debería preocuparme, pero siento que algo malo va pasar.

- Nami: Anda corre ve a buscarle, ya me Inventaré alguna excusa para ti.

Robín le dedico una sonrisa a Nami y salió corriendo y bajo del Sunny, dejando a Nami allí sola.

- Nami: Escucha, Robín date prisa. Falta media hora para las7. Así que tráete rápido a Zoro.- gritando.

Robín salió corriendo hasta llegar a la ciudad. Robín estuvo buscando por todos los sitio de la ciudad. Robín se dio cuenta que la temperatura habían bajado bruscamente, como dijo Nami .Robín empezaba a tener frío. Se tenía que dar prisa si no se moriría de frío.

Robín se iba a rendí, cuando por fin vio a Zoro. Zoro estaba en la puerta de un bar de sake, perecía que salía del bar.

- Robín: Espadachín, espera.-mientras corría hacia él.

- Zoro: Robín. ¿Qué haces aquí?- sorprendido

- Robín: Te estaba buscando. No ves la hora que es.- enfadada.

- Zoro: ¿Y qué?- apartando su mirada de Robín.

- Robín: ¿Y qué? Que me empezaba a preocupar por ti. Se está haciendo de noche y hace mucho frío.- estaba temblando del frío que hacia.- Y quería hablar contigo.- con una voz muy tímida y con un tono de voz baja, que casi no se podía oír. Pero Zoro la oyó perfectamente.

- Zoro: Si claro, estabas preocupado por mí. No me hagas reír. Mejor vete con Franky. No quiero hablar. Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de irme al Sunny. - mientras se alejaba de Robín y se adentraba al centro de la ciudad. Parecía un poco sospechoso, porque no había nadie. Robín corrió hacia él y se puso delante de él y para detenerle le puso la mano derecha en el torso musculoso, realmente estaba enfadada.

- Zoro: ¿Qué haces, Robín? Quítame tus manos de... - Zoro se fijó en los ojos azules de Robín, se hundió en ellos. Pero volvió al mundo real por la enfadada voz de Robín.

- Robín: Tú crees que me no estoy preocupada por ti .He venido así con el frío que hace para buscarte porque me importas. Y me he vestido así para que te fijases en mí y no lo has hecho. Así te comportaba conmigo, antes de perder la memoria. Eres amable y en pocos segundos cambias a ser una persona fría. No te sigo vale. Si eras así conmigo, me alegro de haberte olvidado. Es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en mi vida. Los demás se han portado genial conmigo excepto, tu. No quiero volverte a ver.- gritando.

Robín salió corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad dejando a Zoro allí. Zoro le dolió por dentro lo que le acababa de decir Robín. Zoro sabía que se había comportado como un idiota y que debería disculpase. Zoro salió corriendo detrás de ella, temía que hiciese una locura por su culpa. Pero como siempre su sentido de la orientación era menos que nula, así que perdió la pista a Robín y se perdió el.

Robín seguía corriendo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Allí había una plaza y en el centro había una fuente preciosa, no era muy grande. Robín se sentó en un borde de la fuente, ya que había perdido la pista a Zoro y no dejaba de temblar. Robín agacho la cabeza, mirando el suelo y empezó a llorar. No podía creerse lo que acababa de decir a Zoro. Estaba completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos. Lo que acababa de pasar, la enfermería y más por lo del baño. Ese abrazo, lo que le dijo, esa sensación y Franky. Estaba confusa por todo. Y que empezaba a recordar cosas.

Robín empezó tener más frío así que se levantó de la fuente y dirigirse al Sunny con los demás. Pero a dar unos pocos pasos. Alguien la agarro de la muñeca a Robín. Cuando Robín se giró, pudo ver que eran piratas. De repente el empezó a retorcerle el brazo y hacerle daño. Que no pudo evitar dar un grito.

- Robín: ¡ AAAAH , ZORO!- Robín dio ese grito de dolor que casi se oyó por toda la cuidad.

Cuando Zoro oyó el grito de Robín, puedo identificar que ese grito era de Robín y que estaba en peligro. Zoro sin pensárselo ningún segundo salió corriendo lo más rápido posibles donde estaba Robín. Sin pensar en el peligro.

¿Que pasara?

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7- Zoro Robín Una foto pers

**Este es el siguiente capítulo. He intentado que sea romántico, pero que también haya acción y un poco de frialdad. Espero que más gente lea mi historia. Ya que al parecer no la lee mucha gente:(. Pero aun así seguiré escribiendo. Espero poder publicar dentro de poco el capítulo 8. Pero esta capitulo lo he hecho a los fan que le gusta la pareja ZoRo. Espero que os guste y ahora os dejo. Hasta pronto, BSS.**

Capítulo 7- Zoro + Robín= Una foto perseguida.

Zorro corría a toda velocidad al lugar que procedía ese grito que le había puesto la piel de gallina. Zoro solo le venía a la mente, cuando Robín fue llevada a Enies Lobby. Zoro no quería volver a perderla y menos ahora que se volvían a reencontrar. Al final encontró a Robín. Allí estaba en la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Robín estaba rodeada por piratas. Estaba de rodillas, mirando al suelo, mientras la retorcía el brazo dejando ninguna posibilidad de moverse. Zoro no podía ver como Robín sufría. Zoro vio a un hombre más alto que él y más musculoso. Zoro no vio bien su rostro, pero le daba igual. Porque cuando le derrotase no le iba reconocer ni su madre. Él era que le estaba retorciendo el brazo de Robín. Zoro desfundo su katana blanca y se preparó para la acción. Los piratas se dieron cuenta que había alguien más en la plaza. Robín levanto la mirada y vio que era Zoro. Robín se alegró, porque estaba segura de que Zoro la salvaría. Pero en ese momento sentía con fuerza de que algo malo iba a pasar.

- Zoro: Quitarle las manos del cima. Es solo una mujer y no te ha atacado.-gritándole y muy furioso.

- Robín: "_ Esa frase. ¿Por qué es tan familiar?_" Espadachín vete de aquí, me puedo encargar yo sola. Sálvate, por favor.

- Swordfish: Vaya, vaya. Quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Roronoa Zoro. Que hace aquí una recompensa de 120.000.000 billes. Y aquí en mis manos esta Nico Robín tú vales 80.000.000. Billes. Vaya es mi día de suerte, podría entregarla a la Marine.

- Robín: "_Como ¿Tengo una recompensa? ¿Por qué? _"- sorprendida e intrigada.

- Zoro: No te la llevaras a ningún lado, por encima de mi cadáver.-preparándose para la acción.

-Swordfish: Te vas a enfrentar a mí, solo para salvar a tu novia, que valiente. Soy Swordfish. Soy el pirata más temible del todo Nuevo Mundo.-la dejo de retorcer el brazo, pero no la soltaba del brazo.

- Robín: No es mi novio. No me enamoraría de él, aunque fuese el último hombre del universo.

- Zoro: "_ Eso ha dolido" _ Lo mismo digo de ti, engreída. Podías ser un poco más amable, que te estoy salvando.-enfadándose con Robín.

- Swordfish: Jaja. Pues tú te lo pierdes Zoro, es una mujer preciosa. - la cogió de la barbilla y empezó a cercarla a sus labios con los suyos. Robín intentaba resistirse, pero cada más que se resistía más daño le hacía.

-Zoro: No te acerques más a sus labios o te vas arrepentir.- enfadándose aún más.

Swordfish se frenó en seco y miro a Zoro.

- Swordfish: Te atreves a enfrentarte a mí. Prepárate Romeo, cuándo te derrote me llevare a tu novia y puede que le entrega a la Marina u obligarla a que se una a mi banda. Jaja.

Zoro miro a Robín. En su mirada se veía que estaba asustada. Zoro no podías dejar que la siguiese haciéndole daño y que la se separase de él, aunque le hubiese dolido lo que acababa de decir. Pero en realidad la culpa de que estuviese así era suya. Si no se hubiese comportado así.

- Zoro: De acuerdo. Pero suéltala.- se puso su pañuelo verde.

Swordfish empujo a Robín hacia sus secuaces, dos de ellos le cogieron de los brazos y la agarraron con fuerza, dejando la inmóvil. Robín veía todo lo que pasaba en cada momento.

Swordfish saco una espada. Era muy gruesa y muy afilada. Robín estaba preocupada por Zoro. Pero Zoro estaba muy tranquilo y seguro. Le atraía ese riesgo y peligro. Los dos empezaron a luchar. Zoro esquivaba los golpes de Swordfish, con mucha facilidad y con esa miradas asesina y de seguridad, que solo mirarla podía cortarte la respiración. Pero a Robín le parecía sexy y que le atraía, que solo mirarla le daba un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero ella pensaba que ese cosquilleo era debido al frío que hacía. No podía dejar de preocuparse por él y estar atenta del combate.

Zoro estovo así durante 10 minutos. Zoro se aburría ya de tanto esquivar los golpes de su enemigo, así que le tocaba el turno de atacar. Zoro empezó atacar con solo una katana. Swordfish le costaba mucho esquivarlo y algunos lo bloqueaba de milagro, pero la mayoría recibía los golpes de Zoro. Zoro era mucho más fuerte que Swordfish y la diferencia se notaba. Los dos se pararon y se quedaron frente a frente descansando un rato, cogiendo aire. Swordfish sabía que si no hacía algo, no ganaría a Zoro. Zoro estaba tan concentrado en ganar Swordfish para poder salvar a Robín, que no se daba cuenta lo que había a su alrededor, ni si quiera se daba cuenta como estaba Robín. La pobre estaba templando de frío, si no se daba prisa Robín moriría congelada. En ese momento Robín sentía con mucha más fuerza que antes, de que algo malo iba a pasar y empezó a ponerse inquieta.

Uno de los secuaces de Swordfish se puso detrás de Zoro con una daga en la mano. En su daga había un líquido de color morado, que cubría toda la hoja. Robín identificó ese líquido, era veneno y uno de los más venenosos del mundo. Quería atacarle por la espalda y envenenarle. Así ganaría a Zoro con mucha facilidad. Robín se dio cuenta lo que quería hacer Swordfish. Quería avisarle, pero uno de los secuaces le tapaba la boca con una mano. Robín no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapada, dolorida y temblando cada vez más, pero eso no era escusa. No se iba a rendir. No quería que Zoro saliese herido por su culpa, por salvarla.

De repente unas manos salieron de la espalda de los secuaces y les retorcieron el cuello de los secuaces, que los dejos O.K. Robín se sorprendió a ver esas manos. Robín se preguntaba como lo había hecho eso, pero no era tiempo de pensar .Robín se había librado de los secuaces, pero Zoro aún seguía en peligro. Robín salió corriendo hacia Zoro. Zoro empezó atacar a Swordfish. Swordfish bloqueaba sus golpes, pero no se movía del sitio para hacer su plan. Robín no se podía creer que Zoro no se hubieses dado cuenta de lo que planeaba Swordfish. Zoro se giró y vio a Robín corriendo hacía el. Zoro no entendía el por qué. El secuaz salto encima de Zoro. Zoro no se lo vino venir, no tenía escapatoria. Pero Robín salto hacia la cintura de Zoro, salvándole de la daga y cayéndose los 2 al suelo. Robín cayó encima de Zoro. Por suerte los dos salieron ilesos y sin ningún golpe.

- Zoro: Me has salvado.- sorprendido.

Robín no dijo nada, se separó de Zoro y se puso de pie. El secuaz volvió atacar, pero Robín bloqueo la daga con el brazalete que se había convertido en una elegante espada. Robín con un solo movimiento de muñeca se deshizo de la daga del secuaz, le dio una patada lateral en la cara, que le dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Zoro vio lo que acababa de hacer Robín. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado sobre Robín. Solo faltaba Swordfish. Swordfish estaba tan aterrado de la fuerza de Robín, que sus piernas no le respondía. Zoro se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo hacia él. Saco sus tres karanas e hizo su famosa técnica, Ashura. Con solo esa técnica acabo con Swordfish, dejándole mal herido en el suelo e inconsciente. Zoro fue corriendo hacia Robín, que estaba al lado de la fuente.

- Zoro: ¿Robín, estas bien? No te has hecho nada.- mirando por todos el cuerpo de Robín.

- Robín: Si, estoy bien, gracias por rescatarme. No me besaras.-con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Zoro: No, no, Robín. Yo no haría eso y menos si no quieres. Es mejor que nos vayamos, puede que vengan más y tengamos problemas. Además está empezando hacer frío. Y tú vas así...- nervioso, poniéndose sonrojado y mirando al suelo.

-Robín: Vale. Solo era una broma. Jajaja.- de repente estornudo.- Vaya es mejor que nos vayamos.

Zoro no sabía si enfadarse o pasar de ella. Zoro se giró y empezó andas en sentido contrario de donde estaba el Sunny, pero Robín no se movía. Zoro se giró y vio que Robín tenía las manos en el pecho y temblando como un flan, también le costaba respirar. Le dolía un montón el pecho. Zoro se acercó a Robín y le toco las manos. Sus manos estaban heladas, no dejaba de temblar. Zoro se fijó en su rostro. Sus labios estaban morados y sus mejillas tenía un rojo pálido Si estaba unos minutos más allí Robín podría morir helada.

- Zoro: Robín, estas helada. No te puedes ni mover. Tienes que entrar en calor y rápido. - preocupándose por ella.

- Robín: No, solo es un poco de frío.-temblando aun mas y aun tocando las calientes manos de Zoro.

- Zoro: No te hagas la valiente. No estamos lejos del Sunny.- dejo de tocar las manos de Robín.

Zoro se puso de espalda de ella y se puso de rodillas.

- Zoro: Venga subes antes de que te congeles. No te preocupes, no te haré nada. Puede...- con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Robín se subió encima de la espalda de Zoro, a caballito. Robín coloco sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Zoro. Zoro coloco sus manos en los muslos de Robín .Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que los pechos de Robín estaban tocando su espalda, que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, que se aceleraban cada vez más. Robín estaba mejor, ya que Zoro le transmitía calor.

Zoro empezó a correr, pero con cuidado, para no hacer daño a Robín. Robín se sentía libre. El viento acariciaba su pelo y su rostro. Y estar tan cerca de Zoro era lo mejor que no pudo evitar acercase más y abrazarle, colocado su mejilla con la de Zoro. Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más .A los pocos minutos llegaron al Sunny. Zoro subió al Sunny con Robín aun en la espalda. Parecía que no había nadie en la cubierta, pero se equivocó. Con muy mala suerte estaba Sanji en la cubierta fumando un cigarrillo.

- Sanji: Vaya ¿Que hace Robín-Z subida en tu espalda, imbécil?- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Zoro quería empezar otra pelea con el cocinero, pero se aguantó. Ya tenía suficientes combates por hoy.

- Robín: Me puede bajar, por favor, espadachín.- dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro para que la bajase.

Zoro no quería bajar a Robín. Por primera vez desde que paso el accidente, estaba muy junto de Robín. Pero lo bueno siempre acaba pronto. Zoro bajo con mucho cuidado a Robín. Robín se acercó a Sanji para explicarle lo que había pasado y a su lado esta Zoro estaba pendiente de Robín.

- Robín: Pues ha pasado que... Achis.-estornudó-Vaya es mejor que me vaya a ducharme con agua caliente y ponerme algo que me abrigue, ya que hoy me toca la guardia de noche. Cuéntaselo tu Zoro, por favor. Adiós chicos.

- Sanji: Adiós, Robín.

Robín se dirigió a su habitación dejando solos a Sanji y Zoro en la cubierta. Sanji miro a Zoro. Zoro se apoyó en la barandilla y se quedó mirando a la luna. Sanji se puso a su lado, pero mirando al sentido contrario de Zoro. Con el cigarro en la mano.

- Sanji: Hoy está realmente hermosa.

- Zoro: El que la luna. Si, hoy está realmente hermosa.

- Sanji: No, idiota. Me refería a Robín ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así de guapa? Seguro que se habrá puesto así de guapa para Franky. Es un tío con suerte.

- Zoro: No lo creo. Además ¿por qué crees que lo ha hecho por Franky?- mirando a Sanji con curiosidad.

- Sanji: No te has enterado. Robín y Franky son parejas desde ayer mismo. No lo sabias. Franky se declaró ayer. Y al parecer Robín acepto ser su novia. Me alegro por ellos.

- Zoro: Eso es imposible." Robín y Franky son parejas"- se quedó en shock.-Eso no puede ser.- cogió de la chaqueta de Sanji y empezó a gritarle.- ¿Eso es verdad?

- Sanji: Suéltame. Solo era una broma, marimo.- Zoro soltó a Sanji y se relajó.- Se nota que estás loquito de Robín.

- Zoro: Lo siento, Sanji, pero hay te equivoca. Yo no estoy enamorado, ni nada parecido.

- Sanji: No me puedes engañar, marimo. Estas loquito por ella.

- Zoro: Vale. Estoy enamorada de ella. He sufrido mucho durante estos dos años, porque no estaba con ella. Hasta echaba de menos meterme con ella, que me ganase en los juegos de mesa, verla en su silla leyendo mientras tomaba una taza de café... Pero más, su sonrisa. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque las cosas estén muy mal.- poniéndose triste.- Pero estoy seguro que ella no está enamorada de mí. Estoy totalmente seguro. Ella nunca se enamorara de mí.

- Sanji: Jaja. ¿Cómo puedes no haberte dado cuenta? Robín está enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vio. Por qué crees que se unió a la tripulación y casi pierde su vida en Enies Lobby. Lo hizo porque está loca por ti. Cuando te ve, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial y parecen como pequeños cristales. Y te mira con más dulzura, ni si quiera a Nami y es como su hermana pequeña. Eso solo pasa contigo. No con Franky, ni con otra persona. Solo a ti. Fíate de mí, cuando os volváis a ver, fíjate en sus ojos, en su mirada y se menos frío con ella, vale. Aprovecha esta oportunidad y reconquístala. Sino Franky te hará Jake Matte y la perderás, para siempre y no podrás hacer nada. Te lleva mucha ventaja, así que espabila. Ahora me tengo que ir a la cocina, ya es la hora de cenar.- se dirigía hacia la cocina.

- Zoro: Gracias, Sanji. Eh, me alegro de que Nami y tú estéis juntos.

- Sanji: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nami. -dándose la medias vuelta con cara de sorprendido.

Sanji se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando allí a Zoro en la barandilla. Zoro saco una de sus tres katanas y miró fijamente su hoja. Zoro juro en voz baja, que haría lo imposible por Robín. Después de hacer eso, se dirigió a la cocina. En la cocina estaban todos, excepto Robín. Zoro se imaginó que estaba en la ducha o en su habitación cambiándose y que seguro vendría más tarde a cenar. Pero Zoro se equivocó. Todos terminaron de cenar y Robín aún no había bajado. Zoro y los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones. Zoro se fue directamente a la cama ya que no se había dado su siesta diaria. Pero no podía dormirse. Se quedó dando vuelta en la cama a ver si podía dormirse. Pero no lo consiguió, cuando se quiso dar cuenta era las 4 de la mañana. Zoro no lo podía aguantar, tenía que ver ahora mismo a Robín. Se dirigió a donde vigilancia. Cuando salió de su habitación se dio cuenta que hacía más frío que antes. Allí estaba. Robín estaba sentado en el suelo, cubierta por una manta enorme y entre sus manos había un libro. Robín lo leía con mucha atención y algunas veces se reía sin ningún motivo. Zoro se quedó mirando la sonrisa de Robín que le volvía loco, pero Zoro estornudo que solo con eso hizo que Robín mirase a Zoro, dejando de ver el libro.

- Robín: ¿Qué haces aquí, espadachín? No deberías estar durmiendo.

- Zoro: Si debería, pero no podía dormir. No quería molestarte.- Se iba.

- Robín: No te vayas, por favor. Quédate. Anda, ponte a mi lado, compartiremos mi manta.- indicándole que se sentase a su lado.

Zoro se acercó a Robín y se sentó a su lado. Robín se acercó más y extendió la manta a su alrededor, ya que Zoro tenía frío. Los dos estaban súper juntos. Se estaban tocando los brazos del uno del otro y entre media estaba el libro de Robín. Robín le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente que con gusto Zoro la acepto. Zoro estaba calentito y a la vez feliz porque estaban juntos y solos. Era una oportunidad única.

- Zoro: ¿Que estás leyendo? Parece una historia muy divertida.- mirando al libro.

- Robín: No es un libro. Es un álbum de foto. Hay fotos de nuestras aventuras juntas y algunas son muy graciosas, por eso me reía. Estaba en el escritorio de Nami. Estaba tan concentrada viendo las fotos, que se me ha pasado la hora de cenar. Jaja quien lo iba decir.- Robín miro el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Zoro. - Zoro, gracias por rescatarme y lo siento por decirte…- fue interrumpida por Zoro.

Zoro: No te tienes que disculparte. En realidad tenías razón.- Robín no apartaba su mirada del álbum de foto.- Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón por lo que paso en la ciudad y por comportarme tan frío contigo, deber de ayudarte. Ya sé cómo compensarte, ya que estoy aquí te puedo ayudar a recordad. Tu enséñame la foto que quieras y yo te digo lo que quieras sobre de la foto.

- Robín: De acuerdo. - con una voz seria.-Oye Zoro ¿Que paso antes del accidente? Nami me dijo que estaba contigo cuando paso...- Zoro cambio de cara a una fría.

- Zoro: No quiero recordar ese día. Yo no estaba contigo. Seguramente Nami te haya mentido. Y no quiero volver hablar nada sobre ese día.-Gritando a Robín.

- Robín: Lo siento Zoro. No te volveré hacer esa preguntar. No quería incomodarte. Es que solo recuerdo que me caí y vi que alguien se lanzó al mar para salvarme, pero no le reconocí. Su rostro estaba borroso y no me acuerdo de nada más. ¿Solo quiero saber quién me salvo? - mirando a Zoro, aún tenía esa miradas fría.

- Zoro: Lo siento, Robín. Pero no quiero recordar ese día. Hay cosas que están mejor en el pasado.- mirando el también el álbum.

- Robín: "_ ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ese día? ¿Qué te paso para no contármelo?"_

Robín se fijó en la mano de Zoro. La tenía cerrada, como si fuese un puño. Robín le toco la mano con dulzura e intento que abriese. Zoro abrió la mano y giro su cabeza para mirar a Robín. En ese momento vio un brillo en sus ojos. Era ese brillo que se refería Sanji y que Zoro no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora.

- Zoro: _" Es ese brillo que se refería Sanji. Es precioso y no me he dado cuenta, hasta ahora."_- con la otra mano que tenía libre, le aparto un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. No dejaba de mirar sus ojos, que le parecías más preciosos que nunca.-_" Te quiero, pero temo hacerte daño"_ - Zoro aparto su mirada, se separó de la mano de Robín y miro de nuevo el álbum de foto. Robín hizo lo mismo, pero con una mirada apagada.

- Robín: Me estoy dando cuenta de una cosa. Espera aquí un segundo, no te vayas.

Robín salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a Zoro solo. No sabía por qué se había ido corriendo. Zoro se quedó donde vigilancia como le había dicho Robín. Zoro empezó hablar en bajo.

- Zoro: " ¿Por_ qué no le he dicho la verdad? Creo que tengo miedo de si le digo la verdad, puede que se enamore de Franky ya que fue el quien le salvo. Pero aun así debería decirle la verdad.- _cerrando los ojos.

- Robín: ¿De qué verdad estás hablando?- frunciendo el ceño.

Zoro abrió los ojos como plato y allí estaba Robín frente a él con una sonrisa y una cámara de foto entre sus manos. Zoro se puso nervioso. Tenía que cambiar de tema, pero ya.

- Zoro: ¿Para que traes la cámara de foto?- cambiando de tema.

- Robín: Es para hacernos una foto. Ya que, es que me he dado cuenta de que hay fotos de todos juntos o salgo yo con alguien, pero ninguna de nosotros dos juntos .Que tal si nos hacemos una.

- Zoro: Creo que no es una buena idea. Es que soy muy feo, para salir en las fotos.- rascándose con una mano el pelo.

- Robín: Anda no seas molesto. A mí me pareces un chico muy guapo.- con una voz tímida .Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Zoro: Así... que para ti soy guapo. Eres la primera persona...quien me lo dices. Y me...alegro que seas tú las primera."_ De verdad le parezco guapo."- _balbuceando_._

- Robín: Así, no te creo, pues te lo vuelvo a decir. Eres muy guapo Zoro. Y muy valiente. Has cambiado mucho estos dos últimos años. Eres mucho más fuerte.

- Zoro: ... Tú también has cambiado estos dos últimos años...Espera un segundo. No me estarás diciendo esto, para hacernos la foto. - mirándola y frunciendo el ceño.

- Robín: No seas tonto. Lo digo en serio, creo que eres un chico guapo, valiente y audaz. Y lo que te dije en la ciudad. No sé qué me paso y dije esa estupidez. Creo que estaba asustada. - encogiéndose de piernas.

- Zoro: Tenías razones para decir eso. Por lo menos me alegro que no me odies. Y lo que llevabas puesto...- rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

- Robín: Si era extremado hasta para mí, por eso te desmayaste, cuando me vistes.- sonriendo.

- Zoro: No me desmaye por lo que llevabas puesto. Fue porque hacía mucho calor.- sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño.

- Robín: Ya, ya ¿Nos hacemos la foto?- con una sonrisa.

Zoro acepto. Robín coló la cámara de foto, pero había un problema que Zoro estaba muy tenso y no podía sonreír, le daba corte. Pero Robín tenía una idea.

- Zoro: Lo siento, Robín. Es que no suelo sonreír muy a menudo y ahora no puedo. Me da corte.

- Robín: Jaja. Tengo una idea. Quédate así y mira fijamente a la cámara. En 10 segundo saltara el flash.- se acercaba más a Zoro.

Zoro se quedó mirando a la cámara, como le había dicho Robín. Aún seguía tenso. Robín aprovecho que Zoro estaba mirando fijo a la cámara. Robín antes de que se lanzara el flash se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese mismo instante se lanzó el flash. En unos pocos segundos salió 2 fotos. Robín cogió las fotos y las miro. Zoro se quedó como una estatua.

- Robín: Hemos salimos bien.- riéndose de la fotos.- Tenias razón. Sales muy feo en las fotos.

- Zoro: Así, deja me verla.- volviéndose a mover.

- Robín: A pues creo que no, que sales muy feo. Si la quieres, me la tendrás que quitar.

Zoro intentó quitársela, pero Robín era más ágil con las manos. Zoro se le estaba acabando la paciencia. De repente Robín se levantó y empezó a correr por toda la cubierta. Zoro salió detrás de ella. Robín se estaba divirtiendo y Zoro también pero no se le notaba. A Robín le costaba correr, por la manta que la tenía como una capa. Zoro estaba muy cerca de Robín. Robín empezó a correr más rápido, pero piso la manta. Robín se iba a caer, pero Zoro rápidamente la cogió de la cintura y le trago hacia él. Estaba los dos de pie. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de ambos. Robín iba recortando territorio, para poder besar esos labios tan finos. Zoro coloco su mano en la mejilla, pero Zoro se apartó de ella. Era muy pronto. Zoro soltó a Robín de la cintura y se agacho para coger la manta y ponérsela. Zoro se dirigió hacia su habitación, sin decir nada. Robín se giró hacia Zoro. No entendía por qué no le había besado. Robín se dio cuenta que tenía las fotos.

- Robín: Zoro tu foto. Quédatela.- estirando el brazo con su foto.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ella sin decir nada. Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robín estaba desilusionada, triste y tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. No se movía. Zoro se sentía mal. Zoro cogió la foto. Zoro no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió seguir su instinto. Zoro puso sus manos en los hombros de Robín. Robín levanto su mirada y de repente Zoro le dio un beso en su frente. En ese momento Robín recordó algo.

Flashback (ósea el recuerdo)

Fue el día del accidente. Era de noche y estaba donde vigilancia. Y enfrente de ella estaba Zoro. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Y Zoro estaba muy sonrojado.

- Zoro: Te amo Nico Robín...

Salto del tiempo.

Robín se había caído del Sunny y se estaba hundiendo en el mar sin poder hacer nada. De repente Zoro salto del Sunny para poder salvarla. Zoro iba nadando a toda velocidad, estaba muy cerca de ella. Zoro estaba a punto de cogerle de la mano…

- Robín: _" Fue el quien me salvo"_

Fin del flashback.

Robín volvió en sí y vio que Zoro le había dejado de besar, pero aún tenía las manos en su hombros. Robín solo sonrió. Zoro separo sus manos de los hombros de Robín muy serio, sin ninguna expresión en la cara y se quedó mirándola la cara. Estaban los dos solos y faltaba 30 minutos para las 6. Zoro sin decir nada se dirigió a las duchas a bañarse. Robín se quedó hay de pie mirando la foto de los dos. Robín quería ir corriendo detrás de él, pero su mente le decía que no corriese detrás de él. Antes de meterse en el baño, Zoro se detuvo, pero no se giró a mirar a Robín.

-Zoro: Te espero en media hora en el gimnasio. Sino vienes no te entrenare, así que cámbiate y ven con ropa corta y cómoda.

Zoro entro a las duchas y dejo allí sola a Robín. En ese momento Robín se dio cuenta de que Zoro le pasaba algo con ella. Pero no sabía el que. Pero ella tenía claro algo. Que los dos se sentían débiles cuando estaban los dos juntos y más solos. Robín estaba sintiendo algo por Zoro por que se comportaba como la verdadera Robín y no había muros a su alrededor. Era el único que rompía esos muros. Pero a Robín no le importaba que sacase su verdadera yo.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara...


	8. Capítulo 8 - Zoro, el rompecorazones de

**Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto, es que estamos de vacaciones y claro. Piscina y salir con los colegas... Además estoy escribiendo dos historias a la vez y me he ido unas semanas por ahí que para conseguir conexión me he tenido que subir a un árbol. Quiero daros las gracias a lo que me seguís. Espero que pueda subir el próximo capítulo, lo más posible que pueda. Bss y a tope.**

Capítulo 8 –Vamos a la playa.

Zoro estaba debajo de la ducha. Cada gota fría recorría todo su musculoso cuerpo, hasta llegar al suelo. Tenía un brazo apoyado en la pared y la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrado. (Ya os lo imagináis. /. ) No se movía, solo pensaba en silencio. En su mente sólo había momentos de los dos juntos. Momentos tiernos y duros. Sabía que ella le había golpeado en su corazón que estaba rodeado por muros y encadenado por fuertes cadenas de acero, pero tan fuerte le había golpeado hasta el punto de romperlas. Él nunca había sentido algo así, ni si quiera con Kuina. Él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y cada día que pasaba más se enamoraba de ella, hasta llegar al extremo de necesitarla y comportarse diferente. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido darle un beso en la frente a Robín, ni arto de sake. Aún seguía sin entender por qué le había dado un beso y ella le había dado otro. Era una persona diferente, cerca de Robín. Él era más abierto, natural, tímido y débil. Se dio cuenta que se estaba pareciendo al cocinero, solo en pensarlo se ponía enfermo, prefería clavarse una de sus katanas antes de eso. No podía demostrar debilidad por nada ni nadie y más cuando tu debilidad es un ser querido. Ya que iba a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y no podía demostrar compasión ni debilidad.

Sino para que había servido tanto entrenamiento y la perdida visual del ojo izquierdo. Tenía que volver a ser el hombre de hace dos años. El hombre frío, misterioso y distante con Robín. No podía permitir otro suceso como de la ciudad. Hoy habían tenido mucha suerte, pero puede que a la próxima no tuvieran tanta suerte. Él podía morir o peor que ella podía salir herida, por demostrar debilidad. Pero sabía que si se distanciaba de Robín, seguro que Franky aprovecharía y Robín se enamoraría de él y no lo soportaría perderla otra vez. Pero lo hacía por su sueño, pero más por ella, si la sucediese algo por su culpa no se lo perdonaría jamás. Aún seguía culpándose porque Robín tuviese amnesia. Pero ella también era más abierta y eso le gustaba un montón. Zoro salió de la ducha y se vistió para ir a entrenar. Creía que esa ducha de agua fría le despejaría, pero estaba más alterado que antes y por una vez en su vida no le apetecía ir a entrenar, pero no quería decepcionar a Robín. No quería ser tan cruel.

Zoro salió del baño y se dirigió directamente al gimnasio, pero cuando llego a la cubierta se frenó en seco, por una arqueóloga que estaba en la barandilla, cubierta por su manta que le tapaba todo cuerpo, de pies a cabeza mirando hacia la ciudad. Cuando la vio su corazón dio un brinco y empezó aumentar sus latidos, parecía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Él se acercaba a ella inconsciente, elevo la mano, hasta que se dio cuenta y se paró. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Su corazón le decía _que no se detuviera y que la besara en sus labios_ _hasta el fin de los tiempos._ Pero su mente le hizo recordar lo que había pensado en la ducha. Ser frío y distante con Robín. Se imaginó que ella no vendría a entrenar ya que era la 6 pasadas, eso le deprimió, realmente quería entrenar con ella, pero había decidido ser distantes con ella. Robín no se había percatado de que estaba allí Zoro.

Así que se aportó de ella sin decir nada y sigilosamente se fue al gimnasio sin mirar atrás. Zoro llego al gimnasio, la puerta estaba abierta. Zoro le parecía algo sospechoso así que saco su katana blanca y se preparó para lo inesperado. Entró con mucho sigilo. Cuando entro Zoro se sorprendió, era Robín. Ella estaba golpeando un enorme saco de boxeo y estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que no estaba sola. Zoro se quedó observándola, no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo que le excitaba, como golpeaba el saco de boxeo, daba con mucha fuerza y lo que tenía puesto no le ayudaba mucho, para él. Ella llevaba puesto un crop con mucho escote de color rojo, unos short deportivos de color negro y llevaba el pelo suelto. De repente la puerta del gimnasio se cerró provocando un enorme ruido que hizo que Robín saliera de su concentración y se fijó que estaba allí Zoro de pie con los brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente. Ella se acercó a él andando, ya que le parecía más serio de lo habitual. Él se quedó firme sin perder terreno e intimidando. Robín se puso delante de él. Zoro giro la cabeza, para no encontrarse con la mirada de Robín. Ella se le hizo extraño esa reacción.

- ¿Que sucede, espadachín?- Zoro señalo al calzado de Robín, aún seguía sin mirarla la cara.

- ¿Porque llevas puestas mis botas de las suerte?- gruñendo. Ahora con los brazos cruzados y mirándola a los ojos, que hacía que ella estuviese incomoda, pero no se iba dejarse a intimidar por él.

- Son tuyas. No lo sabía. Lo que pasa es que, no tenía calzados adecuado para entrenar y por casualidad me he encontrado con el cocinero en la cubierta, que estaba llorando por que habían discutido con la navegante. Así que le he pedido unas zapatillas y me ha dado estas botas que me están perfectas y son preciosas. Ahora me está sustituyendo, mientras que estoy aquí. Es un buen camarada. Pero no sabía que eran tuyas yo...- fue interrumpida.

_-" Mira que si le beso creyendo que es Robín. Que asco. No volvería a dormir."_No quiero escusa. Quiero que te quites mis botas y me las des ahora mismo.- Robín se quitó las botas y se las dio. Zoro las cogió bruscamente y se las llevo en una esquina del gimnasio. El volvió hacia ella. Se puso enfrente de ella aún más serio y frío que antes.- Ahora vamos a empezar por el calentamiento. Quiero que des 50 vueltas a la cubierta, 1000 flexiones y 2000 pesas. Entendido.- en ese momento se quieto la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando al desnudo su tableta de chocolate. (¿De qué tipo de chocolate es? Chocolate blanco, negro, con leche o con frutos secos. Yo creo que chocolate con leche.)

- Entendido, Espadachín.- Robín iba a la cubierta hasta que Zoro la llamo y se paró. Ella giro la cabeza para ver a su espadachín, con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Dime, Espadachín?

- No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar por mi profesión. Quiero que me llames por mi nombre. Entendido maldita mujer. Si me vuelves a llamar así te cortaré en dos.-con una mirada más fría que la Antártida. Para Robín fue como un cubo de agua fría.

Zoro acompaño a Robín todo momento en los ejercicios observándola y criticándola. Ella intentaba hacerlo lo más perfecto posible, pero para Zoro todo estaba mal o no lo hacía con fuerza. Eso hacía que Robín se frustrara y que tuviese que volver a empezar hasta que Zoro le deba un _**" deberías mejorar, debilucha. Pero esta pasable. Sigamos." **_

Pasaron 2 horas. Robín por fin había terminado el calentamiento, estaba exhausta y sin aliento. Ahora entendía por qué Zoro se echaba largas siesta cada día. Él mientras solo estaba sudando, pero tenía energía para seguir entrenando durante horas. Se notaba que estos dos años se había hecho más fuerte y se notaba, pero ella también había estado entrenando estos dos últimos años y no quería que Zoro tuviese una mal idea de ella. Zoro se puso delante de ella con los brazos cruzados. Ella se quedó seria observando le con la mirada y sin dejar de mirarle al ojo. Sin dar se cuenta se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Robín? Estas roja. No tendrás fiebre. - poniendo la mano en la frente de Robín, comprobando si tenía fiebre.

Ella se apartó ahora siendo ella la distante.- No es nada. Estoy bien.-tranquilizándose.

- Vale. Solo me preocupaba... Dejarlo. - con una voz tranquilizadora y cálida.-Ahora lo que vamos hacer es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Al final te has atrevido a pelear conmigo. Te vas a repetir. - con una sonrisa juguetona.

- No te creas que vas a ganar. Vas a perder, debilucha.- poniéndose furioso.

- Pues hagamos lo más interesante.- con una voz, que le atraía.

-¿Que te propones?- frunciendo el ceño.

- El que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador pida sin poner resistencia, durante un día entero. Podrá pedir lo que quiera. ¿Aceptas?- elevando la mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

- Acepto. Se va poner las cosas interesante.- dándose la media vuelta y dejando hay a Robín elevando la mano. Él se puso en el centro del gimnasio en posición de atacar.

Robín se preparó y empezó atacar. Empezó con puñetazos súper potentes seguidos, era muy rápida y ágil. Él lo esquivaba fácilmente. El no atacaba, quería comprobar lo fuerte y rápida que se había hecho en estos años. Zoro se dio cuenta al instante que estos dos últimos año se había hecho más fuerte. Pero Zoro tenía que entrar en acción. Zoro empezó dando patadas y puñetazos suaves, ósea con la misma fuerza que golpeaba al cocinero. Ella lo esquivaba o los bloqueaba. Zoro era más fuerte, pero ella se sabía defenderse. Estuvieron así 30 minutos. Algunas veces se daban entre ellos y algunos muy potentes, pero ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Cada minuto que pasaba los dos aumentaban su fuerza. Zoro era más fuerte y, más rápido, pero Robín era más ágil y más flexible.

Robín estaba en las últimas, mientras que Zoro podría seguir así todo el día. Tenía que terminar con esto, pero no quería perder. Robín estaba arrinconada en una esquina del gimnasio. Zoro se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia. Robín estaba asustada, sabía que era su fin y que perdería la apuesta. En ese momento Robín tuvo una idea y le dedicó una mueca a Zoro. Eso le desconcentro un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

De repente dos manos salieron de la espalda. Una la sujeto del brazo, cuál iba a golpear y la otra le tapó los ojos dejándole completamente ciego. Ella aprovechó y se puso detrás de él y con sus piernas le hizo un barrido. Zoro cayó de espalda, en ese momento ella aprovechó y se sentó encima de su estómago y le agarro de las muñecas dejándole totalmente inmóvil. Zoro elevo la cabeza, para verla.

- Eso es trampa, maldición. Eres una maldita tramposa. No te creas que hayas ganado.- gritando e intentando liberarse de Robín.

- No he hecho trampa, solo he sido más inteligente. - con una sonrisa picarona.

- Es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No valía utilizar poderes, maldita sea. Eres una tramposa. Suéltame.- furioso de verdad y con la cara esa de enfado de los animes.

- Nunca mencionaste nada de poderes y que yo sepa esos brazos son una parte de mi cuerpo. Entonces no he infringido ninguna regla que has dicho. - empezó a reírse.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- con un tono normal de voz y una cara de duda.

- De ti. Jaja.- riéndose mas fuerte.

- ¡ESO YA LO VEO!-gritando.

- Me gustas cuando te enfadas.- guiñando un ojo.

- Pues te tengo que gustar mucho. – lo dijo con una voz sexual y más calmado.

- Jaja.- ella se quitó encima de Zoro y se puso de pie.- ¿Aceptas la derrota y que no soy una debilucha?- elevo la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse.

Suspiro.- Esta bien tu ganas, debilucha.- Zoro le cogió de la mano, pero tiro de ella hacia el cayéndose al suelo. Ahora él estaba encima de ella y dejándola inmóvil.-Nunca muestres compasión por tu enemigo y Robín… Yo… nunca he pensado que fueses una debilucha. Si no que eres más fuerte e inteligente que yo. Además vas recordando como utilizar tus poderes.-siendo totalmente sincero.

-Gracias, pero tú eres más fuerte que yo, espada... Digo... Eeh.- mordiéndose la lengua.

-Déjalo, puedes llamarme como quieras.- se levantó y alzo la mano. Ella le cogió la mano y se puso de pie. Pero Zoro no soltaba de la mano.

- Gracias, Roronoa Zoro. Me gusta llamarte por tu nombre. Es muy bonito.- con una gran sonrisa- Bueno como he ganado, tendrás que cumplir tu apuesta.- ella se soltó de la mano de Zoro.

- De acuerdo. Pero la próxima vez yo ganare. Dispara. - rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

- ¿Que te paso en el día del accidente? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? El cocinero me lo ha contado lo que me pasa. Todo, hasta el último detalle. – todo se volvió serio.

- ¡NO PUEDO!- Enojándose.

- Por qué. Por favor Zoro , dímelo.-Zoro bajo la mirada muy triste. Robín se enfado.- Eres un cobarde.- ella se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose.

Cuando oyó eso Zoro, cogió del crop de Robín y le elevo un poco. Robín estaba aterrada y arrepintiéndose, por lo acababa de decir. Le estaba haciendo daño. Él estaba furioso y fuera de sí, parecía que estaba descontrolado. Pero de repente el crop de Robín se rompió en dos, por suerte llevaba sujetador. En ese momento Zoro volvió en sí y vio a Robín sentada en el suelo y tapándose su pecho con los brazos. Zoro cogió su camisa y se la dio.

- Toma Robín. Póntela.- ella aceptó la camisa y se lo puso. Le quedaba bien aunque un poco grande, pero no la quedaba mal.- Lo siento. Yo... no quería hacerte... Yo... Aaah. Me siento responsable de que tengas amnesia. Si te hubiese agarrado a tiempo de la mano, tú no te hubiese caído y no tendrías esa herida y menos amnesia. Esa culpa la tengo desde ese día. - dándola le espalda.- Ese es el motivo, porque no quería decírtelo. Creía que si te lo decía me odiarías. Al final si que soy un cobarde. Lo siento Robín. Lo siento mucho.- se dirigía andando hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

- Espera, Zoro.- Zoro se detuvo delante de la puerta con la mano en la puerta.- Yo no te echaría la culpa y menos eres culpable. – se puso de pie y ando hacia él. Se puso detrás de Zoro.- Sabes qué. Fuiste muy valiente al tirarte al agua para salvarme, aun con el peligro de la presión y el frío que hacía. Eso no es de débil, ni de cobarde…- fue interrumpida.

- Pero yo no te salve. Fue Franky.- frustrado.

- Eso me da igual. Mira me por favor.- Zoro se dio la media vuelta y sus mirada se enlazaron y vio que su camiseta le quedaba de muerte. -No eres responsable de nada, excepto de una cosa. - eso hizo levantar curiosidad a Zoro.- Es ser mi Espadachín verde.

El hecho una pequeña sonrisa, pero a la vez tierna.- Gracias, Robín. Ya me siento . –Robín le guiño un ojo.- Pero tenemos un problemas.- a rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Cual es Zoro?- con intriga. Ella se acercó más a él.

-Bueno, falta un ejercicio para terminar el entrenamiento de hoy y me gustaría que terminásemos.

-Así ¿Que hay que hacer?- con una mira juguetona.

- Bueno, se tratas de que ,yo te rodeo con mis brazos tu cintura.- lo hizo. – yo te acerco a mi hasta que nuestros pechos se rocen y sentir nuestros latido. Tú…- fue interrumpido.

- Jaja. Así es como ligas. Que tierno, pero me esta gustado el ejercicio...- ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de Zoro.

Los dos acercaban sus labios para conseguir ese beso deseado. Quedaba unos pequeños mm, pero de repente se abrió la puerta del gimnasio. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, era Chopper. Él vio a Robín y a Zoro casi abrazados y muy sonrojados los dos. Que de un brinco se separaron, pero Zoro estaba muy nervioso, mientras que Robín estaba muy tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Robín, Zoro ¿Que estáis haciendo?- con la boca abierta y alucinado.

Zoro puso la mano en la frente de Robín. – Nada, Chopper. Creía que Robín tenía fiebre, pero no tiene.- muy nervioso y cada vez más sonrojado.

- Aah. Solo era eso. ¿Robín como estas?- más tranquilo.

Robín se acercó a Chopper y le cogió como un niño pequeño. Ella tenía todo el rato una sonrisa.- Estoy bien, gracias Chopper. - le floto una mejilla con la suya. Eso le hacía muy feliz a Chopper, pero a Zoro le daba envidia.- Chopper ¿Por qué has venido?

- Así, casi se me olvida. Es la hora de desayunar y he venido a avisaros.

- Pues a que esperamos. Si no Luffy se va a comer nuestro desayuno.- decía el pelo verde acercándose a los dos.

- Es verdad. Como nos demos prisa no habrá nada. Vamos, Robín. Espera un segundo. ¿Robín esa camiseta es nueva? Te queda muy bien.

Robín asintió con una sonrisa y se fueron los 3 a la cocina y Zoro sin camisa. Llegaron los tres juntos. Estaban allí todos en la cocina desayunando. Por suerte Luffy no se había comido todo. Pero cuando entraron todos se quedaron mirando les en silencio. Al rato ya era incómodo. Por suerte lo rompió el esqueleto.

- ¡ Ohh! Qué lindo. Yohoho.- riéndose a carcajadas que ponía nervioso a Zoro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- con un dedo en la funda de su katana, intimidando.

-Eehhh tranquilizante Zoro. Es que parecéis un matrimonio joven con su bebe. Harías buena pareja vosotros dos.- dijo Usopp.

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!-dijo un peli -verde muy rojo que como siguiera así se iba a convertir en un tomate.

- No digáis tontería. Es que Robín y yo nos queremos muchos, por eso siempre me abraza. ¿A que si Robín?- dijo Chopper abrazándola, que luego ella le correspondió.

- Claro. Yo también te quiero mucho Chopper.

- Que envidia.- dijeron Usopp, Brook y Franky a la vez, muy tristes.

- Jajaja. Pues si tenéis envidia, porque no la dais un abrazo. Mirar. Robín me puedes dar un abrazo.- acercándose a Robín y diciéndolo inocentemente.

-IMPOSIBLE SE LO HA PEDIDO. - con caras de sorprendidos y alucinado.

- Claro, capitán.- no sabía dónde meterse.

- Y ELLA ACEPTA. QUE ENVIDIA.- volvieron a gritar Usopp, Brook y Franky.

Chopper se bajó de los brazos de Robín. Luffy fue a darle un abrazo. Pero antes de tocarla Zoro le golpeo empotrándole en el suelo y haciendo unos cuantos enormes chichones. Todos empezaron a reírse incluida Robín. Zoro estaba furioso que se sentó a desayunar al lado de Sanji y eso era muy extraño. Robín se puso al lado de Chopper y de Luffy cuando se recuperó.

- Oye súper Robín. Esa camiseta que tienes que queda extremadamente arrebatadora. ¿ Es tuyas?- dijo Franky intentando ligar con ella. Robín iba responder pero fue interrumpida por Zoro.

- Si es mía. Se la he dejado, para entrenar y las botas también.- los dos se miraron que parecía que salían chispas (Zoro vs Franky. ¿Quien ganara?)

Iba a empezar una pelea, pero interrumpió Nami llamándoles la atención para que la escuchara.

- Escucharme chicos. Hoy nos han enviado a una fiesta de etiquetas, gracias a Zoro y Robín.

- ¿A nosotros?- dijo un Zoro sorprendido y señalándose con un dedo.

- Sí. Al parecer vosotros dos derrotasteis al jefe de una banda de piratas, que llevan un año atormentando a los ciudadanos de esta isla y vieron que fuisteis vosotros. Así que nos ha invitado a todos a la fiesta y vosotros dos soy los invitados de honor.

- ¿Zoro, En serio? Seguro que le venciste con solo un movimiento de tus katanas.- dijo Chopper con los ojos como destellos.

- Bueno, en realidad el que se encargó de humillarlos fue Robín. Yo solo me encargue de dejarlo aún más mal herido.- dio un trago a la botella de sake. Echando una mirada a Robín.

-¡GUAU ROBÍN! ERES LA CAÑA.- dijeron Chopper, Brook, Franky, Luffy y Usopp.

Robín solo hecho una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que todos los chicos se derritieran, excepto Zoro y Sanji. Ya que hora Sanji solo tenía ojos para Nami.

- Tenéis que ir con esmoquin y todos nosotros tenéis que llevar una máscara. Es lo que pone en la invitación . La fiesta empieza a las 9 de la noche.- dijo Nami.

-¿También las chicas tenéis que llevar esmoquin?- dijo Luffy tocándose el chichón de antes.

- CLARO QUE NO, BASTARDO.-dijo Sanji furioso y golpeando la cabeza de Luffy, que le hizo otros cuantos chichones.

- Oooh. Sanji ¿Cómo os pasáis hoy? Como siga así me van a llamar Chichón- man.- flotandose los chichones. - Oye Nami. Que vamos hacer aquí a hasta que empiece.- dijo Luffy muy aburrido.

- Yo tengo una idea.- todos centraron la miradas a Robín.- Hay una playa a 5 minutos de aquí y se ve perfectamente el barco. Por qué no vamos a la playa, hasta la hora de comer y luego tenemos toda la tarde para prepararnos. ¿Qué me decís?

- Es una gran idea, Robín. Así nos divertiremos todos juntos, ya que llevamos dos años sin vernos.

Todos gritaron que sí y se fueron corriendo a preparar las cosas, excepto Luffy, que fue a ver si conseguía una abrazo de Robín, pero Zoro le golpeo hasta dejarle con un montón de chichones en la cara y cabeza. Luffy solo decía en voz baja _**" Chichón- man"**_. Zoro se lo llevo a rastra hasta su habitación.

A los 10 minutos estaban todos preparados fuera del barco y con los bañadores puestos, solo quedaban las chicas. Todos se estaban desesperando y perdiendo la paciencia de tanto esperar. Zoro se iba a ir hasta que de repente vio a Robín y Nami.

Allí estaban Nami con un bikini de color rojo. Sanji se puso a girar como loco y con los ojos de corazones. Robín iba con un bikini de color verde extremadamente sexy y provocativa, con su pareo de color rojo y sus gafas. Cuando bajaron todos se fueron a la playa. Sanji y Nami iban juntos cogidos de las manos. Todos se imaginaron que esos dos eran parejas o tenían un rollete. Luffy, Usopp, Brook y Chopper salieron corriendo, hasta llegar a la playa. Y detrás de Sanji y Nami estaban Zoro, Robín y Franky. Robín iba al lado de Franky, ellos dos estaban hablando y parecía que lo estaba pasando muy bien, porque cada cosa que salía de la boca de Franky, Robín se reía de lo que decía. Zoro estaba delante de Robín y Franky a una gran distancia, pero perfectamente podía oír las risitas de los dos. Tenia un cabreo y unos celos encima. Estuvo así hasta que por fin llegaron a la playa. Estaba todo despejado y la arena era muy fina y cálida y sin ninguna piedra solo conchas preciosas y algunas brillantes. Tardaron en dejar las cosas y meterse en el agua unos 10 minutos. Todos se metieron enseguida en el agua, excepto Zoro que se puso en la sombra de una palmera, hasta quedarse dormido. Robin estaba jugando con Chopper a la pelota en el agua , luego se unieron todos, excepto Sanji y Nami que estaban a lo suyo y Zoro que dormía tranquilamente.

Jugando sin querer Luffy lanzo muy lejos la pelota y fue a buscarla Robín. Cuando fue a coger la pelota Robín vio a Zoro dormido profundamente así que se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma a Zoro. Robín cruzo los brazos y un montón de brazos salieron, hasta formar un camino. Los brazos hicieron rodar a Zoro, hasta llegar muy cerca del mar. En ese momento los brazos le lanzaron al agua. Todos se rieron cuando cayo al agua. Se despertó mojado , furioso y con una mirada asesina. Zoro miro a los chicos que estaban riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿QUIEN HA SIDO? IDIOTAS.-con la cara de cabreo de los anime.

- Eehh. Que nosotros no hemos sido, Zoro.- dijo Usopp y los demás moviendo las manos, como si no hubieran hecho nada.

Zoro miro a Robín que era la única que podía haber sido en ese momento. Ella se reía con una mano que la tapaba la boca.

- Robín , te vas a enterar.- con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y mas tranquilo.

Zoro se sumergió y empezó a bucear. Ella miraba por todos los lados ¿A saber dónde iba a salir? De repente Zoro salió a la superficie, pero cogió a la presa que no era. Capturo a Luffy. Y Robín estaba en la otra punta.

-Vaya Zoro sí que me quieres mucho, trae que te doy un besito.- poniendo morritos.

Zoro le lanzo súper lejos a Luffy, lo más lejos hacia el mar. Todos salieron corriendo por Luffy por que no podía nadar, ya sabemos por qué. Él se volvió a sumergir, sin que Robín se diese cuenta. De repente Zoro salió a la superficie y esta vez no se había equivocado. La cogió en brazos. Ella ponía resistencia, pero la tenía bien agarrada. De repente la lanzo por los aires a Robín lo más alto posible. Robín creía que iba a caer al agua pero se equivocó. Zoro la cogió embrazo antes de tocar el agua. Él se lo estaba pasando en bomba, mientras que Robín.

-Zoro, suéltame. -Golpeándole en el torso.

-Entendido. Como tú quieras.

Zoro aparto las manos y dejo a Robín que se cállese en el agua, mojándola entera. Eso le enfado un montón, pero de ver de enfadarse con él se rio y empezó a salpicar a Zoro y a perseguirle. Luego se apuntaron los demás. Todos se lo pasaban genial y se divertían, pero más Zoro y Robín. Ya que Zoro solo iba a por Robín. Parecía el pilla-pilla, pero al estilo Zoro. Pero de repente Robín dejo de jugar y se puso muy seria. Ella empezó a gritar para llamar la atención de los demás. Todos dirigieron las miradas hacia ella.

-¿Que ocurre Robín? – dijo Chopper.

- Hay un intruso en el Sunny. Parece de la Marina y tiene una katana.- dijo Robín utilizando sus poderes. Cuando dijo eso Zoro empezó a ponerse nervioso.- ¿Qué pasa, Zoro?- noto que estaba tenso.

- Nada, Robín. Has dicho que hay un intruso. Voy a por el.- Zoro salió corriendo del mar y cogió sus katanas.

- Zoro. Vamos contigo.- dijo el capitán.

- NO.- gritando.- Vosotros recoger esto. Me puedo encargar yo solo de esto.- el empezó a correr hacia el barco, pero al sentido contrario.

- QUE ES POR EL OTRO LADO.- dijo gritando Usopp.

Zoro se detuvo y se fue por la otra dirección y esta vez iba a la correcta. Robín salió corriendo detrás de le sin decir nada. Franky vio esa reacción y vio que él estaba perdiendo a Robín y que Zoro le iba a ganar. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, sino iba a ganar la partida Zoro.

Robín y Zoro estaban ya alejados de los demás. Él no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él iba Robín y que solo iba en bañador y sus katanas, pero nada más. En ese mismo momento Robín grito a Zoro. El giro la cabeza y vio a Robín y se detuvo.

-Espera, Zoro. Voy contigo.- deteniéndose delante de él.

- Creo que no deberías venir. – Enfadándose.- Y menos en bikini.- señalándola con el dedo.

-No deberías hablar. Tú vas también en bañador. – Ahora se puso seria.-Tengo la sensación que tú sabes quién es el intruso, verdad.- Zoro aparto la mirada. En ese mismo momento afirmo que ella tenía razón.- ¿Qué me ocultas?- Zoro se giró y empezó a correr a la dirección que estaba atracado el Sunny.

- Venga, debilucha. Te vas a perder la acción.- dijo sonriente, pero era una sonrisa falsa.

Ella corrió detrás de él, pero le había dejado con esa pregunta y esa duda, que le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Pero ahora no era el momento de agobiarle. Ella le notaba más alterado y más agobiado, de lo habitual. Pero ella sabía que entre ellos no había confianza.

Por fin llegaron al Sunny y a toda prisa subieron a la cubierta los dos. Allí estaba el intruso de espalda.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque yo solo imaginar a Zoro sin camiseta me vale. Es que está muy bueno. Es el más sexy y guapo de One Piece. Hasta luego. Bss. Felices vacaciones o lo que quedan de ella.**


	9. Capítulo 9- Mal de amores

**He actualizado este capítulo, porque me equivoque de documento. Este esta muchísimo mejor. Espero que os guste esta capitulo. Esperó no haberlo hecho muy pásteloso. Espero que me sigáis apoyando. Pronto subiré el 10 eso si tengo tiempo, que dentro de poco empieza el insti, que horror. Seguirme mandando reviews, me encanta saber lo que opináis de mi historia y poder mejorarlas cada vez más por vosotros. Os de que lo leáis bss.**

Capítulo 9- Mal de amores.

Zoro y Robín llegaron a la cubierta del Sunny. Ella se puso al lado de su peli-verde. El intruso estaba de espalda y le tapaba todo su cuerpo con su chaqueta de la Marina, sin dejar ninguna pista para saber quién era, pero Zoro se imaginaba quien era y deseaba equivocarse. Robín cruzo los brazos indicando que iba atacar con sus poderes, pero Zoro elevo el brazo delante de ella, deteniendo el intento de atacar de Robín. Ella se fijó en el rostro de Zoro y le noto muy alterado y tenso, y sus ojos solo había un punto muy pequeño, nunca le había visto así, que ella recordase. Daba miedo, pero él podía contar con el apoyo de Robín. El camino, hasta estar cerca del intruso, dejando completamente a Robín aislada del asunto. El intruso se dio la media vuelta y por fin los dos vieron el rostro del intruso. Zoro de repente frunció el ceño y empezó apretar sus dientes entre ellos, parecía muy furioso con el intruso. Era Tashigi y tenía en sus manos su espada. De repente el ambiente se puso incomodo y se notaba un aura de furia y rivalidad. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía las olas al romperse. Robín comenzó a ponerse nerviosa que se puso sus manos en el pecho, estaba preocupada por él. Ella no recordaba a Tashigi de nada, para ella era una desconocida y a la vez una enemiga. Robín quería demostrar su apoyo a Zoro, pero en ese momento se le veía tan distante, helador y rodeado por murallas, que Robín no pudo evitar sentirse una completa inútil. El silencio se rompió con el chirrido de una de las katanas de Zoro al sacarlas un poco y luego volviéndola a meter en su funda. Tashigi entendió el mensaje de Zoro. Ella reacciono.

- Cuanto tiempo, Roronoa Zoro. Comenzaba añorarte y más nuestros duelos. Aunque aún tenemos uno pendiente.- lo dijo con una voz picarona, que hacia cabrear a Zoro y poner de los nervios a Robín que le daba ganas de atacarla, pero seguro que el se lo impediría. Él quería echar a Tashigi del Sunny, pero ya.

Tashigi se colocó enfrente de él y se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Salían chispa se notaba la rivalidad y rencor que tenía entre ellos, parecía un duelo de mirada ¿Quién apartaría antes la mirada? Robín observo todo el acontecimiento en silencio y con la mirada fija en Zoro. Tashigi aparto la mirada ganando Zoro el duelo. Por fin las chispas cesaron y los dos volvieron a la realidad.

- ¿Qué quieres, Tashigi?- su voz iba cargada de desprecio, que se veía que Zoro no la quería ni ver en pintura.

- No me hables así Roronoa. Te recuerdo que soy una persona importante de la Marine y soy más fuerte que tú. Solo he venido porque me enterado que derrotasteis a Swordfish y he venido a daros la recompensa.-ella se fijó en el bañador apretado y el cuerpazo que se gastaba el peli- verde. (Con una espada puede cortar un iceberg, pero con su cuerpazo es capaz se derretir la Antártida, es el culpable del calentamiento global).- Ahora que me doy cuenta. Estas más sexy y guapo que antes. Pero se te ve que eres un debilucho.- él se sonrojo, pero estaba más enojado con ella, pero la más enojada de los tres era Robín. Tashigi echó un vistazo a Robín. Ella ya se olía algo de, que ella está enamorado de el y quería aprovecharlo a su favor. Se veía a 30 km que ellos dos están enamorados, cualquiera se había dado cuenta, excepto ellos. Pero ella tenía otro objetivo en mente. - Además yo que tu no haría ninguna estupidez, os recuerdo que estáis rodeado por dos barcos de la Marine y con un chasquido puedo bombardear vuestro barco, con vosotros dentros. - los dos alzaron la mirada y vieron que lo que había dicho ella era cierto. No podían cometer ningún error.

Tashigi dio la espalda a Zoro y se fue hacia la barandilla. Robín vio un poco de humo por sus pies, ella pensó que era algo quemándose, pero se equivocó, aun así se quedó pensando de que podía ser.

- Danos la recompensa y lárgate.- no se podía ser más directo.

- Mmm.- puso una cara de chica mala. - No has cambiado en nada. ¿Aun sigues teniendo debilidad por mí?- ella dibujo una sonrisa en si rostro. Que a Robín no le gustó nada esa pregunta y mucho menos a Zoro. Por qué él nunca ha tenido debilidad por ella. Ella quería sacarle de sus casillas y lo estaba consiguiendo.

- COMO, MALDITA MUJER.- Zoro estaba perdiendo la paciencia y los papeles. No le gustaba por donde iban los tiros.

Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa y elevo el brazo hacia arriba.- ATACAD.-señalo a Robín.

De repente aparecieron una gran cantidad de soldados de la Marina, rodeándolos sin ninguna escapatoria. Zoro desfundo sus katanas, Robín cruzo los brazos para atacar, pero de repente ella fue envuelta por una pantalla de humo, quitándole todo el oxígeno disponible que había en su alrededor. Ella se desplomo en el suelo, no había perdido el conocimiento por suerte, pero estaba exhausta que le costa respirar. Ella no podía levantase del suelo, estaba recuperando el aliento. De repente el humo se concentró al lado de Tashigi, hasta tener forma humana, en ese momento Robín recordó quien era. Es Smoker.

-El plan ha salido como esperábamos, Señor.- dijo Tashigi, satisfactoriamente.

-¿COMO? ¿POR QUE NOS ATACAIS? SOLO VENIAIS A DANOS LA RECOMPENSA DE ESE TIPO. – dijo Zoro, no entendía lo que planeaba, pero estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Smoker miro a Zoro con sus chulas gafas de sol y riéndose en su cara.- Jajaja. No, Roronoa, la recompensa en para nosotros.- Zoro se quedó más confundido que antes que agarro con mucha más fuerzas sus katanas, no dejaba ningún segundo de mirar a Robín y Smoker.-Nos vamos a llevar a Nico Robín al gobierno. Necesitamos que nos traduzca algunas cosillas… Ya sabes- empezó a reírse. Como si hubiera ganado.

Zoro no lo iba a permitir y menos, que se repitiese el mismo suceso de Enies Lobby. Fue un momento que nunca olvidaría y tampoco nosotros. De repente todos los soldados se lanzaron encima de Robín. Ella estaba indefensa, aun en el suelo y cada vez le costaba más respirar y seguía sin poder levantarse. Zoro fue a proteger a Robín corriendo a su lado y de un movimiento de sus katanas lanzo por los aires a los soldados. Él se agacho y coló el brazo de Robín en su cuello, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían, las tenía completamente dormida la tuvo que sostener. Los soldados volvieron atacar a Robín y Zoro, pero aun así con una katana pudo eliminar a todos los soldado, pero le costaba y venían mas soldados, pero aun así él no iba a soltar a Robín ni loco y la iba proteger hasta el último aliento. De repente una nube oscura cubrió el cielo. Zoro y Robín reconocieron esa nube y esas burbujas que había por el cielo. Zoro guardo sus katanas y protegió a Robín agachando su cabeza y colocándosela en el pecho de Zoro evitado el riesgo de que la diese un trueno. De repente de la nube salieron unos enormes truenos que dejaron fritos a todos los soldados y dejando ilesos a Zoro y Robín. Los dos se giraron y vieron a los demás en la cubierta, preparados para la acción y aun con el bañador puesto(es que el bañador es la mejor prenda para luchar). Luffy estiro el brazo hacia atrás y luego lo lanzo hacia Smoker que le traspaso gracias a su poder, pero el corrió hacia él. Haciendo retroceder hasta el barco de la Marina. Smoker era solo suyo, tenía unos cuentos asuntos pendientes. Nami y Usopp se encargaron de exterminar a los marines que había en el Sunny. Franky, Brook y Sanji se adentraron en los barcos de la Marina y poco a poco se cargaron el entero el barco, fue muy fácil y más cuando tienes un robot gigante. Chopper corrió hacia Robín con su maletín de médico. Zoro coloco a Robín en la barandilla con mucho cuidado. Ella no se negaba irse de allí. Ella podía ayudar con sus poderes y quería estar segura de que Zoro no estuviese en peligro, aunque fuese muy peligroso. Estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de antes, a ver a Tashigi. Chopper noto que ella le costaba por poder respirar, pero no era capaz. Chopper le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno, pero cada ver que soltaba aire salía de su boca un humo negro como el carbón. Esto era grave. Los pulmones de Robín estaban completamente llenos de humos que le estaban dificultando la expulsión de dióxido de carbono y obtener oxígeno. Por suerte que tenía un gran médico y sabía qué hacer, para que lo expulsase por completo, gracias a eso Robín volvía a respirar con normalidad, pero estaba agotada. Aun así ella lucho y Chopper detrás de ella. Zoro estaba delante de Tashigi los dos se miraron y elevaron sus katanas y empezaron a luchar.

Tashigi empezó atacando, pero Zoro los bloqueaba con facilidad y ella también, pero le costa más por que Zoro era mucho mejor que ella y por qué tenía el tres katanas. Ella se defendía, pero se notaba la diferencia entre ellos. Ella retrocedía por los golpes de Zoro hasta ser acorralada en una esquina de la cubierta. Zoro podía haber acabado a Tashigi de un solo golpe, pero pasó lo mismo que el Arabasta. Todos de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja acabaron con su misión y fueron a ver el duelo de Zoro. Robín era la que estaba más cerca de él y la que tenía más gana de acabase con ella. Lo estaba viendo todos ,hasta el mínimo detalle. Zoro podía acabar con ella de un solo golpe, pero su mano comezón a temblar. Era muy sospechoso. Smoker ordenó la retirada, ya que Luffy había ganado, se quedó más a gusto el capitán.

Zoro elevo su katana disponiéndose por fin dar el golpe final. Pero de repente Tashigi se ha balanceo a Zoro y le beso en los labios, parecía apasionado, por parte de Tashigi. Todos se quedaron flipando por lo que estaban viendo, pero Robín era la más afectada. Al ver esa escena se sentía destrozada, dolorida y engañada. En toda su vida no se había sentido así, estaba derrumbada. Ella agacho la cabeza hasta que nadie pudiese ver su sufrimiento. Zoro se quedó paralizado con una cara póker y con los ojos como plato. Tashigi aprovecho de que Zoro estaba paralizado y confuso, para escapar. Habían fracasado en su misión, pero ella se sentía ganadora. Y para colmo antes de que pudiese escapar le llamo a Zoro _**"NOVIO".**_ Esas palabras se le clavo en el corazón de Robín provocándole una depresión y encerramiento absoluto. En ese instante Robín se sentía idiota por sentir algo por Zoro, cuando se lo venía venir de que él y ella no iban a ser nada, pero lo intento con amnesia o sin ella. Por una vez que sentía algo por alguien, aunque fuese una poquitín.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Robín. Ella sin decir nada y en silencio se dirigió a su habitación. Todos sentía mucha lastima por ella, aunque algunos no sabían por que había que tener lastimas por ella, pero ellos también se sorprendieron al ver esa escena. Quien iba a decir que Tashigi iba a besar a Zoro, pero a Franky le vino de perlas. Era su oportunidad para que fuese suya, pero había que hacerlo con delicadeza, ahora que Robín estaba delicada.

Zoro volvió a la realidad y vio a Robín irse, sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo detrás de ella. Por suerte la alcanzo antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Él se puso enfrente de ella, intentado que no entrase a su habitación. Él se sentía fatal y más cuando no quería hacerlo a propósito. Ella intentaba ignorara a Zoro y esquivarle, pero él se negó irse sin explicarle lo que acababa de pasa.

-Por favor, Robín. Deja de moverte y escúchame.- ella no la quería escucharle, pero se detuvo. En realidad quería respuestas. Él puso sus manos en los hombros de Robín. Ella agacho la mirada, no quería verle su cara.- Robín mírame por lo menos. Entre Tashigi y yo no hay nada.- tenia una cara de frustración, solo quería explicárselo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no acabaste con ella cuando pudistes?- decía ella con una voz triste y apagada, que le costaba pronunciar la pregunta, por que intentaba aguantar el llanto.

Zoro se puso más tenso que antes y alterado. Que apago completamente su frustración.- No te lo puedo decir.- el suspiro.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Robín. Otra vez esa palabra. Ya tenía suficiente ver la escenita del beso que ahora se entera de que entre ellos no había confianza. Ella se quitó las manos encima de Zoro y con toda su rabia y furia le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara. Zoro retrocedió unos pasos atrás, lo nunca visto. El sintió una pequeña corriente de sangre sobre su labio hasta su barbilla. El coloco una mano para limpiarse la fina corriente de sangre. Pero lo peor fue al ver el rostro de Robín. En su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que estaba sufriendo por su culpa y sus lágrimas que resbalaban por su precioso rostro hasta caer al suelo. Ella paso por su lado. Ella iba a entrar en su habitación, pero se detuvo un segundo. Él estaba de espalda y ella también.

-Olvídate de mí, Espadachín. Yo haré lo mismo y me buscare a alguien que no me engañ ós.- en su voz había frialdad, dolor y deprecio hacia él. Zoro no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era una pesadilla.

Ella entro en su habitación encerrándose con llave. Zoro se quedó paralizado asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar, pero en su cuerpo solo había confusión y odio hasta que perdió el control. Salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio y empezó a destrozar todo lo que había en su camino. Luffy y Sanji entraron en el gimnasio, para detener a Zoro, estaba completamente descontrolado y fuera de sí, tenía el impulso de destruir cosas, le daba igual lo que fuese. Pero por suerte Sanji y Luffy le tranquilizaron antes de que se hiciese daño, pero para eso Luffy tuvo que utilizar sus poderes y agarrarle pero bien. Luffy no entendía el comportamiento descontrolado de Zoro, pero Sanji sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Zoro.

Zoro volvió a la normalidad y volver en si. Él se fue a su habitación a vestirse, como su vestimenta de siempre. Cuando se vistió se fue a la cocina con Sanji para que comiera algo, ya que se había pasado la hora de comer y quedaba unas pocas horas para ir a la gala.

Mientras tanto Robín estaba tumbada en su cama llorando en silencio. No quería que nadie la viese así, ni si quiera Nami. Ella cogió la foto que se hicieron los dos juntos hace unas horas y la miro. Quería romperla, destruirla, quemarla y enterrarla, pero no era capaz. Ella estaba enamorada de él y nunca había querido tanto a nadie como él. Pero recordar la escena del beso de él y Tashigi, volvía encender la llama de su odio hacia el, pero seguía sin ser capaz de romperla, por eso la puso debajo de su almohada. Ella tenía un hambre, así que se dirigió a la cocina con mucho cuidado sin cruzarse con nadie y menos con Zoro. Por suerte no se encontró con nadie, estaban todos preparándose para la gala de esta noche.

Ella vio la puerta de la cocina abierta, al asomarse vio a Zoro y Sanji sentado en la mesa del comedor. Ella se fijo en las manos de Zoro, estaban llenas de arañazos y con pequeños golpes, que sobresaltaban. Ella le parecía sospechoso, porque antes no las tenía. Ella se apartó de la puerta de la cocina sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta. Ella corrió a su habitación, pero le dio mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se había hecho eso en las manos y por qué los dos estaban en la cocina tan pacíficos y tranquilos. Era mucho más sospechoso, con la rivalidad que tiene entre los dos, no pueden estar cerca. Ella utilizo sus poderes, hizo que una oreja apareciese en la espalda de Sanji. Podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que hablaba entre ellos dos.

-¿Como estas, marimo?-ofreciéndole la comida, pero él no tenía apetito. No hubo respuesta de Zoro, solo un simple gruñido.- Venga Zoro. Puedes contármelo.

- Como crees que estoy. Destrozado.- era obvio.

- Sí. Eso ya lo veo. Pero por que no me dijiste lo de Tashigi. Ya sabes, que erais novios.

- ENTRE TASHIGI Y YO NO HAY NADA.- se enojó. Dio un golpe en la mesa. Sanji sabía perfectamente que no haría una cosa tan vulgar, bueno sí que lo haría, pero no a Robín.

- VALE. Eso ya lo sé solo era para fastidiarte un poco. Pero me puedes decir por qué no acabaste con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-No puedo. – dijo tímidamente y a la vez triste.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? Normal que te haya dado un buen golpe, Robín.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - sorprendido

- Mal de amores. – Señalo la pequeñísima herida que tenía en el labio de Zoro.-Se ve que ese golpe no te lo has hecho tú y no lo tenías antes. No hay que ser un genio, para adivinarlo. Yo también recibí un buen golpe de Nami, cuando creía que vosotros teníais una relación. Cuéntamelo, te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie.

-Está bien. Si no puedo contártelo a ti, no se lo podré contar a Robín y nunca me perdonara.- empezó a explicar.-Tashigi en apariencias física se parece a una amiga de mi infancia que murió antes de un duelo que íbamos a tener. Se llamaba Kuina y fue a quien le dedique mi sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, por eso al ver su cara la recordé y no quería olvidarla.

Robín y Sanji se quedaron impactados. Ellos no sabían nada del tema, como es tan cerrado. Robín se sentía un poco mal por haberle preguntado con ese tono y más cuando es algo tan delicado, pero aun así seguía cabreada con él. Robín iba de dejar de escuchar, pero en ese instante Zoro dijo una cosa que llego directo a ella.

-Pero sin Robín no soy nadie. Me da igual rechazar mi sueño por ella. Estos dos últimos años no he dejado de pensar en ella. Que cuando nos rencontramos en ese mismo día le dije lo que sentía por ella, pero por la culpa de su amnesia no recuerda ese momento y no soy capaz de decírselo. Ella es todo para mí. La quiero hasta enloquecer.

Sanji hizo una pequeña sonrisa.- Eso de enloquecer por ella lo has dejado bien claro, tendré que decir a Franky que arregle el destrozo que has provocado en el gimnasio.-hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El marimo todo un caballero.- lo dijo con una voz burlona.

-JE.- hecho una pequeña sonrisa.- No te creas. Mira que cuando la conocí me cayó mal, pero con el tiempo la empecé a querer.- en ese momento se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas, marimo?- dijo Sanji enciendo un cigarro y poniéndoselo en la boca.

- He decidido declararme. Me voy a decirle a Robín que la quiero y explicarle lo de Tashigi. Solo quiero estar con ella y que sea mi pareja en la gala de esta noche. Vasta ya de ser un completo cobarde con ella.- fue corriendo, pero Sanji le detuvo antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.- ¿Qué pasa, ahora? Te prometo que no voy a derribar la puerta de su habitación.

- NI SE TE OCURRA, BASTARDO. Toma.- le dio una rosa de color morado.- Si te vas a declarar que sea con una rosa del color preferido de tu Julieta.

A Zoro le parecía un poco cursi lo que acababa de decir el cocinero, pero tenía razón y agradecido acepto la rosa. Zoro salió como una bala. Robín estaba feliz de oír lo que acababa de decir Zoro. Ahora se sentía genial y afortunada. Que sus lágrimas cesaron. De repente escucho a Sanji hablar.

- Escuchaste eso Robín.- Sanji sabia que Robín había escuchado la conversación desde el principio.- Eres lo más importante para él. Aunque le cueste expresarse intenta ser un tío abierto, solo por ti. Espero que le perdone, realmente te ama.- ella sonrió.- Y que sepas que echaba de menos que le ganases en los juego de mesa.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa más grande que antes. Ella tenía que pedirle perdón a Zoro por haberle golpeado y haberle hablado así antes. Le debía una a Sanji, que más tarde se la devolvería. Así que salió en su busca, pero se chocó con Franky.

-Lo siento Franky, no te había visto.- tenía unas ganas de ver al espadachín.

- No pasa nada Súper- Robín.- disculpándose, pero realmente lo tenía planeado para chocarse con ella.

- Ya estás preparado para la gala de esta noche, pero te falta los pantalones. ¿ No?.- iba la parte de arriba del esmoquin y la parte de abajo con su bañador o tanga o lo que sea, pero no molaba.

- No. Yo ya estoy preparado para la fiesta , pero aunque estés arrebatadora con ese bikini no creo que sea lo adecuado para la chica especial.- aun tenia puesto el bikini.- Yo que tú me iba a cambia. Falta menos de dos horas, para irnos a la gala.

Ella fue a su habitación a coger su ropa y poderse bañar, para estar a tiempo. No quería que Zoro se declarase con el bikini puesto. Pero antes de que ella entrara en su habitación, Franky le cogió de la mano, ella se giró. En ese instante Zoro pasaba por allí con unos nervios y la rosa en su mano. El vio a Robín cogida de la mano, por Franky. Él se escondió antes de que le viesen, estaba atento de todo lo que pasaba. Tenia unos celos.

-Espera, Robín yo quería decirte una cosa.- lo dijo tímidamente Franky.

- Dime.- con una sonrisa que sobreviviría a un muerto. Brook no cuenta.

- Robín que yo quería decirte que... – balbuceaba.-Te quiero. Ala ya lo he dicho.- estaba aliviado. Se había quitado un peso de encima.

Zoro se quedó alucinado. Franky se había declarado antes que él. Los dos estaban impacientes por la respuesta de Robín.

- Yo también te quiero, Franky.- Zoro y Franky se quedaron aún más flipado que antes. Había un ganador y un perdedor. Zoro se derrumbo, el mundo se le caía encima. Él no quería escuchar más que volvió al gimnasio a destrozar lo que quedaba de allí. Pero él sabía que se lo merecía además ella se lo dijo. "_Que le olvidase y que se buscaría a otro"_. Era como un castigo, para él. Su pesadilla hecha realidad.

- En serio, Robín me quieres.- le saltaba las lágrimas de la felicidad que ya se imaginaba campanas de boda.

- Sí. Te quiero, como amigo.- lo dijo inocentemente.

- ¿QUEEEEEE?- la fantasía de Franky se vaporizó.- No, Robín… Yo me refiero que... te quiero más que un simple amigo. Quiero que seas mi novia y que estemos juntos. FOREVER.

Robín se sintió mal, por Franky. No podía corresponderle, porque su corazón pertenecía a otro y era el que estaba en el gimnasio rompiendo lo que quedaba de allí y que fue detenido por Usopp y Chopper, hasta que por fin se tranquilizó y se fue a preparar para la gala de esta noche. Eso si Usopp y Chopper salieron muy mal heridos. Aunque el sentía que se lo merecía por lo de Tashigi y por ser tan cruel con ella. Zoro sentía lo mismo que Robín solo que él no se sentía engañado. Volviendo con Franky y Robín.

-Lo siento Franky, pero yo solo te quiero como mi mejor amigo. Eres un gran hombre, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú, Franky.- él se entristeció.- Pero eso no significa que no seamos amigos, vale.- ella le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se fue a preparase.

Franky estaba destrozado, pero se recuperó en seguida y que hizo su pose. A ella le parecía muy graciosa su pose que le hecho una pequeña risa. Él no se iba a rendir, hasta que ella se olvidase de Zoro y solo fuese suya (Risa malvada). Este intento había fallado, pero a la siguiente lo conseguiría. (Más risa malvada)

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos. Había un espadachín poniéndose un esmoquin de color negro verdoso (como el color de su pañuelo), una corbata verde fosforito y una camiseta blanca. Estaba por los suelo el pobre, pero la intención de declararse seguía en pie. Estuvo ensayando hasta el aburrimiento, pero ninguna de las veces no se parecía a la primera vez. Quería que fuese natural, imprevisto, especial y en el momento adecuado. Él se puso sus botas preferidas a la que había dejado a Robín. En ese momento recordó el intento de ligar con ella. Cuando lo recordó no dejo de reírse, le parecía patético, pero gracioso.

Al poco rato él estaba listo para la gala que se fue con los demás a la cubierta, pero iba ser un mal trago, al ver a Robín. El primero en ver Zoro fue a Franky que le echo una mirada asesina, pero Franky pasaba de él, no estaba de humor para pelearse ahora. Todos iban con esmoquin de color negro, excepto Nami, que iba con un vestido corto de color negro y naranja. Él más adorable de todos era Chopper, parecía un peluche con esmoquin. Solo faltaba una persona. Robín. Él se hizo la idea de que no tardaría mucho en salir y que ella iba ir a la gala con Franky.

-EY, NAMI. ¿Dónde está Robín?- dijo Usopp y Chopper impacientes por ver a Robín.

- Me ha dicho Robín que nos vayamos sin ella. Que aún no estaba preparada.

-¿Pero cuantos tarda las mujeres en preparados?- dijo Luffy a Usopp.

- Pues, no lo sé. Las mujeres siempre tardan mucho en arreglarse. Yo recuerdo que Kaya tardaba más de una hora en arreglarse.- dijo Usopp, él no era el indicado para decir cosas en ese momento.

- Os recuerdo que es la invitada especial a igual que Zoro. Y seguro que ella quiere ir perfecta ya que va a ser el centro de atención esta noche. No querrá ir vestida, como siempre. Por eso tardara tanto.-dijo Nami cogiendo la mano de Sanji.

- Para mí eres la más guapa de todo este universo, Nami. – dijo el enamoradizo Sanji, entregándole una rosa de color naranja.

Nami se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla delante de todos. Zoro se dio cuenta de que eso de la rosa era verdad. El aun las tenía en su chaqueta bien guardada, por si acaso se declaraba en la gala, por lo menos es lo que tenía en mente. Había sustituido sus katanas por una rosa de color morado.

- Entonces ¿Porque Zoro no se ha puesto guapo?- dijo Luffy señalándole.

- QUE HAS DICHO. VEN AQUÍ, CHICHON-MAN.- Zoro se enojó y persiguió a Luffy por toda la cubierta. Los demás no dejaban de reírse.

- Zoro que solo era una broma. No me mates. Que soy muy joven.- riéndose. Luffy corría por donde podía, hasta que le pillo Zoro y le dio unos coscorrones hasta salirle unos cuantos chicones en la cara y en la cabeza. Él se soltó de Zoro y puso esa postura de los superhéroes y grito a lo alto-¡CHICHON- MAN, AL PODER!- era un niño pequeño y un caso perdido.

Ya era la hora de que se fuesen para la gala, pero Zoro no quería dejar a Robín allí sola, podría estar en peligro, pero recordó lo que le dijo y sabía que podía defenderse ella sola. Tenia unas ganas de ver como era la gala y ver el vestido de Robín.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…

**Bueno que os aparecido. Espero que os guste Chichón-man y que a Franky le haya dado calabazas, Robín. Espero no haberlo hecho aburrido. Os dejo con las ganas para el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Capitulo 10- El besos de un perdedor

_**Lo siento por haberlo actualizado varias veces este capítulo. No creo que lo tenga que actualizar ma. Es que es el capítulo 10 y quería que fuese súper especial y romántico, pero sin pasarse. Es que yo no soy muy buena en declaraciones de amor. Por qué no puede ser simple. Bueno espero subirlo el siguiente muy pronto. Si no puedo echarle las culpas a los exámenes, porque no paro de estudiar y no sé cómo siempre y digo siempre me pasa cosas raras. Bueno bss y abrazos. Y viva Zoro x Robín. Os quiero dejarme muchos comentarios.**_

Capítulo 10

La noche estaba despejada sin ninguna nube a la vista solo las estrellas que hoy brillaban con mas fuerza y esplendor de lo habitual en el Nuevo Mundo. Y calmaba la paz y el silencio, aunque fuera algo muy poco común en esa tripulación.

Los miembros de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja cruzaban las calles totalmente vacías de la cuidad. Era muy sospechoso y extraño, tanto silencio nunca era una buena señal. Tanta tranquilidad y ninguna persona alrededor. Muy sospechoso. No parecía la misma cuidad de ayer. Esto les ponían los pelos de punta, pero imaginaron todos habían ido la gala. Así que no le dieron mucha importancia. Ellos iban con sus trajes de gala, que le hacían ser personas muy elegantes y alguno más atractivo de lo habitual. Casi todos llevaban puesto sus máscaras que parecía antifaces que les daban un toque misterioso y la vez curiosidad por quitarle la máscara y ver el rostro al completo de esa persona tan misteriosa XD. La mascarara era del color preferido de nuestros protagonistas, pero la máscara que más destaco de todas era la de Nami. Se notaba que era la máscara más cara y más elegante de todas, comparada con la demás. Mientras que en cambio Franky llevaba sus gafas negras preferidas y Usopp con su máscara de Sogeking, que hacía tiempo que no la utilizaba. Luffy empezó a mirarle con mal cara e intentando intimidarle, porque aún no se había dado cuenta de que realmente Sogeking era Usopp, solo que con mascara. Sogeking le explico varias veces la situación, hasta se quitó varias veces las mascara delante de él, para que lo entendiera, pero no había manera. Seguía sin entenderlo. El desesperado Sogeking vencido por alguien que tiene la mente de un niño pequeño. El ya no sabía qué hacer, ya que la mirada de su capitán era cada vez más intimidante, que comenzó a sudar a chorro de terror. A saber lo quería su capitán con él. Todos echaron un reojo a su capitán, porque no sabían a qué venia esa mirada a Usopp. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que Luffy aún no se había dado cuenta de que era Usopp y de que era un completo idiota. Franky también intento explicárselo lo más fácil posible, pero al igual que Usopp desespero. Aun así seguía sin quitar la mirada de encima a Sogeking por si hacia algo sospechoso, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Pero no dejo de buscar a Usopp por donde pasaba. Todas estaban preparados para la gala y la fiestuqui de las suyas que dura toda la noche, excepto un espadachín situado detrás de los demás, aislado con una mirada apagada y pérdida, sin rumbo, mientras agachaba la cabeza, mirando el suelo como si la solución estuviera allí y lo intentara descifrar. Cada paso que daba era como andar en una barra de gimnasia, dudosos y la vez arriesgado. Estaba metido en su cabeza, intentando analizar lo que acababa de pasar hace unas pocas horas. Osea no podía aceptar de que Robín había elegido a Franky antes que a él. – "_Pero que ve Robín en ese tío tan inmaduro"._ –Dijo para así mismo.- "_Si va con una camisa hawaiana desabrochada. Podría algunas veces ponerse unos pantalones, que lo del tanga no le favorece nada. Me da arcadas"_.-hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia el carpintero, que él simplemente lo ignoro.- "_Va ser mejor que no me declare, no quiero confundirla y que me vea como un completo perdedor"_- suspiro.-_. "Debería decirle que me alegro de que alguien la quiera como yo"._- aunque en el fondo no quería, porque seguía sin admitirlo. La quería demasiado para dejarla escapar. –_Pero que estoy diciendo. _–Agito su cabeza para despejar esas estúpidas ideas de su cabeza.-_Este no soy yo. Yo no soy así. Soy Roronoa Zoro y seré el mejor espadachín del mundo. –_ dijo el para recordar de quien era en realidad y animarse un poco. No podía aceptarlo, era ilógico. El nunca había visto a Robín coquetear con Franky, como hacia ella con él o nunca había tenido situaciones incomodas y a la vez agradables con ella. Por ejemplo cuando se había vestido extremadamente sexy solo para él y por eso casi le ve desnudo en la enfermería.- _Pero…_-hizo una pausa y echo un pequeño suspiro.- _Puede que ella estuviese enamorado de Franky y no lo recordaba hasta que él se declaró o cuando Tashigi me beso._- ahora maldecía con furia a Tashigi por haberle besado. No quería que ella la besase, sino Robín. Era a quién quería besar. Llevaba 2 años sedientos por esos labios rosados y por la culpa de Tashigi, puede que ahora nunca pudiera saborearlo. Ahora cambio la mirada a una de enfado, que se podía ver una vena hinchada en su cuello.-_Cuando vuelva a ver a Tashigi juro que la corto en dos_.- dijo para sí mismo. Ahora de estar triste, estaba completamente furioso. No quería admitir que había perdido por nada en el mundo. Necesitaba a Robín. Prefería morir antes de que el chulito de playa se quedara con su chica. Ahora alzo la cabeza con expresión de furia y rabia en su rostro. Pero eso cambio de repente, cuando vio a Nami y Sanji que estaban delante de él. Delante de la vista de sus camaradas.

Nami apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubiales, mientras que el rodeaba su cuello con su brazo con dulzura. Nami tenía puesto al rededor de sus hombros la chaqueta de Sanji, porque con el frío que hacia parecía que era invierno y como Nami creía que no iban a tardar mucho en llegar no cogió nada para abrigar. Nami y Sanji estaban en su mundo, que ignoraban las estupideces que ahora mismo estaba haciendo Luffy (Chichon-man), Usopp, Franky y Brook por toda la cuidad. Ya que también no dejaban de comentar en voz baja cositas graciosas de los tortolitos. Ella cada vez se acorrucaba más en Sanji. Entre ellos había unas pequeñas risas y a menudo había una conexión en sus ojos entre ellos, al igual algunos pequeños besos en los labios que solo duraba unos pocos segundos y volvían a mirarse otra vez a los ojos. Pero en esos segundos se notaba todo lo que se querían y más. Sanji solo ponía los ojos de corazones a su navegante. Quien le iba a decir que el rubiales pervertido había cambiado por la peli naranja. Ya no iba detrás de ninguna mujer, como un loco que acaba de salir de un manicomio. Ni si quiera de Robín, por la cuenta que le debía. Solo se arrastraba por su navegante, que hora dirigía su corazó sabían que ellos dos iban a quedar juntos, al igual que Zoro acabaría con Robín. Pero ya no estaban muy seguros de ese final. Cuando vieron esa escena ninguno se sorprendió ni nada por el estilo. Solo fingieron de no haberlo visto.

Al verlos así de feliz Zoro volvió a la misma cara y posición que hace unos minutos. El estaba contento por ellos, pero ahora no podía demostrarlo, porque tenía sus propios problemas. En su mirada Zoro decía _**" Por que Robín y yo no podemos ser igual que Nami y el cocinilla." **_Ahora su mirada era más apagada y más fría que antes. Estaba hundido y humillado por todo lo que había pasado y por ser un completo cobarde por no haberle contado algunas cosas a Robín, cuando debía haberlo hecho.

Chopper estaba al lado de Zoro observándole y analizándole en silencio los gestos de Zoro, como si fuera un chequeo médico, pero el amor no era una enfermedad que se pusiera curar con medicamento y reposo como hacia él, cuándo curaba a Zoro de sus batallas contra la muerte. Chopper no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba en realidad. El no sabía que era enamorase, pero sabía lo duro que era perder a alguien querido. Pero se hacia una pequeña idea ,porque en el ambiente se olía un olor amargo y sin gana de seguir hacia delante. En ese momento el renito cayó en una hipótesis. Ya sabía lo que le pasaba en realidad así que tiro de la chaqueta de Zoro para animarle. Para Chopper, Zoro era su hermano mayor, que le protegía de todos los peligros del mundo y le cuidaba con mucho cariño, como un verdadero hermano mayor, súper cañón. (Después de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, podía ser modelo de bañadores.)

Chopper tiro un poco más fuerte de la chaqueta de Zoro para captar su atención, ya que antes no lo había conseguido. Zoro bajo la mirada a donde Chopper. Él tenía una cara de preocupación que era imposible no ver la preocupación del doctor. Zoro no pudo evitar entristecerse más, porque no podía evitar que la tristeza y la preocupación del renito fuesen causadas por su culpa. Así que le dedico su mejor sonrisa falsa que había soltado en su vida. Los dos se detuvieron en medio de la calle dejando a los demás que le adelantaran y siguiera sin ellos. Zoro se agacho de puntillas para ver mejor el rostro de Chopper y enseñarle su sonrisa falsa, indicándole que no le pasaba nada, pero no podía engañarle con esa sonrisa tan falsa. Chopper no era tonto, pero fingió haciéndose el inocente. Ellos empezaron hablar como siempre lo habían hecho entre el espadachín y el renito.

-¿Que te pasa Chopper?- dijo mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza del renito y le acariciaba con dulzura. El renito no contesto y se encogió de hombros.- Venga Chopper a mí me lo puedes contar.- dijo más confiado y con una media sonrisa.

- Es que… Zoro.- dijo con una voz muy triste y apagada. Pero cogió aire para seguir.- ¿Por qué estas tristes? ¿Es por Robín?- sorprendió a Zoro por la pregunta tan inocente y deductiva que acaba de soltar Chopper. Zoro iba a contarle una mentira para quitar sospechas, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Chopper le interrumpió.-Quiero la verdad.- dijo con una valentía y seriedad que ni el mismo no sabía dónde lo había sacado de ese cuerpecito tan pequeño y sabiendo que se estaba enfrentando al segundo más fuerte de la tripulación y que de un solo golpe le mataría. Zoro orgullosos de su hermanito, no pudo negarle su deseo y más cuando implicaba Robín. Ya que ellos dos siempre estaban juntos y se querían con locura. El varias veces tenía celos de Chopper, por los tratamientos especiales con Robín. Un ejemplo: siempre esos dos se bañaban juntos… eso le ponía súper celosos. Decidido contarle todo, pero no pudo evitar echarle una mirada maligna al renito que hizo retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás de terror.- Si… tu… quieres…- volvió a ser el mismo renito asustado de siempre. Zoro le salió una pequeña gota de sudor de anime en la nuca. Pero que le íbamos hacer.

Ahora decidido. Zoro comenzó hablar, mientras que los demás seguían hacia delante hasta que por fin los perdió de vista. Le daba igual si luego se perdía por el camino hacia la gala, como no tenía el cuerpo para fiesta ni nada por el estilo, le daba igual.- Escucha Chopper. Tú quieres a Robín. ¿No?- el renito asintió con una cara de duda a la pregunta del peliverde.- Pues yo también la quiero un montón. Creo que demasiado.- dijo el un tanto avergonzado y sonrojado, mientras se rascaba con una mano la nuca.

-Y por eso estas triste. Solo por qué quieres a Robín. Pues no lo entiendo. Yo la quiero mucho y no estoy triste por eso, sino todo lo contrario. Me gusta mucho cuando ella me abraza o me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me abraza, es como mi mamuchi.- dijo el con una gran sonrisa. Chopper se hacia el inocente, pero es que lo hacía también que parecía de verdad. El sonrojo apareció aún más fuerte en las mejillas de Zoro y algunos celos también, por lo que decía Chopper. Era solo un niño. Como explicárselo sin traumatizarle.

A Zoro se le encendió la bombilla. Ya sabia que hacer y decir.- No es por eso. Es que yo estoy enamorado de Robín. La quiero para mí solo. Al igual que Sanji quiera a Nami. ¿Lo entiendes?- lo dijo mas avergonzado. Él era muy cerrado para expresar sus sentimientos. Nunca habría imaginado tener esta conversación con alguien sobre este tema y menos con un renito. Esta situación le parecía estúpida y mas estupido se sentía el , en esa situación.

-Biennnnn.- dio un gran brinco Chopper de alegría, por saber esa noticia. Era tan feliz que dejo de disimular. Era el auténtico Chopper. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero quería asegurarse. Es que Chopper es el fan numero uno de ZoRo desde hace tiempo, pero lo mantenía en secreto. Es más fan que todos nosotros juntos. Zoro le perecía muy sospechoso la reacción del renito. ¿A qué venia ese brinco de alegría? Aqui había gato encerrado o mejor dicho renito encerrado. QUE MAL: P el elevo una ceja de duda.

- ¿Por qué esa reacción, Chopper? -Dijo con una cara y voz dudosa. El detuvo su baila tan rarito de felicidad, que hacia algunas veces.

- Nada, nada cosas mías.-elevando las manos, disimulando lo ocurrido y ocultar su secreto.

-Pero…- él adopto una cara más fría y seria. El renito creía que eso era una buena noticia. Admitir un sentimiento hacia la arqueóloga. Era un gran paso para él, pensaba Chopper. Pero sentía que estaba completamente confundido.- Robín está enamorada de Franky y lo sé porque en esta misma tarde, después de lo de Tashigi.- hizo una pausa para coger valor y decir esas palabras que se le estaban haciendo un nudo en la garganta.- El aprovecho la oportunidad para expresar lo que el sentía por ella y ella le correspondió. Dijo que le quería.-e puso de pie y apretó sus puños con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula, intentando contener el llanto que tanto lleva aguantando. Pero Zoro se compuso. El no era de llorar, por una derrota.- He perdido a Robín y eso me ha hecho polvo. – no pudo evitar decirlo con una voz de desesperación. El miro, el cuerpo paralizado y pálido de su hermanito reno.

Chopper al fin reacciono y lo primero que dijo fue-¡QQUUUUEEEEE…..!- dijo Chopper recionando por las ultimas frases del peliverde. El comenzó a llorar y a llorar que parecía las cataratas del Niagara y con las manos como el cuadro del Grito.

Zoro volvió a bajar la mirada para ver la cara de desesperación de Chopper.- ¿Qué pasa, Chopper?- frunciendo el ceño y un rostro severo.- ¿Que me ocultas?- decidió sacarle a la fuerza su secreto.

Chopper tenía que confesar, no porque Zoro sospechara de él, sino por la mirada tan intimidadora que le estaba echando a Chopper, le daba mucho miedo. Era la famosísima mirada de Roronoa Zoro.

Chopper comenzó a soltar. No tenía otra opción. – Bueno...- el bajo la mirada hasta el suelo. Él decía entre pausas y avergonzado de lo que iba decir.- Cuando nos reencontramos hace unos días. Pues Usopp, Luffy, Brook, Sanji y yo nos reunimos en esa noche en el acuario y apostamos de quien se enamoraría Robín y Nami y el que perdiera tenía que darle el prostre de un mes al ganador.- ahora trago saliva y elevo a mirada. Zoro pasó de una cara deprimida y fría a una enfadada y ardiente. Echaba fuego por los ojos y al su alrededor se veía una aura muy oscura. Estaba cabreado y enojado.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Zoro con los diente de tiburón y llegando a la erupción máxima, mientras apretaba los puños con mas fuerza. Se iba a lastimar el solo como siguiera así. Por lo menos ahora entendía por qué Sanji le dio esos consejos, para conquistar a Robín. Cuando volviera a ver al cocinillas le iba a matar.

Chopper comenzó a retroceder hasta salir corriendo por el camino que habían tomado sus camaradas. El parecía una fiera, un animal intentando alcázar a su presa. Chopper corría lo más rápido que le permitía sus piernas. Algunas veces miraba hacia tras para mirar la ventaja que tenía pero era mucho peor, le pisaba los pies o pezuñas… lo que sea. Pero cada vez recortaba terreno.

-No me mates Zoro.- gritando de terror.- Yo aposté por ti. – sacaba el fan que es Chopper por la pareja ZoRo. Pero no se detenía, ni si quiera lo escucho. Solo lo ignoro. Cada vez se aproximaba más él. No tenía salvación el renito.- Luffy apostó que Robín se quedaría con Brook y Usopp apostó que se quedaría con el.- dijo el creyendo que le tranquilizaría, pero eso empeoro la situación. Ahora quería matar a los demás que habían colaborado en esa estúpida apuesta y mas a Luffy. Aquí se le ocurre apostar por Brook, no tenía ninguna lógica, ya que era todo hueso y otras cosas más.

Ahora Zoro era el apocalipsis, que aumento la velocidad, para pillarle. No sabían dónde estaban, pero le sonaba el lugar, pero no sabía de qué. Los dos se habían perdido. Zoro estaba ya muy pero que muy cerca de Chopper que ya no tenía salvación que se a balanceo hacia él, pero de repente Chopper hizo un giro brusco en lo que parecía una esquina. Funciono para Chopper, pero para Zoro no. Él se cayó al suelo y se llevó a alguien por delante. A él no le dolió el impacto, fue lo contrario. Su cabeza había caído en algo muy suave y blandito. Normal había caído encima de alguien.

Zoro elevo la mirada y miro todos los lados buscando a Chopper, mientras decía.-Haber donde miras. Idio…- lo dijo sin mirar la cara de la persona que había tirado con él, pero se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho esas palabras, cuando vio quien era.-¡ROBÍN!- sus ojos estaban en órbita. Así si es. Su cabeza había aterrizado en los pechos de Robín.

Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y las manos del peliverde apoyadas en el suelo cerca del rostro y de la máscara violeta de Robín. Iba preciosa. No tenía ninguna queja de lo hermosa que iba, bueno si una. Era de porque iba maquillada. Si ella es hermosa sin maquillaje. Era una cosa que él nunca entendería de las mujeres. Por suerte no había nadie en esa la cuidad y no podían ver esa escena. Zoro hundido en los ojos de Robín y la respiración agitada. Era una oportunidad única para besarla, pero no podía. El corazón de Robín pertenecía a otra persona . Aunque esa persona era un cyborg y se llamara Franky. Aunque le costara admitirlo no podía entrometerse y mira que tenía unas ganas de entrometerse entre esos dos para que Robín fuera otra vez suya, si alguna vez había sido suya. Pero no podía hacerlo, por ella. Tenía que dejarla marchar, aunque le doliera en el fondo.

Zoro de un brinco se puso de pie y se sacudió todo su traje, pasando que Robín estaba tirada en el suelo dolorida por el impacto y más en los pechos. Robín se incorporó e hizo lo mismo que Zoro. El echo un vistazo el vestido de Robín, pero solo fueron unos segundos.

(Haber yo os voy a dar una idea de cómo va vestida, pero si no os gusta podéis imaginaros el vestido de Robín. Aquí la imaginación es libre y gratis.)

Era un vestido de color negro, muy ajustado que sobre saltaba sus caderas y sus pechos. El vestido llegaba hasta el suelo con un corte a la izquierda que llegaba de abajo hasta llegara las pantorrillas de Robín dejando una pierna al aire. Solo lo que le sujetaba el vestido era dos tirantes que se unían alrededor de su cuello dejando la espalda totalmente a la vista de todo el mundo. Y con un escote bestial que no dejaba paso a la imaginación. Y en su pecho había incrustaciones de piedrecitas brillantes.

Zoro dio la espalda a Robín con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de enfado, pero le delato el rojo de sus mejillas. Ella echo una pequeña carcajada al aire, que hizo que Zoro se sonrojara más.

-Zoro si estás buscando a Chopper está escondido detrás de esa fuente.-ella señalo con un dedo. Allí estaba Chopper escondido. Zoro se sorprendió. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente. Él era como un libro abierto. No podía ocultarle nada y menos engañarla.

Zoro sin decir ni gracias se aproximó a Chopper con unos pasos muy fieros e intimidantes. Chopper corrió hacia Robín con algo en la mano y salto para que ella le abrazase y poder salvarse del peliverde, que parecía ahora pelirrojo. El no tuvo otra opción que mirar a Robín. El renito hundió su cara en el pecho de ella intentando cesar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya doctor. Seguro que Zoro no quería asustarte. ¿Verdad Zoro?-le guiño un ojo.

-"Porque aun sigues coqueteando conmigo. Esta mujer es rara. "En realidad es lo que quería. - volteo la cabeza, para que ella no viera su sonrojo.

- Bueno. Zoro anda pídele perdon Chopper y tu igual, eh.- lo dijo con una sonrisa al final.

- Lo siento Zoro. No volveré hacerlo.- Chopper bajo de Robín.

-Yo no quiero pedirle perdón a Chopper.- como si fuera un crió. Negando a la petición de ella y asustando a Chopper con su mirada.

Chopper se entristeció por haber decepcionado a su hermano mayor, pero de repente le ocurrió una locura que podía funcionar. Chopper desde hace un buen rato tenia la rosa que se le había caído a Zoro de su bolsillo y sin pensárselo se la dio a Robín. Ella la acepto encantada y la olió su aroma.

-Que rosa tan preciosa. – Volvió a oler su aroma.-Gracias, me encanta.- le dio un beso a Chopper en la mejilla. Zoro volteo la cabeza y vio el beso de Robín y su rosa y puso una cara de impacto. Aumento su sonrojo y tenia una cara de embobado al ver la cara de Robín al oler el aroma de la rosa.- En serio. Gracias Chopper. ¿Pero porque me la das a mí?- puso una cara de duda.

- No es mía.- dijo inocentemente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces de quien es?

- Es de Zoro. Te la quería dar a ti, pero como es tan tímido, que no sabía cómo dártela.- hizo una pausa.-Sabes que Zoro está en….- Zoro tapó la boca al renito antes de que dijera su secreto. Le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente.

- A quiere referirse Chopper.

- ¿Que… quieres decir… mujer?- Dijo tímidamente y balbuceando. E intentando disimular el sonrojo.

- A que estas…- dijo intentando sacar alguna información.

- A eso. Que estoy… ansioso por llegar a la gala y… bailar… toda la noche.- no se le ocurría otra escusa mejor que esa. Si todos saben que a él no le gusta bailar. Le da vergüenza, porque no sabe bailar. Estaba avergonzado por su estupidez.

- Que yo recuerde a ti no te gusta bailar. Mejor dicho lo evitas a toda costa, porque no sabes bailar.- dijo con una mano el su barbilla.

Zoro puso una cara de sorprendido.-"Recuerda eso y no recordar lo que paso cuando nos reencontramos. Sería mi vida mucho más fácil." Bueno las personas cambian con el tiempo.- dijo un tono de voz un tanto burlona y tranquila.

-Sí, pero Luffy creo que nunca cambiara aunque pasara un millón de año. Seguirá haciendo sus bromas de Chichon- Man. Usopp seguirá contando sus mentiras y Brook nunca aprenderá que no hay que pedir la ropa interior a las chicas.- los dos rieron fuertemente. Zoro no podía evitarlo, ella tenía razón y ver la risa de Robín le animaba a reír. Los dos pararon de reír. Zoro ya no tenía esa cara apagada de antes. Aunque no estuviesen juntos en el camino, algunas veces se cruzarían como ahora. Solo una sonrisa suya bastaba para dejar atrás sus penas. Ella volteo la mirada hacia la fuente.- Estas es la plaza que nos atacó esos piratas ayer. No Me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Seguro que no me di cuenta, por que no dejaba de llorar. – Zoro se entristeció. Era por su culpa que esa noche estuviese triste y ahora él lo estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

Zoro ya sabía por qué le sonaba tanto este lugar.-"_se lo he hecho pasar muy mal desde lo del accidente. Soy un completo idiota." _Si.-dijo como afirmándolo.-No me había dado cuenta. Le distes una paliza. _"Por qué me estoy comportando así."_

_-_ Porque tenía a mi lado al mejor espadachín del mundo, que me protegía en todo momento.- Zoro sonrojado e intentado deshacerse el nudo de la garganta para responderla, pero estaba tan nervioso que eso era imposible, mientras que ella andaba hasta estar enfrente de el.-Toma, Zoro.- ella entregando la rosa. Zoro la cogió con la mano que tenía libre, pero un tanto dudoso y confuso.

- ¿Por qué me la devuelve? Si es para ti.- dijo devolviéndole la rosa, ya que ese alago necesitaba una recompensa, pero Robín lo negó.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero que me la des tú en persona y no el doctor.- se acercó más a él y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla.

Zoro quedó paralizado y sonrojo mientras con una mano restregaba la mejilla donde le había dado el beso.- ¿Porque me has dado un beso?- dijo un tanto confundido.

-Y ¿Porque no puedo darte un beso?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- VALE YA DE JUGAR CONMIGO, MUJER. SE QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DE FRANKY. ASI QUE VE A BESAR A TU CYBORG.- dijo furioso y tapándose la boca con una mano. Se le había escapado eso.

- Y por qué crees eso.- en ese momento pico.- Nos vistes en el pasillo.- el asintió con mucho esfuerzo y dolor.- Zoro te equivocas. No es lo que tú crees… déjame explicarte...-iba a explicárselo pero la interrumpió.

- Pase por ahí, para darte una explicación y que me perdonaras, pero que me encuentro. A ti con ese chulito de playa declarándote y a ti decir que le querías. Yo creo que es más que suficiente. -Le dio la espalda. Estaba muy frustrado.

-Sí.

- Lo ves. –lo dijo con aire de tener razón, mientras giro un poco la cabeza y luego apartarla.

- Pero como amigo. – Zoro se quedó confuso. Se había perdido importante que debería saber. Él se giró para verla mejor y dejarla seguir con su explicación, para sacarle ya de dudas.- Después de lo de Tashigi. El me confesó lo que sentía por mi.- él no podía seguir oyendo eso. Cada palabra que soltaba ella era como una puñalada en el corazón. Él quería que acabara la explicación y salir corriendo, ya que se imaginaba ya la siguiente frase, pero…-, pero yo no le correspondí, porque yo solo le tengo aprecio al igual que todos vosotros. Sois mi única familia.- intento mantenerse seria y fría como siempre. Pero era muy difícil.- Eso es lo que paso. El parecía estar bien, pero sé que en eso era una máscara y que el realmente lo está pasando mal.- con un tono triste hacia el carpintero. Zoro sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Franky. El dolor de ser rechazado. Lo sabía porque hace menos de 5 minuto lo había experimentado.- Ya sabes la verdad. –coloco las manos en su escote.- Yo no le quiero.-bajo la cabeza.

Zoro se aproximaba hacia ella, pero antes dejo a Chopper apoyado en la fuente. Ella no hizo nada, ni se movió. No percato de que Zoro se estaba acercando a ella lentamente. El parecía sediento y andaban como si alguien le controlara. Zoro estaba frente a ella. Robín noto su presencia. No quería que le viera así.- Zoro no te acerques, por favor.- dijo con una voz temblorosa, pero ella no opuso resistencia. El aparto un cacho de mechón de pelo de la cara de Robín y lo coloco con delicadeza detrás de su oreja. El corazón de Robín iba a mil por hora por tener tan cerca el cuerpo del espadachín.

(Quería daros un consejo. Si en este momento estáis leyendo este punto de la historia. Leer esta parte, mientras escucháis la canción: El Perdedor- Enrique Iglesia. Queda mucho mas romántico y mas bonito. Lo dijo por que sin queree sonó la canción y mientras lo escribía me di cuenta que quedo genial. Es una canción preciosa ,pero si queréis. Solo es un consejo.)

Zoro coloco una mano en la barbilla de Robín y elevo su cara, para ver sus ojos azules que estaban húmedos a punto de llorar, pero ella intentaba evitar la salida de esas lagrimas.- Lo siento, Robín, por ser un completo idiota. Creí que me odiabas por ocultarte cosas, haber sido tan distante contigo y otras cosas. Robín. Cuando te vi con Franky y oí esas palabras me sentí como un perdedor. Me llene de rabia y fui corriendo al gimnasio y empecé a destrozar todo lo que había por el medio. Estaba descontrolado. Solo me había pasado una vez y fue porque te atacaron. Fue ese tío que decía ser un Dios. Porque creía que te había perdido.- hecho una media sonrisa.- Robín, yo... -Dijo tímidamente que empezó a sudar pero cogió aire y sin pensárselo lo soltó.- Yo te quiero Nico Robín.- si esas palabras salieron de los labios del espadachín. Él se apartó, para ver la cara de shock de Robín.- Ahora mismo yo tengo un sueño al igual que tú. Solo te pido una cosa y espero que puedas cumplirla, por mí. Pero me lo tienes que prometer antes.- ella imaginaba muchas cosas y la principal era que estuviesen juntos. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba impaciente por saber la siguiente frase que saliese de los labios perfectos del espadachín. ¿Qué podía ser? Pero no fue así.- Quiero que te alejes de mí.- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Robín. Él lo estaba pasando fatal, por decir esas palabras tan dura de sus labios. Pero sentía que era su obligación ya que la quería tanto y quería protegerla.- Mi sueño es muy peligros y temo que te hagan daño por mi culpa. Y si eso llega a pasar no me lo perdonaría nunca. Sé que parezco un completo idiota declarándome aquí y luego pedirte que te vayas de mi lado.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Pero quería decirte lo que siento por ti y lo que he tenido que pasar estos dos años sin ti. Ahora lo sabes y te entregó mi corazón. Haz lo que quieras él. Como si lo rechazas y te vas ahora corriendo a los brazos de Franky o lo que quieras. Solo quiero que sepas, que eres la primera persona que he amado y que te quiero hasta enloquecer. Eres una persona muy importante para mí y bueno esto no se me da bien, pero quiero que te alejes de mi por tu bien y porque te quiero- él se apartó de ella y se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda y unos segundos para dejarla pensar, antes de comienza andar hacia delante y no mirar hacia atrás.

El suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia Chopper, pero detuvo su andar cuando oyó las palabras que salía de los labios se ella, que eran como un murmuró tímido, pero a la vez sincero.-No lo entiendo, porque me dices esos. No puedes entregarme tu corazón y decirme por las buenas que me aparte de ti, para no ponerme en peligro. - ella ando despacio, hasta estar en frente de su amado, pero con la cabeza agachada.- No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta. Habrás perdido la capacidad de ver por tu ojo izquierdo, pero hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta. Hasta chopper se ha dado cuenta. – elevo el tono de voz.

- Yo...- le interrumpió. Ella le abofeteo en la mejilla izquierda dejándole las marcas de su mano izquierda en su rostro. El ni se movió ni nada, le parecía justo que le diera esa bofetada.

Ella rápidamente levantó la cabeza y el pudo ver unas pequeñas lágrimas que le salia de sus ojos azules. Que le enternecio. -Aunque haya perdido la memoria. Yo te recordaba desde el primer momento que te vi en la cubierta. Cuando me agarraste entre tus brazos, para que no hiciese una locura y me dijiste esas palabras que no sé cómo me tranquilizaron por completo.

**Flashback (capitulo 4).**

Robín corría por toda la cubierta ágilmente de un lado para otro esquivando a Chopper y a Franky. Zoro aprovecho de que Robín estaba distraída y con gran rapidez y sigilo se puso delante de Robín. Ella no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con Zoro. Ella choco con el pecho de Zoro, pero antes de que hiciese contacto con el suelo, Zoro la cogió de la muñeca y tiro hacia él, para atraerla y abrazarla. Zoro la abrazo con dulzura y fuerza para que no se la volviera escapar.

-Zoro: Chopper, Franky ¿A qué viene tanta persecución? Estas bien.- mienta miraba fijamente los ojos azules de Robín.

Chopper le iba a responder a Zoro y explicarle lo que había pasado, pero fue interrumpido por Robín que empezó a moverse bruscamente.

-Robín: ¡Suéltame! Déjame en paz. Te he dicho que me sueltes.- intentado escapar de los brazos de Zoro.

-Zoro: ¿Pero qué te pasa Robín? Es que no me reconocer- intentado que no se escapara de él.

-Robín: No sé quién eres y no sé por qué me llamas Robín. Suéltame. Digo que me sueltes. Idiota.

Zoro y los demás estaban confundidos por lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes. Y más por lo que acababa de decir Robín. No era normal esa actitud en Robín, era como si no reconociera a ninguno.

-Zoro: No, no te voy a soltar, ni ahora ni nunca, hasta que no sepamos lo que te pasa.- con una voz tranquilizante. Que hizo que Robín se tranquilizase.

-Robín: Por favor suéltame, por fa…-Robín se desmayó, pero Zoro la cogió en brazos y puedo sujetarla.

-Zoro: Robín ¿Qué te pasa?- ella se fijó en sus labios, como decía esas palabras de preocupación.

**Fin del flashback.**

- Zoro te quiero y me da igual esperar toda mi vida o superar cualquier peligro para que estemos juntos.- ella hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro, mientras caía unas lágrimas por sus ojos. El la abrazo muy fuerte para que nunca se escapara.

- Esto es lo que me gusta de ti. Sé que me esperaras y por eso tú me das fuerza para ganar a Ojo de Halcón.- los dos se quedaron abrazados en silencio unos minutos en silencio. Ella al final dejo de llorar y se tranquilizó. Estaba contenta por saber que su espadachín de color verde le correspondía. Y él era feliz porque sabía que ella le esperaría hasta cumplir su sueño y que le apoyaría hasta el final.

Ella se apartó de el.-Lo siento por verme así. No es normal en mi.- dijo un tanto avergonzada, pero con una gran sonrisa.

El echo un media sonrisa a ella.- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Me gustas más cuando esta indefensa.

- ¿Por qué?-dijo un tanto dudoso y juguetón.

-Porque así podre salvarte y cogerte en brazos. Y no soltarte hasta que no estés a salvo.- la cogió en brazos. Ella rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Zoro.

- Pues no me sueltes nunca.- dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Él quería hacerla reír así que sin venir a cuento dijo una tontería.-Entonces si me recordabas todo este tiempo, porque me has hecho pasar tanta vergüenza.- dijo el elevando la voz.

- Porque me gusta más cuando tienes celos o estas sonrojado como ahora.

Zoro gruño.- Eso no es ninguna excusa, mujer.- volvió a gruñir.

Ella profundizo más ese agarre.- Por qué no sabía si me quería, como yo te quiero a ti y quería estar segura que no me habías cambiado en estos dos años. Como tú has dicho hace un rato. Las personas cambian y quería estar segura de recordar como eras y que sólo fueras mio. – el la bajo cuidadosamente. Ella hundió la cabeza en el hombro del peliverde.

Zoro trago saliva y rodeo la cintura de Robín con sus brazos atrayéndola más y colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.- Lo de Tashigi…- dijo con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento estaba arrebatador con ese gesto en su cara.

-No sigas. Lo se todos sobre Tashigi y tu amiga Kuina.-Zoro abrió los ojos como de sorpresa.- utilice mis poderes para oír lo que estabais hablando Sanji y tú. Y oí todo. Lo siento.- ella apretó con mas fuerza a Zoro, profundizando más el abrazo y saliéndole unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Zoro la aparto y la cogió de la barbilla y la elevo para que el pudiera ver sus rostro hermoso y sus ojos azules claritos.- Eh no llores, no me gustan las mujeres lloronas. Y sé que tú no eres de esas. Es mi culpa. Te tenía que haberte contado algunas cosas antes, pero tenía miedo de que si te lo decía me vieras como un débil y que te fuera con Franky. Y que te perdiera y ser un perdedor.- ella noto la tristeza de Zoro, por perderla. Pero ella solo era suya. Ceso sus lágrimas y volvió a componerse.

El se acercan peligrosamente a sus labio. Tenia sed y sólo sus labio podías tranquilizar esa sed. Pero Robín le detuvo antes de que siguiera el camino.- Te quiero un montón, pero vayamos despacio. Creo que hoy hemos soportados muchos acontecimiento de lo habitual.- el solo asintió. Quería besarla , pero ella tenia razón como siempre. Para que ir rápido si tenían toda la vida , pero el impulso de Zoro de besarla seguía aumentando.

Ella se soltó del abrazo del peliverde. Y se dirigió hacia Chopper pasando por su lado. Pero la freno en seco cogiéndola de la muñeca y tirándola hacia atrás. Parecía que iba a caer al suelo, pero Zoro la cogió con una mano en la nuca y la otra en su cintura.- Lo siento Robín, pero has sacado el animal que hace tiempo tenía que haber saboreado esos labios. Además tenemos que acabar con el entrenamiento de hoy.- lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Antes de que ella pudieron reaccionar la beso esos labios tan deseados y dulce. Mientras la besaba el la ponía los pies en el suelo incorporándola, hasta tener solo una mano en la cintura. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia, fue igual que el día que se reencontraron. El beso era tan dulce y profundo que no necesitaban palabras. Los dos finalizaron el beso a falta de aire. Los dos estaban súper rojos pero a la vez satisfechos, porque no le habían interrumpido nadie, ya que Chopper estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Y podían darse ese beso que tanto deseaban nos días desde hace tiempo. Ya no tenían nada de envidiar de Nami y Sanji.

Él se apartó de Robín y le susurró al oído.- Que te parece si nos saltamos la gala y nos vamos al Sunny. Tú y yo solo.- lo dijo con un tono sexual. Ya nos imaginamos por qué.

Robín había olvidado por completo lo de la gala. Si no llega a decir nada Zoro se hubiera ido al Sunny con él sin dudarlo. Ella le dio un pequeño pellizco en la nariz con una sonrisa.- No podemos. Somos los invitados especiales y sospecharían si no vamos. – Zoro hecho un puchero, pero luego le volvió a darla razón.

El cogió la rosa y se la dio muy confiado y seguro. Ya no tenía ni dudas ni tristeza, nada solo Nico Robín. Ella había cambiado su mundo.-. Ya que no podemos faltar.- hizo una pausa.-Robín acepta esta rosa, porque quiero que seas mi pareja para la gala.- ella se sorprendió a la petición del peliverde.

Ella acepto la rosa y miro a Zoro a los ojos con dulzura. Era como un niño de 11 años pidiendo por primera vez salir a alguien. Era muy tierno.- Eres una ternura. – él se sonrojo y veía que eso era un sí, pero….- Pero con una condición.- dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona. Zoro abrió los ojos dudando ahora un poco.

-¿Cuál?

- ¿Quiero que me reserves un baile contigo?

En ese momento Zoro se hubiera negado en rotundo, pero era una situación diferente. Ahora estaba muy contento para decirle que no y menos a la persona que amaba. – De acuerdo, pero que sepas que yo no sé bailar.

Ella sonrió y de repente Zoro le cogió de la cintura y le elevo dándole una vuelta y colocarla en el suelo con delicadeza. Ella volvió a sonreírle y se aparato un minuto de el para colocarse el vestido tan ajustado.

-¿Qué haces con el vestido? Que te van a ver desnuda.- dijo el alarmado y gritando.

- Me estoy colocando el vestido, tontorrón. No queremos que nadie me vea desnuda. ¿No?-dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

Zoro se sonrojo a la provocación de Robín.- NO. Ahora solo eres mía y no quiero que ningún hombre te toque o te ataque. Nada. Porque si no me lo cargo.- lo dijo acercándose a su rostro un tono amenazante.

-Vale, pero yo no quiero que ninguna mujer te bese ni toque tu torso ni nada. Por qué te matare aunque seas mi novio.- dijo, mientras rodeo el cuello del espadachín con sus brazos. Zoro se quedó paralizado al oír esas palabras, ni se percató de que ella la estaba abrazando. Si "MI NOVIO". Esas palabras se le quedarían en su menta para siempre. Ahora no tenía duda. Lo había conseguido. Era suya, por fin. Ya le daba igual si Franky intentara ligar con ella, porque ahora sabía que le correspondía.

- En serio… Robín... Ahora…- trago saliva. No le salía las palabras de la emociones nuevas que estaban sintiendo en ese mismo momento.- Somos pareja.- dijo un tanto vergonzoso y balbuceando. Ella sólo asintió, por la timidez del joven.

-¿Lo dudas, Espadachín?- dijo con una voz sexual, mientras se acercaba a sus labios lentamente.

-No…, pero. -Fue interrumpido.

Robín le beso en los dulces labios del peliverde, sin compasión cerrando el contrato que acababa de hacer con su novio y respondiendo a su duda. Zoro tenía los ojos en órbita, pero a los pocos segundos los cerró, para profundizar ese beso dulce y apasionado. Era la primera vez que alguien le sorprendía, pero no le importaba si esa sorpresa era un beso de su arqueóloga, que había descifrado su corazón hasta tenerle loco. Él se separó de ella por falta de aire. Sin decir nada ella le cogió de la mano y le indico el camino hacia la gala, ya que por casualidad habían ido por la dirección correcta. Al final Chopper había ganado la apuesta y tendría dulces durante unos meses.

Zoro y Robín iba como la pareja perfecta. Los dos estaban aliviados de por fin contar lo que sentía, por el uno por el otro, Pero en ese beso a Robín le vino a la mente una pequeña duda que hacía tiempo tenía en su mente, pero con tantas cosas que había pasado se le había olvidado hasta ahora.

-Zoro.-susurro. El bajo la mirada hacia los ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. Pero ella miraba hacia el frente, con un rosto apagado. El no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación por su amada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo con una voz dulce y profunda que cualquier chica se hubiera derretido, pero ella no.

- Bueno.-dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado, para no encontrase con la mirada del peliverde. Ahora dijo una voz severa y un tanto triste.- ¿Tú estás enamorado de cómo soy ahora? O ¿de la antigua yo?- ella tenía la duda de que si él estaba enamorado de la nueva Robín, que no se acordaba de cómo era , ni de su pasado o de la antigua chica que tenía un pasado oscuro y doloroso, que pocas personas sabían. Era muy importante saber esa respuesta.

El soltó la mano de Robín. Ella se detuvo cuando soltó la mano de Zoro. El camino delante de ella hasta estar separados por 3 metros delante de ella. El cruzo los brazos como hacia siempre y pensó con conciencia las palabras exactas para que no cometer ninguna equivocación, ni error.- Escucha Robín.- bajo la cabeza en el suelo y libero sus brazos para dejarlos libre.- Cuando te llevaron a Ennie Lobby y te vi llorar y gritar de que querías vivir. En ese momento vi a la verdadera Nico Robín.- ella lo recordaba. El prosiguió.-Cuando por fin te rescatamos cambiaste totalmente. Eras más abierta y cariñosa con nosotros. Y yo empecé a sentir algo por ti, pero yo lo ignoraba, porque creía que el amor era de débiles e idiotas.- tenía los ojos perdidos en el cielo, mientras recodaba.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- preguntó ella. Él se dio la media vuelta y se colocó delante de ella frente a frente.

- Cuando nos separamos. Sentía mucha frustración, por no haberte dicho lo que sentía.- hizo una pequeña pausa y le coloco un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.- No dejaba de pensar en ti. Cada minuto que pasaba te añoraba más. Así paso que sin querer mientras entrenaba me alcanzo en el ojo izquierdo y me hizo esta cicatriz. Solo porque me acorde de ti en ese instante. Y recibí una gran bronca de parte de Ojo de Halcón.

Ella puso una mano en el ojo cicatrizado de Zoro.-Lo siento. Aunque no lo creas estas muy sexy con esa cicatriz.- el sonrió.

-No lo sientas. Aunque no lo creas era a la primera persona que recordaba cuando me levanta y tenía unas ganas de verte en mi cama. Al lado mío mientras te abrazaba. Así que decidí cambiar y ser el hombro que estuviese en tu destino.- puso una mano en la mejilla.- Robín escucha. Tú habrás perdido la memoria, pero sigues siendo la misma persona que se coló en nuestro barco y se auto-invito a nuestra tripulación. No has cambiado en nada.- le dio un beso en la frente.- Así que la respuesta de esa pregunta es. Que quiero a la Nico Robín del pasado, presente y futuro. El único a quien has cambiado ha sido a mí. Tú sigues siendo la misma persona que me enamore, sigo enamorado y siempre amare.- que tierno.

Ella sonrió y le abrazo con fuerza que fue correspondido. Estuvieron así durante tres minutos. Robín se apartó de él y le miro con una cara de duda.

-Zoro. Tú no tienes la sensación de que se nos olvida algo.- dijo ella un tanto confundida y dudosa. He intentando averiguar por que tenía esa sensación.

- Que yo sepa estamos todos. Verdad Chopper.- los dos se giraron y vieron de que chopper no estaba.

- CHOPPER.- dijo unísono

Se habían olvidado a Chopper en el suelo inconsciente. Pobrecito renito. Robín quería salir corriendo donde Chopper ,pero no podía por sus tacones. Que podía hacer Zoro. No podía dejar a su novia allí y no podía dejar a su hermanito pequeño. Ella sintió la angustia de Zoro así que ella misma le tenia que ayudar.

- Ve a por Chopper. No te preocupes yo iré a la gala. Vale. - le puso una mano en la mejilla. Tenia que aprender a compartir al espadachín con los demás , pero ella tenia un ticket muy especial.

- Vale. Nos reunimos allí. Ten cuidado.- le dio un beso en la mano que es a tocando su rostro. Zoro comenzó a correr lo mas rápido posible , para volver con ella.

Mientras corría ella grito a los cuatro viento.-TE QUIERO MI ESPADACHÍN VERDE.- y se marcho hacia la gala.

¿ Que pasará?

Continuará...

_**Bueno intentare subir el próximo cuando pueda. Es que si os contara lo que me ha pasado este mes haría un una historia muy rara que me llamarías loca. Bss dejarme muchos review.**_


	11. Capitulo 11- Heartbeat song

_**Bueno os traigo aquí el capítulo 11. Esto no es un fic, nop. Esto es un…SONGFIC. Si tenía ganas de hacer un hace mucho tiempo. La canción es:**__** Kelly Clarkson-Heartbeat song.**_

_**Lo siento mucho haber tardado mucho, pero he estado muy, pero que muy ocupada. Además os quiero presentar a mi nuevo socio. Os presento a Sergio que ha publicado una nueva historia muy divertida y llena de aventuras. Está en mi cuenta, entonces ya sabéis que hacer. Pasaros a leer mis demás historias como. La boda de Robín/ La historia de Portgas D. Serujio. Bueno que arriba Zoro x Robín que haber si se da cuenta Oda de que son la pareja perfecta. Y que este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amigo, Sergio. Eeh pasaros a leer su historia, que esta genial. Gracias a todos los que me siguen y me leen. Bss y nos leemos abajo. **_

Capitulo 11- Heartbeat song.

Zoro corría como un loco por encontrar la plaza donde habían dejado al pobre renito inconsciente. ¿Cómo podían habérselos olvidado allí? ¿Y porque tenía que ir Zoro a buscarle? Conociéndole seguro que se perdería gracias a su gran sentido de la orientación que tiene. Así pasó que hasta que llego a la plaza donde estaba, Chopper tardo 15 minutos y solo tenía que ir en línea recta ,pero al dar cinco pasos, se perdió y acabo recorriendo toda la isla, preocupado por lo que le podía pasar a Chopper. Es un caso perdido. Ufff. (Espero que Chopper encuentre una cura para esa mala orientación que tiene.)

Cuando por fin llego, encontró a Chopper apoyado en la fuente donde le había dejado, pero parecía estar un tanto confuso y desorientado. Por fin que no había nadie y no se lo habían llevado creyendo que era un peluche con esmoquin tirado en el suelo. El pobre renito se levantó y empezó a caminar pero iba de un lado a otro como si fuera un borracho. En serio ese golpe tenía que haberle dado muy fuerte, porque aún tenía el enorme chichón en la cabeza donde le había golpeado antes el espadachín. Zoro fue corriendo a coger a Chopper ante de que se le ocurriera tirarse a la fuente y agorase, aunque no fuera muy profunda la fuente. Él le cogió y le puso a la altura de su cara para mirarle su rostro y saber cómo estaba. El pobre estaba confuso, desorientado y mareado, por lo menos a lo que se veía a simple vista, ya que él no tenía ni idea de medicina. El empezó a sacudirle bruscamente y fuertemente para que volviera a la normalidad o quitarle esos síntomas, pero tardaría un buen rato. En serio se había pasado con el pobre y mira que gracia al él, Robín y el peliverde estén juntos. Le deberían llamar Chopper `` El renito del amor´´. (Que cuco seria súper adorable hay con unas flechitas y un pañal como Cupido.)

Por fin volvía a la normalidad lentamente. Poco a poco volvía a la normalidad y recuperar la visión. Lo primero que vio fueron formas muy borrosas y deformadas, tenía la visión nublada, pero pudo identificar perfectamente esa cabellera de color verde clarito que identificaría en cualquier lugar. Y de repente cuando la vista de Chopper volvió a la normalidad y vio que sus sospecha no se equivocaban sus ojos fueron salidos de orbita y empezó a llorar en llanto. Su final estaba muy cerca y tenía delante al quien le mataría. Lo nunca visto, lo mataría su hermano, que fuerte.

Chopper no cesaba su llanto. Realmente estaba aterrado, por fin que no había nadie sino le acusarían de maltrato animal o secuestro.

-¡ZORO NO ME MATES POR FAVOR! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR. EN SERIO. NO LO VOLVERE HACER, LO PROMETO, ZORO.- dijo con la voz temblorosa con tanto llanto que no cesaron en absoluto, que consiguió que Zoro echara una pequeña carcajada al aire. Cuando la oyó el renito dejo de llorar y miro al peliverde un tanto confuso. ¿De qué se reía?

Pero lo más sorprendente es cuando el peliverde empezó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras elevaba a Chopper por encima de su cabeza con una risa tierna en su rostro que parecía imposible de creer.-_** ¿Qué le pasa a Zoro?-**_es lo único que pudo pensar el doctor. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió. Lo que le sorprendió fue cuando paro de girar y le acercó a su rostro para, para… darle un beso en su hocicó. Chopper tenía los ojos totalmente en blanco y la mandíbula descolocada. Lo nunca visto. Ese no era Zoro. Parecía que se había vuelto a desmallar, pero algo le hizo volver al mundo real. De repente su nariz desarrollada capto un olor a flores muy familiar y fácil de reconocer para él, provenía de su hocico. El juraría que no estaba ese olor ahí. Entonces miro a los labios de Zoro y vio que tenía… pintalabios.- _**¿Desde cuándo Zoro utilizaba pintalabios?-**_pensó Chopper.

Todos sabemos que Zoro es todo un machote, un hombre, una fiera y algunas veces era un demonio. Entonces porque sus labios tenia pintalabios de un color rosa pasión y con brillo. Estaba muerto y había ido al cielo o al infierno.

De repente Chopper se pellizco en la mejilla delante de Zoro. Estaba confuso por la reacción de Chopper. Lo único que se oyó fue un enorme grito de dolor por parte de Chopper. Confirmado de que seguía vivo y no era un sueño. Entonces que pasaba en ese momento. El mundo se había vuelto loco. Ahora si le decían que Luffy se ha hecho vegetariano se lo creería y luego se suicidaría, lógicamente. Esto ya era confuso y de loco pensó Zoro. Así que decidió preguntar directamente si estaba bien el doctor, aunque no le importara mucho ahora mismo. Ahora le importaba ir corriendo a toda mecha para poder cumplir la promesa que le había prometido a Robín, el de bailar con ella, aunque no supiera, pero como lo había prometido y como es el. ``Si prometo algo lo cumplo.´´- son las palabras del mismísimo Zoro y ya veis. No se rajaría ahora, aunque hiciera el ridículo y el cocinero se riera de él durante 2 meses enteros.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Chopper?- pregunto el con voz preocupada y frunciendo el ceño.

Con esa pregunta hizo que Chopper volviera al mundo real y sacar valor para preguntarle sobre lo del pintalabios. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta y la contestación de el- ¿Zoro porque tienes pintados los labios de pintalabios? Te queda muy bien.- dijo con una voz inocente y con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que las mejillas de Zoro tuvieran un color rojo.

No se había dado cuenta de eso. Seguro que fue cuando había besado a Robín. Que torpe. Pero que le iba a decir a Chopper. Tenía una cara de querer saberlo, parecía Nami cuando quería sacar cotilleo o cosas de sus camaradas. Decirle o no decirle, esa es la cuestión. Además él no era muy bueno hablando sobre su vida personal. Quería que fuera privada como ha sido desde ahora. Tuvo que intentar cambiar de tema a otros diferente. Así que toda delicadeza le dijo:- ¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-eso sí que era delicadeza y más cuando tenía el puño del espadachín tan cerca de su rostro. Y dicho esto soltó a Chopper y empezó a caminar, enojado y sin mirar atrás, ocultando su vergüenza.

Chopper cayo de pie y miro confuso a Zoro, pero ya tenía una hipótesis de lo que podía ser.- `` _**Al final se ha podido declara. Bien por Zoro, me alegro. Espera un segundo. Entonces yo he ganado la apuesta. YUUPPIII. Postre durante varios meses.´´-**_ pensó mientras no dejaba de reír y saltar de ilusión. Luego miro a Zoro.- ZORO…

-DEJAME EN PAZ. NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO.-siguió su camino mosqueado y avergonzado.

- PERO ZORO…

-¿QUE?-dijo el girándose para enfrentarse con esa mirada suya al doctor que provoco que el renito se asustara y retrocediera unos pasos.

- Que es… por el…otro…lado.- como he dicho antes, un caso perdido.

Zoro resignado y aún más enfadado cambio de dirección y cogió a Chopper en brazo para que le guiara y no volviera a perderse. Llegarían más pronto.

Durante el camino hasta la gala los dos estuvieron en silencio. No se dirigía ni la mirada ni nada. No querían sacar el tema, ni nada parecido, porque sería muy incómodo para el peliverde y sabía que si lo preguntaba ahora sí que sería su final. Lo mejor era dejarlo así y que el mismo lo dijera. Pero mejor sería esperar sentados.

Tardaron 5 minutos en llegar a la mansión. Era realmente alucinante. Era una mansión muy elegante y enorme de color blanco, tipo rural. Era más grande que el Sunny. Tenía que haber costado una pasta. Cuando entraron dentro de la mansión se encontraron una gran sala de estar con un montón de gente que iba vestidos elegantemente y con sus máscaras, como decía la invitación. Algunas personas llevaba unas joyas enorme y muy caras que volverían loca a Nami con tantas joyas al su alrededor. Parecía que estaba toda la ciudad entera, lo que explicaba la cuidad tan vacía. Lo primero que hicieron los dos cuando llegaron fue localizar los alocados miembros de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja. Luffy estaba en el buffet libre, tenía la cabeza entera en la fuente de chocolate con dos cachos de carne en cada mano. Nunca cambiara. Usopp bailaba en la pista de baile como si no hubiera mañana. Brook tocaba la guitarra con la banda que había allí y al su alrededor había un gran número de fan muy jóvenes que le sacaba los colores, pero claro él no tiene, mejillas. Parecían quinceañeras. Sanji y Nami parecía hablar con los demás invitados como una pareja normal, pero conociendo a Nami y tener al rededor tantas joyas, algo tramaba. Pero a los que no veían eran a Franky y a Robín. ¿Dónde podían estar? Esto no le gustaba. Le daba muy mal espina.

-Chopper ¿tú ves a Robín y a Franky por algún lado?-pregunto a Chopper que aún seguía en sus brazos.

- No. No los veo por ninguna parte.- de un salto bajo de Zoro y cayo de pie al suelo. Le miro y le dijo.- Seguro que lo sabe Nami.- afirmó.

Zoro iba directo a Nami para preguntarle, pero de repente fue atacado por… unas alocadas fans de Zoro. Parecía una manada de bestias, acababan de atropellar a Zoro. Eran chicas de 15 a 25 años de edad y muy guapas. El pobre Zoro no tenía escapatoria, le estaban aplastando y tirando de la ropa, mientras le decía cosas como: ``_**Zoro guapetón´´. ``Te quiero. Zoro estas tremendo.´´`` Zoro cásate conmigo**_.´´ Cosas así, pero lo más fuerte fue y casi hace que explote y lanzara por los aires a esas quinceañeras fue:_** ``Zoro está muy bueno cásate conmigo y tengamos hijos.´´**_ Era un caos, parecían Nami cuando iba de compras o Luffy cuando perseguía a un cacho enorme de carne, no sería la primera vez. Zoro por suerte pudo encontrar una hueco, una pequeña salida y arrastras fue a ella sin perder tiempo. Pudo salir ileso de esa multitud de fans alocadas. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que se había escapado de ese caos, porque aún seguían gritando y luchando entre ellas para poder tocar su cuerpo sexual tan trabajado. (Se me cae la baba). Menudas estupideces decía esas chicas. Pero eso de tener hijos no estaría nada mal… con Robín y más adelante. No con ninguna de esas. De inmediato Zoro salió corriendo hasta Nami y Sanji antes de que esas locas se dieran cuenta de que no estaba en esa multitud y volviera a por él. El primero en ver a Zoro fue el rubiales.

-¿De dónde vienes marimo? Sí que has tardado. Seguro que te has perdido por el camino, como siempre.- pillado.

- NO.- bufo con rabia.-Me acaban de atacar una multitud de chicas alocadas. Casi me quedo sin ropa.- señalo a la multitud que aún seguían luchando a unos varios metros detrás de ellos. Nami y Sanji pusieron una cara de `` en serio ´´. Si Sanji no estuviera con la pelinaranja se hubiera tirado ahora mismo a esa multitud de chicas tan guapas y jóvenes, ya que era su sueño, pero ya estaba pillado. Si, tenía celos de Zoro.

-En serio te ha pasado eso.- el peliverde solo asintió con la cabeza.-¡QUE FUERTE!-Sanji tenía aún más celos de Zoro. ¿Por qué a él?- Eso explica porque tienes la camiseta desabrochada.- señalo ella con el dedo dirección al torso desnudo y musculoso del peliverde que ahora mismo le tenía al aire. Seguro que fue cuando la multitud de locas intentaban quitarle la ropa a la fuerza para venderlas o para ellas. Típica alocada fangirl. Él no se había dado cuenta ya que siempre iba con el torso desnudo, al aire y sin dejar fluir a la imaginación. Él se abrocho la camiseta lentamente y sexualmente ya que parecía que en ese momento era el centro de atención por parte de las mujeres que le miraban sonrojadas por lo guapo y sexy que era el peliverde. Parte de los hombres lo miraba con recelos porque su pareja tenía ojos para él peliverde. Normal no lo haríais. Era un verdadero espectáculo para las mujeres, para los hombres no.- Oye Zoro te quiero presentar a alguien.-giro su cabeza hacia el hombre mencionado.

De repente apareció un hombre vestido con esmoquin negro, parecía muy caro el traje. Era un hombre muy alto y musculoso como Sanji. Tenía el pelo corto, castaño y unos ojos de color azul claritos, precioso. Llevaba una máscara de color blanco que le quedaba genial y le daba un toque de hombre culto y misterioso. Era el típico play-boy de revista. A Zoro le dio mala espina a primera vista, no porque desconfiara de cualquiera, no como su capitán de goma, sino que cuando le vio de repente le vino un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral, haciendo que estuviera alerta de ese personaje. No le gustaba ningún pelo. Tenía que buscar a Robín. No le gustaba nada de que no la viera cuando llego y mucho menos que también Franky estuviera desaparecido al igual que ella. ¿Dónde estarán?

-Zoro este es el alcalde de esta preciosa ciudad. Se llama…- dijo Nami educadamente, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Sanji ya que le veía algo celoso y tenso y quería recordarle de que ella solo era suya y que no tenía que tener celos del marimo. Él le regalo una gran sonrisa. Aún seguía sin creerlo… la pelirroja era su novia.

El play-boy interrumpió a Nami para poder seguir y presentarse personalmente.- Me llamo, Rafael, encantado.- alzo la mano con educación, el peliverde ni se inmuto y no le dio la mano. Fue frustrante para Rafael y de mala educación por parte de Zoro. La pelirroja le quiera dar unos cuanto, pero unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza hasta hacerle moratones, chicones y dejarlo completamente inconsciente, durante media hora o una hora. Pero de que iba. No ves que era alguien muy importante y de clase muy alta. Estaba enfadada. El retiro la mano lentamente hasta meterla en su bolsillo del pantalón.- Bueno. Estoy muy agradecido de que nos hayas librados de esos malditos pirata que nos llevaban 2 años asuntando a cada mujer, hombre y niño de esta ciudad. En serio muchas gracias.

Esto era demasiada formalidad para Zoro, hacía que sus sospechas aumentaran más, provocando que desconfiara más de él y estar más alerta que antes. Nunca se sabe.- No me tiene que agradecer nada. Yo no hice nada. Los que acabo con ellos fue Robín.- dijo con una voz muy grave y despreciable haciéndose notar de que no se fiaba de él. Pero algo le sorprendió, he hizo sospechar aún más. Cuando Zoro menciono a Robín noto como el de repente se sorprendiera por un segundo. ¿Por qué ese sobresalto?

-Aaaah. La señorita Robín. Se mucho sobre ella, al igual se cosas de vosotros.- sonrió.- No he podido hablar con ella aun. Cuándo iba hablar con ella para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho la vi con Franky, el de vuestra tripulación y no quería molestar.-Zoro comenzó a ponerse de los nervios.- Es preciosa. ¿Por casualidad sabéis si tiene novio?- pregunto a Nami. Ella no dijo nada, solo regalarle una risa juguetona a Zoro. El solo quería explotar y cortarle por dos con sus katanas, pero no había traído sus katanas así que decidió echarle su famosa mirada de combate que utiliza para intimidar a sus enemigos en una batalla, pero parecía que a Rafael no le afectaba en absoluto. Eso hizo que al peliverde le hirviera la sangre aún más por la ira que tenía en su cuerpo. Le estaba retando, porque tenía todas de perder.

Nami se partía de la risa. Esa escenita de celos por parte de Zoro. Era la bomba. Era la primera vez que alguien normalito aguantaba la mirada intimidante del espadachín. Lo nunca visto, era para grabarlo en video y subirlo en YouTube. Pero tenía que hacer algo para que no la metieran en lio y le echaran a patadas, como siempre.

-Sí creo que tenían que hablar algo urgente con él. Se fueron, hacia la terraza de allí.- señalo la pelirroja, para su asombro al darse la vuelta, Zoro había desparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Dónde ha ido?- pregunto Rafael un tanto confuso.- Estaba hace un segundo aquí mismo.-afirmo aún más confuso.

-¡EEEEH! Ha tenido que ir al servicio.- menuda escusa más tonta había dicho Sanji, pero no parecía que se arrepintiera de nada. Le había dejado como meón al marimo que tanto odia. Venganza.

-Aaaah. Vale. – el sonrió tiernamente a la pelirroja que hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Eso no le gustó nada a Sanji. Era suya y solo él podía hacerla sonrojar así. Sin avisar le planto un beso tierno y dulce en los labio de la navegante que correspondió encantada. Era muy incómodo para Rafael así que decidió salir de ese momento tan romántico para la pareja, pero antes…-Bueno os dejo a los dos, disfrutar de la gala y si queréis algo no dudéis en pedírmelo.- y después de decir esto se fue a paso rápido.

Cuando estaba fuera del campo visual del cocinero rompió el beso tan tierno con Nami.-Al final se ha ido. Menudo hombre tan raro.- el miro a la sonrojada Nami. Ella hizo lo mismo, lo raro era que no tuviera una hemorragia nasal como siempre tenía al besarla.

-¡Celoso!- dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona. Le había gustado ese beso llena de ternura, dulzura y un toque de celos.

- Yo no estoy celoso.

-Ahhh no.- parecía que iban a empezar otra discusión de las suya que siempre acababan con Sanji arrastrándose como en perrito faldero, pero estáis equivocados.- Entonces no te importa que le dé un beso a Zoro.- ahí donde más le duele.

-NI SE TE OCURRA.-amenazo. Suspiro resignado- Esta bien. Tenía celos de ese pervertido.

-Lo sabía.-echo una sonrisa pícara.

-Es normal que tenga celos, tengo miedo de que te separen de mi.- la abrazo por la cintura, que correspondió de inmediato pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-No tienes que tener celos. Sabes que nunca te dejare. – Que monada. Le dio un piquito. - ¿Has visto lo celoso que se ha puesto Zoro cuando ha preguntado Rafael de que si Robín tenía novio?- se alejó ella un poco para encarar a Sanji.

- Si ¿A saber lo que le pasa a esa alga andante?

-Jajajaja. Parece interesante como se está poniendo esto.

- Que niña tan mala tengo.- dijo con una voz sexual.

-No te quejes.-le enseño la lengua como burla.

-Me encanta.- ella se sonrojo mientras acercaba su frente con la del cocinero.- ¿Quieres bailar?- ella acepto encantada.

VOLVIENDO CON EL ESPADACHIN PERDIDO COMO SIEMPRE:

Zoro fue directo a la terraza que le había señalado Nami, pero tardo lo suyo ya que las fans, Luffy que parecía tener un romance con el buffet (Se llamaría Lucar= Luffy x Carne. La pareja perfecta. Te la dedico Sergio.) y Usopp y Chopper que si quería bailar con ellos, pues le distrajo un buen rato, pero cuando esquivo todos esos obstáculos fue directo a la terraza, pero como un reflejo se escondió para obsérvalos sí que ellos se enteraran de su presencia. Era igual que cuando Franky le dijo lo que sentía a Robín.

Robín tenía las manos apoyadas en la barandilla y a su lado Franky que la imitaba. La terraza no era muy grande, le podía ver y escuchar perfectamente lo que decían. Un alivio para el espadachín. Tenía unas vistas preciosas de la isla y de la luna llena que tenía un brillo especial esta noche. Era realmente precioso. Hacia un poco de frio y de brisa, pero lo que más notable era el silencio incómodo entre ellos dos. ¿Quién rompería el silencio? Al parecer Franky.

-¿Qué quieres, Robín?

-Quería saber cómo estabas, desde ya sabes...- le miro a sus gafas de sol.

Sus ojos azules brillaba con la luz de la luna que parecían sincronizarse.- ¿Cómo crees que estoy?-dijo con una tristeza que parecía inhumana.

-Destrozado, hundido, perdido… sé cómo te sientes.-Franky aparto la mirada de la morena porque si seguía viéndola por más tiempo sabía que iba a llorar como un niño pequeño.-Por favor Franky mírame por favor.- su tono era tranquilo y suave. Franky la obedeció.-Sé que estas muy mal y es por eso que te quiero decir que aunque no te haya correspondido… te quiero como amigo…

Le interrumpió el ciborg.- Eso es lo me que me dijiste hace menos de una hora. No quiero recordarlo por favor.-negó con la cabeza. Iba a llorar si seguía más tiempo allí con ella. Saber que tienes a la persona que más amas delante de ti y no poderla besar o abrazar por que no te ha correspondido, duele y mucho.

-Lo siento Franky. No quería recordártelo.- se sentía fatal. Ella era la causante de que estuviera en ese estado de depresión. –Solo quiero decirte que aunque yo no te corresponda, eres un gran hombre y partidazo. Seguro que encuentras a una chica que te quiera tanto como yo y que te aprecie como eres. – Puso su mano en la robótica mano del carpintero y la empezó a acariciarla tiernamente.-Quiero hacerte una promesa.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto intrigado.

-Que yo siempre estaré para lo que necesites y poder ayudarte en lo que sea. Aunque sea una locura o estupidez.-hizo una pausa.- Que siempre vas a tener un hombro para llorar. Y que siempre seremos amigos. -Esa palabra de ``que siempre serian amigos.´´ Resonó en la mente del ciborg. Significaba qué no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conquistarla. Todo había acabado para él. Todo porque estaba enamorado de Zoro. Tenía que aceptarlo si quería verla feliz, aunque el sufriera por ello.- Te lo prometo.- esas palabras hicieron que el ciborg despejara sus pensamientos y atendiera a la sonrisa de ella.

-¿Lo prometes?- tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarse ahora mismo a los labios de la morena. Estaría mal y podría meterle en lio con el peliverde.

-Por supuesto.- Y le dio un abrazo para cerrar esa promesa. Ella rompió el abrazo tenía que ir con un peliverde que la miraba con una mirada desde hace un buen rato. Ella ando para dentro, pero se detuvo para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras a Franky.- No entras.- era más una afirmación que una pregunta. El negó y ella se despidió con la mano.

Ella entro lentamente hasta estar dentro y ver a sus amigos disfrutando de la gala que convirtieron en una de las famosas fiestas de Sombrero de Paja. Brook empezó a tocar sus mejores éxitos, tipo electo latino, rock, pop y algunas románicas a petición de Sanji para su pelirroja, pero no esas cursis, ni pastelosas. No, las que están de moda tipo Juan Magan, Henry Mendez, Pitbull, Wisin… que te hacen mover el esqueleto durante toda la noche y nunca mejor dicho. Todos estaban en la pista poniendo todo en la parrilla, como si no hubiera un mañana. Chopper, Usopp y Luffy parecían que tenían dos pies izquierdo y hormigas en los pantalones, por el baile tan ridículo estaban haciendo que le había enseñado Franky, hasta hicieron su postura en su honor, mientras gritaban ¡SUPERRRRR! Para bailarines no servían para nada, pero era tan divertido y parecía pasarlo tan bien que ella no pudo reprocharles nada. En realidad le dedico una sonrisa a esos alocados bailarines de la pista de baile y una sonrisa picarona para Sanji y Nami que bailaban muy juntitos. Eran totalmente una pareja perfecta en toda la extensión de esa palabra. Pero faltaba alguien y era el que más quería ver. ¿Dónde estará? Tuvo la respuesta a dar dos pasos más hacia delante y escuchar una pequeña carajada, procedente detrás de ella.

Giro su cuerpo y su cabeza para encarar a la persona que estaba buscando. Estaba apoyado en el marco la terraza, mirando a los ojos azules de ella, con una media sonrisa de las suyas que tanto le encantaba y enloquecía. Ella hizo lo mismo. El empezó a caminar hasta la morena lentamente, mientras volvía a observar cómo le quedaba ese precioso vestido con el cuerpazo de la morena y que combinaba con sus ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo con su esmoquin y su camiseta casi desabrochada y que se pagaba a su torso musculoso, sin dejar ninguna pizca de imaginación. Ya sabéis quien es. Era el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro y que había escuchado toda la conversación entre Robín y Franky. Y supo que no tenía nada que temer y no tenía que tener celos de Franky. Solo quería animal a su amigo, nada más. Es decir, era totalmente suya.

-Has tardado, Zoro. ¿No te habrás perdido?- afirmó ella con una voz sexual, mientras reía en bajito. Él solo frunció el ceño, pero al rato se relajó.

-No me he perdido. Solo que esta isla está mal hecha. Debería decirle algo a ese alcalde de pacotilla. – sonó su voz algo enfadada, mientras que se a rascaba la nuca con su mano izquierda. Ella no puedo reprimir la risa en su interior, tuvo taparla con una mano, pero aun así hizo que el peliverde se enojara aún más y sonrojara.- ¿De qué te ríes?-le molesto mucho esa risa, pero en realidad le estaba volviendo loco. Quería probar esos labios, otra vez.

-De nada, Zoro. Sé que no te has perdido, porque tu sentido de la orientación es la mejor.- mintió.

-Entonces ¿Porque lo dudas?

-Nunca lo he dudado.-mintió otra vez. Él sonrió victorioso, aunque era todo mentira y él lo sabía perfectamente, pero algunas veces era mejor vivir en la mentira que la verdad. Ella se alejó de él y le dio la espalda-Lo que dudo es si alguien me pedirá a salir a bailar.-puso un dedo en sus labios y suspiro.-Creo que nadie me va a pedir a bailar.-suspiro otra vez y mirando la reacción del peliverde. Solo le definía una palabra. GUAPO. Por lo bien que le quedaba el rojo en sus mejillas.- Bueno, iré con Luffy, Usopp y Chopper a bailar. Ya que nadie me lo pide.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras encaraba al espadachín. Aún seguía con ese baile tan ridículo. A Zoro le dio vergüenza al ver a esos tres bailando como unos completos idiotas, mientras las demás invitados de la gala los imitaban o se reían de ellos. Menuda tripulación más rara le han tocado. Daba vergüenza y más cuando gritaban SUPPERR y hacían esa postura. No hubo respuesta del peliverde, estaba sin palabra por ese baile tan ridículo(a mí me mola es ¡SUPERR!)De Franky.

-Bueno… yop...eeh… yoo-Balbuceaba. Esas palabras se le estaban haciendo un nudo en la garganta e impedía que salieran a la luz. Parecía un quinceañero pidiendo su primer cita.

-_**``Es valiente para el combate, pero muy tímido con las mujeres. Que mono.-**_pensó Robín, mientras sonreía a sus pensamiento y al intento inútil de pedirla bailar.

-_**``Porque es tan difícil decirlo. Venga. Has podido vencer a miles de enemigos a la vez**_. _**He podido declarar hace un rato a la persona que amo. Y no puedo simplemente pedirle a bailar a la misma persona´´. –**_suspiro y en un segundo aclaro sus ideas, pensó lo que iba a decir antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo.-Bueno… qué…si…tu…

-Hola de nuevo Zoro.- interrumpió el play-boy llamado Rafael. Pobre Zoro, había sacado valor para soltarlo, pero fue interrumpido, como siempre. Rafael echo un vistazo de arriba abajo la arqueóloga delante del peliverde, sin disimulo. El aumento de cortarle en dos amentaba cada vez más. Qué derecho tenía el para mirarla todo su cuerpo así. Es normal que Zoro le hirviera la sangré por la ira y celos. No fue desapercibió para Robín.-Bueno así que tú eres la heroína, Nico Robín.- le dijo el ignorando a Zoro, como si no existiera. Iba a estallar. Ella solo sonrió, por educación, si no utilizaría sus poderes en ese pervertido que ahora mismo la comía con los ojos. Mal rollo.

-Sí. Soy yo encantada. – le sonrió. Rafael le cogió de la mano derecha y como un caballero le dio un beso en esa mano capturada. Vale ahora sí que lo había fastidiado. Como se atrevía a darle un beso en la mano. y esas confianza. Zoro parecía el apocalipsis o algo peor, pero Robín le dirigió una mirada suya. Era dulce y tierna que dejaba a comprender que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, de que esos celos eran innecesarios. Le tranquilizó un poco, pero aún seguía en guardia, aun no confiaba en ese personaje, ni un poco.

-Bueno. Quería agradécete en persona lo que has hecho por nuestra isla. En serio muchas gracias.

-Yo en realidad no lo hice sola. Tenía el mejor espadachín que podía desear.- volteo ella y mirar a un peliverde sonrojado. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido de molestia. Molestia porque no aguantaba esa mirada. Se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Que mal iba acabar todo esto, si seguía por ese camino.

- Vaya. Eres tan honesta como hermosa. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás pareja para el baile?- las mejillas de Robín tomaron un color rojo. Eso era el colmo, tenía que intervenir ya. Había tenido suficiente con Franky y esa pequeña escenita de la terraza. No lo permitiría y más delante de sus narices.

- Déjala en paz. La estas agobiando a base de estupideces.-dijo el acercándose a la morena a paso intimidante.

-Y si no quiero. Parece que ella opina lo contrario.-Zoro ya no aguantaba más, su paciencia había sido pisoteada y finalizada.

-Tranquilízate, Espadachín.- ordeno ella con una voz tranquilizadora poniéndose en el medio de los dos, impidiendo que se pelearan delante de los invitados y armarla.

A él le molesto que le volviera a llamar por su antiguo apodo. No había quedado claro que no le gustaba ese apodo, tendría que pelear con ella otra vez, para que la volviera a nombrar por su nombre. Lo haría y puede que lo disfrutaría más que la primera pelea que tuvieron. En ese momento le vino a la mente lo hermosa que estaba cuando entrenaron junto, sus botas, su camiseta... Ésa imagen la tendría en su mente a fuego.

Él le echo una mirada intimidante y a la vez llena de celos. Tenía que tener cuidado, no quería fastidiarla otra vez y perderla. Tenía que decir las palabras exactas, estar concentrado y no ponerse nervioso. Sería difícil, sí. Lo conseguiría… eeh…nop. No tiene el don de la palabra. Pero para eso estaba Nami que veía la película con Sanji, mientras bailaban.

-Oye, Robín. – Llamo Nami acercándose a ella con Sanji cogiditos de la mano.-Te recuerdo de que prometiste a Brook que cantarías una canción con él. ¿Lo recuerdas?-le guiño un ojo, indicando de que era una excusa para librase de ese pervertido, tan pesado.

-Sí, es verdad. Que mala cabeza tengo. Fufufu. Voy ahora mismo.-ella quiso darle un beso en la mejilla a Zoro, pero él se aparato bruscamente.

No quería que Robín pensara que la estaba alejando o negando de él, solo que estaba cabreado con ese play-boy, gilipolllas y engreído. Ella solo echo una pequeña sonrisa, pero notaba que era muy triste. Como podía haberla tratado así. Quería repara su error y corresponderla el besos pero ya era tarde. Robín había llegado al escenario con Brook. Estaba dispuesta a cantar.

De repente se acercó una chica, parecía ser su secretaria y le susurro algo al oído.-Bueno. Tengo que atender unos asuntos. Espero que disfrutéis de esta gala. Al final habrá una sorpresa impresionante.-dijo con tono misterioso, que intrigo a los tres. Por fin se fue y les dejo solos.

En ese momento recibió un coscorrón inesperado en la cabeza por parte de la navegante. Era más potente que le había dado a Chopper antes, echaba humo. Mira que tenía que ser potente por que enterró la cabeza del peliverde en el suelo duro.

Cuando levanto cabeza se encontró a la parejita perfecta, furiosa y con una mirada fría e intimidante, que no afecto en absoluto al espadachín, al contrario le parecía una estupidez, pero molesta. No le había gustado que le golpeara y menos sin razón, pero es Nami. Eso importa.

El tapo con la mano el enorme chichón que tenía en su cabeza. Era más grande que su mano. Ahora lo había godido. Si ya estaba cabreado por el chulito de playa, pues imaginaros ahora. Las consecuencias lo iban a pagar el rubiales y la pelirroja. Los dos localizaron al alcalde, estaba cortejando a otra chica.

Pero ahora Zoro tenía que enfrentarse a los dos culpables que le habían golpeado a la cabeza y llevaban un buen rato echándole unas miradas de odio y de ira. Sus motivos. Nami por haber sido tan mal educado con Rafael que estaba cortejado ahora mismo a unas cuantas mujeres, menudo asunto tan importante. Sanji, por haber tratado de ese modo una de sus chicas.

-¿PERO QUE OS PASA, VOSOTROS DOS IDIOTAS?-pregunto tope cabreado, con unas miradas malignas.

-A mí no te me pongas de esa forma. Parece un mocoso mal criado.-puso los dientes de sierra.

-Y por eso tienes que pegarme bruja.

-COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLA A ASI A MI NAMI.-estaba enojado y parecía que iban a empezar otra de sus peleas horarias, pero la navegante la interrumpió antes de que pasara o antes de que se moliera a palos delante de todos.

-Tranquilo, Sanji.- entrelazo sus brazos con su brazo derecho acurrucándose, provocando la gran famosa hemorragia nasal del cocinero. Ella solo lo ignoro, estaba ya acostumbrada a las hemorragias nasales del rubiales, como de las peleas horarias contra el peliverde.-Me vas a contar lo que te pasa o te tengo que moler a palos para que me lo cuentes.-amenazo acercado su rostro con el peliverde, tenía una cara de asco.

-Déjame en paz.-desvió la mirada.

-¡PERO SERAS IDIOTA!-volvió a recibir otro golpe en la cabeza. Pobrecito. Por suerte que estaba allí Sanji y la detuvo a tiempo, porque si no hubiera recibido más de diez golpes en ese momento.

-Nami. ¿Puedes traernos por favor una botella de sake?

-Pero…-el solo le guiño un ojo, haciendo entender que ya le iba a sacarle el la información. Ella hizo caso a Sanji un tanto molesta hasta quedarse solos, excepto por las miles de personas que habían en esa sala. Ya me entendéis.-Pero tú eres idiota, marimo. ¿Por qué has rechazado así a Robín? ¿Qué has hecho para fastidiarla con ella? -Le agarro de la camiseta y le sacudió fuertemente y bruscamente. Él se librero y se colocó la camiseta revoltosa.

-Yo no he hecho nada, cejitas. Es lo contrario. Me he declarado.

-¡EN SERIO!-boquiabierto y alucinado.

-SI. Y ella me ha correspondido.- dijo con aire de victoria. Tenía razones para esa media sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Miro a Sanji que aún tenía la boca sobre exageradamente abierta para su gusto. En serio no le veía capaz a declarase. Mal por Sanji. Bien por Zoro.- y que sepas que me he enterado de la apuesta que hicisteis cuando nos rencontramos.

-¿Qué apuesta dices?-dijo con un poco miedo. Daba miedo la mirada tan intimidante y maligna que tenía ahora mismo el peliverde. Sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí. Sobre con quien se quedaría con quien. Y al parecer ha ganado Chopper. -Le iba a golpear y esta vez sí iba a ver bronca y espectáculo. Por suerte que llegó Nami a tiempo, interrumpiéndolo. Le dio la botella de sake con brusquedad.

-_**``En serio ¿Cómo puede justarle este tío a robín?´´-**_pensó ella.

El peliverde miro de reojo a Rafael que iba acercándose a Robín. Daba mal espina el chaval. ¿Que tenía entre manos? Nami y Sanji miraron a la dirección donde los ojos de Zoro estaban posados. Hay se dieron cuenta a quién miraba y tenía razones para mírale como le miraba en ese momento. Esos tres tenían sospechas y razones para no quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No os da mala espina ese tío. – parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta. Ellos asintieron.-Tengo un mal presentimiento. No le quietéis el ojo de encima.- y nunca mejor dicho, por parte de Zoro y Sanji. En ese momento play-boy se acercó peligrosamente a Robín y parecía que estaban hablando, nada sospechoso, pero en opinión de esos tres era más que sospechoso.- Me lo cargo.- dijo el con paso intimidante y con celos. Sanji le sujeto de la muñeca. El detuvo su andar y miro al cocinero que negaba con la cabeza. Él también había caído a sus provocaciones y no quería que Zoro fuera el siguiente. Si no contamos que el único romance que podría tener ahora mismo a parte de esos cuatro. Seria Luffy con la carne. LUCAR… Eso siempre. El agito la mueca fuertemente, liberándose del agarre de Sanji. Tenía razón. Tenía que tranquilizarse y recordar en el entrenamiento de estos dos últimos años. _**``Tener los sentimientos e impulsos bajo control´´. **_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del espadachín. Era su lema.- De acuerdo. Pero como la toque un pelo le reviento o le corto en mil pedazo.

Ellos asintieron y tragaron saliva. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo y de sobra hasta.-MIRAS. ROBIN VA A CANTAR. VAMOS SANJI QUIERO BAILAR CONTIGO. –el cocinero fue arrastrado a la pista de baile sin ninguna queja, como si fuera un perrito faldero.

Zoro ni se inmuto en moverse. Ella lo vio y vio más rechazo por parte de Zoro. Por qué ese rechazo tan repentino. Pero ahora daba igual tenía que estar concentrada para poder cantar y hacerlo perfecto.

-Hola a todos. Soy Nico Robín y este es mi camarada Brook.- el solo soltó su típica carcajada, mientras su fan enloquecían por segundos.-Esta canción la he compuesto yo y va dedicado a alguien muy especial para mi.- le localizo con la mirada y noto que no se había movido ningún centímetro, causando más frustración y nervios para ella. En ese momento tomo una guitarra de color blanco y se la coloco.

_**La canción es: Kelly Clarkson-Heartbeat song.**_

De repente empezó a sonar la música y Brook y Robín empezaron a tocar las guitarras con mucho sentimiento, en espacial ella.

_**``This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long``**_

Zoro se quedó impresionado, tenía una cara de asombro. Cuando Robín había aprendido a tocar la guitarra y lo más impresiónate, es que no sabía que tuviera una voz tan angelical y perfecta. No podía apartar su mirada de ella. Alucinante.

_**``You, where the hell did you come from?  
>You were a different, different kind of fun<br>And still used to feel it now  
>Now, I got pins and needles on my tongue<br>Anticipating what's to come  
>Like a finger on a loaded gun´´<strong>_

En ese momento empezó andar por el escenario y aumento más su sentimiento a esa persona que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ella toco más fuerte. Que notara que no estaba enfadada. Quería ser el centro de su mundo y de su vista. Si, se había dado cuenta de que todas las mujeres le estaban mirando con lujuria. Pero sabía que Zoro no era ese tipo hombre y solo tenía ojos para ella._****_

_**``I can feel it rising  
>Temperature inside me<br>Haven't felt for a long time´´**_

Se detuvo en el centro del escenario y miro a toda esa multitud bailando, escuchando y disfrutando de su voz. Sus amigos bailaban, hasta Luffy había dejado a un lado su carne para poder bailar con todos, excepto Franky. Seguro que estaba una en la terraza pensando en la charla.

_**This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long  
>This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it<br>Turn it on  
>But I know you can take it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long**_

En ese momento recordó todos los sucesos alocados. Y románticos especiales con Zoro. Esos recuerdos eran los únicos que tenía y por culpa de la dichosa amnesia. Quería recordar hasta el último recuerdo agradable y desagradable que había olvidado. Quería recordar eso recuerdo con esa tripulación que llamaba familia. De repente le vino el recuerdo de su primer beso con Zoro. No pudo evitar sonreír mediante la canción. Quien lo iba adivinar. Se había declarado. Ese momento nunca lo olvidaría.

_**``I, I wasn't even gonna go out  
>But I never would have had a doubt<br>If I don't know where I'd be know´´**_

Para su asombro vio que Zoro no la dirigía la mirada. Miraba a otro parte. ¿Por qué seria? Parecía que estaba buscando a alguien o algo ¿Pero el que? No perdería el tiempo con adivinanza. Iba actual, ya. Iba entrar a la acción. Con o sin consecuencia.

_**``Your hands on my hips  
>And my kiss on your lips<br>And I could do this for a long time.´´ **_

En ese momento ella salto del escenario y fue directo con sus amigos. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper bailaron con ella durante un rato mientras que bailaban a su alrededor. Ella se arrodillo hasta estar a la misma altura que Chopper que le miraba asombrado, mientras ella tocaba más fuerte y enérgicamente la guitarra y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo que Chopper bailara su típico baile de felicidad mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

_**``This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long  
>This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it<br>Turn it on  
>But I know you can take it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long´´**_

Ellos dos le abrazaron súper fuerte a su compañera. Ella lo correspondió con una sonrisa, no podía dejar de tocar y menos cuando iba tan combinado y sincronizado con el esqueleto. Ella fue corriendo hasta la pareja que le sonría mientras bailaban muy juntitos, como una verdadera pareja de novios. Ella le sonrió con todos sus deseos de que fueran felices. 

``_**Until tonight I only dreamed about you  
>I can't believe I'll ever breathe without you<br>Baby you make me feel alive and brand new  
>Bring it one more time, one more time´´<strong>_

En ese momento le faltaba alguien que seguía apartando la mirada de ella. Eso no la iba a ponerla triste sino que iba a sacarle los colores, tipo como un castigo, para que la mirara y vengarse y para divertirse, que estaban en una fiestuqui. Además era su hobby preferido. Para que aprenda apartar la mirada.

_**``This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long  
>This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it´´<strong>_

Ella se acercó a él lentamente, mientras los demás dejaban paso a esa belleza andant, hasta estar en frente de quien deseaba. Todos la miraban excepto el quién más quería que la mirara en ese momento. Tenía que estar desnuda para que le mirara. Zoro volteo la cabeza y dirigió la mirada donde procedía esa voz tan hermosa y que le enamoraba más en cada palabra. Como podía haberla ignorado durante unos segundos. Sus mejillas tomaron un rojo fuerte difícil de ocultar al fijarse ese andar tan sensual y provocador y sus ojos azules que le volvía loco. Como la podía haber ignorado. Solo le definía una palabra ahora mismo, idiota.

_**``Turn it on  
>But I know you can take it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long´´**_

Ella giro al rededor del espadachín, mientras él seguía sus movimientos con la mirada. Ya lo suficiente cerca. Ella paro su paso delante de él y miro a sus ojos negros carbón y su pelo verde que sobresaltaba en cualquier lugar y momento. Zoro hizo lo mismo con sus ojos celestes. Como había apartado la mirada de esos ojos que tanto le enamoraban. Como un reflejo él puso una mano en su mejilla y la acerco lentamente, mientras ella intentaba seguir la letra de la canción. Pero era muy difícil. Sabía que la canción estaba apunte de termina, pero era tan difícil y agotador. No podría sopórtalo más, quería lanzarse ya. Lo pedía a gritos. 

_**``This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
>Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long  
>This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it<br>Turn it on  
>But I know you can take it up up up up all night<br>Oh up up all night long´´**_

Por fin la canción que le parecía eternal para los dos había finalizado y se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno. Notando que Zoro le pedía disculpa en ese beso, por no haberle prestado atención. Y publicando a los demás de que tenían por fin una relación. Los dos se separaron por falta de aire. Había sido un beso perfecto. Algunos de la tripulación lo miraban con asombro, otros lloraban por que se habían quedado sin postre durante un mes entero y otros simplemente observaba sin entender nada, ya sabemos a quién me refiero.

Ella sonrió y apoyo la frente contra la del peliverde. Ella dejo en el aire la guitarra, mientras lo sujetaba el tirante ese.

Él la volvió a caricia su mejilla con dulzura (me enamora el peliverde.) separó de ella un poco para volverla a mirar a los ojos.- ¿Cuándo has aprendido a tocar la guitarra? Has estado genial. – ella sonrió. No podía estar enfadada y meno tras darle ese beso perfecto. Ya le cantaría las cuarenta y retomaría su venganza más tarde.

Pero de repente Zoro presintió algo y abrazo a Robín con fuerza intentado protegerla. Lo siguiente fue que ellos dos salieron por los aires al igual que los demás, pero más afectados ellos dos. Zoro cayó de espalda recibiendo todo el impacto de la explosión. Robín cayó sobre el pecho de Zoro, por suerte no le había ocurrido nada, ni tampoco tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Esa explosión había explotado muy cerca de ellos, casi los matan. Pero no podían cantar victoria, la morena tras el golpe había quedado completamente inconsciente. De repente vieron donde procedía de esa explosión misteriosa. No podía ser, había sido unos de los misiles de Franky.

Zoro enojado cogió a Robín en brazos, mientras se levantaba con dificulta. Ella puso su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde y miro intimidantemente a Franky.- ¿Qué HACES INVECIL? NO VES QUE CASI NOS MATAS.-abrazo más fuerte a Robín contra él.

-ZORO NO PUEDO CONTROLAR MI CUERPO LO PROMETO.-parecía que decía la verdad y sabiendo que él nunca dañaría a sus amigos y menos a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos le creyó. Pero ¿Quién le estaba controlando? –¡CUIDADO, ZORO!-advirtió.

De repente aparecieron dos misiles directos a Zoro, pero lo pudo esquivar fácilmente de un salto y protegerla. El resultado de entrenar a lo bruto. Los demás se pusieron en guardia preparados para poder patear traseros. Pero de repente todos los invitados se arrancaron la ropa de cuajo, mostrando el uniforme de la Marine. Ahora sí que estaban en problemas y graves. pero lo peor fue que todos los marines tenían pistolas y los rodeaban sin escapatoria. Era una ratonera y sería difícil escapara de allí ilesos y más si tenían a favor a un ciborg equipado con armamento suficiente para destruir un cuartel de la Marine. ¿Pero quién le controlaba? Esa era la pregunta principal, aun seguía en el aire.

De repente un sonido grabe y fuerte sonó detrás de Zoro. No podía ser, habían encerrado en una cárcel de rejas a Usopp, Luffy, Chopper y Brook, pero lo peor era que estaba hecha de Kairoseki. No podía ser, habían caído en la boca del lobo con tal facilidad y sin tener ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Sanji abrazo a Nami e intentando defenderla y protégela. Ella tenía un pánico y miedo. No habían traído las armas, porque sabían que si pasara algo tenían a los trio de monstruos de la tripulación y hubiera sido fácil vencer a sus enemigos. Como habían sido tan idiotas. Ella se acurruco más fuerte a Sanji que abrazo más fuerte, profundizándolo. Él sabía que si empezaba atacar a lo loco no tendría ninguna posibilidad, porque alguien saldría herido por su culpa. Tenía que ser paciente y cuando tuviera oportunidad atacar sin piedad.

Zoro ahora mismo era una presa fácil, no quería separarse de Robín y quería protegerá hasta el fin, por eso era una presa fácil, aún así no temía nada, no se dejaría intimidar por los miles de marines armados que había al su alrededor. Pero lo que hizo que volteara fue el sonido de un disparo. El volteo rápidamente y vio un charco de sangre procedente de la pierna derecha de Sanji. El le vio tirado en el suelo y a Nami intentando detener la hemorragia presionándola como había visto miles de veces a Chopper, pero no paraba, no tuvo otro remedio que cortar un cacho de tela de su vestido para vendarle, mientras él se retorcía de dolor. Era lo único que podía hacer. Tenía miedo que si intentara sacar la bala dañara su pierna y estuviera cojo toda su vida.

Ahora sí que estaban perdidos. Franky intentaba luchar contra su cuerpo pero no funcionaba. Era frustrante. No quería dañar a sus colegas y menos a la mujer que amaba aunque no le correspondiera. Las lágrimas escaparon y deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-LO SIENTO CHICOS.-dijo entre llanto.-NO PUEDO CONTROLAR MI CUERPO.

- Claro que no puedes.-de repente alguien salió detrás de la espalda del ciborg. Todos le venían venir. Era Rafael. Era por eso que Zoro no presto atención cuando canto Robín. Le había perdido de vista y eso era preocupante. Le buscaba.-Vaya, vaya. Así que El cazador de Pirata y La Niña Demonio están juntos. Qué bonito.- un marine salió corriendo de la multitud hasta estar enfrente de el para entregarle su capa de la marine.-Que pena. Es realmente hermosa y canta genial. Creo que la secuestrare y la hare mía.-hizo una media sonrisa.

-NO TE LA LLEVARAS. ANTES ME LAS TENDRAS QUE ARANCAR DE MIS FRIAS MANOS.-amenazo sacando su rabia a relucir. Tendría que matarle antes de tocarla un pelo.

-Pues permíteme intentarlo.-puso dos dedos en su frente y estiro su otra mano hacia la dirección del peliverde.

Y de repente Zoro empezó a retócese de dolor, a temblar y un enorme dolor de cabeza empezó a fastidiarle mucho. Era como una taladradora golpeándole en la cabeza. Quería controlarle la mente. No lo conseguirá. Para que habría servido tanto entrenamiento, sacrificio y un cuerpo bien moldeado y trabajado. (Se me cae la baba). Mente en blanco, no caer en las mano de ese hombre, no caer, pero no pudo. No le valió esos entrenamientos. Iba caminando lentamente hasta Rafael. Estaba cediendo en su trampa. No podía, era muy fuerte. Él ponía resistencia, pero no servía para nada. Maldecía en bajo a los usuarios y más a los que pertenecía a la Marine. No podía, no podía rendirse tenía que luchar, sino no sería Roronoa Zoro y menos cuando había luchado mucho por esa mujer.

-RORONOA PARA.-dijo Franky, temía que la entregara.

-No puede.- afirmó Rafael con una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Tome hace mucho una fruta del diablo. Y mi habilidad es…- hizo una pausa.-Puedo controlar el cuerpo y mente de las personas y animales con mucha facilidad.-miro al ciborg.- Lo raro es que este ciborg de mierda, ha podido resistir a mi control mental. Mmm…- puso una cara pensativa.- Puede ser por esa mujer tan hermosa. No me extrañaría.-Zoro y Franky hicieron una mueca de fastidio.

Ahora lo peor era que Zoro, se había quedado paralizado en el sitio. No podía mover ningún solo musculo de su cuerpo, ni si quiera facial. Era una estatua respirante. En ese momento Rafael se acercó lentamente a Zoro pasando la lengua por su labio y cogió a la inconsciente Robín en brazos, sin que Zoro pudiera hacer algo o tener la oportunidad de defenderla. –Coger a Roronoa Zoro. Nos lo llevamos.-ordeno y un montón de marines les encadenaron fuertemente, sin escapatoria.

-Señor.- dijo un marine con su saludo.- ¿Qué hacemos con el resto de la tripulación?

-Dejarlos libres. Solo necesitamos a estos dos. Hemos cumplido la misión.

-SI, SEÑOR.

-MALDITO BAST...-dijo todo cabreado Zoro. No pudo terminar la frase porque quedo totalmente inconsciente cayendo al suelo. Lo último que vio fue a Rafael y Robín cogida en brazos, mientras tenía una sonrisa maligna en su asqueroso rostro._**' Lo siento, Robín. Te he fallado´´**_´-fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de perder el conocimiento.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…

_**Bueno, espero que no tengáis quejas y que me mandéis review. Ya que ha sido súper largo y es por eso que he tardado más tiempo, pero ha valido la pena intentares subir el siguiente cuando tenga tiempo, pero que sepáis que no lo voy a dejar como que Sergio me llama Chopper. Si me llaman Chopper y me mola. Bueno espero que lo haya gustado. Y pasaros por las demás historias de mi cuenta, por fi y dejar mucho review. Bss y abrazos.**_

_**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEW:**_

_**-**_ Guest: como he dicho antes. No lo voy a dejar, voy a seguir escribiendo hasta el final. Yo si empezó algo lo termino. Y gracias por lo que dijiste en tu review, me gusto un montón, gracias. Pero la próxima vez me puedes poner un nombre o algo para identificarte, por fi.

_**-**_ mandaranja: Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Aquí te trago la actualización. En serio por tardar tanto, no quería hacerte sufrir. Espero que me mandes un review y gracias por tu apoyo.

_**-**_ KirmiaPL: UUUY gracias por tu review. Me alegra saber eso, jajaja. Bss y abrazos. Que disfrute de este capítulo.

_**-**_ STEF-chan: Si. Yo soy leal a esta pareja. Son la pareja perfecta y a mí me enamora esa pareja. Me encanta. bss y abrazos.

_**-**_ dama alexa Ignacia: Espero que te guste y me mandes tu review. Espero que te encante como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Bss y abrazos.

Y quería agradecer a los demás como: Saku-yukii / Nerea2801/ nn. / roronoalau/ neko Alessa. Gracias.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo le he escrito. Bss y abrazos para todos.


	12. capitulo 12- Mi pasado

_**¡OLE! Nuevo capítulo y nuevos misterios e intrigas siento mucho por tardar tanto es que el insti, estudios, amigos, zumba y médicos pues no me ha dado tiempo para imaginar( un arcoíris cutre de fondo, que cursi. Mejor poner de fondo la playa.=) eso está mejor. Por fin estoy de vacaciones y dentro de poco publicara el siguiente de La boda de Robin y un songfin de es esta pareja. Viva el ZoRo, es que soy mu fan, más que Bartolomeo. Quería agradecer a:**__** neko alessa/ KirmiaPL/**__** roronoalau/**__** nn/**____**Saku-yukii**__** / **__**lady alexa ignacia**__**/**__** mandaranja.**__** susii ZoRo/ stef-chan. y a las personas súper tímidas que no me escribe review. También me podéis mandar PM. Pero en especial quería enviar un gran bss y saludo a unas cuantas personas a: Ster Roronoa/ Susii ZoRo/ Erika Peterson/carbonaraspaghetti/Falkner Zero y Loveless girl-01. No sé si me leerán o me envíe un review o algo aun así bss y abrazos. Y como no a mi socio Sergio que ya le waseare. Mandarme review que me leen muy poco y estoy muy triste.**_

_**Espero que os giste y me mandéis muchos review. Os dejo leer y VIVA EL ZORO X ROBIN. **_

Capítulo 12.

Empezó abrir los ojos lentamente y costosamente, les pesaban como si fueran unas de sus pesas que utilizaba diariamente. Su vista estaba nublada y borrosa, la cabeza le daba vuelta, estaba desorientado, más de lo normal, y confundido. Una luz destellante le dejo ciego durante unos minutos, intentando acostumbrarse a esa luz tan iluminadora. Quería gritar y preguntar _¿Dónde coño estaba? y ¿por qué estaba allí?_ pero se sentía débil, sin energía, exhausto y hambriento. Su boca estaba seca por la falta de bebida, sentía que tarde o temprano volvería a perder el conocimiento como hace unos minutos, pero no se lo iba a permitir, aunque estuviera al borde del cansancio. _¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido el conocimiento?_

Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz de la sala, vio que estaba en una gran sala de alta seguridad con muchos aparatos súper extraños y de alta tecnología. Estaba tumbado en una en una camilla metálica con muchos aparatos conectados en su cuerpo, tipos vías conectados en suero, pulso-metros, electos... Parecía la consulta de Chopper y quería creer en ello, pero era una ilusión, un autoengaño de su mente para sentirse mejor. Lo echaban de menos a sus alocados nakamas, incluso al pervertido cocinero. Intentaba pensar y analizar el sitio pero su mente estaba agotada y no tenía fuerza para estar concentrado y analizar la situación como hacia siempre. Luchaba por no volver a perder el conocimiento, tenía que estar atento aunque estuviera confuso, pero aun así era un espadachín y él conseguiría ser el mejor del mundo, él que derrotaría a Ojo de Halcón. Así que no se dejaría intimida por la situación, aunque no supiera que situación se encontraba y de lo mal que era. Ganaría la batalla del cansancio. Tenía algunas lagunas de cómo había llegado allí. Recodaba pocas cosas, algunas lagunas en la mente le dificultaban saber que había pasado desde que había perdido el conociendo. Recordaba que habían ido al gala, sus nakamas pasándose lo bien bailando como Franky, las alocadas fangirl parecidas a Bartolomeo que le atropellaron, recordaba la actuación tan alucinante y hermosa de… Robin.

Cuándo recordó a Robin sus lagunas desaparecieron. Recordó todo, lo de la trampa de la Marine, sus nakamas encerrados y capturado, el disparo en la pierna de Sanji, Franky controlado por… _"RAFAEL"_. Ese cabron, le había capturado a Robin y a él. Le habían vuelto a separar de ella otra vez y tan facialmente. Sentía frustración, impotencia, estupidez por no estar lo suficiente concentrado y saber lo que pasaba alrededor. Solo tenía ojos para… ella. Temía que pasara esto, que la volvieran a separar de su lado otra vez y sin poder impedirlo, no tener la oportunidad de defenderla, como hace dos años. No quería pasar lo mismo, esos dos años de separación fueron los peores de su vida. La echaba de menos en todo, hasta el humor macabro que gastaba la morena. La quería tanto y le desconcertaba sus ojos y su sonrisa a la vez, normal no concentrarse. _Idiota_. Solo podía pensar que era un completo idiota y solo quería golpearse en la cabeza hasta perder él mismo el conocimiento. Empezó hacer fuerza instando liberarse, pero estaba atado por las muñecas y de los tobillos con unas cadenas hechas de Kairoseki. Eso le descoloco un montón. Él no era ningún usuario. _¿Entonces por qué estaba atado por esas cadenas de __Kairoseki__?_ Era muy sospechoso y extraño, pero siguió intentando liberarse de esas malditas esposas. Pero era inútil y frustrante, aún era muy débil para defenderse y aún era más débil para defender a las personas que más quería.

Solo pensaba que era normal que estuviera allí y que se lo merecía por ser tan novato, idiota… pero en especial por dejarse llevar por su _**``CELOS´´**_ y el _**``ORGULLO´´**_. Y no nos olvidemos del _**``MIEDO´´.**_

Era un estúpido. Tenía que haber prevenido los movimientos de Rafael, saber que tenía en su mente y como no se había dado cuenta de que la quería quitar a Robin de su lado.

Robin… _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría herida? ¿A salvo?_ Tenía que salvarla y llevarla a salvo al Sunny. Con ese pensamiento en la mente saco fuerza y empezó a poner resistencia hasta que todos los aparatos que tenía conectando en su cuerpo salieron por los aires, quitándoselos todos. No le dolió, le dolía mas no saber cómo estaba la mujer que amaba. No quería pensar que le podían estar haciendo esos mal nacidos con ella. Intento utilizar su Haki pero fue inútil, algo le chupaba las fuerzas.

Las cadenas empezaban chirriar, indicando que estaba a punto de ser libre, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo. De repente unos cuantos marines empezaron a coger por las extremidades, sujetándole y poniendole resistencia. Eso no le iba a detener.

Rafael que estaba observando en una sala al lado donde se situaba el escándalo, decidió intervenir. Con paso tranquilo entro en la sala con la doctora del lugar. Ella ordeno que le cogieran bien de un brazo, aunque para eso necesito unos diez marines en cada extremidad. Ella preparo una jeringuilla enorme, que llevaba un sedante para diez elefantes que para este caso fue lo suficiente, para dormir a un Zoro furiosos. Cuando se la inyecto en el brazo al minuto Zoro empezó a marearse, sus parpados pesaban, sentía que lentamente volvía a perder el conocimiento, sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse. Pobre Zoro.

Lo último que vio antes de que sus parado se cerraran por completo y callera en los brazos de Morfeo fue la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Rafael en su rostro, provocando la furia y la sed de sangre de Zoro aumentara. Esto no iba acabar así. Le derrotaría y salvaría a Robin cueste lo que cueste, él no se rendiría, aunque le llevara treintas vidas. Lo prometía por Wado.

La enfermera ordeno que le soltara cuando se aseguró de que estaba profundamente dormido. Ella como un reflejo empezó acariciarle su cabella verde con ternura. Realmente tenía el cuerpo dañado con pequeñas heridas poco profundas por el impacto del misil de Franky. Tenía el cuerpo muy magullado y su rostro no se quedaba atrás, tenía unos pequeños rasguño en su rostro, tuvo suerte de que ella se lo curo con facilidad. Ahora mismo tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque si te fijabas bien, podía decir que estaba intentando evitar llorar. Por eso le acaricio con dulzura su cabellera con tanta delicadeza. Tenía que reconocer que tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

-Melody. -llamo Rafael serio hasta estar cerca de ella, mientras ella miraba y dejaba de hacer su acción.-Quiero que te encargues de él. No quiero que le quietes el ojo de encima. ¿Entendido?- ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente, mientras intentaba mantener la penetrante mirada de Rafael. El noto la tristeza de la chica y como mujeriego que es quiso saber su preocupación.- ¿Qué te ocurre, Melody?- pregunto mientras con una mano la coloco en el mentón de la chica dulcemente para que le mirara a sus ojos azules claritos, ya que tenía la mirada dirigida en el peliverde.

-Solo estaba pensando de por qué hacemos esto.- informó en un susurro.-Es injusto y antinatural seguir este plan. Es una locura. El Gobierno Mundial son unos gilipollas. Les haremos mucho daño a Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro y…- dijo tristemente.

De repente el aparto su mano y se alejó un poco de ella para tener mejor vista de su rostro. La interrumpió antes de revelar sus objetivos.-Me da igual si ellos sufren. Son piratas y gracias a ellos dos conseguiremos nuestro objetivo para vencer a esos mal nacidos obteniendo la paz en los mares. – le dijo furioso y perdiendo los papeles.

-Pero, pero…-dijo un poco asustada y temblorosa.

-Nada de peros. Es nuestra misión. Asesinare, pisoteare y torturare a los que haga falta para conseguir mi objetivo. E incluido a ti, Melody.-Ella rendida y dolorida por las duras y ciertas palabras de Rafael asintió con la cabeza costosamente. El volvió a tomarla por el mentón.-Así me gusta preciosa.- le dio un beso en la frente, mientras ella apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieran un tono rojo notable.-Haz lo que te digo y no te ocurrirá nada. Y no volverás a trabajar con…

-No pronuncies su nombre.- interrumpió furiosa.

-Pues haz lo que te digo y no te ocurrirá nada malo. Sabes que una de mis misiones es protegerte. – afirmo el mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Entendido.-dijo aguantando que sus lágrimas salieran a la luz.

Ella volvió a mirar el rostro del peliverde que se había relajado ligeramente. Le daba pena lo que le iba a suceder a Zoro y Robin. Lo que tramaba la Marine era cruel, inhumano, una locura. Llevaba más de dos días observándole y no sabía por qué le llamaban demonio, si parecía que era inofensivo, hasta le parecía muy sexy y atractivo.

Se quedó 5 minutos mirándole fijamente al rostro, observando si el sedante le afectaba o tendría efectos secundarios al utilizar una gran cantidad. Eso pensaba para consolarse, pero realmente le observaba por otro motivo. No se merecía esto. Era un hombre que tenía un sueño, una meta… al igual que ella hace años.

-Robin.- dijo entre sueños Zoro. Seguro que estaba soñando con ella, que la salvaba y la protegía a costa de su vida, como había hechos varias veces.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente, realmente él estaba locamente enamorada de ella.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Robin.

Ella estaba en una celda con unos grilletes que le sujetaba de las muñecas que estaba calvado en el techo por un clavo, estaban hecha de Kairoseki. Le robaba la energía sintiéndose cada segundo más débil. La celda estaba vacía, oscura, fría y sucia, no había nadie por los alrededores o eso creía. No podía pensar con claridad. Tenía moratones y heridas por todo su cuerpo. Llevaban dos días enteros torturándola para que le diera información sobre las Armas Ancestrales. Ella por su puesto se negaba a darle dicha información, prefería perder su vida antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios sobre el tema. Si conseguían las Armas Ancestrales seria el fin del mundo, la catástrofe, el caos, la victoria de la Marine y la exterminación de los piratas y de personas inocentes.

Cuando abrió los ojos hace dos días se encontró en esa celda sola, otra vez. _¿Cómo había llegado allí?_ Fue lo primero que pensó. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza, parecía que la estaban golpeando con un martillo en la cabeza y a punto de estallar. Su mente estaba confusa, creía que estaba en la cubierta del Sunny, hablando con Zoro y apunto de besarle, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo. Tenía mucha confusión y dudas.

Y os preguntareis: ¿Qué pasa aquí? Sucede que cuando ella salió disparada por los aires, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella recuperara la memoria, pero no recordaba claramente lo sucedido sobre estos días anteriores. La solución de todo es siempre tocar el torso musculoso de Zoro.

Luego se fijó lo que llevaba puesto. Llevaba puesto algo parecido un sujetador y unas bragas de color negra. A simple vista se diría que era ropa interior muy provocativa, ya que no la tapaba casi nada de su anatomía, pero no era un simple complemento de ropa interior erótica, sino que realmente estaba hecha de fragmentos pequeños de Kairoseki. Así la tendría controlada si escapaba.

Mientras pasaban los días la Marine la interrogaba durante horas sin conseguir nada. Ella no soltaba prenda y mucho menos daba su brazo a torcer. Robin la miraba con esa mirada tan analizadora, provocativa y heladora. Como no conseguían nada de sus dulces labios, furiosos los marines empezaban a pegarla, torturarla, le tiraban de los pelos mientras la arrastraba a su fría celda y la dejaban sin comida. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal, peor, fatal. Estaba exhausta, sin energía y totalmente dañada, hasta tenia roto los labios de tantos puñetazos que los daba por su frustración, su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba súper delgada, más de lo habitual. Ella no se dejaba intimidar, había sufrido peores torturas antes. Ella no perdía la compostura, sabía que tarde o temprano sus nakamas la salvarían y volvería ver al peliverde otra vez. Era lo único por lo que seguía luchando. Por ellos en especial él. También le consolaba que ellos no querían nada con su cuerpo, no soportaría volver a las violaciones otra vez.

Durante estos dos días fue recordando y desapareciendo algunas lagunas de su mente, recordando lo sucedido desde que perdió la memoria hasta la actualidad. Lo de Franky, la declaración de Zoro… pero no del todo, aun había algunas lagunas en sus recuerdos. Por fin se había declarado, no se lo creía, en serio si era más cortado que la manga de un chaleco (te la dedico Sergio.), era feliz por ser correspondida, y eso también ayudaba a seguir luchando por salir de allí.

Cuando no la torturaban o la interrogaba pensaba los acontecimiento sucedido con el espadachín, por lo menos con eso le sacaba alguna sonrisa y le sentía cerca. Otra vez la había separado de su lado, sin poder evitarlo. Cuando lo volviera a ver le besaría como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sus pensamientos fueron dispersados por el chirrido de la puerta de la celda abrirse mientras entraban dos personas. Robin le reconoció al instante. Era Rafael y un marine armado. Ella sonrió maliciosamente, al ver a Rafael otra vez, aunque para ella era la primera vez que le veía durante estos dos días de encerramiento. Él tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros largos y una camiseta negra de manga corta que marcaba sus músculos, también llevaba su chaqueta de Marine (Esa tan larga.). Él con paso seguro y pesado se acercó a Robín, que estaba sentada en el suelo agotada, hasta estar enfrente de ella. Robin elevo la vista hasta tener contacto con sus ojos azules clarito, salían chispa de rivalidad entre ellos.

El silencio se apodero de la celda durante 30 segundo, era bastante incomodos, solo podías oír la respiración de los individuos presente. Se estaban analizando con la mirada, hasta que le silencio fue interrumpido por Robin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Rafael?- le pregunto con un tono un poco juguetón.

-Sí. Para ser exacto hace un año.

-Sí. Al parecer no has cambiado nada desde que me cole en la base de la Marine con los Revolucionarios y te robe la información que necesitaba. Fue fácil engatusarte. Seguro que sigues siendo todo un Don Juan.

Rafael echo una pequeña carcajada, mientras se ponía de pulcrillas enfrente de ella y le ponía una mano en su rostro. Ella intento apartar el contacto de su mano, pero la tenía bien sujeta, impidiendo romper el cálido contacto y obligándola a mirar otra vez a los ojos del castaño.-En ese momento era un completo cadete. Ahora me he hecho más fuerte, aunque tengo que reconocer que tú estás más hermosa desde que te bese por primera vez. – le dio un beso castro en los labios de la morena. Ella no correspondió al beso, le tenía asco desde el primer momento que le vio. Sabía lo que era y que quería, su cuerpo. Ella resistía y él no la obligo a corresponderle, la dolía los labios.

Él se alejó de sus labios lentamente y le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo casi desnudo, se la comía con la mirada.-Sabes que me deje besar porque te tenía que distraer. Era parte de mi misión, entretenerte. Y sabiendo que solo te interesaban las mujeres hermosas y con buen cuerpo me ofrecí voluntaria. Solo sirvió un beso para poder controlarte.

-Tienes razón. Tus labios fueron más fuertes que mis poderes,-le rozo con el pulgar el labio roto de la morena.- pero eso he cambiado. En ese momento no sabía quién eras y ahora sé lo que eres. – hizo una pausa y utiliza sus poderes paralizándola completamente y que dejara de poner resistencia. –Eres un demonio irresistible.-volvió a besarla.- Fuiste muy astuta colarte sin problemas hasta mi despacho y engatusarme hasta que llegase los Revolucionarios. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te habías unido con Sabo y Koala. ¿Ellos dos están saliendo? Porque si es así no pegan para nada.

-Gracias por tu alago. Me siento orgullosa que me lo diga un cerdo como tú. Hasta mi nakamas son más caballerosos que tú.- se refiere los hentais de la tripulación. Ella no se dejaba intimidar, aunque fuera un pivonazo y estuviera paralizada. Pero de repente dejo de utilizar sus poderes, muy sospechoso.

-JA.- se levantó haciéndola que ella también se levantara sujetándola del cuello, asfixiándola. Mientras ella ponía resistencia dando golpes en sus manos para que la soltara. Ya ni si quiera sentía el frio suelo en sus pies. La elevo lo suficiente para verla que le faltaba el oxígeno en sus pulmones y morería asfixiada.-Sabes que por tu culpa la Marina me castigo, torturo y me humillo durante meses. Comparada con lo tuyo seria como estar en un prado llena de Casablanca. Por eso cuando dijeron que iban a por ti y habías perdido la memoria, vi la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme.- la informo furioso y apretando su cuello. Ella a punto de quedarse sin oxígeno en los pulmones dejo de golpear su agarre. La morena sentía la muerte muy cerca. ¿Iba a morir de esa forma?

En ese momento el marine decidió intervenir.-SEÑOR, SUELTELA. LA NECESITAMOS VIVA. ES LO QUE ORDENARON.-dijo alarmado.

Él resignado y frustrado por no poder matarla con sus propias manos la tiro con fuerza al frio suelo impactándola y haciéndola daño. La morena tosió recuperando el aliento pero era muy costosa por el frio de allí. Rafael aunque tuviera ese carácter por el entrenamiento tan cruel de la Marine, en el fondo era un caballero que no dañaría a ninguna mujer aunque fuera fea. Era igual que Sanji. _"Nunca golpearía a ninguna dama"._ Así que se quitó su chaqueta de la Marine y se lo puso sobre los hombros de Robin para que entrara en calor. Ella confusa acepto el abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo pálido y frio.

Él la dio la espalda y empezó hablar.- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Nico Robin?

-Porque queréis información sobre las Armas Ancestrales y controlar el mundo como queráis ¿No?-protesto sin fuerza.

-Estas en lo correcto… pero no del todo. Tenemos otro objetivo más interesante para ti. –hizo una pausa. Sabia que pensaba ella con esa frase al aire, pero no lo adivinaría en su vida, era algo muy oscuro que cualquier cosa. Algo catastrófico. El anduvo hasta estar en la puerta, paro, suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para encararla.-Acabo de estar con tu nakama, el peliverde. Al parecer está muy preocupado por ti. No sabía que habías engañado a otro tonto para protegerte. Al igual lo que has hecho durante estos 20 años. Engatusando a cualquier hombre para protegerte del Gobierno Mundial y de los demás.

-Ni se te ocurra a ponerle un dedo encima al Espadachín.- amenazo furiosa y poniéndose de pie. Iba a lanzarse a su cuello pero los grilletes la hicieron caer al suelo.

-No te preocupes preciosa. A él tenemos algo preparado para nuestro beneficio.

-NO LE TOQUEIS. HACER LO QUE QUERIAS COMMIGO, PERO NO LE HAGAIS NADA.-grito furiosa, mientras era ignorada.

Y sin más se fue. Los ojos azules de Robin empezaron a escocer y ser cristalino. Quería llorar pero no quería darle el gusto de verla llorar. Cansada cayo en las manos de Morfeo, soñando con el peliverde, le echaba de menos. Deseaba volver abrazarle, tocarle, besarle y decir lo que sentía por él abiertamente y sinceramente. Sin querer una lagrima escapo de sus ojos hasta recorrer su rostro y perderse.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos horas y por fin Zoro empezaba a despertar lentamente y costosamente. Su vista seguía borrosa, aun así reconoció perfectamente que era la misma sala que había despertado hace dos horas. Esta vez no tenía las cadenas, tenía unos grilletes en las manos teniendo más movilidad. Estaba en una cama muy cómoda. Lentamente fue incorporándose, al instante sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza, como un reflejo puso su mano derecha en su cabeza.

-¡AAAG!-grito de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto una voz femenina desconocida, acercándose a él.

La dueña de la voz se puso a su lado. Zoro vio a una chica aproximadamente de unos 25 años. Tenía el pelo largo, rubio con mechas azules. Tenía los ojos verdes, llevaba unas gafas para ver muy finas de metal. Era muy delgada y tenía un cuerpo muy voluminoso, igual que Nami. Tenía la piel bronceada, seguro por el clima cálido del lugar. Llevaba una bata de medico con muchos bolsillos llenos de bolis y aparatos médico, y también llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa pastel, que le favorecía y combinaba con su tono de piel. También tenía unos labios muy carnosos. Era guapísimas, pero él tenía ojos para la arqueóloga de su corazón.

Ella le ofreció un vaso con agua y unas cuantas pastillas. –Ten tómatelas.- dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa que le recordó a Robin. El negó con la cabeza pero el dolor volvió aún más fuerte provocando soltar un grito de dolor.-Por favor tómatelas. Te quitara el dolor de cabeza. Tranquilo no te hare nada.-afirmó preocupada. Él seguía negando con la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas pare luchar, aún seguía con los efectos del sedante. Estaba ido. Ella elevo la parte donde apoyaba la cabeza hacia arriba de la cama, como la de los hospitales.- Fíate de mí, por favor.-rogo.

El acepto la ayuda de la doctora. No sabía por qué pero le trasmitía confianza, que no la haría nada. Al minuto de tomársela despareció el dolor de cabeza y se sentía mucho mejor. Ella le tapo con la sabana de la cama, era necesario que se tapara y menos con el frío que hacía y él iba con unos pantalones muy corto de color negro, por lo demás iba al aire.

A él le costaba respirar, era como si le absorbiera la energía cada segundo, le costaba mantener los ojos abierto. Esto preocupaba mucho a la doctora. _¿Qué le había hecho Rafael para que estuviera de ese modo?_ Tenía que tomar medidas. Rápidamente le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno para recuperar su ritmo respiratorio. A los cinco minutos sintió su respiración relajada y normalizada. Podía respirar aliviada.

-¿Estas mejor? – le pregunto. Zoro asintió sin fuerza.-Me alegro.-sonrió.

-¿Qué… me pasa? ¿Por qué… estoy… tan exhausto?- realmente daba pena como estaba el espadachín. Parecía que había luchado durante semanas enteras sin descansar, ni comer, ni beber.

Ella se coló a su lado y le tomo el brazo derecho para inyectarle una vía.- Deberías descansar, Zoro.

-Dime… por lo menos… dime tu nombre… y ¿Por qué… me ayudas?-pregunto a duras penas.

-Me llamo, Melody y soy la doctora de aquí.-hizo una pausa mientras se concentraba para inyectarle la vía en el antebrazo. –Antes de responder a tus preguntas. ¿Puedo hacerte yo una?- le miro directamente a los ojos carbón de Zoro. Eran débiles y trasparente. Él asintió sin fuerza y a duras penas. No podía desconfiar de ella, realmente estaba tan mal. Confiaba en el enemigo, no. Confiaba en la joven que le estaba ayudando.- ¿Nico Robin y tu tenéis una relación o algo por el estilo? -Ella sintió el intento frutado del espadachín de intimidarla, pero fue inútil.

Cuando oyó el nombre de Robin saco un poco de fuerza para volver a ser el Zoro de siempre. –No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo con un tono de voz intimidante.

Ella saco una llave de su bolsillo derecho y empezó a libarle de los agarres de los grilletes.-Es por curiosidad ya que no dejabas de mencionarla en sueños. Te voy a soltar para que los grilletes te dejen de absorber la energía.- Fue un alivio cuando le soltó de los malditos grilletes, sentía que las energías volvía de repente. Sin avisar se lanzó hacia Melody la coloco a ella en cama y el encima sujetándola de las muñecas y colocarla ambos lados de su cabeza. La tenía arrinconada.

-Has cometido un grave error por soltarme. Ahora me vas a decir lo que está pasando o te mato.

-Esta bien. Pero suéltame y vuelve a la cama para no sospechar. Te contare todo los que quieras y te ayudare a liberar a Robin, pero suéltame. –puso resistencia.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti si eres mi enemigo? Por vuestra culpa estoy prisionero, sin saber dónde están mis nakamas o como están. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy ¿Cómo quieres que me fie de ti?-pregunto furioso y con esa mirada tan intimidante de las suyas. Zoro ha vuelto al edificio.

-Porque conozco a Nico Robín mejor que tu.- grito ella dejando paralizado a Zoro.

Él se apartó de ella lentamente. Ella se levantó y se colocó la ropa revuelta, Zoro volvió a la cama, fingiendo que seguía encadenado. Por suerte que no había nadie observándoles, sino Melody tendría graves problemas.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo. ¿De qué conoces a Robin?-ordeno.

-Está bien.-suspiro mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado y le miraba fijamente, mientras él tenía esa mirada penetrante. -No hace falta que me mires así, fui entrenada igual que Robin para que esas miradas no me afectaran.-Zoro se sorprendió por la declaración de la rubia. Ella siguió.-Sucedió hace 5 años. Yo tenía 18 años, era una cría sin padres, pero podía vivir perfectamente sola, sin ayuda de nadie, pero fui capturada por el mismo hombre despiadado y cruel que estuvo violando y utilizando a Robin durante mucho tiempo. Cocodrilo.- el al oír el nombre de ese canalla que casi provoca una Guerra Civil en Arabasta. Ese cabron que maltrato y violo a Robin durante mucho tiempo y varias veces. Provocó que la sangre de Zoro hirviera y sus puños se cerrasen con fuerza. Ella continuo.-Cuando me secuestraron yo estaba sola y tenía mucho miedo por lo que me podía hacer esos canallas, pero conocí Nico Robin y me ayudo a sobrevivir al igual que ella. Gracias a ella me convertí en un miembro de la banda. Me enseño todo lo que se, me dejo sus libros, su conocimiento y protección. Era como la madre que nunca tuve. Siempre con su sonrisa en su rostro y ayudándome aunque en el fondo estuviera destrozada. No la veía como "La Niña Demonio" como decía la gente, yo la veía que era una mujer con ganas de morir, ganas de huir de este mundo tan injusto.- de repente ella empezó a llorar. Ella con una mano se tapó los ojos.- En una misión falle y los que fallaban en cualquier misión seria su tumba. Estaba nerviosa y solo quería verla para explicarla la situación y si me ayudaba a escapar de allí antes de que Cocodrilo se enterase. Ya era muy tarde y no la veía así que decidí ir buscarla aunque fuera muy peligroso. Busque por todo los lados, hasta que llegue al despacho de Cocodrilo. Me iba ir pero de repente escuche la voz de Robin.

_**Flashback:**_

Esa misma noche. Ella asomo un ojo temblorosamente y asustada en una rajilla que había en la puerta. No estaba completamente cerrada.

-Melody ha fallado en su misión y sabe lo que significa.-dijo Cocodrilo furioso delante de ella. Robin estaba asustada pero tenía un control alucinante de sus sentimientos y emociones que era admirable. Era un libro cerrado, Melody era todo lo contrario era muy abierta. Y la traía siempre problemas.

-Lo sé, pero no te lo permitiré que la pongas un dedo encima. –le encaro.

Coloco la punta del garfio en el mentón de Robin. –Las has tenido mucho cariño a esa chiquilla. Debería estar celoso, porque a la única persona que tienes que tener cariño es a mí y a nadie más. Sabes que no tienes la capacidad de amar. Eres un demonio, Nico Robin. Nadie se enamorara de ti, solo te querrán por tu cuerpo o por tu mente, nunca y digo nunca nadie te querrá por cómo eres. Nunca sabrás lo que es enamorarse y nunca recibirás cariño de otras personas, incluyéndome. – Aparto el grafio.- Nadie se enamorara de ti y si es así es todo mentira, una simple mentira, le harás daño, hasta que muera o te abandone o te traicione, como siempre. Nunca te enamoraras, ni sentirás afecto de otras personas.- ella bajo la cabeza. Tenía razón y la verdad siempre duele.- Así que te pregunto. ¿Cómo me lo vas a impedir que no mate a Melody ahora mismo?- pregunto con una voz picarona.

-Me da igual lo que hagas conmigo pero a ella déjala en paz.-dijo furiosa. Su labio le temblaba, sabia la continuación de la discusión. Violación.

-Si tú insiste.

Con el garfio le arranco la ropa de Robin convirtiéndola en miles de pedazo, dejándola completamente desnuda mientras él la besaba con furia y descontrol. Sus labios empezaron a sangrar y lloraba con temor. No quería tener sexo con él, pero sabía que si la violaba salvaría la vida a Melody. La quería como su hija, la recordaba a ella a su edad. Así que correspondió cada beso, cada caricia, solo se dejó llevar. Cuando dejo de besarla Melody se fue. No podía verlo, sabía que la estaba violando y sabía que cada vez que la violaba se sentía sucia, humillada, un objeto y aumentaba las ganas de suicidarse. Cuando Cocodrilo acaba de saciarse con el cuerpo de la morena, sin importarle si la hacía daño, siempre volvía a su habitación por corte, moratones y herida grabes, la tiraba al suelo y la pegaba sin que ella pusiera resistencia. Cuando él se iba, ella salía corriendo casi desnuda por los pasillos hasta llegara a su habitación. Ella no se permitía llorar. Melody la curaba por eso decidió estudiar medicina.

Cuando llego a su habitación la vio sentada en su cama desnuda y dañada. Daba pena como estaba, la había visto varias veces en esas circunstancias pero esta vez Cocodrilo se pasó un montón con ella.

-¿ROBIN?-dijo alarmada y fue a darla un abrazo, pero que Robin la aparto con cuidado.

-Cuidado Melody me duele todo el cuerpo.- dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Robin…yo…yo…-intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar. Ella puso su mano derecha en su rostro e intento imitarla. No quería llorar.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo no tengo la capacidad de amar como ha dicho él. Pero tú eres una excepción y no te pasara nada…- no pudo acabar la frase por que se desmayó dejándose caer en la cama.

-¿¡ROBIN?!-dijo ella alarmada agitándola un poco.

_**Fin de flashback.**_

De repente Melody se lanzó hacia Zoro para que la abrazara. Ella era un poco infantil, pero en su profesión era muy profesional, le recordaba a Chopper _¿Cómo estaría ese pequeñajo?_ Zoro estaba súper tenso y sorprendido, pero cuando oyó sollozar a la chica la correspondió tranquilizándola. Este día no podía ser más raro, podía empeorara la situación.- Por eso la conozco. Pude escapar cuando su capitán derroto a Cocodrilo en Arabasta.

Él aparto a la chica de los hombro y la miro con seriedad.-Escucha quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas.

-Ok. – Se compuso.- Solo sé que esto era una trampa desde el principio. Lo de Tashigi, lo de la amnesia de Robin… todo. Todo era un plan del Gobierno Mundial y de Rafael, para capturaros en especialmente a vosotros dos.- Zoro escuchaba con atención, cada palabra que salía de los labios de Melody era como una puñalada de furia y dolor en su corazón. _¿Por qué hacían todo esto?_ Ahora sí que pedía sangre y venganza, por hacerle pasar por todo eso y hacerla daño a Robin, su cuerpo pedía venganza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto serio y frio .

-Rafael lo hacía por venganza, él ya conocía a Robin desde hace tiempo. Cada vez que le preguntaba de que la conocía, me evitaba y no me respondía. Pero estáis en un verdadero peligro. A Robin la quiere para conseguir las Armas Ancestrales.- hizo una pausa y de repente se puso tensa y comenzó a sudar.

-SIGUE.-Pidió él asustado.

-Y a ti te quieren… porque quieren que dejes embarazada a Robin.-susurro tembloroso.

-¿COMO?- quedo en estado de shock.

-Sí. Te estábamos haciendo pruebas para poder inyectarte una potente droga que provoca que el individuo que ha sido inyectado tenga el impulso de violar hasta satisfacerse dándole igual si mataba a su víctima en el proceso. Su objetivo es dejarla embarazada a la primera, y con esta droga es seguro al cien por cien que la dejes embarazada. Es una droga muy potente, puedes que mates a Robín en el proceso. – informo ella alarmada y preocupada por los dos. Zoro no salía de su asombro. _¿Realmente querían hacerles eso?_ El no mataría a Robin, no lo hizo cuando se auto invitó en la banda, pues ahora mucho menos. Y menos querría violarla y dañarla. Pará que había servido tanto autocontrol contra sus cortos y provocadores modelitos, sino llega a ser por el autocontrol la hubiera hecho suya hace tiempo, sin importarle si ella quería en ese momento, pero lo haría con amor, claro. No lo toméis mal. Que él no era un violador, ni un pervertido. La besaría con pasión sin llegar a nada más, si ella quisiera.

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA!- dijo con una voz enfada y levantándose de la cama, pero Melody le detuvo a tiempo y le obligo a sentarse otra vez en la cama, pero él puso más resistencia. -¡DEJAME!¡VOY A MATAR A ESOS HIJOS DE PUTAS E IR ME DE AQUÍ CON ROBIN AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!- Enfadado intento salir de allí pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Las piernas le flojearon y cayó al suelo. Suerte que Melody le sujeto a tiempo antes de que tuviera contacto con el frio suelo. Le ayudo a regresar a la cama, sentándose en ella.

-Con este estado no podrás hacer nada por ella, te capturaran antes de que puedas pisar un pie fuera de esta sala. No provoque lo que queremos evitar ¿entendido?- le informo un tanto enfada y seria, mientras el peliverde repasaba mentalmente cada palabra dicha por la joven y la tuvo que dar la razón. No llegaría muy lejos con su estado y provocaría que el plan fuese más rápido. Aun seguía sin fuerzas, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Así que capto las órdenes de la doctora sin protestar por una vez en su vida.- Robin se encuentra bien, a salvo. No está muy lejos de aquí. Estoy intentando que las pruebas que te estoy haciendo vayan lo más lento posible, impidiendo que la droga este completa y terminada, e impedir que se salgan con la suya.- de repente un sudor frio empezó a notarse en la frente de la chica, estaba arriesgando muchas cosas por ellos dos, en espacial por Robin. Si Rafael se enteraba de lo que tenía entre manos, haría todo lo posible para que volviera a ser la misma chica que trabajo con Cocodrilo. Zoro lo agradecía por dentro. Se estaba arriesgando mucho. El peliverde estaba nervioso y aterrado, nunca le había pasado. Tenía que salvarla, al igual que a sus alocados nakamas.

Serio, decidió formular la siguiente pregunta que decidiría su siguiente paso y su destino.- ¿Qué objetivo quieren conseguir con todo esto?

-Si tuvieseis un hijo, Rafael utilizaría sus poderes psíquicos para sacar al máximos las capacidades de vuestro hijos.- Zoro puso una cara de confusión. Había entendido la mitad, la otra mitad se le metió por un odio y salió por el otro. Seguro que Robín lo hubiera entendido a la primera, pensó él. Como la añoraba. Melody noto la confusión del espadachín y decido ser más… simple.-Imagínate que heredera la inteligencia, su saber en supervivencia como seducir a las personas, observar el comportamiento de la gente, sus características, el saber traducir los textos de los 100 años perdidos de Robin. Mas tu valentía, tu fuerza, dominio de la espada y lo sexy que eres. Incluyendo el honor, fuerza de voluntad, sangre fría y testarudos que sois los dos,- explico ella intentado que su explicación fuera lo más siempre y fácil posible. Esto era biología avanzada. Él asintió, indicando que iba por el buen camino. – pues si Rafael utilizara sus poderes aumentaría al máximo sus facetas y si lo entrenan a su gusto…

-Sería un arma biológica perfecta. Una máquina de destrucción sin piedad y catastrófica, buscando solo la destrucción y el miedo... Un demonio.- dejo caer la palabra furioso. Chico listo. Él no era tonto pero había que reconocer que era difícil de entender.

-Una rencarnación del Dios Marte.- completo ella.

Como se atrevía hacer ese tipo de cosas el Gobierno Mundial y la Marine. Era una locura. Si llega a funcionar _¿Qué pasaría? ¿Tendría que enfrentarse a su propio hijo si eso llega a suceder? ¿Podría cuidar un hijo con su sangre y llevarle por el buen camino? O ¿Sería un demonio? ¿Qué sucedería? _Todo era muy confuso. Solo quería destruir todo. Como se habían atrevido hacer todo esto. Lo de la amnesia de Robín, el beso de Tashigi, el ataque de la banda de Swordfish, todo… era todo una puta trampa, como había sido tan tonto. Ella se levantó a mirar los resultados de la analítica que acababan de salir y empezó a mirarlas con más atención y asombro. Era asombroso lo que indicaban esas analíticas y los resultados de las pruebas. Eran asombrosos, la dejaron sin habla, sin palabras. _¿Qué era lo que miraba con tanto asombro? _Zoro no percato la mirada de pasmo, fascinación, estupefacción y asombro de la doctora, seguía analizando lo sucedido hasta ahora. Estaba en estado de shock, sus ojos estabas atónicos y solo se veía un punto muy fino en esos dos ojos oscuros como a noche, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sin fuerza. _¿Cómo podía pasarles esto a Robín y a él?_ (Otra vez me vuelvo a enrollar como las persianas. Sorry.)

-Soy un idiota.-dijo de repente, tapando su rostro con las manos. Quería llorar, tenía el impulso de llorar, pero no se permitía en unas circunstancias tan desesperadas.-Todo es por mi culpa, sino fuera tan ciego. Ahora mismo ella…- habéis dado cuenta que solo pensaba en la arqueóloga.

-No es culpa tuya. Piensas eso porque estás cansado. – dijo volviendo a su lado y acariciando su espalda consolándole, como un niño pequeño.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.- dijo levantándose de la cama, pero fue detenido otra vez por Melody antes de que pudiera pisar el piso. Como siguiera así le tendría que poner otra vez las cadenas.

Cuando Zoro se tranquilizó decidió contarle lo que tenía pensado desde hace dos días y que animaría un montón al peliverde.-Escucha Zoro tengo una idea para salvarla, pero tiene que seguirme el rollo y lo primero es que te sientes en la cama, y finjas que estas encadenado y agotado, débil.- el asintió y lo hizo aunque no supiera interpretar, pero si con eso saldría de allí, se convertiría en el mejor actor del mundo.- Intentara por cualquier medio provocarte. No te dejes intimidar. Intentare buscar información sobre tus nakamas, será fácil sacarle la información a Rafael. Preparare todo para vuestra huida. Te iré explicando cómo tendrás que actuar.-cogió un papel de su mesilla y empezó a escribir. Al minuto se lo entrego a Zoro.-Toma aquí esta lo que tendrás que hacer.

-¿Por qué me das esto? Crees que soy imbécil. Dímelo que no se me va olvidar.- Dijo un poco molesto.-Además no entiendo tu letra.

-Idiota.- le regano con los dientes de sierra y le quieto el papel. Volvió a su mesilla y escribió otro papel, dándoselo otra vez.- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?- pregunto molesta.

-Sí. Aunque no lo creas puedo ver mucho mejor con mi ojo derecho que tu.- señalo su único ojo sano. – También se leer.-dijo burlonamente.

-¿ERES SUPER-GIIPOLLAS? O ¿ENTRENAS?

-Entreno.- dijo con un tono de burlón el peliverde. Le quería sacar de las casillas. Llevaba tiempo sin burlarse del cocinero-pervertido y de la bruja de Nami. La chica le recordaba mucho a esos dos. Y el "SÚPER" de antes le recordaba a Franky. Ya no había rencor en él, ya que Robin era solamente suyo. Como era la única persona que había allí decidió burlarse un poquito de ella. La chica era como sus nakamas pero fusionados.

Ella tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearle. Igual que Nami.- _**"¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota? Uuuf. Tranquilízate Melody. Le necesitas para salvar a Robin y salir de aquí. ¿Para qué te uniste a la Marine? Por el guaperas de Rafael, no. Eso seguro.**_ –Negó con la cabeza.-_**Lo hice para hacerme más fuerte, conseguir mi sueño y aprende todo sobre la medicina"**_.-pensó.- Tu léete el papel y apréndete lo que tiene que hacer. Yo mientras le daré estos falsos resultados a Rafael. Apréndetelos por favor, tiene que salir perfecto, sin ningún error, ni nada. Seguiré investigando. – cogió un montón de papeles y se dirigió a la puerta.

-De acuerdo.-dijo resignado.-Gracias.-agradeció con una media sonrisa de la suyas.

-Chao.

Ella se iba ir pero la voz varonil de peliverde la detuvo.

-¿Tu sientes algo por Rafael?- pregunto mirando al techo.

Ella volteo y le negó con la cabeza tristemente. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.-No…Él cree que sí. Por eso soy su mano derecha. No dejaría que nada me sucediera, es todo un caballero.- suspiro.- Él esta enamoradito de mí, pero yo estoy enamorada de otra persona.

-¿De quién?-pregunto sin más.

Ella sonrió otra vez.-Y ¿tu? ¿Estas enamorada de Robin?-Él se sonrojo y aparto la mirada del techo, fingió intentar dormir. No quería responder la pregunta mencionada. Ella rio maliciosamente. – Descansa.

Y se fue de allí.

.

.

.

Volviendo con Robin.

Ella seguía dormida en el frio suelo mientras era observada por el chico que le había dado la chaqueta que ahora mismo utilizaba como manta. Era Rafael. La observaba. Cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada gesto de su hermoso rostro, era muy interesante pare él, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Él estaba apoyado en los barrotes en silencio en sus pensamientos, pensando en el momento que la beso. Desde ese dichoso día se había enamorado de ella. Nunca dejo pensar en ella. Melody le recordaba mucho a ella pero no era lo mismo. Eran personas parecidas pero a la vez distintas.

_**-"¿Por qué no te he podido olvidar durante un año entero? Solo me besaste una vez, y aun así siento aun tus labios sobre los míos. ¿Realmente un mujeriego como yo sé ha enamorado de una persona como ella? Tengo que reconocer que es guapa e inteligente, pero es nuestra enemiga. ¿Cómo me deje engatusar tan fácilmente como un niño enamorado? Además yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella. Está profundamente enamorada del peliverde y al parecer tendría mucha competencia. No me extrañaría…-**_ suspiro vencido.- _**Estoy totalmente loco por pensar en esta estupideces. Soy un mujeriego. Me gustan las mujeres y no puedo estar con una SOLA mujer. Yo tengo estar con varias mujeres. Siempre estaré en el mercado. Además estoy con Melody y…"**_-pensó hasta.

-Señor.-llego un marine haciendo el saludo.-Han ordenado el comienzo del plan.

-Entendido. Llevar a Roronoa a la sala.-ordeno mientras entraba en la celda.

-A sus órdenes señor.-dijo y se fue corriendo.

El entro y vio como la morena seguía temblando y pronunciaba algunas veces el nombre de sus nakamas, pero en especial el de Zoro. Estaba soñando con él. El sintió celos, enfado, dolor. Estaba enamorada de ella desde que la vio en la base de la Marine.

Él la cogió en brazos y la abrigo con su abrigo. Ella tenía el cuerpo pálido, sus labios roto y morado, tenía unas ojeras muy notable. La veía tan indefensa y dañada que solo la abrazo más fuerte entre sus brazos, dándole calor y protección. Ella estaba tan agotada que no se dio cuenta que era transportada a otra sala entre los brazos de Rafael.

_**-"¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?"-**_pensó mirándola a su rostro dañado.

-Zoro.-menciono la morena entre sueño mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de él transmitiendo dulzura. Le parecía más hermosa que nunca. Si fuera Zoro en vez de Rafael, ahora mismo el peliverde estaría besándola todo el rato.

Al final entraron en una sala muy luminosa, perdiéndose en la sala tan misteriosa y secreta.

_**¿Qué pasara? **_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ahora empieza lo bueno. Os estaréis haciendo muchas preguntas pero no os preocupéis por que como he aprobado todas y se ha acabado el colegio por fin ya tendré más tiempo para escribir, aunque también tomare algunos días paras las VACACIONES. Así que ya sabéis mandarme review que está muy vacío esto y me mandáis poco T-T. Y una pregunta mía ¿queréis que zoro deje embarazada a Robin más adelante? Y si es así. ¿Cómo quieres que llame a su hijo? Pues enviarme review o PM dándome opinión de si debería dejarla preñada o no. Y también decirme algún nombre de niño y niña si llega a pasar.**_

CONTESTACION DE REVIEW.

-_**KirmiaPL**__**: **_Me alegro que estés adicto a mi fic como el cola cao. A mí me pasa lo mismo con el cola cao. Me encanto tu review. Los siento por tardar pero espero que este fic te lo compense. Bss y abrazos. Espero que me mande review.

-_**stef-chan:**_ No me odies que ya te he solucionado la mitad de la intriga, solo falta la mitad de la otra intriga que te solucionare dentro de poco. Pero no me odies que yo te quiero mucho, que no te he podido quitar de mi cabeza porque me sentó mal por dejarte con la intriga pero así es el negocio y mi mente. A mí también me gusta ver a Zoro celoso que está más sexy. I love you. Espero que me mande review.

-_**mandaranja:**_Me alegro que te haya hecho ilusión mi fic y que te estés leyendo otro de los míos. Me hace mucha ilusión que te leas mis fic. Espero que me mandes algún review. Jajaja bss y abrazos.

-_**neko alessa:**_ TE ECHO DE MENOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y ESPERO QUE ME MANDES ALGUN REVIEW POR FI. (Firmado Sara la canción de Pablo Alboran)

-_**susii ZoRo**_: Como te prometí por el fic de mi socio aquí está la actualización. Espero que te gustes y que no tengas nada malo. Yo también estoy hasta las narices de tanto medico por eso he tardado mas. Espero que no sea nada malo. bss y abrazos. Espero que me mande review.

-_**roronoalau,**__** nn,**__**Saku-yukii**__** y **__**lady alexa ignacia**_: OS HECHO DE MENOS CHAVALES, QUE OS QUIERO MUCHO ESPERO QUE OS PASEIS POR AQUÍ Y E DEJEIS ALGUN REVIEW. BSS Y ABRAZOS.


	13. Capítulo 13- consumida en la soledad

_**Bueno chavales hoy me he levantado con muchas ganas de fiesta, ya que hoy cumple 18 años que se publicó One Piece y para hacerle una cosa especial su honor, y bueno como hoy el cuerpo me pide marcha pues he hecho un songfic en este capítulo y puede que veréis mas en este fic, porque yo vivo por la música. Agradecimiento a **__**Florencia/Susii ZoRo/**__**Roronoa666**__**/**__**Roronoalau**__**/**____**KirmiaPL**__** /**__**mandaranja/**__**stef-chan y a los demás que no me escribíos review pero me leéis. Y a mi socio Sergio que le he dedicado algo y seguro que lo descubrirá por el capítulo. Bss guapo ya nos veremos.**_

_**Pero este capítulo se lo dedicó en especial a una persona que me ha caído súper bien y por eso quería dedicarle la pequeña parte del ZoRo y me envié un review porque es súper maja y deberías leer sus historias porque alucinaríais, en serio. Es a mi amiga: **__**Erika Peterson**__**(no el Robin x Usopp. si al Zoro x Robin ¡YEAH!)**_

_**También le dedico un gran saludo súper grande a **__**Roronoalau**__** que me ha estado animando. **_

_**Bueno os dejo seguir leyendo y que me mandéis review. La canción del capítulo es "Sia- Big Girls Cry". Nos vemos a bajo. Mandarme review y si queréis PM. Que lo paséis bien este verano y que no me matéis al leer este capítulo. Bss y abrazos.**_

Capítulo 13.

Todo estaba en silencio, en un absoluto silencio. No se escuchaba ni un solo paso, ni una voz, no se oía nada ni un ruido, era escalofriante y sospechoso a la vez misterioso, ya que se encontraba en una base secreta de la Marine, bajo las órdenes del Gobierno Mundial, repleto de peligrosos soldados dispuestos a seguir ordenes de Rafael. Entonces por que todo estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso, no se escuchaba ni un suspiro, era preocupante y sospechoso, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su columna vertebral hasta su nuca. El silencio significaba siempre que algo malo iba a suceder, nunca era bueno tener tanta tranquilidad y menos en un territorio enemigo y más si hablamos del Gobierno Mundial y de Rafael. La palabra exacta era peligro, y en algún modo a ella le gustaba.

Lentamente empezó abrir los ojos adaptándose a la luz que la cegaba y la envolvía por completo. Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos azules con una mano para no perder la vista o quedarse ciega para siempre. Intento adaptar su visión a la luz, cuando pudo sintió en la palma de la mano algo frágil y suave que la acariciaba, era agradable. Ya recuperada la vista, Robin empezó a incorporar costosamente por el cansancio, aun llevaba puesto la ropa interior tan provocativa que la absorbía la energía desde que despertó, seguro que si la veía Sanji con ese conjunto tendría una hemorragia nasal impresionante, y mira que ella le gusta enseñar escote y toda esas cosas, pero era demasiado hasta para ella. Lo primero que haría es cambiarse de ropa y tirarse de bomba al cacho spa que ahí en el Sunny.

Ella empezó a observar con detalle y determinación el sitio, pero se sorprendió un montón, al segundo cuando lo vio de primera mano que estaba en un campo lleno de flores y le rodeaba un ambiente relajante y familiar ¿Qué hacia ella allí? No todos los días te despiertas en un campo lleno de flores y menos, cuando hace unos minutos estabas en una fría celda. Era extraño...pero a la vez relajante. Y el campo era alucinante, estaba en el medio de la nada, en ningún sitio específico.

Robin se puso de pie y miro por todos lado, lo que le permitía su visión. No encontró nada, ni una pista, ni un ser vivo alrededor. Intento situarse o saber dónde estaba o que maquinaba Rafael transportándola a un lugar como ese. Sólo era un simple campo de flores de todas especies y colores, nada más.

Frenética y asustada se abrazó a sí misma, había una sensación familiar y melancólica que la recorría por todo su cuerpo, de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, tenía la piel de gallina. Estaba sola otra vez, como detestaba la soledad. Dio unos pasos desorientados, más que Zoro, intentando conservar la calma dentro de ella, ya que en su interior era todo nerviosismo. No conocía el lugar y era una presa fácil si la abordaban en ese instante, no poseía las fuerzas suficientes para luchar y menos defenderse. Guardaba energía para un momento crítico de vida o muerte.

Dio dos paso, pero de repente volteo por unos gritos que provenían detrás de ella. Unos niños de unos 6 años aproximadamente, corrían velozmente hacia ella lanzándola tomates y piedra. Un tomate la golpeo en la frente, manchandosela. Los niños empezaron a llamarla monstruo a los cuatro viento e insultarla. Robin comenzó a correr asustada, era igual que cuando era pequeña, los niños y adultos insultándola, diciendo a los pequeño que era y es un monstruo. No supo por que reaccionó de ese modo. Podría plantarle cara a esos niñatos y partirle la cara de un guantazo, pero no podía, no era de esas mujeres que levantaría la mano a un niño pequeño, a un niño, no, aunque se lo mereciera.

No pudo evitar salir corriendo, en serio, fue un reflejo, un impulso, miedo de ellos. Marchó hasta chocar contra un enorme árbol, cayendo al suelo. Elevo la mirada y allí vio una cosa que creía que nunca volvería a ver ni soñar en sus mejores sueños. El Árbol del Conocimiento, el símbolo de Ohara. Llorando se levantó y apoyo su espalda contra el árbol, estaba acorralada por los niñatos. ¿Estaba en su isla natal la que fue consumida por las llamas hace 20 años?

- ¡Eres un monstruo!.- insulto un niño moreno.

- Deberías morir.- lo sentencio un rubiales.- Nadie te quiere en este mundo. Eres un estorbo para la sociedad.

- ¡SI!- afirmaron 5 niños más a la vez y elevando el puño.

- NO.- les chillo con lágrimas en las mejillas. Sentía que volvía a ser pequeña, tener otra vez ocho años.

- Estas maldita. No te quiere ni tu madre, por eso te abandonó.- hablo un chico que le lanzo una pequeña piedra en la cara, que no la dio de milagro. Porque la inquietaba los insultos de unos niñatos gilipollas. Por qué en el fondo sabía que no se equivocaban.

- Yo no estoy maldita.- le informó Robin con voz rota, intantaba sonar segura pero no lo consiguió.

- ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!- le gritaron todos los chavales aumentando el dolor del pecho de la morena y el disturbio formado.

La morena la iba a contestar, pero de repente se escuchó una explosión cerca de ella. Todos los niños huyeron como los cobardes y malcriado que son. Robin respiro aliviada, no soportaría oír más insultos, estaba derrumbada pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, aunque sabía que en el fondo que los niños tenían toda la razón. Seguía pensándolo después de 20 años, nunca lo descarto. NUNCA.

Otra explosión la saco de sus pensamientos, elevó la vista y vio que el árbol estaba ardiendo, se apartó de él con el terror invadiendo su cuerpo, después oyó unos disparos y personas gritando con terror y suplica. Corrían agobiados por salvar su vida. El paisaje que antes era hermoso se convirtió en menos de dos segundo en el mismo infierno. Todo ardía, había disparos por todas parte, la gente corría de un lado para otro gritando y llorando desesperadamente. Era una batalla y el caos lo invadió por completo el lugar. La masacre inundó por completo Ohara.

El Gobierno Mundial había abordado la isla. Disparaban a todos los habitantes inocentes, incluyendo a niños y bebés inofensivos e inocentes, y a todos los arqueólogos que se cruzaban en su camino. Como hace veinte años. Todo estaba ardiendo y la Buster Call no daba tregua, bombardeando todo, matando a ciento de civiles en el proceso y destruyendo todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino, dándole igual todo por conseguir completar su misión.

Robin escapaba de las bombas y de los disparos que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, casi la alcanzaba. Desesperadamente avanzaba sentido contrario a lo que corría la gente, no sabía dónde iba pero si esto era un sueño o había retrocedió en el tiempo de alguna forma combatiría, no la vencería el cansancio, ni el medio. Esas palabras no existían en su vocabulario.

Golpeo a un soldado que se cruzó en su camino y tomo el arma y comenzó a disparar contra los Marines que veia . Ahora sí que sabía qué hacer. Daba gracias por que los Revolucionario le habían enseñado a disparar cualquier arma de fuego y a perfeccionar su técnica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Eran fáciles de vencer y derribar.

En el camino encontró a un niño pequeño, de 5 años de edad, llorando en el suelo por que se había perdido. Su sexto sentido le alerto de que el niño estaba siendo apuntado y sin más explicaciones se arrojó hacia él, desviando e impidiendo el impacto. Ella fue más rápida y disparo al soldado quien quería asesinar al pequeño, no le tembló el pulso cuando disparo, parecía una verdadera Revolucionaria. Cogió al niño en brazos mientras él la agarraba del cuello con sus pequeños brazos. No paraba de llorar y esto la enternecía. Robin le consolaba, mientras disparaba contra sus objetivos hasta que encontró a sus padres que corría desesperadamente hacia ella.

- Sergio, te estabamos buscando.- abrazaron a su hijo.

- Gracias.- dijo la madre.

- De nada, pero ahora tenéis que encontrar un lugar seguro.- apretó el gatillo disparando detrás de la pareja joven. Un soldado se estaba preparando para disparar.- ¡ RÁPIDO!- aconsejó alarmada, no había tiempo que perder.

- Gracias.- repitió la madre, y cada uno tomó caminos diferentes.

Al final llego a su destino, delante de ella estaba a la persona que debía todo y que nunca la abandonó, allí estaba. Nico Olvia. Las lágrimas de Robin escaparon y se perdieron por sus mejillas. Estaba rodeada y Olvia la miraba asombrada con una sonrisa melancólica. Ella soltó el arma y se lanzó hacia los brazos abierto de su madre, como una niña pequeña y es lo que parecía.

Todo era real, todas las sensaciones de ese día volvía a recorrerla por el cuerpo entero, esa frustración, dolor, miedo y tristeza le invadía. Hasta el último detalle percibió, era como revivir ese maldito día, ese día que cambio su vida, el que empezó su maldición y arruino su infancia por completo, el día de la destrucción y desaparición del mapa de la isla Ohara.

Lo perdió todo en aquel día, pesadilla era poco para describir lo que sintió a volver a revivir ese recuerdo. Ahora podía intentar solucionar todo, si era un sueño por lo menos dormiría con la conciencia más tranquila, después de esto veinte años y quitarse un peso de encima. Aun así lucharía, aunque fuera una trampa de Rafael y de la Marine. No había vuelta atrás.

Y no estaba equivocada del todo, en realidad todo esto era un sueño o un mundo virtual creado por los poderes psicológicos de Rafael, manipulando el entorno a su gusto y sin ningún problema. Quería arrancarle toda la seguridad y confianza que gastaba la morena, hasta que desconfiara de sí misma y de los demás, en especial de sus nakamas.

Analizar sus movimiento de combate en lucha y estrategia, y averiguar también sus puntos débiles y fuertes, y como iba la chica era increíble, un perfecto soldado. Perfecto para el plan Baby-Z. Pero quería que se hundiera y se rindiera hasta estar bajo sus pies y para que le diera la información sobre las Armas Ancestrales y para el otro plan con Zoro. Y lo único que podía hacer para que salieran a la perfección, era recordar su infancia, su vida durante estos años de soledad absoluta. La hundiría hasta suplicar de dolor y obtener su objetivo... Apoderarse de la Armas Ancestrales y tener una nueva arma biológica perfecta. Es un plan muy retorcido. Pagaría por todo lo que había echó y más... Oscuridad y dolor son dos palabras que harían que Robin hablara. No pararía. Baujajaja. Aunque le estaba costando más de lo habitual, la mente de la morena pedía guerra y no le permitiría invadir su territorio fácilmente.

Volviendo con la morena de infarto.

Robín abrazo a Olvia, llorando como la primera vez, nunca sintió lo que era tener una madre aunque algún día quería averiguarlo. Deseaba tanto averiguar lo que transmitía una madre cuando le cuentas tus problemas o hablaba, en este caso, de chicos con tu madre o cualquier cosa o poder abrazarla. Ella nunca lo experimento y siempre tuvo deseos de averiguarlo, no obtuvo esa oportunidad. Lo más cercano a eso… era Chopper que le trataba como si fuera su propio hijo y siempre le quería como a su niño. Siempre.

Calmada, Robin se apartó levemente de su madre mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Mama...- sollozo la morena.

- Robin...- volvió abrazarla.- Debes marcharte, antes de que la Buster Call destruya todo.

-No mama...- la abrazo más fuerte.-Me voy a quedar a luchar... Como debería haber hecho hace 20 años.- esto último fue más para sí misma.- Lucharé.- ahora mismo Zoro estaría muy orgullosa de la morena.

- No.- acaricio la mejilla de las chica.- Tienes que irte. Tiene que vivir por todos nosotros.- que cierto era. Todas esas personas habían sido asesinadas, golpeadas y disparadas por saber los cien años perdidos, que según la Marine es un delito y muy grave. Que injusticia. Quién lo diría, la justicia matando a perdonas por una cosa injusta, irónico.

- Yo no me voy a ningún sitio. - repitió con las lágrimas volviendo a salir.- Por mi culpa moriste y los demás también, por proteger a una idiota como yo... mi vida no sirve para nada.- lo estaban consiguiendo, la estaba derrumbando, porque lo sabía y esa culpa la llevaba matando desde hace tiempo incluso en la actualidad. Los sombreros de Paja no salvaron por completo el alma de la morena.

(Que empiece la música. Dedicado a Erika Peterson. _**"Sia- Big Girls Cry")**_

_**Tough girl in the fast lane  
>No time for love<br>No time for hate  
>No drama<br>No time for games  
>Tough girl whose soul aches<strong>_

Olvia iba a consolar a su pequeña, lo estaba pasando mal desde hace mucho y quien no estaría así si esa culpa te persigue toda tu vida y al tener amnesia, todos tus recuerdos te golpeaban en la cabeza como un martillo. La pobre tenía un cacao mental, recordaba algunas cosas pero desde el reencuentro hasta ahora lo tenía muy confusos, solo tenía la sensación que había hecho algo malo a Zoro, que le había hecho sufrir por su culpa y no se acordaba. Se sentía tan culpable. ¿Cuánto había hecho sufrir a Zoro? No sabía cómo mirarle a la cara. Es lo que creía, pero que equivocada estaba.

Pero de repente unos pasos que sonaban cercanos la interrumpió, las dos dirigieron la mirada al individuo. Robin se quedó asombrada, alucinada, no se lo creía. Estaba anonadada, atónica, sin palabras.

-Saúl.- esa palabra salió de los labios de la arqueóloga, mientras se tapó la boca con las manos y lloraba a no poder.

- Olvia, Robin, hay que marcharse de aquí. Rápido.- aulló Saúl alarmado y alterado.

- ¡Yo no me voy!- negó la peliblanca.

- ¡Yo tampoco! Combatiré hasta el final.- contesto con orgullo y cabezonería la morena.

_**I'm at home  
>On my own<br>Check my phone  
>Nothing though<br>Act busy  
>Order in<br>Pay TV  
>It's agony<br>**_

Saúl y Olvia se miraron a los ojos y asintieron en seguida, previniendo el siguiente paso. Robin intento descubrir el mensaje de mirada entre ellos dos pero no pudo describirlo, al fin y al cabo ella era su madre y es de ella que heredo todo lo misteriosos e inteligencia. El gigante agarro de la cintura a la morena con su enorme mano, mientras la alejaba de su madre como la otra vez.

- ¡Saúl, suéltame!- puso resistencia al agarre de la mano, pero fue inútil, es muy fuerte.

- Llévatela. Esta no es tu guerra.- la informo con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Como que no es mi guerra? Esta guerra me lleva persiguiendo desde hace años sin descanso, pensando en todas las vidas desperdiciadas por salvarme. Y lo peor que me perseguirá hasta el día que me muera. - hizo una pausa. Olvia no cambio su expresión, con la misma intensidad que la de... Zoro.- Estoy cansada de luchar conmigo misma y contra los demás.- había tirado la toalla.

_**I may cry ruining my make up  
>Wash away all things you've taken<br>I don't care if I don't look pretty  
>Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking<br>Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
>Big girls cry when their heart is breaking<strong>_

Las explosiones cada vez estaban más cerca, no había tiempo para seguir discutiendo, si querían salvarla tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

- Iros. Ya, rápido. - chillo.

Saúl empezó a huir como ordenó su amiga que se enfrentaba a la muerte sin miedo ni arrepentimiento, solo con una sonrisa dulce para Robin. La morena no paraba de llorar, acaba de volver abandonarla. Frustración e impotencia, dos palabras que se cruzaron en la mente de la chica y se hicieron presente.

-¡VIVE ROBIN!- grito Olvia, cuando los dos estaban alejados y fuera del peligro. Robin la veía con cara triste, llorando a igual que ella, pero preparada para combatir y morir. No temía a la muerte, si a cambio protegía lo que más quería... a ella, su hija, la que descubriría los cien años perdidos y las Armas Ancestrales.

Ella sería la mujer que descubriría los cien años perdidos, la única superviviente de Ohara, la Niña Demonio. Lo conseguiría, no había ninguna duda. Nunca olvidara el abrazo ni nada de ese día. Nunca.

_**Tough girl  
>I'm in pain<br>It's lonely at the top  
>Blackouts and airplanes<br>I still pour you a glass of champagne  
>I'm a tough girl whose soul aches<br>**_

Tranquila, Robin dirigió la mirada al frente. Estaba en alerta, sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, parecía una película de su vida y ella era la protagonista y a la vez la espectadora.

- No te preocupes Robin, seguro que estará bien.- dijo una sonrisa.

Ella la miro con ternura.- Si, seguro.- sonrió con melancolía.

-(risa suya.) Siempre hay que reír, hasta en los peores momentos.- qué razón tenía, porque ella lo aprendió del mejor, de él. Y jamás olvidaría ese buen consejo.

Saúl corría y huía de la Buster Call protegiendo a Robin, todo parecía ir bien pero tropezó con algo o eso creían. Una pierna de Saúl estaba completamente congelada. Robin cayó al suelo, no fue nada grave solo unos rasguños, pero su estado no le preocupaba, le preocupaba más Saúl. Estaba atrapado. No podía escapar.

-¡SAUL!-le grito preocupada.

-Robin no te acerques, huye.¡ CORRE, RÁPIDO!

- No huiras, pequeña.- aviso una voz detrás del gigante revelando su rostro.

-¡ Aokiji!- pronuncio aterrada, pero allí estaba delante de ella con unos años menos.

- El mismo.

- Liberare o te...- amenazo furiosa.

- O que preciosa. Me mataras. - dijo acercándose a ella hasta estar de frente. La toco el hombro con un dedo bajando lentamente hasta su vientre. El contacto fue frío y helador, el cuerpo de la morena no le respondía a sus órdenes, estaba paralizada por el miedo. De repente una capa de hielo empezó a cubrirla sin poder impedirlo.

- ¡NO! Déjala, sólo me quieres a mí, deja que se vaya a salvo de aquí.- rogó Saúl desesperadamente.

_**I'm at home  
>On my own<br>Check my phone  
>Nothing though<br>Act busy  
>Order in<br>Pay TV  
>It's agony<br>**_

El apartó la mirada del cuerpo de la morena, no es que fuera un pervertido sino que le atraía las heridas de guerra de la morena, le impresionaba que alguien con apariencia frágil siguiera en pie, y por qué iba arrebatadora, hay que decir todo. Y sin avisar comenzó a congelar a Saúl lentamente de los acuosos ojos azules de la chica.

- Saúl.- llamó con un hilo de voz.

- Corre, Robin.

- ¿Pero a dónde voy?

- Reúnete con tus nakamas, seguro que te esperan. El mar es enorme. Búscalos.- le informo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

_**- "Mis nakamas".**_- pensó. En ese momento les vino a la mente todos sus nakamas, su familia. Iba a luchar por ellos.

_**I may cry ruining my make up  
>Wash away all things you've taken<br>I don't care if I don't look pretty  
>Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking<br>Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
>Big girls cry when their heart is breaking<strong>_

- Ve con ellos.- claro que iba ir con ellos, no podía hacer nada allí. Esto, todo esto ya había ocurrido, era el pasado, y lo sabía desde el principio, pero un impulso le decían que siguiera su frío corazón, ya que su mente no estaba en sus mejores momentos y menos respondía el cuerpo de la morena. Este capítulo estaba medio terminado.- Todos nacemos con nakamas, nadie está sólo, encuéntralos.- una verdad como un templo. Robin asintió con una sonrisa radiante igual que la suya, sería la última y sería la más sincera de todas.- Lucha por él.- fue lo último que dijo ya que quedo congelado completo.

_**I wake up I wake up I wake up  
>I wake up I wake up I wake up? alone<strong>_

- Te quiero, Saúl. Nunca te olvidare.- lloro y corrió hasta subir a un pequeño bote y navegar a las frías aguas del mar.

Desdé allí observo una Ohara ardiendo y jurando que destruiría al Gobierno Mundial, pero sin ganas de seguir viviendo, hundiéndose en un profundo abismo. No quería combatir más, era igual que Enies Lobby, perdida en un mundo injusto. Y lloro todo lo que quiso, aliviándose del mal trago de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Nunca te olvidare mama, profesor... Saúl.- llorando sentada abrazándose a sí misma.- " _**No tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando, ni siquiera por él. Le he hecho mucho daño. No me merezco amar. Pero cumpliré mi sueño, lo prometo."**_

_**I may cry ruining my make up  
>Wash away all things you've taken<br>I don't care if I don't look pretty  
>Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking<br>Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
>Big girls cry when their heart is breaking<strong>_

- Que razón tienes.- oyó una voz que la reconoció al instante. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral. Elevo la mirada y deseo haberse equivocado, pero era el hombre que más odiaba y quien más deseaba matar en el mundo. Quien ayudo a provocar una Guerra Civil en Arabasta. Cocodrilo. Ella se tensó al igual que su mandíbula.

Estaba delante de ella con esa mirada suya, tan escalofriante y maligna, con un aire de superioridad. La sala estaba oscura y silenciosa, solo estaba ellos dos y la fría oscuridad. Intimidada se puso de pie, no reaccionaba ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, estaba en modo helado, paralizado, ni siquiera su celebro relacionaba, nada relacionaba. Le aterrorizaba, siempre lo había hecho.

Cocodrilo ando con seguridad y la contemplaba fijamente. Cuando estuvo cerca coloco la punta del garfio en la barbilla de la chica y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Fue una pelea entre miradas y ella no podía aguantar la intensidad, tan intimidante y paralizante.

- Cuanto tiempo... Nico Robin.- ella le contemplo con asco, controlaba sus nerviosos y emociones, de momento.- No dices nada, debe ser que me echabas de menos.- eeh si claro, quien echa de menos a un capullo como él.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó fríamente saliendo del shock, no le permitiría que la manipulara.

- No lo adivinas preciosa.- con la mano toco el vientre de la morena hasta los labios. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, soportando el vómito y poniendo distancia entre ellos.- Vengo a recordarte un par de cosas.- su sonrisa maligna aumento, causando que el pánico de la chica se reflejara en el rostro.

- ¿Cuáles?- tenía mucha rabia, quería utilizar sus poderes para matarle allí mismo, aunque no pudiera vencerle.

- La primera es...- la planto un castro beso en los labios.- que solo me perteneces a mí y a nadie más.- afirmo con tono posesivo, y el asco aumentaba por momentos.- Y la segunda es que estas maldita y nadie te querrá. Quien iba querer a una persona que traiciono a todas las bandas que has estado.- afirmo seguro.

- Eso es mentira. He encontrado nakamas que me aprecian tal y como soy. Confían en mí y daría mi vida por ellos.- afirmó segura, no se dejaría intimidar, tenía que controlar la situación como siempre hacia y cuando pudiera, darla vuelta a la tortilla.

- Porque ellos no saben cómo eres en realidad. Eres un demonio que trae destrucción por donde pisas. Ellos te abandonaran tarde o temprano.

- Pero ellos me quieren.- su voz se rompió, ya no sonaba tan segura como antes.

- ¿Quién te va a querer? Si alguien se interesase por ti, seria por tu cuerpo o por la información que conservas en tu celebró, preciosa. Pero jamás será aprecio, hospitalidad, amor o cualquier sentimiento positivo...Siempre te querrán por beneficio único.- hizo una pausa.- Deseo, poder, sexo... Pero nunca afecto, te lo aseguro.

- Yo...yo...- no se le ocurría nada para responderle, el pánico y los nervios la habían invadido por completo. Empezó a sudar y a temblar, que la ocurría.

-Y crees que ese espadachín estúpido te quiere, con lo que le has hecho pasar. - ella abrió los ojos como platos.- Desde el reencuentro le has hecho sufrir, por dentro como por fuera. Le has manipulado como una simple marioneta rota, mientras tú estabas a salvo y riéndote del pobre idiota. Ahora te odia y desconfía más que nunca.

- Eso no es cierto.- es imposible, no haría eso y menos al chico que amaba hasta enloquecer, pero estaba tan confusa y a falta de recuerdo de estos días atrás, se creía todo. Faltaba información y encajar las piezas.

- Claro que lo es, por que en el fondo lo sabes. La culpabilidad te domina y te corroe. Sabes que estoy en lo cierto y por eso temes a volver acercarte a él.- Robin se quedó callada, le quería partir la cara ahora mismo. Estaba enojada con él, pero más consigo misma, porque sentía que era cierto. Si era verdad se alejaría de él aunque le doliera.- Y si no me crees ahí le tienes.

Ella dirigió la mirada donde le indicó Cocodrilo y allí estaba, dándole la espalda. Volvió a mirar a Cocodrilo, pero para su sorpresa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ni arena. Ella a paso dudoso avanzo hacia el peliverde.

-¡Espadachín!- le llamó en un susurro débil por su apodo. Pensó que no se merecía llamarle por su nombre. Él no respondió, esto le preocupo a la morena.- Espadachín.- poso una mano en el hombro del espadachín, pero de repente se desplomó contra el suelo. Ella asustada, se agacho y vio que Zoro estaba mal herido y una enorme herida en su pecho, seguro de un disparo y en su labio corría una fina corriente de sangre caliente hasta la barbilla. Cogió el cuerpo y comprobó si tenía pulso o que daba señal de vida, pero no, solo poseía entre sus brazos el frío cuerpo del espadachín. Desesperadamente le acuno en su pecho, estaba frío y pálido. Las lágrimas caían en el rostro del único que no quería hacer daño.- Espadachín... No.- lo abrazo fuertemente.- No... Por favor, tienes que estar vivo. Nadie puede vencerte.

- Robin...- la llamó una vocecita dulce y triste delante de ella.

-Chopper.- pronuncio. Era el pequeño renito que tanto quería como su propio hijo, llorando.- Chopper, necesito ayuda...

- ¿Por qué disparaste a Zoro?

-¿ Que...?- pronunció sorprendida y entrando en shock. Ella era la asesina de Zoro, no podía ser, nunca le dañaría y menos le mataría, no se atrevía ni a tocarlo.

- Eres una traidora. Creía que eras mi nakamas, te quería como si fueras mi madre. ¿Por que has matado a Zoro? - pregunto llorando a mares.

- Chopper... Yo no...- estiro el brazo hacia él, ya que estaba a escasa distancia, solo estirar el brazo y podía acariciarle.

- No me toques, eres una mentirosa. Te odio.- eso dolió mucho, más que cualquier puñalada. Nunca pensó que lo oiría de los labios del renito.

Chopper salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y tomó el sitio para aparecer, otra vez, Cocodrilo.

-Lo ves, esto pasara si sigues a tu lado. Él no te quiere y nunca lo ha hecho, ni nunca lo hará. Solo te soporta porque es leal al imbécil del sombrero de paja. Sino estuvieras muerta desde hace tiempo.- ella cayo porque sentía que todo era cierto y se arrepentía de haber creído de que él la amaba, pero quien lo haría.- Le has hechos mucho daño. Ya ni siquiera aguantas las ganas de matarte, seguro que cuando reencontréis otra vez, fijo que te clava una katana en el pecho.- amenazo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la aterrorizada morena.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué se declaró y me dijo que me amaba?- le plantó a la cara.

- Para engañarte y acostarse contigo, con ese cuerpo tan sexy y excitante, cualquiera lo intentaría.- volvió a tocarla con la mano de una forma tan sexual, mientras ella libero un pequeño gemido. Sabia donde tocar. Quería dañarla y lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Él no es así. Es un buen hombre, nunca me pondría la mano encima y menos para violarme, no como tú, que era por eso que me mantenías con vida.- defendió la mujer, apartándose de él antes que le arrancará el conjunto o golpeara agresivamente para violarla.

Pensaba que Zoro aún era virgen aunque lo dudaba algunas veces. Quien no se fijaría o intentaría llevarla al huerto con ese duro y fornido cuerpazo, y esa cicatrices que le hacía tan sexy. Es que el chaval esta como un tren, más que Rafael, con diferencia. Además ella sabía de sobra que no es ese tipo de hombres que intenta ligar solo para acostarse con ellas, es impulsivo pero no lo haría y menos si ella le decía que no, pero lo deseaba con todo su ser. Además, no sabe ligar y no le importaría averiguar cómo funciona el cuerpo de Zoro XD. Ya se lo preguntaría.

- No mientas diciendo que no disfrutaba cada vez que te tocaba. - la tiro del brazo obligándola a levantarse y soltar el cuerpo del mencionado. Con el garfio empezó a tocar el cuerpo de la morena como le venía en ganas, dibujando líneas imaginarias.- Lo ves.- no opuso resistencia, estaba paralizada otra vez.

- No. yo no soy así, he cambiado, esa Robin murió con Miss All Sunday.- se aportó de él con una mirada que transmitía asco y desprecio.

- Igual que tu madre, Nico Olvia.- la recordó, ella se quedó sin voz.- Todas esas personas han muerto por una mujer que es odiada por todo el mundo entero. Nadie te quiere y por eso murieron tantas personas... Por tu culpa, Nico Robin. Nunca te querrán, ni siquiera el niñato verdoso... No tienes la capacidad de amar.- ella volteo y vio que el cuerpo de Zoro había desaparecido.- Si no me crees, preguntarles a los miembros de la tripulación que piensan de ti.- aconsejó. De la nada aparecieron todos los miembros de la banda, sus nakamas, delante de ella mirándola con desprecio y enfado.

- Chicos.- susurro débilmente, le agradaba verlo allí.

- Robin, idiota.- dijo Luffy furioso. Ella se sorprendió, Luffy nunca se enfadaba entonces por que la insultaba.- Eres la peor nakama que he tenido en mi vida y para colmo te auto invitaste al Merry, porque te dio la gana, por el forro. - aulló. Tenía el 30 % razón, pero fue más doloroso que un puñetazo.

- Yo no te soporto con tanto misterio y superioridad que gastas, te crees mejor que todos cuando eres una don nadie.- ahora la que hablo fue Nami y con celos.- Te soporto porque eres la única mujer en el barco y me das siempre la razón, es lo único por lo que sigues vivas.- la morena se tapó la boca con las manos no quería llorar, ya había llorado demasiado.

- Yo siempre te he tenido miedo incluso en la actualidad, pensando que algún día utilizarías tus poderes para matarme.- dijo asustado como siempre Usopp. Espera había confesado que después de tanto tiempo la seguía temiendo y desconfiaban. No había demostrado en Enies Lobby que estaba dispuesta a perder su vida por ellos.

- Yo estoy cansado de servirte como un esclavo y que utilices tus encantos femeninos para controlarme, manipuladora. Incluso provocaste una Guerra Civil en el país de mi querida Vivi.- otro oscuro recuerdo de ella, pero enserio la estaba echando eso a la cara… Sanji... Sanji el que babea y servía a cualquier mujer como un perrito faldero, con sus ojos de corazones, la estaba insultando cruelmente. Que venga aquí Dios y que lo vea y lo grabe para Youtube o Instagram.

Ahora era el turno de Chopper.- Siempre me has tratado bien, pero no me gusta tu humor macabro, me da miedo y estoy igual que Usopp. Temo que me mates o nos traiciones.- otra apuñalada en el costado.

-Yo aún te sigo teniendo rencor de que casi me arrancaras mi precioso miembro varonil para que me uniera. Aún sigo teniendo que lo vuelvas hacerlo cuando este durmiendo. Te odio. Aun me duele.- eso le dolió menos, no lo volvería hacer, así que podía dormir tranquilo.- Y también te odio por haberme engañando creyendo que estabas enamorada de mi.- ella quedó impactada. Otro mal de amores.

Ella miro al último miembro de pie, el de pelo afro.- Robin…- el ambiente todo misterioso.- ¿Me puedes enseñar las bragas?- preguntó con una reverencia. La continuación la adivinareis. Fue volando a unos cuantos kilómetros por el potente puñetazo de la navegante.

- ¡PUTO HENTAI!- grito Nami.

De repente todos empezaron arder. Robin observó cómo sus nakamas ardían y se consumía en él, gritando de dolor y maldiciéndola, mientras caían al suelo lentamente disminuyendo el fuego hasta extinguirse. No podía hacer nada ni emitir un sonido, solo llorar.

- Contenta, mujer.- afirmó una voz grave detrás de ella.

Lentamente volteo y encontró al único de su nakamas que no estaban antes ni la había insultado, de pie con los brazos cruzado y su habitual vestimenta.- Espadachín.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Deseaba abrazarle y besarle, pero le miraba con odio y ella temia lo peor.

Él avanzo intimando con cada movimiento y gesto. Ella retrocedió sin mucho éxito. Él lanzo un puñetazo sin avisar que esquivo por muy poco. Ella respondió con una patada lateral dirigido a la cara, pero le agarro en el tobillo sin despeinarse, muy cerca de su rostro, la costaba mantener el equilibrio, pero los dos se miraron como enemigos, pero Zoro escondía algo más en esa mirada. Y no me extrañaría, esa postura era muy provocativa y erótica. No supo porque reacciono así. Fue un reflejo o algo parecido al sentirse amenazada e intimidada o algo así, ni lo pensó cuando actuó, pero eso significaba el comienzo de una pelea entre enamorados.

- Sabia que nos traicionaría tarde o temprano.- beso la planta de pie. Lo dijo con un tono y gesto que a cualquier diabético le subiría el azúcar a seiscientos de lo jodidamente sexy que lo pronuncio.

- Yo no haría algo así.- se liberó de Zoro y le planto otro puñetazo que paso lo mismo con su pierna. Robín sabía lo que quería, deseaba luchar con ella y si era lo que estaba buscando lo conseguiría.

El chico lanzo un puñetazo potente haciendo que Robin cayera al suelo, la había roto la nariz, sufría una hemorragia nasal, no como las de Sanji, una más leve. El avanzo intentando acojonarla, ella retrocedía arrastras su cuerpo.

- ¡Ooh! tienes miedo Demonio.- río fuertemente.

- Yo no tengo miedo a nada y menos de ti.- retrocedió aún más.

- Estas segura, deberías temerme, mujer. Te haré pagar todo lo que me has hecho sufrir por tu maldita culpa.- amenazó sin utilizar sus katanas, iba a matarla con sus propias manos. Pero otra vez esa frase. Que le había hecho. La agarro del cuello, asfixiándola, mientras ella golpeaba sus manos buscando oxígeno, pero él apretaba más fuerte, elevándola sin dificultad.

- No recuerdo lo que te hice, pero quiero pedirte perdón.- sintió que aflojaba.- Te quiero.- Le toco la mejilla.

Él la soltó, pero ella aprovechó para coger algo que están allí. Que inoportuno cogió el arma que había utilizado en Ohara y disparo sin duda sintiéndose amenazada. Le dio en el corazón, se arrepintió al segundo, al oír el cuerpo de Zoro chocar contra el suelo. La misma imagen que había visto hace unos segundos del cuerpo frío de Zoro se volvió a revivir, y en dos segundos se convirtió en cenizas.

- Eres una asesina… Robin.-dijo Cocodrilo pasando por su lado, mientras se iba y desaparecía dejándola sola en esa sala oscura.- Todos morirán por tu culpa, nadie este a salvo por eso te odian, nunca sentirás lo que son nakamas o algo más. Recuérdalo. Estas maldita. - y desapareció con esa sonrisa tan odiosa.

Robin empezó a llorar sin control mientras se arrodillaba y se abrazaba a si mismo intentado animarse pero sin éxito alguno. Había tocado fondo, ya no tenía fuerza para seguir luchando, prefería la soledad, era lo que se merecía. Si nadie estaba cerca nadie moriría, sufriría o dañaría. Todos tenían razón, estaba maldita, la gente moría por su culpa sin algún motivo, por que seguía viviendo. Ya nadie la podría salvar, ni siquiera sus nakamas, nadie. Había caído en una profunda depresión, un abismo oscuro y profundo sin salida. Volvía a ser la niña asustada e indefensa, pidiendo morir y desaparecer del mundo. Y eso es lo peor que puede suceder a una persona. Quería librar esa presión que le exprimía el pecho y solo podía consolarse a sí misma, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había tirado la toalla y no había vuelta atrás...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde estaban Rafael y Melody. La morena estaba tumbada en una camilla metálica, llorando y retorciéndose de dolor. Rafael estaba en un ancho, donde se situaba la cabeza de Robin. Sus manos estaban situadas en las sienes de ella, no dejaba de resistir a los poderes de Rafael. No le cedería su mente, antes prefería morir. Melody salió alarmada de la sala donde estaba observando la tortura, no lo soporta más, se había pasado del límite.

- Detente, Rafa.- grito las mechas azules.

- No.- negó.- Estoy apuntó de conseguirlo.

- Rafael.- coloco las manos en las muñecas del chico, encarándolo.- Si no paras ahora la mataras y se acabara la partida.

- No.- volvió a negar.

- ¿Qué quieres Rafael? Tú objetivo de saber las Armas Ancestrales y ser un héroe. O vengarte y que muera para que la Marine vuelva a torturarte y humillarte.- informo, tenía que entrar razón.

Suspiro resignado, tenía razón. Prefería conseguir su objetivo y ser alguien importante, la venganza para más adelante. Dejo de utilizar sus poderes y Robin dejo de retorcerse de dolor, pero no dejaba de llorar como una niña pequeña. Suerte que dormía sino le hubiera plantado un puñetazo en la cara.

- Despiértala y llevarla a esa sala.- ordenó serio.

- Aaaah... E-esa sala.- dijo con un tono de miedo y terror, una gota de sudor frío recorrió su rostro.

- Sí. Roronoa ya está listo para comenzar el plan Baby-Z.-informo.

- Entendido.

- Te quiero allí en un cuarto de hora.

- Si señor.- "_**Te sacare de aquí te lo prometo."- **_pensó apretando los puños.

Rafael se fue a dar los últimos retoques y asegurarse de que Zoro estuviera preparado para el plan. Con ello, Robin iba a caer y con todo el equipo. Ahora sí que comenzaba la verdadera tortura y crueldad.

Pasado un cuarto de hora y como había ordenado Rafael, un soldado la despertó y la obligo llevándola a rastra donde le indico el castaño. Melody prefirió no despertarla por precaución, no era el momento para salir a escena, si la encontraba sospecharía y pensaría que la estaba traicionandolos cuando era lo contrario, quería protegerla pero en la sombra, se jugaba mucho incluido a Zoro y Robin. Así que mando al soldado, amenazándolo de que sino hacia caso a la novia de Rafael, pues le mataría, y como un cobarde acató la orden.

El soldado la llevó donde dijo Melody, aunque no supo cómo no se perdió, no por que tuviera un tipo de orientación como el de Zoro o la base era enorme. Sino que no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de la morena. Pero lo importante es que llegó a su destino. Entro en una sala enorme con muchos aparatos y muy iluminada, seguro que era la más iluminada y más tecnológica de toda la base. Y delante de ella estaba Zoro encadenado por las extremidades y conectado por un montón de máquinas, tenía una cinta en la frente conectado por un montón de cables, parecía una maquina extraterrestres. Estaba de pie apoyado en una baldosa, más grande y larga que él, de metal. Parecía agotado y mal herido, pero Robin estaba mucho peor que él.

Cuando le vio salió corriendo, quería saber cómo estaba, si se encontraba bien y que le habían hecho. Cuando estaba cerca de él, alguien la agarró del brazo deteniéndola con éxito, puso resistencia pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar, estaba fatal como estado físico y psicológico.

- Espadachín...- grito resistiendo el agarre del acechor.

Pareció oírla porque cuando la oyó elevo la mirada y la vio de pie con ese conjunto y Rafael agarrándola del brazo haciéndola daño.- Robin.- aulló haciendo fuerzas, intentando liberarse pero sin éxito.

- Que bonito. El reencuentro del Ex-Cazador de Piratas y de la Niña Demonio.- apretó el agarre provocando que Robin no pudiera reprimir un grito de dolor.

- Suéltala, Cabron.-ordeno furioso, como se liberase iban a rodar cabezas.

Él lo ignoro y volvió hacer lo mismo enfureciéndole y que la sangre del chico le hirviera peligrosamente. Nadie la dañaria y nos delante de él.- Estés es el último aviso. Dime lo que sabes sobre las Armas Ancestrales.- advirtió furioso, la ira le poseía.

- Nunca te lo diré, prefiero morir.

- O eso ya lo sé, pero soportarías ver morir al hombre que tanto aprecias.- Robin puso una cara de confusión y a la vez de ira. No se atrevería.

De repente Zoro recibió una descargas eléctrica recorriendo por todo el cuerpo, como si un rayo le hubiera alcanzado como lo había hecho Enel, es lo que le recordó a Robin. El aguanto las ganas de gritar de dolor, no podía verle así, resistiría y así Robin no daría su brazo a torcer. Robin le observaba con los ojos vidriosos, deseaba evitarlo, no se merecía sufrir por ella, ya había sufrido suficiente por su culpa. Le estaban electrocutando delante de ella, eso duro un minuto, un minuto para respirar entre cortado y de dolor. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una especie de destello azul.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir por última vez. Da me lo que quiero.

Ella estaba dispuesta de decirle lo que quería, no debería sufrir, pero Zoro la interrumpió.- Mujer... No le digas nadas. He salido vivo de situaciones peores.-dijo entrecortado intentando componerse. Creía que le había freído las neuronas.

- Eres un chaval muy rudo.- dijo Rafael. Chasqueo los dedos y otra descarga más fuerte que la anterior le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Él no reprimió el grito de dolor, no pudo, era más fuerte que la anterior, incluso el rayo que le lanzo Enel. Cualquier persona normal no lo hubiera soportado, habría salido chamuscado.

- No, no. Dejarle… haré lo que quieras pero soltarle.

- No, Robin no lo hagas destruirán el mundo entero.- le recordó mientras seguía electrocutado.

Ella veía como luchaba y resistía, era un guerrero admirable, pero no aguantaría a otra descarga.

- Soltarle por favor. Tendrás lo que pides pero prometerme que no le pondréis un dedo encima.- rogó desesperada.

- De acuerdo.- volteo la cabeza.- Apagarlo y desatarlo, no creo que pueda hacer algo con su estado, seguro que la han freído todas las neuronas que le quedaba en la cabeza.- hablo con un tono de voz burlón.

Él respiro aliviado y a la vez preocupado, ella había accedido para salvarle, estaba frustrado y sentía impotencia. No la había salvado ninguna vez y ella un montón de veces.

Rafael coloco su mano en la barbilla de Robin y la beso delante de Zoro para que se los comieran los celos y es lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a SU Robin? El único que podía besarla es él. Ahora sí que pedía venganza.

Cuando Rafael la soltó ella fue rápidamente hacia Zoro que le habían soltado y estaba a punto de empotrarse contra el suelo, si no llega a ser por Robin que le abrazo a tiempo, que fue correspondido a duras penas.

- Espadachín.- le abrazaba por la cintura mientras, retenía las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, otra vez no. Sintió que la pegaba más a su cuerpo, la necesitaba, estaba preocupado, no sabía nada de ella y lo que sabía no servía para nada. Solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien y que no le había hecho daño, pero que equivocado estaba. Tenía moratones, cortes, arañazos, heridas por todos lados y sus labios los tenia rotos, aun así sonreía siguiendo el consejo de Saúl. No pudo defenderla cuando lo más lo necesitaba, sentía impotencia y frustración por ser débil. Cuando saliera de aquí más de uno pagaría por lo que le ha hecho a la morena, va a sacar la artillería pesada y al demonio que intenta controlar cada día, sería su final.

- No deberías haber aceptado a sus amenazas por mí.- la susurro en el oído.

- Era mi obligación salvarte, no mereces sufrir por mí... No valgo la pena.- eso preocupo al espadachín. En serio Robin habían pronunciado esas palabras. QUE NO MERECÍA LA PENA. En serio, claro que valía la pena luchar por ella, la amaba y no era mentira, era una realidad.

Iba a obligarla a entrar en razón y que retirara lo que acababa de decir, pero unos soldados le separaron a agarrándole de los brazos, Zoro luchaba por su liberación, en cambio Robin fue todo lo contrario, permitió que la apresaran. Vale ahora sí que algo raro estaba pasando y no era el agotamiento, sino el comportamiento de la arqueóloga. Nunca la había visto así tan vencida y derrotada, con tan pocas ganas de vivir, incluso en Ennies Lobby tenía más animo de vivir,pero ahora... Que sucedía, el no conocía a la chica que tenía delante de sus narices, ella había tirado la toalla antes de intentarlo. Esto enfureció a Zoro un montón, de la rabia que tenía acumulada en su cuerpo empezó a comportarse como un verdadero animal.

Cogió de la solapa de un guardia y lo lanzo al otro extremo de la sala, parecido al lanzamiento de pesa solo que con soldados. Con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo en la cara que salió volando por los aires al igual que el otro. Libre por fin.

- Soltarla.- amenazo activando el haki de armadura en los brazos, parecía un verdadero demonio, cortaba la respiración. Los soldados acataron las ordenes y la soltaron, y rápidamente fueron a buscar a Rafael que se había marchado.- Robin...- colocó las manos en los hombros de la mencionada, desactivando el haki. Ella apartó la mirada, no soportaba los ojos oscuros y penetrantes del espadachín.- Mírame.- lo susurro de una manera tan dulce y sexual que derretiría a cualquier chica, incluyendo a ella.

Robin obedeció. En ese momento lo comprendió todo, sus ojos estaban acuosos, sin brillo, transmitía temor y pánico. Ahora más que nunca su mente y su corazón le pedían a gritos que la protegiera y que la cuidara, la volvería a salvar del pasado y nunca más estaría sola. Acaricio sus mejillas y acercó su rostro lentamente hasta estar separados por unos milímetros, se mezclaba el aliento y sentía la respiración de ellos dos, la iba a besar si o si, pero en el último momento Robin le aparto bruscamente.

- No...- dijo emocionada. Todo lo que sufrió en la falsa alucinación de Rafael y que el corazón le gritaba que era culpable de encontrarle en un estado así, prefería alejarse de él, aunque los dos deseaban besarse. Y a él le deba absolutamente igual que hubiera besado al gilipollas ese delante de él, conocía a Robin, él la obligo.

- Soldados capturarles. - ordeno Rafael, que entraba en acción.

Veintes soldados se abalanzaron de Zoro y consiguieron capturarlo fácilmente, se rindió antes de tocarle, ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para lanzarlos por los aires. Rafael se encargó de Robin que imitó a Zoro.

- Vaya me voy cinco minutos y me encuentro una fiesta y yo no he sido invitado. Que mala gente.- sonrió con una muy maliciosa.

- Te partiré la cara, hijo de puta.- amenazo Zoro. La rabia le recorría por las venas.

- Eso es lo que dice tu capitán, pero no lo creó, es muy fácil de dominar si le pones un cacho de carne cerca.

- Cabron.- aulló.

- ¿Dónde están los de Sombrero de Paja?- otra vez hablando de esa manera, como si fueran desconocidos. Perder la memoria, no la había perdido por que se acordaba de todos. Entonces a que venía esa actitud.

- No te preocupes, guapa. Ahora abre tu mente.- le sonrió con maldad. No pudo protestar porque un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció y sentía que le estaba absorbiendo el celebro y sacándola información, no paro hasta obtener lo que quería. Ella cayo exhausta.- Llevarla de vuelta a la celda. Y a Roronoa llevarle a la enfermería. Que mañana se encargue Melody, ya es tarde.

- Melody...- susurro.

- Sí. Melody tu antigua enemiga, quiere venganza al igual que yo.- los dos se sorprendieron y más Zoro. Que… era su enemiga. Eso no se lo habían contado. - Lleváoslos.

Y sin más se los llevaron, el peliverde contemplaba a la morena, mientras estaba ausente. Qué más da seguir luchando.

- Te salvare Robin. Te lo prometo.- susurro cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírle.

.

.

.

En el cuarto de Melody, el día se convertía en noche. Ella estaba en su tocador en pijama muy corto de color naranja, y en sus manos sostenía los carteles de búsqueda de los miembros de Sombrero de Paja, en especial en uno que le parecía interesante y la atraía desde hace tiempo, estaba enamorada de el sin conocerlo, fue una sorpresa cuando la informaron de que estaba allí. Rápidamente fue a curarlo, pero por suerte no tenía nada grave y pudo ocuparse de los demás. Estaba enamorada de él sin ninguna duda. No le importaba dejar todo por él, deseaba ser un miembro de los Sombreros de Paja. Ser libre.

La puerta se abrió y ella como un reflejo oculto el cartel en un cajón del tocador. Suerte que Rafael no la hubiera pillado. Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la nuca.

- Me gusta este pijama, pero me gusta más quien lo lleva puesto.- le dijo en el oído sexualmente.

- Lo sé. Por eso me lo he puesto.- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- Me alegro. Hoy ha sido un día redondo.- comenzó a besar el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Porque?-murmuro de placer.

- Al final he obtenido la información de las Armas Ancestrales. Y mañana por la mañana empezaremos el plan de dejarla preñada.- ella no dijo nada, solo significaba que tendría que adelantar el plan. - Y le he contado a tu enemiga que estas aquí.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

- Da igual. Así obtendrá inseguridad. Dentro de poco nos vengaremos.

- _**" No, ahora creerá Zoro que yo soy su enemiga. Mierda. Me caguen en todo lo cagable, cuando le dije esa mentira. Tengo que explicárselo."- **_pensó.- Sí. Será súper.- mintió. Rafael se tiro encima de la cama de Melody cual compartía.

Ella rápidamente se levantó y fue corriendo a la enfermería, sin ninguna explicación, él le dio igual y se durmió profundamente.

Llego a la enfermería y no había nadie, con cuidado entró y detrás de ella oyó la puerta cerrarse. Ella volteo asustada y vio apoyado en la puerta a Zoro completamente furioso. Retrocedió unos paso y el la siguió.

- ¿Y los soldados?- preguntó aterrada.

- No deberías preguntar eso, más bien deberías preguntar qué haré contigo.- amenazo, recargado totalmente las pilas y pidiendo marcha. Zoro ha vuelto y convertido en un verdadero demonio. Apunto de estallar.

Y buenos, los soldados fueron arrojaron por la ventana de la habitación. El peliverde estiro el brazo cogiendo la de la solapa y con el mínimo esfuerza elevarla, perdiendo el contado del suelo

- Suéltame, Zoro. Me vas a romper el pijama.

- Me da absolutamente igual. No sería la primera vez que hago añicos una prensa de una mujer. – cierto. Todos recordamos el entrenamiento de míster Zoro con Robin. Ella trago saliva con dificultad, acojonaba el espadachín. La acercó a su rostro y la desafío con la mirada, iba a fulminarla.- Me has engañado.

- No.- negó enérgicamente, claro que no, decía la verdad, iba ayudarle sí o sí.

- Ya por eso dice tu novio que tu eres enemiga. ¿No es cierto?

- Sí. Si es cierto, pero lo dije para salvarla. Tú crees que si lo hubiera dicho me hubieran permitido participar, idiota.- no la quiso creer, pero lo que decía era lógico y se había comportado muy bien con él. Así que la libero. El gruño.- En serio te has cargado fácilmente a veintes soldados.- quedo impresionada, tenía que ser buena médica para tener una gran recuperación y mira que le había inyectado antes, algo para las descargas eléctricas. Ole por Melody. Siempre iba dos o tres pasos más avanzado que los demás y de Rafael.

- Eeeh sip. No servía ni como calentamiento.- afirmó orgulloso. Mientras que la rubia estaba boquiabierta, si eras los mejores soldados de la base.

- Alucinante. Eres súper fuerte.- sus ojos parecía destellos que podía iluminar un estadio de fútbol.

Que incomodo.- ¿Por qué has venido aquí corriendo como si te persiguiera Luffy creyendo que eres un cacho de carne?- eso molaría. Pregunto con burla.

- Es verdad, se me había olvidado.- confeso ruborizada.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del peliverde. En serio.

En el rostro de la chica se dibujó una media sonrisa y su mirada transmitía chulería.- Se dónde están tus amigos, están en fondo de la base, en el subsuelo, están cerca de cada uno así que será fácil encontrarlos. Y Robin se sitúa cerca de estos pasillos. Recuerda el papel que te escribí.- él asintió.- Pues es hora de la acción.

- Pero como quieres que salve a Robin si no sé qué le pasa. Las mujeres sois complicadas.- gruño el chico más simple y menos complicado del mundo.

- No es complicada, bueno sí que lo es, pero antes de torturarte, a ella ya la habían torturado y no sé a qué viene su comportamiento, pero apuesto lo que quieras que detrás de esto esta Rafael. Así que descúbrelo. Ahora mismo no confía ni de si misma asi que ayuda la.- asintió decido. Descubriría lo que la sucedía y la ayudaría, lo había prometido. Pero cayó en cuenta de algo.

- Pero necesitamos una distracción.- agrego él.- Y yo no puedo encargarme de todo. - cierto con su estado solo podía defenderse y si se encontraba con Rafael seria Game Over.

- Eso no te preocupes.- dijo Melody, acto seguido arrancó de un tirón el pijama que llevaba puesto y dejo ver una cosa que le daría la victoria fijo. También le entrego unas espadas, no eran muy buenas como las suyas pero servían. El chico sonrió victorioso.- Que suene la música.- sentencio.

El plan había comenzado y salvaría a sus nakamas. Todo iba salir a la perfección. Protegería a Robin y le contaría lo suceso y la amenazaría si alguien más la besaba excepto le cortaba en taquito. Esto era la guerra y todo estaba listo, solo faltaba los acompañantes y los invitados, además debía un baile a cierta persona.

_**¿Que pasara? **_

_**Continuara…**_

_**CONTESTACION DE REVIEW.**_

-**Erika Peterson**: Aquí no hay Usopp x Robin. Aquí hay Zoro x Robin, soy fiel a esta pareja hasta la muerte. Espero que me envíes review y que te haya gustado mi capitulo. Bss guapa, ya nos leeremos.

-**Susii ZoRo**: Ole, Siento por el anterior fallo pero lo tenía que hacer, ahora está todo solucionado. Espero que te guste que está muy currado. Bs y abrazo espero tu review y que yo no tarde tanto en actualizar.

-**Roronoa666**: Gracias por tu review que me ha encantado dándome apoyos, espero que te guste y lo disfrutéis leyendo los siguientes capítulos. Viva el ZoRo. Bss y abrazos hasta la próxima.

-**Roronoalau**: Espero no haberte hecho sufrir y gracias por tu Pm. No te preocupes por lo de fic y halo que te conteste es todo cierto así que espero que no me matas y que me mandes un review. Bss y hasta pronto, si tienes alguna duda mándame un Pm que me encanta tu review. Hasta luego.

-**KirmiaPL/stef-chan/****mandaranja/****neko alessa****/****nn/Nerea2801****Saku-yukii** **/****lady alexa ignacia**: espero que estos estén bien porque no sé nada de ellos desde hace tiempo. Seguro que se han ido de excursión y de guía era Zoro. Entonces los comprendo. Espero que me lean y me mande review.


	14. capitulo 14 -Spandam

**_Bueno ya he vuelto y estés capitulo hay dos songfic y creo que no haya más de momento. También confieso que si habrá lemmon creó que en el siguiente o el siguiente. _****_Las _****_canciones_****_ son de: kesha- blow/ Ellie Goulding- One my mind. _****_Por desgracia tardare actualidad ya que estoy en el último curso y la PAEG está a la vuelta pero cuando pueda actualizo. Otra cosa estoy modificando los capítulos de este fic, pero nada importante solo corrijo las faltas de ortografía nada más. Ya vamos por la mitad de este fic después de tanto tiempo jajaja._**

**_Bueno agradecimiento a: FridaPT/ SusiiZoRo/Erika Peterson/Roronoalau/ Roronoa666/KimiaPl/sf-chan/ mandaranja y a los miembros de club de fan de Facebook de esta pareja. Que me han enviado review aunque alguno no sé nada y no sé porque, pero los echo de menos. Bueno os dejo leer esperó que os guste porque me he roto la cabeza. Y desearme suerte con los exámenes._**

**_Capítulo 14_**

Todo estaba listo para el comienzo del caos y destrucción que sería más sangrienta que la Batalla de Marineford. Estaban listos, tenía las armas necesarias, la ropa adecuada y un plan totalmente estúpido y sencillo, pero imposible que algo acabara mal. No tenían nada que perder, solo su vida, pero eso le daba completamente igual, prometió no volver a perder y si perdía ahora su castigo seria acompañar a la muerte en el camino hacia el infierno donde seguro tenía una plaza reservada. Y no le importaba en absoluto, él tenía una misión y una promesa que cumplir, pero ahora lo que no poseía y lo que más deseaba obtener, era una chica morena de ojos azules como el fondo oceánico que se situaba en una de esas habitaciones que se encontraban encadenada y cerrada de cal y canto, compuesta de Kairoseki. Había muchas, demasiadas para una base secreta del Gobierno Mundial.

Obtenía poco tiempo para encontrarla o por lo menos encontrar a uno de sus nakamas, pero el pasillo era largo y oscuro y si añadimos el gran sentido de la orientación que poseía el peliverde, pues que complicaba todo, pero ese era el plan.

Él buscaba a Robin armando alboroto, que era lo más fácil del plan, llamando la atención a los Marines mientras la joven chica de mechas azules ágilmente se encargaba y liberaba a sus nakamas. Después se rencontrarían en cualquier punto para huir de allí.

Como decía, es un plan estúpido y sencillo, pero estaba funcionando a la perfección. Quién lo diría.

Le perseguía un montón de Marines con espadas y pistolas, mientras recorría a toda velocidad el pasillo, donde supuestamente se encontraba su objetivo principal, esquivando las balas o desviándolas con sus katanas. Fácilmente se encargaba de ellos lanzándolos por los aires, desarmándolos o dejándoles muy mal heridos tirados en el suelo. En el camino aprovecho para quitarle a uno de los marines los pantalones y las botas, nada más que no necesitaba los calzoncillos de otro. No se iba a presentar semidesnudo y en bóxer, aunque seguro que ella no se quejaría, ni cualquier mujer que viera ese espectáculo en directo.

Era el centro de las miradas en ese instante como habían planeado ¿Cómo un plan estúpido podía salir tan bien? Aunque su pregunta era justificada, tenía mucha lógica, recordamos que estaba viajando con unos completos alocados que no le afectaba las leyes científicas ni de la lógica, para ser sincero.

Arto del escándalo de los disparos y de la poca paciencia que cada vez se le estaba agotando decidió encargarse de los Marines de un solo golpe definitivo. Paró en seco y espero que ellos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para realizar su famosa técnica y la más potente del momento.

-¡Rengoku Oni Giri!-pronuncio como un susurro, derrotando y haciendo caer inconscientes todos los Marine que le perseguía. No se salvó ni uno, quedaron todos en el suelo como ratas muertas.

Se aseguró de que ningún soldado pudiera perseguirle antes de retomar su misión, aunque ahora su velocidad había disminuido y respiraba con pesadez y agitación, le había dejado tocado su último ataque, no estaba en su mejor momento, pero le daba absolutamente igual. Cuanto antes escapara de allí, antes podría echarse una siesta y quien sabe que más. (Aquí podéis pensar como unos verdaderos pervertidos)

Cada puerta blindada que veía la echaba abajo con facilidad como si fuera mantequilla, pero tenía consecuencias y una de ellas era que las espadas no aguantarían por mucho tiempo, dentro de poco su hoja se gastaría y se haría añicos. Ni siquiera con el Haki de armadura podía mantenerlas, ya que el 70% de su Haki estaba concentrado en el de observación, si encontraba la presencia de la mujer, pero el agotamiento le estaba pasando factura en su cuerpo como en su habilidad.

Notaba como los hombros le pesaban mucho con tanta responsabilidad y más sabiendo lo que tramaba el Gobierno Mundial y las intenciones que tenía Rafael con Robin. Era un enemigos peligroso y no tenía información de nada, si estuviera…Robin… agito la cabeza despejando la imagen de ella cuando hace menos de unas horas se reencontraron. Se le hacía cuesta arriba pero todos sabemos a la perfección que lo conseguiría, solo tenía que mantener la esperanza, es lo último que debía perder. Sus objetivos estaban medio cumplidos pero la segunda parte nunca la obtendría, aunque se quedara sin sexo durante toda su vida. No permitiría que se salieran con la suya. No la preñaría para esos fines y sabiendo que en el proceso ella podría morir.

Ya quedaban menos habitaciones que invadir y echar la puerta abajo, exactamente quedaba una sin explorar de momento. Si no se hallaba allí, no le dejaba más remedio que destruir la base con sus propias manos de lo desesperado que estaba.

Finamente estaba delante de dicha puerta de Kairoseki. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la corto en tres cachos triangulares provocando un montón de ruido, esta era más pesada y gruesa, tendría que ocultar algo valioso para tanta seguridad.

Sin perder ni un segundo entró en la oscura y fría habitación. A Zoro le ponía los pelos de punta, no por el frío, sino por el silencio y la poca visualidad que obtenía. Peligro... era lo que gritaba la habitación, poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta. De la oscura habitación identificó una figura temblorosa y pálida que estaba tirada en el suelo encadenada por las extremidades.

Rápidamente corrió a dicha escultura que temblaba más que un flan soltando sus katanas en el proceso. Se arrodilló a su lado y la cogió entre sus brazos. Era Nico Robin. Estaba pálida y su cuerpo imitaba a un tempano de hielo, estaba dormida o inconsciente, no lo sabía con exactitud, solo sabía que si seguía con esa prenda tan provocativas cogería una pulmonía o algo peor. Sin dudarlo rompió las cadenas y observo que le había provocado hematomas, por lo que apretaban contra su piel.

Intento calentarla abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía pero no funcionaba, volteo la mirada a ver si encontraba algo para que entrara en calor. Encontró una chaqueta larga de la Marina, seguro que era de Rafael. La agarro y cubrió el cuerpo de la chica, parecía que su temperatura corporal empezaba aumentar lentamente.

Abrió los ojos a causa del repentino calor que percibía su cuerpo, no estaba sola, alguien más estaba allí, abrazándola, sintiendo en su oído el ritmo acelerado de un corazón que iba acompañado por una respiración agitada.

- ¡Robin...!- la llamo alarmado y a la vez aliviado cuando abrió sus ojos apagados y rojos.

Estaba agotada y sin energía, su cuerpo estaba magullado, estaba casi en los hueso por falta de alimentos y agua, también influía el ambiente. Nunca la había visto de ese modo, tan inmune y sin fuerzas, ni siquiera en Ennies Lobby tenía tal aspecto.

- Es-pa-dachin.- nombro sin aliento, cuando su vista no estaba borrosa y de que estaba segura de lo que veía no era una alucinación.

Quería apartarse de él, pero las fuerzas le fallaban, todo lo había consumido hasta obtener este resultado. Pero había algo que no entendía Zoro. Si querían que él la dejara en cinta, preñada, embarazada, bombo... ¿Por qué la trataban de ese modo tan vulgar, mientras que él le trataba de otra forma, es decir con más cuidados médicos, como si fuera la clave de algo? Extraño. No era tonto, si la querían para cumplir con el plan por que la trataban así si era ella la pieza más importante del rompecabezas. Algo no encajaba.

- Te voy a sacar de aquí.- la sujeto mejor a punto de cogerla en brazos, pero fue detenido por la mano de la morena que acaricio su torso con dulzura.

- No... Déjame aquí y salva a los demás. No valgo la pena... en serio. Déjame… aquí.- se apartó de él rompiendo el contacto mientras a duras penas intentaba ponerse en pie. Pero no llego muy lejos, al dar dos pasos cayó sobre su propio peso y sus piernas se doblaron, pero nunca toco el suelo.

Zoro fue más rápido y la sujeto de los hombros. - Deja de decir gilipolleces.- le contesto furioso y con una mirada que le partía en dos y la desnudaba.

- No las digo. No valg...- fue interrumpida por la mano callosa de Zoro que se apoderó de sus labios acallándola.

- Vuelve a decir esa estúpida frase y te juro que te mató.- aparto lentamente su mano. Desde que la volvió a encontrar hace unos días, su elevado y refinado vocabulario se había reducido en solo cuatro o cinco palabras, máximo, y siempre las mismas palabras**_" No valgo la pena"_**

- Pues hazlo.- agacho la cabeza.- No merezco la pena. - esto desconcertó a Zoro. Frunció el ceño con los ojos en blanco que transmitía que no aguantaría más con esa estupidez.- No valgo la pena, no valía la pena que todas esas vidas fueran arrancadas de sus dueños solo para salvarme.- esto era confuso. - Solo traigo destrucción...- sus ojos azules se formaron vidriosos.

- ¿Que dices, mujer? Tú no traes la destrucción. Ni nada parecido.- cuestionó más furioso y con una voz grave.

Ella lentamente se apartó de él despacio como si fuera él un tigre y ella un ratón que huía de su depredador.

- No quiero vivir y más sabiendo que te hice daño estos últimos días.- agacho la cabeza liberando las lágrimas que intentaba aguantar.

- Tu no me has hecho daño, mujer. - intento acercarse a ella pero sus cuerpos se repelían como si fueran del mismo polo delante de un imán.

- No te acerque. - ordeno temblorosa y asustada.

Zoro la agarro de la muñeca, acercándola y obligándola a dirigir la mirada atormentada hacia él. Puso resistencia intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre de su acosador, empezó a pegarle en la mano y en el torso sin mucho éxito. No la forzaba, ni siquiera apretaba, podía soltarse con facilidad, notaba lo agotada y las pocas ganas de seguir en pie, sin luchar que mantenía en su cuerpo dañado. ¿Que la sucedía?

Cansada ya de intentar librarse del agarre cedió a su destino, a la venganza de Zoro, creyendo que la mataría en el instante.

- Estoy cansada de luchar por mi vida.- afirmó totalmente rendida, qué más da todo.- Espadachín, por favor mátame.- Zoro quedo impactado, aunque se lo hubiera pedido cuando la conoció seguramente no la hubiera matado y tenía motivos para realizarlo. Pero ahora...

- ¡NO...!- negó con ira. En su ojo se podía ver la furia que le recorría por sus venas hasta forma en sus sienes unas venas que fueron visibles.

- ¡MATAME, MATAME...!¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR PELEANDO POR UNA BATALLA QUE ESTA PERDIDA DESDE HACE 20 AÑOS!¡ NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA MIRARTE A LA CARA POR QUE TE HE HECHO SUFRIR POR MI CULPA!- sentenció a gritos. En sus venas sentía la culpabilidad y la afirmación de haberle hecho daño y eso era algo que estaba prohibido para ella.

- ESO ES MENTIRA...

- ES VERDAD, PRIMERO FUE OHARA Y MI MADRE, LUEGO COCODRILO Y DESPUÉS A TI. NO SE POR QUE NO ME APUÑALAS O ME ARRANCAS LAS EXTREMIDADES. ME LO MEREZCO, AUNQUE NO RECUERDE NADA DE ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS, SE QUE ME ODIAS... NO TENGO MOTIVOS PARA SEGUIR VIVIENDO.- las lágrimas salieron a la luz, rompiendo a llorar.

- Se acabó de tantas gilipolleces.- exploto con tantas idioteces que soltaba por la boca.- ¿COMO QUE NO TIENES MOTIVOS PARA SEGUIR LUCHANDO?- grito, negaba perderla y que su pasado la maltratara de nuevo. Ella seguía igual, pude que la situación fuera a peor y él no lo supiera.- ¡QUE PASA CON TU SUEÑO…! ¡DE LO QUE HAS TENIDO QUE PAGAR A CAMBIO, PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ…! DE TODOS NOSOTROS ¿ES QUE NO TE IMPORTAMOS LO SUFICIENTE PARA SEGUIR LUCHANDO?-exploto. La morena quedo paralizado y sin habla.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTAIS NADA! ME DA IGUAL QUE OS OCURRA EN ESPECIAL A TI. NO SOIS NADIE PARA MI. ¡SOIS BASURA!- el miedo y el pánico actuaron de ver de la razón y de la lógica. Para Zoro fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Robin sintió un ardiente dolor procedente de su mejilla derecha haciendo que su rostro quedara de perfil, al segundo toco la zona afectada dirigiendo la mirada al golpeador, que tenía rasgos de furia y seriedad en su rostro que nunca presencio en él. Le… había…abofeteado. Nadie, pero nadie iba a insultaba sus nakamas y no había ninguna excepción, incluía a todo el mundo. No se arrepentía de haberla abofeteado si con ello la devolvía la razón y la cordura.

-Nadie insulta a mis nakamas delante de mis narices...- su mirada torno a fría e intimidante, provocando que Robin le mirara a terrada y explotara en lágrimas. Se acercó a ella sin soltarla.- pero no permito es que alguien te dañe.-susurro cerca de su rostro y sus expresiones faciales tornaran relajadas formando que tuviera irresistible, con esa mirada segura, penetrante, en modo de batalla que cualquier chica le derretiría hasta convertirse en vapor a causa de la vaporización y ardor que conseguía que su temperatura corporal aumentara alarmantemente y a un nivel demasiado excitante. La que siempre ponía en sus peleas.

Robin no pudo proyectar palabra liberando una queja, porque fue acallada por los labios de Zoro. Esos labios carnosos y adictivos como el café. Quedo en estado de shock, no correspondió al beso del chico aunque Zoro ponía todas las intenciones para que le correspondiera o que por lo menos la tranquilizara pero como que no funciono. Su mano acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo a base de caricias tranquilizadora, mientras que la otra la agarraba del mentón, a la vez mordía el labio inferior de la chica, pero aun así no le dejaba vía libre para profundizar el beso. Notaba sus labios fríos y dañado, por eso no quiso esforzarla demasiado sabiendo que tenía los labios rotos por las palizas que la habían recibido durante estos días. Saboreaba la sangre salada de la mujer que comenzaba a ser presente donde la comisura de su labio. Realmente lo tenía que haber pasado una verdadera tortura para que le mantuviera a salvo.

Rendido y dándolo por imposible, acabo con el beso hambriento, fue derrotado en combate o eso pensaba. Cuando dirigió directamente su mirada a los dos pozos de la chica observo que estaba... Excitada. Su respiración era entrecortada y costosa y sus ojos estaban dilatados por la excitación del hambriento beso, pudo ver hasta un pequeño brillo que le recordó lo que le había dicho Sanji sobre los ojos de la morena cuando él estaba cerca, ese brillo especial. Sonrió victorioso.

Pero ese momento mágico fue interrumpido por una persona sexy y maléfica.

- Que momento tan... Novelístico. Parece una verdadera obra de Shakespeare. - una voz se coló en la habitación mientras era acompañado por palmas que provenían del intruso, los dos dirigieron la mirada, era Rafael.

Zoro coloco a Robin detrás de él, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque. Era sospechoso que solo estuviera él, aunque pensándolo mejor puede que los demás estuvieran dando guerra a esa horas de la noche.

- Ni te acerques.- amenazo sin ningún arma en mano.

- ¿Quién me lo va impedir?- no tenían ninguna posibilidad, tenía un as en la manga. Dirigió la mirada a la asustada morena, trasmitiéndole algo que no llego a comprender el peliverde.

- Yo.- esa palabra no salió de la boca de Zoro, sino de Robin.

Avanzo lentamente. Esa era el as, la mismísima Nico Robin que acordó con él que si ella se iba siempre con él, sin poner queja ni resistencia, no le harían nada al chico, ni siquiera le tocaría ni un solo pelo de su cabellera verde. Iba directo hacia el sin arrepentimiento pero con temor a separarse de él otra vez, pero fue detenida por Zoro que la sujeto de la muñeca

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - amenazó furioso, no la perdería otra vez.

- Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero vivir y si por lo menos trayendo mi muerte te puedo salvar estoy dispuesta a ir con él.- se liberó de su agarre con una sacudida.

-Espera...- Zoro salió corriendo para alcanzarla, pero fue detenido por los poderes psíquicos de Rafael que le dejo paralizado por completo y con un dolor de cabeza que parecía que le estaban golpeando con un martillo.

Robin avanzo hasta estar delante de Rafael que sonreía con superioridad.

-Detente. Dijiste que no le harías daño. Lo prometiste. Tenemos un acuerdo.- si no se detenía tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas.

-Así es, pero quiero divertirme un poco.- sonrió con superioridad y disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!-le empezó a golpear en el torso como si fuera una dama en peligro.

-¡SILENCIO!-ordeno furioso agarrándola de la mano con fuerza provocando hematomas en el brazo mientras acallaba los gritos de dolor como podía.

-NO LA TOQUES CABRON ¡SUELTALA!- lucho contra su poder, no lo permitiría, no la permitiría que la golpearan y menos que la dejaran preñada por un fin tan asqueroso. Si la dejaba preñada que fuera porque así querían los dos y él estaba de acuerdo en tener uno con ella y seguramente ella también, pero más adelante y no de ese modo.

- ¿Porque sigues luchado, no te das cuenta de que ella ya no quiere vivir? Es un demonio maldito, solo trae caos y destrucción, por eso es perfecta para el plan B.- aclaro con voz maligna.

- ¡POR QUE LA PROTEGERÉ CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!- dio dos paso. Se estaba liberando del control y lo hizo delante de la atónica mirada de los dos. La furia era la liberación. Rápidamente activo el Haki de armadura en sus brazos y fue directo atacar a Rafael, por desgracias Rafael también sabía utilizar el Haki de armadura y de observación, y si añadimos su fruta del diablo era un enemigo bastante peligroso.

Rafael empujó a Robin al suelo parando el golpe del peliverde con sus muñecas. Zoro comenzó a lanzar puñetazos continuos y poderosos, dando hasta el último aliento en cada uno de ellos, pero eran detenidos con facilidad. Jugaba con él hasta ver el límite del espadachín, la morena solo podía observar desde el frío suelo, en la caída se rompió el labio inferior haciendo que sangrara y que tuviera un hilito desde su boca hasta el mentón.

-Eres admirable para ser un espadachín sin katanas…pero ¿podrás salvarla?- intento descontarle. Realmente Zoro era muy bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que siempre luchaba con sus katanas. Nadie le había visto pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Comenzó a lanzar también patadas a la vez hasta que un puñetazo de los suyos le golpeo en la cara haciéndole retroceder unos pasos. Por fin había recibido su propia medicina el playboy.

Pero no perdió tiempo y corrió con una velocidad alucinante que no le dio tiempo que Zoro pudiera articular palabra alguna y al segundo le dio una patada en el abdomen haciendo que retrocediera y que tuviera que detener con los pies antes de chocar contra la pared.

-Un buen espadachín se sabe defender con espada o sin ella para conseguir su objetivo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo?

-¡DERROTARTE Y HACERTE PAGAR LO QUE HAS HECHO A MIS NAKAMAS, HIJO DE PUTA!-no hubo más palabra sino más acción y la adrenalina en sus venas que estaba a punto de esfumarse de su sangre por el cansancio. Ya sus poderes no le afectabas, gracias porque su ira le dominaba ahora mismo y le daba la suficiente energía y voluntad para no separarse de la arqueóloga. Lo que puede hacer el amor, verdad.

En cada golpe Zoro iba descontrolándose, perdiendo energías. Parecía una verdadera batalla de titanes, ninguno no daba su brazo a retorcer, no cedía territorio. Solo se escuchaba los golpeas cuando impactaban cuando se bloqueaban entre ellos, también podía oír la respiración de Zoro que era más entrecortada y pesada hasta casi perdía el equilibrio cuando le iba atacar, el cansancio era inevitable al igual que cayera desplomado al suelo en menos de unos pocos segundos. Incluso con el Haki de armadura en sus brazos podía ver que sus manos empezaban a sangrar preocupantemente y recibía unos cuantos moratones por todo su musculoso cuerpo por la culpa de Rafael. Cansado, Rafael decidió terminar con el juego. Le agarro de la cabeza elevándolo del suelo, apretando su cabeza con fuerza. Él reía con malicia, disfrutando de la humillación de su enemigo, que ponía resistencia, no se rendiría. Lanzó a Zoro impactando contra la pared rocosa de la celda provocando un gigantesco boquete. Cayo al suelo herido, Robin corrió hacia el que intentaba levantarse sin éxito.

Rafael se puso delante de la pareja. Ella le protegió pero Rafael la cogió del brazo obligándola que se pusiera en pie y así hizo. Él la miraba con dificultad y la vista borrosa, no podía incorporarse.

- Tus palabras de despedidas… Decide bien, nunca más volverás a ver a tu novio.- la apretó de la muñeca.

- Él no es mi novio...no es nadie.- le dolía decirlo pero era la única forma de salvarle.

- Que pena.- le observo.- Lo ves idiota. Ella no te quiere, no sé por qué luchas por ella, aunque sea hermosa, sigue siendo una manipuladora.

-Mierda.- apretó su mandíbula y sus puños con furia.

- Señor no encontramos a la doctora Melody por ninguna parte. - dijo un novato con el saludo militar que acababa de entrar.

- Seguro que estará en la sala con él. - le quito importancia. - Tenemos que irnos.-ando llevándose consigo a la morena.- Debemos irnos, te espera una pequeña sorpresa preciosa.

- NO, NO TE LA LLEVARAS A NINGÚN LADO.- aulló Zoro estirando la mano como si pudiera sujetarla pero era imposible, estaban demasiado lejos y él estaba demasiado magullado.

- Adiós, Espadachín. - susurro Robin con tristeza antes de que una pequeña puerta de reja se cerrase como medida de seguridad.

Esto no había acabado, había perdido la batalla pero no la guerra, no permitirá que ese final ocurriese cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

Rafael recorría los fríos pasillos de la base con una cabizbaja Robin, sabía perfectamente a lo que estaba expuesta, el final de su existencia y dar fin a la Niña Demonio después de veinte años. Estaba dispuesta a perder su vida con orgullo por el chico que quería, admirable. En su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa que parecía decir que estaba segura de lo que hacía y que no se arrepentía de nada pero por dentro estaba aterrada y triste por no poder despedirse de sus nakamas, pero era lo que le destinaba el cruel destino. Sonreía cumpliendo el consejo de su amigo Saúl.

Mientras el Playboy veía a su prisionera no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ella, estaba actuando por venganza sabiendo que todo esto estaba peor que mal, no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo todo lo que estaba pasando la morena y que irónico que ella era su única y peor enemiga. No era justo para ella, sabia cosas de su pasado que a cualquiera le trastornaría. En cambio ella luchaba por olvidarlo y seguir hacia delante sólo o en compañía. Era admirable, él era antes así pero ahora...

-**_" Sabe que va a morir y aun así no deja de sonreír. Es admirable.-_**__sacudió la cabeza despejando su idea. Que le estaba sucediendo, estaba sintiendo pena por ella. La comprendía, la verdad, es que la veía con otros ojos pero tenía órdenes extritas que cumplir o sino seria otra vez ser la víctimas de tantas burlas durante mucho tiempo. Que le ocurría se estaba arrepintiendo. Por supuesto.

Detuvo el paso delante de una puerta metálico y observó a Robin que había estado toda la trayectoria en silencio, pensó durante unos segundos y ordenó sus ideas. Si cruzaba esa puerta había dos opciones de lo que pudiera pasar. La primera que acabará embarazada y la segunda que muriera a manos de él. Daba igual la decisión que tomara, acabarían dañándola si o si, era asegurado al cien por cien.

Suspiro y abrió la puerta obligando a Robin que pasara primero. Era un laboratorio, había un montón de máquinas de última tecnología con frasco de varios colores, instrumentos médicos... De todo, Chopper alucinaría con todo esto. La sala era iluminada y en el centro había una cama metálica de enfermería y a un lateral del laboratorio había una pequeña cabina donde podían obsérvala cada momento con facilidad. Todo estaba preparado para las últimas pruebas del plan.

Los dos se pararon al lado de la cama, Rafael miraba por todos los lados como si estuviera buscando a algo o alguien.

- ¿Y Melody?- pregunto mirando a la cabina.

De repente una persona medio robótica y medio humana apareció en escena asombrando a Robin. No podía ser, creía que le había matado, creía que le había dejado paralítico para el resto de su vidas, pero allí estaba como una rosa convertido en un cyborg por lo menos de cintura para arriba.

- ¿Cuándo tiempo sin vernos perra? Jajajaja. - ese hombre era su pesadilla y tenía nombre, Spandam.

Robin abrió los ojos como plato quedando en shock, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, su mente estaba reducida a nada solo una masa gelatinosa, no respondía a ninguna orden. Él se acercó con risa victorias acompañado de unos chirridos que procedía de la estructura mecánica que supuestamente seria su pecho. Ya tenemos una pequeña idea de los maltratos que había sufrido pero no era justificada, algo había detrás de todo esto.

- Que te pasa puta. El gato se te comió la lengua o el amante.- tras dicho esto la dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndola que se desplomara en el suelo como si fuera una pluma. Ella tosió sangre. Su labio, ya no podía estar más roto.

- ¿Qué haces?- le regaño alarmado el chico, aunque fuera el enemigo él era un caballero y no golpearía una dama y menos permitiría que alguien lo hiciera delante de sus narices.

- Cállate, mocoso. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella, así que antes de empezar con el plan quiero divertirme.- le dio una patada en el estómago a la morena dejándola la marca contra su blanca piel. - Así que ir preparando las cosas mientras me divierto un poco.- era un superior, no podía negarle nada aunque todo su cuerpo le digiera a gritos que le diera una hostia a ese subnormal. Solo podía ver el espectáculo con horror y en silencio.

La volvió a golpear pero esta vez empotrándola contra la pared. Robin empezó a rastrarse pero Spandam la aplastó la cabeza con el pie sacándole gritos de dolor. Reía con satisfacción, le encantaba verla sufrir.

- Creo que ya es suficiente.- intervino deteniendo al matón.

- De acuerdo. Pero que sepas que esto no ha acabado zorra.- le dio otra patada en el estómago.

(Aquí empieza la canción: Ellie Goulding- On my mind.)

**_It's a little dirty how the whole thing started_**

**_I don't even really know what you intended_**

**_Thought that you were cute and you could make me jealous_**

**_Poured it down, so I poured it down_**

Rafael la ayudo a ponerse de pies mientras ella arrastraba los pies hacia la camilla. Tenía la mirada perdida como si no estuviera en ese lugar sino en otro que no fuera ese y así era. Pensaba en Zoro, en qué estado se encontraba, estaba medio muerto cuando se despidió de él. Seguro que estaría mejor que ella con diferencia. Cuando llego a la cama él la tumbo y la coloco unas pequeñas esposas por si las moscas, mientras la cama empezaba a inclinar hasta quedar ella de pie al igual que Zoro cuando le torturaron con electroshock.

**_Next thing that I know I'm in the hotel with you_**

**_You were talking deep like it was mad love to you_**

**_You wanted my heart but I just liked your tattoos_**

**_Poured it down, so I poured it down_**

_Volviendo con Zoro._

Él estaba en el centro de la celda con las manos ensangrentadas a causa de que intentaba echar la puerta abajo con sus propias manos. Era el único que podía hacer, salvarla, no dejaría las cosas así. No se rendiría sin antes hablar con ella. No sabía nada de sus nakamas o de Melody, estaba solo en ese momento, todo caía en sus hombros. Dejo que su mente viaja unos segundos en el pasado, recordar lo que acababa de pasar hace menos de cinco minutos. Cuando la abrazo y percibió su frío y el temor que recorría su cuerpo entero. Cuando abrió los ojos y los veía totalmente apagados y sin fuerzas. Y lo más importante fue cuando ella le dijo que no quería seguir viviendo y que daría la vida por él. Por un segundo recordó a su difunta amiga, Kuina. En su último duelo y le conto el rollo sobre que las mujeres eran débiles, por eso no podía convertirse en la mejor espadachina, cuando la perdió, cuando le avisaron de que había muerto y como lloro por ella. No volvería a ocurrir, no volvería a fallar a alguien importante en su vida y ahora lo más importante era Robin. Ese era su objetivo, salvarla lo tenía que tener bien claro y presente en su mente.

**_And now I don't understand it_**

**_You don't mess with love you mess with the truth_**

**_And I know I shouldn't say it_**

**_But my heart don't understand_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

Se centró en todos esos pensamientos hacia la arqueóloga, todos los besos que le había dado y los que casi les roba. Cuando se declaró en la gala, en el entrenamiento cuando le interrumpió Chopper cuando estaba decidido a devorarle la boca. Después pensó lo sucedido en estos días, lo malo en general. Y como una furia de mil demonios se abalanzó contra los barrotes golpeándolos con el Haki de armadura a toda potencia. Le daba igual que sus manos estuvieran cubiertas de sangre, o que acabaría muerto del cansancio, lo que le importaba ahora era ella y gracias ese pensamiento pudo romper los barrotes antes de que se partiera la mano.

**_But my heart don't understand_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

Al salir de la celda empezó a correr por los pasillos lo más rápido que le permitía sus piernas, lo malo es que a los pocos segundos le volvían a perseguir, pero no había problema, se escondía en el primer rincón que veía. No era el de que salía huyendo, pero poseía pocas fuerzas y poco tiempo para cumplir su objetivo del plan y encontrase con los demás. Pero cuantos marines había en esa puta base.

- **_"Te salvaré Robin así que resiste."-_** pensó antes de proseguir en su busca. Era todo o nada.

**_I always hear, always hear them talking_**

**_Talking 'bout a girl, 'bout a girl with money_**

**_Saying that I hurt you but I still don't get it_**

**_You didn't love me, no, not really_**

**_Wait, I could have really liked you_**

**_I'll bet, I'll bet that's why I keep thinking about you_**

**_It's a shame, you said I was good_**

**_So I poured it down, so I poured it down_**

**_And now I don't understand it_**

**_You don't mess with love you mess with the truth_**

**_And I know I shouldn't say it_**

**_But my heart don't understand_**

_Volviendo con Robin_.

La risa se Spandam resonaba por toda la sala, estaba perdiendo la cabeza sentía que tarde o temprano acabaría en brazo de Morfeo quedándose inconsciente. Solo le venía a la mente las palabras de Zoro en la celda y el beso que la había excitado hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Como deseaba haberle correspondido pero la culpabilidad sería aún más pesada. Sentía sobre sus labios el calizo roce de la mano de Zoro y de sus labios como si estuviera delante de ella besándola y consolándola. Que la tranquilizara entre sus brazos. Una lágrima escapó de su mejilla hasta desaparecer en el suelo, deseaba besarle por última vez y decirle que lo sentía por todo. Pedirle perdón por actuar como una verdadera cobarde.

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_But my heart don't understand_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

Rafael buscaba desesperadamente a Melody por las cámaras de seguridad, pero no había rastro de ella, todo parecía normal pero sin ella no podían empezar. Pero de repente algo le llama la atención. Una de las cámaras no muy lejos de ellos estaba Melody con unos cuantos miembros de Sombrero de Paja incluyendo el capitán que gritaba desesperando cargándose a cualquier soldado que se ponía en su camino. Ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer. Si avisar a ese capullo o apoyar a su novia. Después de meditarlo un minuto tomo la decisión correcta.

- "**_Esto se va poner interesante."-_** pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You got yourself in a dangerous zone_**

**_Cause we both have the fear, fear of being alone_**

**_And now I don't it_**

**_You don't mess with love you mess with the truth_**

**_And my heart don't understand it, understand it, understand it_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

Robin bajo la mirada permitiéndose llorar en silencio, las lágrimas caían hasta perderse en su pálido rostros, mientras que Zoro tenía la cabeza levantaba cargándose a cualquier Soldado que se encontraba, sentía que estaba muy cerca de ella, se lo gritaba su instinto de guerrero. Uno luchaba por ella y la otra daba su vida por protegerle, que ilógico, no, uno enfrenta la muerta con valentía mientras que ella la enfrentaba con temor y lágrimas. Estaba muy cerca y que cierto era, se encontraba al lado, no muy lejos de su posición y cerca de sus rabiosos y vestidos para acción de sus nakamas. En especial el capitán que gritaba a los cuatros vientos que iba a patear el culo a todo el mundo.

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_But my heart don't understand_**

Spandam se acercó a ella con seguridad de saber que estaba indefensa y sin ninguna posibilidad que pudiera defenderse y también que sus nakamas estaban encerrados de en una celda de una de alta seguridad imposible de escapar. Nada le impedía vengarse de lo de Ennies Lobby. Sin avisar y sin nada más, solo en la mente el deseo de su venganza, empezó a pegarla con violencia e ira como si fuera un saco de Boxeo. Empezó con su hermosa cara dañándola y rompiéndola el labio inferior. Sentía en la boca su propia sangre salada que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Gritaba de dolor desesperada, no entendía como no se había roto sus cuerdas vocales de tanto gritar. Cansado de su cara la golpeo aún más fuerte en el estómago. Robin escupió sangre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, arañazos, hematomas y algún corte profundo. Disfrutaba con cada golpe que le plantaba en su cuerpo lehacía sentir amo y nadie le podía bajar de ese puesto.

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got_**__**_you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_But my heart don't understand_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_You think you know somebody_**

**_Why I got you on my mind_**

**_Uh, uh, uh, uh_**

Ya le daba igual, un golpe más o un golpe menos, todo le dolía. Sentía dolor y vacío por todos lados, nadie le podía detener, ni siquiera Rafael intervenía, creía que era un caballero pero poseía motivos para no ir a defenderla como antes.

Desesperado dejo de golpearla, el ambiente estaba tenso. Melody no aparecía por ninguna parte y obtenían poco tiempo, para empezar con los detalles del plan Baby. Solo se encontraba en el laboratorio tres médicos, pero no eran tan especializados e inteligente como la de mechas azules. Eso era un problema gordo. Spandam, la Niña Demonio y Rafael que tenía una cara divertida en el rostro, de que podía estar riéndose.

El capullo de Spandam agarro del cuello de la morena estrangulándola, así podría relajarse pero pasaba lo contrario, sus nervios eran más visibles y más alterados. Abrió la boca por buscar aire con desesperación, todos los médicos lo miraba con horror y miedo, si seguía así la mataría, y al parecer eso le daba absolutamente igual. Querían intervenir pero sabían las consecuencias de desobedecer a un tarado como ese. No querían morir tan joven o que le castigasen como a Rafael. Era peligroso y lo sabían.

- Estoy harto de esperar ¿Dónde está esa niñata estúpida? - la desesperación y la frustración eran acto en la sala.

- Lo primero se llama Melody y no te permito que hables así de ella… y lo segundo no sé dónde está, pero seguro que dentro de unos minutos está aquí con todo preparado. - Spandam pudo escuchar una pequeña risa por el megáfono.

- Me da igual. - miró a uno de los médicos de la sala.- Dame eso. - le quito bruscamente una jeringuilla que tenía preparada en la mano.

- No crees que deberíamos esperar a la doctora Melody.- advirtió el más joven de los médicos. Tenía agallas para oponerse a él.

- Tu cállate y no me vuelvas a reprochar idiota.- le pego al chico empotrándolo contra una de las máquinas de allí.

- Je.- río débilmente la morena.- No sabes imponente delante de los novatos, sigues siendo la misma rata de alcantarilla de siempre.

- Callaré, zorra.- la abofeteo.- Deberías agradecer de que aun te necesitemos porque si no hubieras muerto hace dos días.

- Lo que pasa es que no tienes agallas para matarme al igual que en Ennies Lobby.

La volvió abofetear.- Cierra la puta boca. No te mate en ese instante por la culpa de tus idiotas nakamas. Fui una humillación. Pase un año entero con tratamientos insoportable para poder volver andar. Si no llega a ser por Caesar, no hubiéramos preparado esta sustancia para ti. - señalo la jeringuilla que mantenía un líquido rosado. - Solo una gota de esta sustancia te dormirá y hará otras cuantas cosas más que afectará a tu cuerpo para nuestro beneficio.- dijo con un tono misterioso e intrigante.

La sustancia no era exactamente un somnífero pero con ello haría que sus músculos se relajaran y no opusiera resistencia al intento de violación y haría que ovulará y que la dejara a la primera embarazada, dando también al pequeño algunos poderes que serían necesario para más adelante para convertirle en una perfecta máquina de matar biológica. El futuro principie del caos. Lo único que faltaba era la semilla, es decir a Zoro, pero lo que él no sabía es que estaba dando un voltio por la base divirtiéndose un poco a punto de sacar el demonio que oculta.

-No te pases con la dosis, Spandam. Aunque tengamos la información sobre Las Armas Ancestrales puede que aun la necesitemos.- le recordó.

Le tuvo que dar la razón, aun no lo habían descubierto y quedábamos más de la mitad sin descubrir así que la dejaría vivir por lo menos un año más.

- Tendré cuidado, descuida.- la jeringuilla se aproximaba al cuello de la chica con lentitud hasta que la puerta del laboratorio cedió provocando alboroto y un montón de polvo impidiendo ver el rostro del intruso.

- Apártate de ella.- amenazo serio el intruso, no lo habían identificado.

El polvo fue despareciendo dejando ver al intruso, que seguro que la mayoría sabréis quien es. Pues si han aceptado, es ni más ni menos, el Ex-Cazador de Pirata, Roronoa Zoro y convertido en un completo diablo combinando con la mirada de un tigre asesino que transmitía en la mirada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH ES RORONOA!- grito como una nena Spandam, le habían quitado la valentía de un plumazo. Ese es el Spandam que conocemos.- SOLDADOS IR A POR EL.- los soldados que aparecieron de la nada se lanzaron contra Zoro, pero él lo esperaba, eran demasiado para él. Hasta;

- ¡GOMU GOMU NO. RED HAWK!

- ¡LEGENDARY MELODY!

Tras oír esos dos gritos vio una enorme mano rodeada de fuego golpeando a la mitad de los soldados y dejarlos tirados en el suelo, mientras la otra parte era lanzados por una onda sónica lanzándolos por los aires. Ya quedaban menos pero una había demasiados.

Los reconoció al instante la técnica de su capitán, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Detrás de él estaba nuestra tripulación excepto Franky, Usopp y Brook.

Melody había cumplido su palabra, había liberado a sus nakamas y ahora la apoyaba a liberar a Robin ya que se encontraba con ellos pero un tanto cambiada. Sus mechas ahora era un rojo pasión y llevaba ropa adecuada para luchar al igual que sus nakamas que tenían en sus manos las armas y bueno Sanji tenía mejor la pierna.

- Nadie se mete con mis nakamas.- aulló el sombrero de paja.

-No dejaremos que el marimo se quede con mi Robin.-

-¡COMO TOQUÉIS UN PELO A MI MEJOR AMIGA OS ELECTROCUTÓ!

- Venimos a salvarte.

- Chicos.- susurro la morena con debilidad. En ese momento sintió una calidez en el pecho y que la pesadilla provocada por los poderes del Playboy fuera aclarándose y tener sentido. Como podían odiarla si estaban allí delante arriesgado su vida e incluso Melody. Como podía dudarlo pero la culpa seguía allí. Cuando pasara todo esto abandonaría la tripulación y volvería con los revolucionarios o a saber dónde, si es necesario luego se tiraría al mar.

- Vaya. Me buscabas Rafael.- jugo Melody cuando Rafael salió de la cabina. Dios mío ese andar que hizo era excitante. Era el rey de la seducción, solo faltaba que empezara a sonar la canción de la Fanática Sensual- de plan B y sería lo más ardiente que hubiéramos visto, claro después de ver a Zoro sin camiseta, por su puesto.

Sonrió de medio lado de una forma retadora y sensual. - Me has sorprendido Melody. No tenía ni idea de que eras una de las usuarias.

- Acertaste, guapo. No eres el único que puedes controlar una cosa invisible. Como la música. - informo. Podía controlar la música a su gusto, si le ponías rock pues esto se ponía violento si tocaba algo romántico esto se pondría muy cursi y si pones rumba o pop latino aquí se monta el botellón.

-Interesante...

- Deja de decir idioteces.- habló el pelivioleta captando la atención del ojos azules.- Creíais que en una base secreta del gobierno no contaría como una huida como la vuestra.

- Nos da igual. Lucharemos con lo que haga falta por salvar a Robin.- ese era Chopper dando saltitos.

- No nos iremos sin ella.- ahora era Nami.

- Prepárate empollón que te voy a patear el trasero.- esto era la guerra.

- Pues prepararos para morir. - chascarro los dedos y 5 pacifistas totalmente mejorados aparecieron en escena( los pacifistas de la película Film Z). Eran muchos más enormes y más potentes que los de Sabaody, pero estamos hablando de la futura tripulación del rey de los piratas.

Zoro y Luffy intercambiaron miradas acatando el mensaje.

- Permitirme que os ayude chicos.- de repente de la mano de las mechas rojas salió una pequeña esfera que fue aumentando hasta rodear todo el laboratorio que se había convertido en el escenario de batalla. Parecía el Room de Law sólo que ella empezó a cantar.- Que suene la música a tope.

(Otra canción, esta es: Blow- Kesha.)

**_Back door, cracked we don't need a key_**

**_We did it for free_**

**_No B after sleaze_**

**_Drink that cooly, follow my lead_**

**_Now you're one of us_**

**_You're coming with me_**

Todos hicieron sonar sus armas o nudillos indicando que iban a pelear y no le importaba quien era el ganador o el perdedor porque sabían perfectamente quien iba a estar de pies tras esta pelea de titanes. Nami lanzó las katanas de Zoro por los aires, cogiéndolas en el aire y con un ágil movimiento las desfundo como si fuera un simple pétalo, con tanta suavidad y delicadeza. Iban a rodar cabezas. Se avanzó al Pacifista más cercano y de un sólo corte le desmembró el brazo izquierdo. Cogió su pañuelo y se la ato en su cabeza como hacia habitualmente en batalla.

**_(PRE-CHORUS)_**

**_It's time to kill the lights_**

**_And shut the DJ down_**

**_This place about to..._**

**_Tonight, we're taking over_**

**_No one is gettin' out_**

Sanji y Luffy fueron contra los demás Pacifistas con la ayuda de Chopper en su forma monstruo. No se permitían perder porque si no todo el entrenamiento sufrido durante estos dos años habrían sido en vano y perder otra vez no estaba en el vocabulario.

Nami utilizó el Clima Tact, salieron un montón de burbujas acumulándose y formando una nube negra que resonaba tormenta, mientras esperaba que los soldados estuvieran cerca de ella.

**_(CHORUS)_**

**_This place about to..._**

**_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh (4x)_**

Rayos y truenos cayeron contra los soldados electrocutándolo sin ninguna posibilidad que se levantara. Gracias a esa nota tan grave el ataque de Nami fue más efectivo y potente de lo habitual, mientras los Pacifistas no le afectaron como los soldados pero eso que importaba, su velocidad había reducido dando ventaja a los chicos. El trió monstruo se encargaban de ellos con sus mejores ataques y técnicas. Luffy con su Second Gear, Sanji con su Diable Jambe. Gracias que la música ponía el ambiente al rojo vivo. Le acompañaba el sonido de las explosiones, de los laser, de los golpes, y de los gritos asustados de Nami y Robin que miraban con atención cada movimiento.

**_This place about to..._**

**_Now What? (What?)_**

**_We're taking control_**

**_We get what we want_**

**_We do what you don't_**

**_Dirt and Glitter_**

**_Cover the floor_**

**_We're pretty in sick_**

**_We're young and reborn_**

Rafael decidió intervenir y atacó, ahora, a su ex novia con una patada cargada de Haki, que fue esquivada con una voltereta hacia atrás y dando unas cuantas hasta estar lejos de él. Lo hizo con una agilidad y elegancia que parecía un simple ejercicio de gimnasia rítmica.

- Te mueves bien.- reconoció dando puñetazos continuos y sin parar.

- Que te crees de una antiguo miembro de la banda Baroque Works.- ella los esquivaba y cuando veía su oportunidad atacaba con fieros puñetazos.

- Lo malo es que vas a morir por una persona que no te corresponderá nunca.- paro uno de sus ataques con la mano. Le miro con rabia, tenía razón pero más le sorprendió que él supiera que le gustaba ese hombre de pelo diferente.

- Cállate y lucha maldito. Musical Sword. - sus manos se transformaron en dos corcheas negras, afiladas que cortaría hasta el mismísimo acero.

- Esto se pone interesante.- tras decir esto reiniciaron la pelea con más ferocidad y brutalidad.

**_(PRE-CHORUS)_**

**_It's time to lose your mind_**

**_And let the crazy out_**

**_This place about to..._**

**_Tonight, we're taking names, 'cause_**

**_We don't mess around_**

Sanji tras derrotar a uno de los pacifistas fue ayudar a los demás. Mientras Nami aseguraba sus espaldas, necesitan un milagro. Había muchos y ellos eran muy poco. Por dios necesitaban ayuda urgentemente y desesperadamente.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido cuando se oyó:

- ¡SUPEEEEER!- este aullido fue acompañado por una gran explosión que eliminó al pacifista que le estaba dando complicaciones a Zoro.

- ¡FRANKY!- animaron todos con gritos. Era Franky con su enorme robot que era una completa pasada que a Luffy se iluminaron sus ojos como destellos.

- ¿Que pasa chicos?

- Franky llegas un buen momento. Destruyes a los Pacifistas. Nami vuelve al Sunny y prepara todo para la huida. Y Zoro...- la orden desvaneció cuando vio que Zoro no estaba allí.

**_(CHORUS)_**

**_This place about to.._**

**_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Blow_**__**_oh oh oh oh oh oh (4x)_**

**_This place about to..._**

Zoro fue rápido como el sonido, atacó a Spandam, que estaba paralizado del miedo, ya no era el tío que se ponía chulito, ahora parecía una gallina descabezada a punto de morir. Su objetivo estaba fijado y apuntó de ser atravesado por una de sus apreciadas katanas, pero en el último segundo fue detenido por Rafael. Se había movido tan rápido que ni lo percibió, y dejo a Melody confundida. Eso sí que era velocidad.

- No te dejare que le dañes aunque tenga unas ganas locas de darle una hostia.- ya no sono tan refinado.

- Eso haberlo pensado antes de torturar a Robin, cabrón.- puso más resistencia al agarré.

- Entiendo.- dio un salto hacia atrás, lo suficiente distante para que no le diera uno de sus ataques. -Retirada. - ordenó.

-¿Cómo? ...Si íbamos ganado.- mentira. Quedaban pocos soldados en pie y los pacifistas estaban totalmente esparcidos por el suelo derrotados gracias a Chopper y Franky. Era una victoria asegurada para los Sombrero De Paja.

- Algunas veces hay que salir corriendo para ganar la guerra.- recordó con tono misterioso y una sonrisa enigmática.

Que cierto y lo peor es que tenía razón.- Retirada.- los soldados actuaron la orden enseguida.

**_G-G go go insane, go insane_**

**_Throw some glitter, make it rain_**

**_Let me see damn hands_**

**_Let me, let me see damn hands_**

**_Go insane, go insane_**

**_Throw some glitter, make it rain_**

**_Let me see damn hands_**

**_Let me, let me see damn hands_**

**_We're taking over (Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh)_**

**_Get used to it (Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh)_**

**_This place about to.._**

**_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh (4x)_**

**_This place about to..._**

- Pero antes un regalito. - empezó a reír energéticamente oyéndolo hasta la última persona y rincón de la base. De su bolsillo saco un Den Den Mushi Dorado con un botón en el medio. Con esa irritante sonrisa presionó el botón.

De repente las isla fue bombardeada, no podía ser era una Búster Call destruyendo y arrasando en pocos minutos la isla entera, al igual que Ohara y Ennies Lobby. Gracias a la velocidad de Rafael pudo agarrar a Spandam y huyeron sin dejar rastro alguno y dejar todos confusos como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma, tendría más cuidado con su velocidad para la próxima vez que se encontrara. Porque seguro que habría una próxima vez. Zoro acto más rápido y de una estocada rompió las cadenas que la hacían prisionera. Ella callo con una pluma, pero antes de que impactara con el suelo Zoro la abrazo con fuerza como si no quisiera que escapara. Estaba helada, más que antes y necesitaba urgentemente atenciones médica, tarde o temprano perdería el conocimiento y quedaría inconsistente del cansancio y falta de nutrición pero seguía despierta por todo el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Robin...?- hablo con preocupación. Ella no correspondía al abrazo parecía una muñeca vacía, sin vida. Solo se dejaba abrazar porque era cálido y necesitaba entrar en calor.

- No debías hacer esa idiotez... No...Valgo...- susurro contra su oído a duras penas, luchando por no perder la conciencia lentamente, no podía darse el lujo de dormirse ahora.

- Sí que vales la pena.- dijo el también sin fuerzas. Acaricio su cabellera, solo existía ellos dos.

Un bombardeo la despertó, seguían aun en la matanza de Texas, tenía que escapar de allí vivos, si no había servido de nada tanta movida y escenas épicas. Sintió su cuerpo que se tensaba entre sus brazos y como un acto reflejo le abrazo como una niña pequeña que estuviera delante de su pesadilla.

Tenía miedo, era su pesadilla, su tortura estaba delante de ella y convertida en realidad. Lo iba a perder todo otra vez porque estaba maldita, eso pensaba.

- No...No...Por mi culpa.- por que seguía con el mismo cuento, pero no quedaba tiempo para convencerla. Todo a su tiempo.

- Zoro tenemos que marcharon. - recordó Melody que ayudaba a mantener en pie a Sanji, aun no tenía la pierna recuperada.

- Yo me voy adelantando baby. Melody, Sanji suban en mis manos. Rápido.- los dos lo hicieron. Y fueron directos al barco adelantando a los demás.

Zoro cogió en brazos a Robin, colocándola en una postura adecuada, no oponía resistencia por qué no poseía la voluntad suficiente, aun llevaba puesto ese traje. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro respirando y oyendo el relajado sonido del corazón del peliverde. Él se sonrojo a sentir el aliento frio de la chica contra su piel. Por fin estaban juntos o eso creía.

Otra explosión hizo que el laboratorio empezara a desmadrase destruyendo todo.

-Tenemos que irnos si no queremos morir.- aviso Luffy alterado.

-De acuerdo.-sujeto más fuerte a la chica que empezaba a responder al abrazo, rodeándole por el cuello. Parecía una pluma entre sus brazos.

De acuerdos todos, Chopper se transformó en su forma de reno, Zoro monto como si fuera un caballo mientras sostenía a Robin entre sus brazos. No daba signo de que estuviera vida, parecía que lo que mantenía en brazos era su frío cuerpo. Chopper corría lo más rápido posible mientras esquivaba la Búster Call y detrás iba Luffy cubriendo las espaldas a sus nakamas. Fue complicado recorre los pasillos ya que se caía a cacho a punto de derrumbarse encima de ellos. Zoro intentaba romper los cachos que caían encima de ellos cortándolas. Chopper saltaba y lo esquivaba con agilidad procurando que ninguno de los dos se cayera, mientras que Luffy se divertía lanzando los pedruscos por los aires, si es lo que le gusta. La morena se acurrucó más fuerte en Zoro cada vez que oía una explosión o un leve estallido. Temblaba como una hoja y no por el frío sino por miedo. Le recordaba su infancia, aquel día que perdió todo y que casi perdía a su familia. Zoro sabía que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar haciéndose la fuerte y eso le provocaba una ternura y unas ganas locas de protegerla que dentro de él le decía que todo saldría bien.

Llegaron a un pequeño barranco saliendo de la base. Aire como lo echaba de menos. Podían ver el Sunny que empezaba a zarpar sin ellos. Veía como le rodeaba un montón de barco de la Marine. Al salir de la base quedaron cegados por la luz trazaron unos segundo para acostumbrarse.

- Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

- Si...

- Zoro...

- Entiendo...- abrazo a la morena con más fuerza, la aferro por la cintura. Pero de repente noto como alguien dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Se sorprendió de que esos labios pertenecieran de la chica. Su corazón dio un vuelco que casi salía disparado del corazón. Podía ser eso una interpretación de una despedida diciendo que sería el último beso que recibiría o que confiaba en él, dándole seguridad. Robin le dio ese microbeso porque seguro que iban a morir. La dura verdad.

- Robin...- la apretó más fuerte, las lágrimas escaparon cayendo en el hombro del chico.

- La Bustell Call... Ohara.- una explosión cayó cerca de ellos causando que el pánico la dominara.

Otra explosión hizo que los cuatros impactaran contra el suelo, separados por una gran distancia. Rápidamente actuaron y se levantaron, Zoro fue directo donde Robin la miro por todo el cuerpo por si se había hecho algo. Vio que su brazo estaba sangrando desde el hombro. Rápidamente desato su pañuelo y con ello le vendo la herida mientras presionaba intentando detener la hemorragia. Ella gritaba de dolor. En la explosión se había clavado en el brazo un pequeño fragmento de metal.

-¡AAAAHGGG!- soltó un grito de dolor.

-¿QUE PASA ROBIN?- cuestiono el renito asustado. Volvió a su forma normal.

-Tiene una herida en el brazo y tiene muy mala pinta.

- Tenemos que marcharnos.

- No...no...no...no- repitió negando con la cabeza.

- Robin...- la sujeto de los hombros.- eeh mírame Robin, mírame, vale.- la cogió de la barbilla. Sus ojos se encontraron y conectaron.- Te prometí que te salvaría y es lo que voy hacer y si es necesario te protegeré de tu pasado o lo que sea que te pase pero quédate conmigo y abrázame, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.- ella obedeció y le abrazo mientras él se levantaba con ella cogida en brazos estilo princesa.

- Zoro agarra a Robin. Chopper ve conmigo. - ordeno Luffy. Chopper se puso en la espalda del capitán con fuerza mientras el rodeaba su brazo a la pareja.-¡FRANKY AHORRA!- grito. Estiro el brazo al máximo hasta atarse en el mástil del Sunny.

Franky obedeció a su capital de goma y activo el "Coup de Burst" listo para la escapada y así fue. El Sunny surcaba el aire llevándose consigo a los demás. Luffy recogió su brazo rápidamente. La morena miraba esa escena, era igualita que la de Ohara cuando fue borrada del mapa. Ya no había peligro, ni marines. Libertad.

Los cuatros cayeron a lo bruto liberando en el proceso a los demás. Chopper choco contra Melody en la cabeza que no la soltaba ni de coña que fue a su ayuda Franky. Luffy fue el que menos daño recibió. Zoro y Robin impactaron contra la cubierta, pero Zoro la sujeto lo suficientemente fuerte mientras rodaba hasta acabar debajo de ella recibiendo todo el impacto. Sin obtener contacto visual se separó de él y se puso de pie, todas las miradas se centraron de ella.

Observo como la isla era destruida y consumida por las llamas al igual que Ohara.

-Robin…- la llamo tímidamente Melody. Ella volteo encarándola, sonrió al volverla encontrar. Intento dar un paso pero se desmayó desplomándose en la cubierta. El peliverde fue hacia ella y la cunó entre sus brazos preocupado de si estaba muerta.

-Robin…Robin…-la movió un poco de la barbilla, quería que volviera abrir los ojos, saber que aún estaba viva. Todos imitaron al espadachín.

Para Robin parecía estar todo perfectamente pero la luz se convirtió en oscuridad y su alma abandono su cuerpo hasta desplomarse. Lo último que sus oídos oyeron fueron los gritos desesperados de Zoro por que abriera los ojos mientras la acunaba. Su mano golpeo el suelo. Fue lo última imagen y recuerdo antes de que todo se convirtiera en la oscuridad. ¿Este era su final después de todo?

**_¿Que pasara?_**

**_Continuara..._**

**_De nuevo estoy aquí intente publicar cuando pueda y publicare pequeños fic sobre esa pareja. Esto que me envíes review. Pero en especial quiero agradecer a alguien esa es nn que me ha recordado una cosa y es x q sigo escribiendo y ser lo más fiel a la características y personalidades de estas dos personas. Gracias en serio._**

**_Responder review._**

**_-FridaPT:_** espero que te ha gustado de que Zoro hiciera que rodara algunas cabezas. Jajaja lo siento por hacerte llorar con la alucinación de Robin, yo casi me sentí fatal pero tenía que poner eso para escribir esto. Espero que me mandes un review que no me envían mucho. Bss y abrazos.

**_-Sussi ZoRo:_** Lo siento por la intriga pero esperó que haya valido la pena con la intriga. Gracias por todo tu apoyo bss y abrazos que disfrutes leyendo y con el songfic.


	15. Capitulo 15- Robin vs Sombrero de Paja

_**Bueno hace tiempo que no paso por aquí pero he tenido unos problemas personales y de salud así que si añadimos también los exámenes y la selectividad pues estado mega ocupado. Intentare actualizar cuando pueda lo prometo. Y quiero otra cosa podéis decirme con toda la sinceridad del mundo por que escribió y presiento que no lo hago bien así que por favor decirme y bueno también no he podido publicarme porque hace poco fue mi cumple( ya tengo 18 años) y porque estoy preparando las cosas para mi graduación, que dentro de poco me graduó, gente. Espero que os guste y que veías el ultimo capitulo donde vence a Doflamingo. Fue una pasada. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos a bajos. Os recomiendo que leáis este capítulo con la canción de -vuela corazón de dasoul. -**_

Capítulo 15

La marea estaba tranquila, el viento era agradable para el tacto, había una tranquilidad y un silencio que era tan poco usual que ponía los pelos de puntas y que tuviera los seis sentidos alertas, y más cuando hace menos de quince minutos habían escapado de las frías garras de Spandam y los planes peligroso que tenía el Gobierno Mundial en una base secreta del Nuevo Mundo, una de las más peligrosas y armadas de todas las bases que poseían la Marina. Todo el mundo podía respirar por un momento de tranquilidad mientras veían como las llamas consumía las base lentamente y cerraban un capitulo nuevo y difícil de olvidar para todos… y más para Zoro, que sería el peor día de su vida, porque…

Todos los miembros de Sombrero de Paja estaban en la cubierta del Sunny mal heridos, con la ropa destrozada y hecha unos trapos a punto de convertirse en polvo. Todo el mundo llorando descontroladamente, al igual que hicieron en el funeral vikingo del difunto Merry. Pero el que más lloraba de todos era nuestro duro y valiente espadachín que ahora mismo lloraba sin descontrol dando igual que pensara la gente.

-¡ROBIIIIIN!- grito el peliverde juntando sus labios con está, intentando oxigenar sus pulmones.- Venga…despierta…- todos miraban como Zoro estaba tirando en el césped presionando con ambas manos el pecho de la morena, no con muchas fuerza, siguiendo las instrucciones de Chopper que se encontraba a su lado administrándola un montón de medicamentos en su pecho. También intentado detener la hemorragia de su hombro y labios que era alarmantes. Si no la detenía acabaría desangrándose por completo.

Lo que pasaba exactamente es que cuando Robin se acercó a ver la escena de cómo las llamas ardía igual que su isla natal, su corazón no lo soporto más y de repente sintió que le costaba respirara, se ahogaba, podía ser un ataque de ansiedad, pero estaba equivocada, hasta que en unos segundo noto que su corazón se detenido, sin ganas de seguir moviéndose como siempre. La última imagen que pudo ver es la cara de la persona que quería proteger a toda costa, incluso su vida, que le daba fuerza para seguir luchando y que la vida no fuera tan oscura. Con el sentía las ganas de vivir dándole igual el pasado que la acosaba cada segundo de su vida, pero después de tanto tiempo de lucha para dejarlo a un lado, había conseguido dominarla y que la consumiera en la oscuridad, dando la victoria a Rafael y a Spandam.

Zoro intentaba con todos su fuerza de que ella abriera los ojos que le demostrara su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba y le ponía nervioso. Llevaba 10 minutos realizando el mismo proceso como le indicaba Chopper. Para Zoro cada segundo era como estar en el mismísimo infierno, no perdía la esperanza de que abriera los ojos y volverla besar dando igual todo, el tiempo, situación, cualquier cosa, quería estar con ella. Pero cada vez perdía la esperanza de que todo lo que quisiera hacer con ella. Le parecía muy lejanos tan lejano que temía que estuviera en lo cierto. Ella era su todo y a la vez su nada, no la perdería, lo paso fatal cuando se separaron estos dos años. No… no… podía ser cierto. Lucharía por ella, se hizo más fuerte por ella…únicamente por ella dejando a un lado sus promesas y sueños.

Ninguno podía creérselo. Nami estaba abrazada a Luffy llorando de la misma forma que el capitán. Todos los imitaron incluso Melody que se había ferrado al pecho del ciborg. Todos estaban abrazados y llorando a mares.

La desesperación se podía palpar fácilmente. Había una tensión que nadie lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Chopper examino el pulso cardiaco, su rostro torno a pálido como la nieve de Drum. Miro a Zoro y coloco su pequeña pezuña en las manos de Zoro. Este rápidamente volteo su rostro donde Chopper y al observar sus acuosos ojos entendió todo y no quería aceptarlo.

-Lo siento.-realmente lo sentía. Había perdido a la morena que la quiera como a su madre. Por qué el mundo era tan injusto.

Cuando todos oyeron las palabras que salieron de la boca del renito, se derrumbaron y dieron suelta rienda al llanto y a la impotencia por no poder salvar a su nakamas. Los más afectados Luffy, no quiera volver a repetir lo mismo que su hermano Ace. Franky, aunque no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con ella, seguía enamorado de la morena que le impacto desde el primer momento. Y Zoro…

Simplemente no lo podía creer, era una pesadilla que deseaba despertar. Todo esto era exactamente al día que se enteró de que su gran amiga y enemiga había muerto. No. Prometió protegerla, defenderla de su pasado y de cualquier mal, había roto su promesa.

La acuno entre sus brazos frio de la morena, observo cada detalle de su hermosos y dañado rostro. Delicadamente coloco un travieso mechón detrás de su oreja. Fue bajando hasta acariciar con cuidado sus mejillas y sus labios rotos. Intentaba retener las lágrimas pero no le funciono, libero sus lágrimas inundando el rostro de su amada.

-Robin...- su voz sonó rota.- Por favor, Robin. Abre los ojos… Por favor.- suplico a la nada pidiendo que su deseo fuera concedido pero parecía algo imposible. No quería pasar lo mismo que con Kuina y menos que fuera ella porque a diferencia de Kuina él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y que había… no no podía estar muerta. Tenía que estar viva.-Robin… no me dejes por favor. Te amo, mujer. Te amo.- declaró acariciando sus mejillas cuidadosamente recordando su rostro, juntando sus frentes.- Abre los ojos… me da igual si me odias o… no quieres estar conmigo…-cada palabra le dolía como una puñalada.- solo te pido que despiertes.- solo pedía que estuviera equivocado y que siguiera viva. Le daba igual que si la odia o que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra o la ignorara y la mirara con frialdad y sin sentimiento. Solo pedía a Oda o cualquier ser poderoso que la devolviera a la vida. Realmente estaba enamorada de ella, porque cualquiera no podría hacer lo que ha hecho el por ella.

Beso sus lastimados labios, saboreándolos por última vez, fue uno tierno, apasionado transmitiendo todo el amor que ya nunca podía mostrar, por la culpa del puto gobierno. Los mataría a todos y en especial a esos dos hijo de putas que no le había dejado en paz durante veinte años. Los amenazo, los advirtió y el quien avisa no es traído, iba a rodar cabezas.

Separo levemente su cuerpo, vio los hematomas, cortes y heridas que les habían causado en estos tres días. No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, tenía ese estado de mental y físico. Era responsable de su muerte. La abrazo con más fuerza ocultando el rostro de la morena en su cuello y llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Lo siento…lo siento.- no había sufrido lo suficiente en su vida, para que ahora se tuvieran que llevar a la persona que mas amaba.- Siento no haberte protegido lo suficiente… que te tuvieras que sacrificar por un idiota como yo. Tenía que haber sido más fuerte. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que todo era una maldita trampa…- por un segundo pensó lo que hubiera hecho u ocurrido si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la trampa, su celebro le dio una respuesta rápida." No sabría qué hacer."-Soy un completo idiota.- estrecho más fuerte su frio cuerpo.

El ambiente había tornado triste, apagado, melancólico como si fuera de un funeral. Un grito aterrador rompió toda la esfera del ambiente dejando todo el mundo atónico y con los ojos abiertos como platos a punto de llorar inundando el Sunny.

-ROBIIIIN. TE AMO… TENÍA QUE HABER SIDO YO. –saber que no volvería a verla sonreír, tener miedo de olvidar el color de sus ojos y no volver a tocarla ni besarla le parecía la peor tortura que le podía condenar el universo. -¿POR QUE?

-Zoro…- susurro Melody. Realmente se notaba lo enamorado que estaba por esa mujer. Un amor que deseaba demostrar pero ahora… lo veía imposible.

Los demás no pudieron decir nada, no sabían que decir para animar a su nakama cuando ellos mismo no podían contener las lágrimas. Sanji y Luffy estaban alerta, Nami noto el cuerpo de Luffy tensarse como una cuerda de piano, asustada le miro pensando de que algo malo iba a suceder y no estaban equivocado esos dos del trio monstruo. Veía como su nakama lloraba por la pérdida de su amada. Querían darle el pésame ya que ellos perdieron también a su nakama, pero diferente, el que más la quería de todos era el, pero algo en el ambiente le decía todo lo contrario y lo confirmaba su elaborado Haki de observación. Según sus instintos algo malo iba a pasar y el presentimiento se centraba en el cuerpo que sostenía Zoro.

-Espada…chin.- ese mote iba acompañado de una voz que reconoció al instante, al igual que reconoció esos brazos delgados y sangrientos que empezó a rodearle el cuello hasta abrazarle débilmente a causa del cansancio. Tenía que ser un sueño.

Sin poder creérselo la separo hasta dejarla incorporada y muy cerca de sus cuerpo. En ningún momento deshicieron el contacto. Se percató que sin querer mancho el cuerpo de la morena con su sangre que procedía de sus manos. Cuando la separo, Robin se lanzo a sus labios, devorándolos sin compasión. Zoro le extraño pero cedió al beso. No le sabía igual, solo la había besado unas pocas veces pero los suficientes para descubrir la forma que besaba y a los que sabían, pero este sabía extraño, distinto, incluso cuando la beso en el calabozo era mejor con diferencia.

Todos miraban extrañados la escena, no porque hace menos de unos segundos creían que Robin la había palmado, sino por el aura que transmitía, incluso Chopper se había dado cuenta de la situación.

Rompieron el beso cuando lo profundizaron al máximo, lentamente con los ojos cerrados juntando la frente. Ella acaricio el rostro de Zoro como intentando recordar cada rasgo de su cara. Cuando se separaron Zoro presintió lo que presentía lo demás. Algo estaba mal. Y lo supo cuando ella de repente abrió los ojos preocupando a los de alrededor. Los tenían totalmente blancos, no veía su color azul, tampoco su iris, nada, solo un completo color blanco, asustando a los del alrededor.

Robin desapareció entre los brazos del peliverde convertida en un montón de pétalos de cerezo dejando a todo el mundo desconcentrado al ver la nueva habilidad de su nakama.

-¿Dónde se ha ido?- reacciono Usopp. Todos seguían en estado de shock al ver los ojos blancos, como la nieve, de la morena. Realmente los tenía completamente en blanco, no tenía su color azul marino, su brillo había desaparecido, nada solo completamente el vacío de su mirada.

_**-"Mátalos a cada uno de ellos. Excepto al espadachín."-**_susurro alguien en la mente de Robin excitándola a matar sin piedad a cada uno de ellos.

_**-**_De acuerdo.- utilizo el mismo tono que la voz misteriosa de su mente, procurado que nadie la oyera.

Una pequeña carcajada resonó por toda la cubierta obligándolos a centrar la mirada al lugar donde procedía esa pequeña sonrisa casi inaudible. A lo alto del mástil mayor se encontraba con una risa maligna en su rostro y un aire de superioridad y maldad que parecía traer malas intenciones.

-Robin te vas a caer. Baja.- aconsejo Nami por el bien de su amiga. Cada uno de los miembros tronaron los huesos, prepararon las armas y sus poderes para cualquier ataque de la arqueóloga, excepto el peliverde que la veía impactado, negando lo que tenía delante de sus ojos pero…

Sonrió de medio lado dejando descolocado a cada uno, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan fría y maligna por parte de ella, incluso cuando era la mano derecha de Cocodrilo no sonrió de esa manera. Algo malo estaba pasando.

-Por que debería hacerlo.-cruzo sus brazos en el pecho alarmando a los demás sabiendo que iba atacar pero a quien. Unas manos florecieron en la espalda del renito inmovilizándolo y estrangulando mediante arrancarle el cuello. Chopper ponía resistencia pero ella era más fuerte que el pequeño renito, pero la pregunta que se articulaban todos es como podía utilizar sus poderes.

-Chopper.- fue a su auxilio Brook pero sucedió lo mismo con él. Los inmovilizo a los dos fácilmente.

Sanji fue ayudarlos y pudo liberarlos pero porque Robin deshizo sus brazos, sabía que Sanji podía hacerle daño y ya tenía demasiadas heridas en el cuerpo Kairoseki.- pregunto Nami, ahora mismo no sabía si sus ojos la estaban engañando o era todo una alucinación o pesadillo, lo que fuera.

-Puede que cuando salió volando por la explosión los cachos de Kairoseki se despartieran y por eso puede utilizar sus.- confirmo Melody. ¿Pero cómo sabía ella lo de la explosión?

-Chica lista Melody o debería llamarte…- lo que fuera a decir iba fue interrumpido por Melody.

-Cállate.-rugió las mechas rojas a causa del enfado. No podía atacarla, no podía. Sonrió de forma fría al saber de lo que iba a decir lo iba a molestar y afirmando de que sabía donde tocar para hacerla mucho daño.

-"_**No pierdas el tiempo. Cumple las ordenes."-**_otra vez esa voz misteriosa y escalofriante.

-Os matare a todos.- en serio esas palabras habían salido de los labios de la morena, a que daría sus vida por cada uno de su banda.

Sin avisar aparecieron en la amplia cubierta unas manos enormes que golpeo directamente al capitán, que estaba sorprendido, lanzándolo por los aires hasta caer en el agua a una gran distancia.

-¡LUFFY!- gritaron tondos excepto el peliverde que seguía sin pronunciar ni una palabra ni siquiera podía mover ni un musculo por el estado de shock, su cuerpo si había congelado por completo observándola asombrado. No podía ser.

Rápidamente Nami se lanzó de cabeza al agua para salvar a Luffy que se hundía a una velocidad alarmante, no llegaría a tiempo y menos sus pulmones aguantarían a la presión, se quedaría sin oxígeno antes de poder alcanzarlo. Por suerte que tenía en su mano su Clima Tact. Invoco un pequeño venticas de viento convirtiendo en un propuso sacando a Luffy a la superficie.

-¿LUFFY?-grito asustada sosteniendo a Luffy como podía.

-Estoy bien.- respondió con la lengua fuera demostrando cansancio. Ella sonrió con ternura y le abrazo fuertemente.

-No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos o te subiere tu deuda por diez.- no sabía que era peor ahogarse o que Nami te suba las dudas sabiendo que le podía estafar fácilmente.

Una de las enormes manos fleur de Robin se estiro al máximo repentinamente, iba directo a Melody cerrando el puño la iba aplastar como una cucaracha. Melody no sabía que hacer realmente su cuerpo había imitado al de Zoro y más cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que no quería recordar. Rápidamente ella se cubrió la cara con los brazos cuando no había retorno de que fuera golpeada o aplastada. Este era su final pero nunca recibió el impacto. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, abrió los ojos y vio que Franky deteniendo el impacto con sus enormes brazos haciendo fuerza para que no los aplastara a los dos.

-Franky…- susurro impactada la chica musical.

-Tranquila nena… yo me encargo…- su voz sonó esforzada por el gran esfuerzo y presión que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, para que no fueran machacados como si fueran unos simples insectos.

Robin esbozo una mueca de fastidio y apretó más sus puños haciendo más presión a sus dos "enemigos" haciendo ceder a Franky.

-Yo me encargo.- afirmó la chica joven. Apunto con un dedo como si fuera disparara la morena y…- DISPARO DE SOL.-de sus dedos salieron unas notas musicales que iban directos a la morena. Ella previno el ataque y antes de que ellas notas la alcanzaren, sonrió fríamente y se lanzó al vacío como si debajo de ella hubiera una colchoneta o un colchón. Siendo honestamente a la forma de caer era muy elegante con sus volteretas y todo, como si viéramos un verdadero espectáculo de acrobacias.

-Cien fleur… Wing.- antes de que chocara contra el suelo invoco unas preciosas alas. Planeo directamente a los demás pasando enfrente provocando que cayeran de culo por sus enormes alas. Miraron confundidos mientras se levantaban con algo de dificultad.

-Socorro.- ese grito pertenecía de…

-¡CHOPPER!- gritaron todos centrando la atención en el renito que estaba en peligro. La morena tenía a Chopper sujeto del cuello estrangulándolo otra vez, importándola un comino si sus pulmones tenían oxígenos. Los dos se encontraban en los mandarinos de Nami.

-Vaya…vaya…- apretó más el agarre en el cuello del renito.- Eres un debilucho. Si no llegas a ser por mi hace tiempo hubieras muerto.- Chopper empezó a llorar en silencio, solo permitió de que sus lágrimas salieran. El pequeño corazón de Chopper se había roto en mil pedazos. Sabía que no era ella, algo o alguien la estaba dominando, controlando su mente.

-Robin.- dijo entre sollozo.- Robin soy yo…. Chopper. – no sirvió de nada solo para apretar más su delicado cuello.

-"Empieza con el reno que tanto quieres, tanto como tu propio hijo".- ella asintió mentalmente, ¿dónde estaba la Robin que no dañaría al renito?

Pues en el fondo de la mente de Robin se encontraba una pequeña Robin de 8 años llorando mientras se abrazaba sus piernas, sentada en la oscuridad llorando con desesperación como si en menos de dos segundos acabara el mundo. No tenía ni idea lo que estaba sucediendo al su alrededor. Lloraba como una niña pequeña recordando su pasado y recordándole su mente que era una completa inútil y que no debía estar en este mundo porque estaba maldita y su maldición era causar destrucción y que las personas que más amaba acabaran en la tumba antes de tiempo. Tenía una gran depresión que sería difícil se salir de ese abismos oscuro que le había causado Rafael. Recordó cada momento de su infancia, lo que tuvo que soportar incluyendo lo de Cocodrilo con detalles. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar con su familia, con sus nakamas en especial con el peliverde como le había aconsejado Saúl_**." lucha por el"**_ pero que debería luchar si no tenía ni una pizca de fuerza por salvarse a sí misma.

Pero de repente en esta oscuridad oyó una pequeña voz llamándola entre…llantos. Esa misma voz la volvió a llamar pero esta vez más clara y temblorosa… era Chopper. Entre lágrimas la pequeña Robin empezó a elevar la cabeza y de repente vio la escena que estaba pasando en ese momento fuera, el momento que lo estaba estrangulando.

_-Chopper…-se tapó la boca con sus manos reteniendo un llanto cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo su dormido cuerpo.-Chopper.- volvió a llamarlo.-Detente…no le hagas daño.- grito con furia resonando el oscuro lugar. Aún tenía la apariencia de una niña de ocho años._

_-__**¿Y qué vas hacer para impedirlo?- de la nada aprecio esa voz otra vez, pero esta vez acompañada de la forma de…Rafael.-Te lo repito…**_

_-Cállate…-le corto la dueña de la mente controlada contra su voluntad._

_-__**Al final has sacado algo de coraje para decir algo.-Robin lo miro con furia.-pero te lo vuelvo a repetir. ¿Qué vas hacer para salvarlo o mejor dicho que vas hacer para poder salvarlo de ti, Miss All Sunday?-dijo acercándose a la morena.**_

_Ella agacho la mirada concediéndole la victoria al chico.- Nada…- Rafael enfoco una sonrisa de medio lado acariciando a la niña del pelo como si hubiera hecho algo bueno. Ella no podía defender a su nakamas de sí misma, solo pedía al mundo que la matara antes de que algún fuera asesinado por sus manos._

-Silencio.- le apretó más fuerte. Todos miraban la escena escandalosamente todo era irreal. – Me da igual quien eres y también de quienes sois vosotros. Os matare a cada uno de vosotros de la forma más violenta y dolorosa que no podéis imaginar. – amenazo mientras posaba sus ojos blancos a cada uno de los miembros, cuando lo hizo volvió a dirigirlos a la víctima que tenía entre sus manos.- Y empezare con este imbécil.

El renito no podía respirar veía su fin si nadie hacia nada, pero vio la luz y no, no significa que la ha palmado sino vio una pequeña ráfaga que iba directo a la morena pero ella lo esquivo en el último segundo provocando un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda provocando una mirada de ira por parte de la morena dirigida al que le había atacado.

Su mirada se posó en el chico de veintiún años que sostenía una katana blanca en el brazo derecho. Al final había salido del shock más o menos, aun seguía sin creerlo pero tenía que detenerla antes de que matara a Chopper o a cualquiera. Esa no era la Robin que conocía, nunca dañaría a nadie pero en su lista de victima había tachado a Franky, Nami, Melody, Brook y Luffy solo faltaba Sanji, Usopp y él, pero bueno no contamos a Usopp que ahora mismo estaba acojanado de pies a cabeza y con muchas razones, la primera por que daba miedo por su aura maligna y bueno esa era la principal.

-¡ROBIN…!-grito furioso al igual que su mirada. No la dañaría pero la haría entrar en razón como fuera.

-_Zoro…-volvió a levantar la cabeza pero esta vez con más rapidez y seguridad. Observo su rostro furioso y sus ojos decididos y dispuestos a dar todos por recuperarla. Sintió su cuerpo arder por la furia que transmitía su ojo carbón que hacia estar tranquila y protegida. Esos ojos fueron los causantes de que se enamorara de él._

- SI QUIERES MATAR A ALGUIEN QUE SEA POR ENCIMA DE MI CADABER.-lanzo sus katanas a un lado colocándose en posición en batalla.

-_¿Qué?...-enserio confeso eso. No lo permitiría._

_-__**Esto se pone interesante por momentos.-confeso el controlador mental sonriendo con superioridad**_

_Robin, que estaba en su posición inicial, se puso de pie apretando su mandíbula al igual que sus puños, conteniendo las lágrimas con ganas. Cuando su mirada se posó en Rafael, ya no aparentaba ser una niña de 8 años sino de 18.- No te dejares que lo hagas. Cien fluer…- se lanzó de lleno a la batalla._

- Fufufufufu. Vas a poder atacarme espadachín. A la chica que no la tocarías porque lo prometiste por Wado.- vale Zoro tenía que reconocer que el tono que había pronunciado esas mismas palabras le pareció de lo más excitante que había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lo iba a reconocer y menos en esta situación. Así que solo apretó su mandíbula al igual que sus puños.- Prepárate para perder.

Sin decir nada más se lanzó encima de él de un salto a una velocidad que parecía imposible dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndola retroceder. Podía haberlo esquivado con mucha facilidad pero no podía ella. Tenía razón, no podría golpearla porque la amaba y no sería capaz de golpear a la persona más importante en el mundo, ni siquiera golpearía a Sanji si alguna vez se encontraría en la misma situación que ella. No sería capaz, porque de alguna forma seria atracarse a sí mismo de forma indirecta. Si ella sufría el también.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del golpe ella empezó a lanzar puñetazos rápidos y seguidos, lo esquivaba observando los movimientos de la morena y se dio cuenta de algo importante. Se dio cuenta de que la morena se contenía, la conocía a la hora de luchar era muy precisa y segura pero en cada puñetazo que lanzaban eran dudosos y desequilibrados. Los lanzaban sin pensar. Fue retorciendo pensando en un plan hasta que algo le dio fuerte en la cabeza. Idea. Sonrió con malicia desconcertando a la chica pero ella no detuvo su ataque, al contrario aumentó su fuerza y rapidez siendo una máquina de matar.

-_No te permitiré que le dañe.- retrocedía lo meran de la mente que aparentaba 18 años. Se toco la boca limpiándose la sangre que recorría su labio inferior a causa del recién puñetazo del gafota. _

_-__**No puedes vencerme. No sé por qué sigues luchando por ellos y en especial en ese imbécil. No aprendiste con la perdida de Saúl, de Nico Olvia y de lo más importante de los insultos y violaciones de Cocodrilo. Todo fue por tu culpa. Lo mejor para el mundo es que desaparezca.**__,- __**contesto histérico. Miraba como intentaba ponerse en pie pero se las doblaba por el cansancio que le recorría en el cuerpo pero si se casi volvía a intentarlo.**_

_-Por qué los quiero. Aunque tengas toda la razón del mundo de que estoy maldita y que puede que ellos mueran por mi culpa…pero hoy no. Por eso te ofrezco un trato que no podrás rechazar.- Rafael enarco una ceja curioso por lo que podía ofrecerla esa mujer a cambio de salvar las visas de los demás. _

Zoro dio un gran salto apartándose de ella a una longitud segura para que ningún puñetazo le impactara de sorpresa. El peliverde hizo una señal para que ninguno se pusiera en su camino. Esto era una situación entre ellos dos y lo iba solucionar, sabía que Robin no quería atacarlos, sabía que lo que salía por la boca no lo pensaba, porque estaba tan seguro porque la conocía perfectamente y ella era la jodida cosa más perfecta, sexy e inteligente que había en el mundo. Nunca insultaría a ninguno, no lo atacaría aunque la amenazaran, ella no era Robin y la buscaría hasta recuperarla y la protegería de su pasado y de sus miedos.

-Que pasa… te has cansado de recibir.- vale esto era demasiado para él. Haber para ser exactamente y lo comprendáis Robin para el ahora mismo era una villa de película que está muy buena y para el caso de las mujeres era ver a un tío rebelde que da ganas de tirarle los tejos hasta que te secuestren. Lo que le faltaba a Zoro para derretirse, sería un látigo. Era lo más peligroso, sexy y hermoso que había visto en su vida.

-No.- negó seguro. Miro a Sanji y con un gesto de su cabeza entendió lo que se proponía el espadachín. Rápidamente de una patada lanzo a Wado cogiéndola al aire.- Si realmente quieres matarnos.- le lanzo la espada a Robin cogiéndola al vuelo. Ella la desfundo y con su lengua saboreo su filo de una forma que Sanji cayo rendido en el suelo todo desangrado. Zoro se puso firme sin mover ni un solo musculo creyendo al cien por cien que su plan iba a salir a la perfección y no lo dudaba porque sabía con quién estaba hablando.-Mátame.-se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que un simple movimiento pudiera clavarle su preciada Wado.

Ella la coloco muy cerca de su cuello, solo lo separaba unos milímetros, rozándolo e invitándolo a cortar su morena y dura piel. El ambiente estaba en un completo silencio, la respiraciones se había cortado, la tensión era insoportable.

-Tú ultimas palabras.

-Recuerda lo que paso entre nosotros, los momentos juntos y los momentos con lo demás, con Chopper, Luffy, el cocinero pervertido, la bruja, los hentais, Usopp. Pero recuérdanos.- acaricio su mejilla mientras decía sus últimas palabras. Robin separo el filo de su cuello cogiendo pulso para clavárselo en el corazón. Cerro los ojos con fuerzas esperando con mucho gusta a la muerte y el filo de la espada de su gran difunta amiga.

_-Pues…-iba a decir le trato hasta que escucho las palabras de.-Zoro…- susurro y como si fuera un fantasma algo la cogió de los hombros y la obligo a voltearse ignorando a Rafael. Era Zoro que lo miraba con dulzura. En ese memento Rafael desapareció convirtiéndose en polvo. –Espadachín.- este le abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su pecho desnudo, sus fosas nasales se inundaron a ese olor a adrenalina y metal que siempre trasmitía su cuerpo y la hacía estar segura.-Tengo miedo._

**El sonrió.- No lo tengas. **

_-SI. Si tengo miedo de dañaros de…_

_**Sus labios fueron interrumpidos por unos dedos apoyados en sus lastimados labios.- Cierra los ojos. – Ella obedeció sintiendo como Zoro la apretaba con más fuerza y juntaba su frentes con la de ella.- Recuerda lo que paso entre nosotros, los momentos juntos y los momentos con lo demás, con Chopper, Luffy, el cocinero pervertido, la bruja, los hentais, Usopp. Pero recuérdanos.- sintió como él se separaba de ella lentamente. Cuando no percibió nada solo soledad abrió los ojos, confusa. Observo su cuerpo y confirmo que volvía a tener 30 años.**_

**-Mátalo.- decía su mente apunto de atravesarle el corazón. Esa voz parecía exactamente a la de Rafael.**

-No.- el filo de la katana fue detenida a unos centímetros del pecho del chico. Zoro abrió el ojo expectante y vio que la katana solo le rozaba, la mano de ella temblaba a la duda. Ella al escuchar la declaración de Zoro algunos recuerdos antes de la separación los golpearon en su mente haciendo que volvieran en sí. Los momentos con cada uno de ellos, los momentos felices, los tristes todos pero nada desde que se volvieron a juntar. Soltó la katana chocando contra el suelo haciendo un chirrido. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente derramándose. Miro la cubierta de arriba abajo hasta el último rincón y vio a sus nakamas mal heridos por su culpa y la cubierta totalmente destruida. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas liberándola.

-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor… perdonarme.- dijo entre sollozo de rodillas en el suelo.

Zoro ignorando por una vez en su vida su querida katana se agacho hasta la altura de la chica que cubría su rostro con sus manos, elevo la mirada para ver la opinión que tenía la persona que amenazo que si los dañara acabaría cortada en lonchas, y esperaba que fuera así. Zoro la agarro de sus caderas posesivamente hasta abrazarla. Coloco una mano en su larga melena carbón acariciándola intentando que se tranquilizara su llanto mientras que la otra imitaba a su hermana pero en la espalda.

-Lo siento…yo…- tembló como un flan.

-Tranquila.- dijo Zoro, ya que Luffy ahora mismo estaba fuera de juego, no significa que estaba aun en el agua acababa de salir solo que tenía algo mejor entre mano y estaba relacionado con Nami y los celos de Sanji.- Chopper vente conmigo.- ordeno levantándose con Robin cogida en brazos, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Así lo hizo Chopper.-Melody te puedes encargar de los demás.- era más una orden que una pregunta. Ella asintió. Parecía tan serio de repente.-Bien…- los tres desaparecieron sin decir más caminando hasta la enfermería.

Chopper ordeno que dejara a Robin en la cama y así lo hizo. Suavemente coloco a Robin en la cama dejándola sentada, ella hizo una mueca de dolor preocupando a ambos. Totalmente concentrado Chopper empezó a curar la morena, algunas veces gritaba de dolor pero para eso está Zoro, ayudaba al renito curándola. La morena no decía nada solo dejaba que la curaran sin poner pegas solo algún pequeño grito de molestia o de dolor pero nada más. Zoro miraba como la mujer luchaba por acallar los gritos de dolor, era admirable, pero la veía tan perdida incluso había recuperado el color de los ojos pero no veía la diferencia de sus ojos azules de los ojos blancos. No estaba su brillo, el que percibía siempre cuando posaba sus ojos con los suyos y esto le preocupo bastantes. El doctor empezó a desatar la banda de Zoro que estaba situada en su brazo. La herida era profunda e irregular, si no la desinfectaban rápidamente podría tener un final peor incluso imputárselo. Cogió un pequeño cacho de algodón, cuando tuvo contacto con el suave algodón agarro la mano de Zoro y la apretó la fuerza como si fuera un reflejo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Él la agarro suavemente transmitiendo de que estaba segura y que no debía preocuparse de nada. Al sentir esto miro hacia abajo donde sus manos se juntaron por necesidad o por un reflejo inconsciente, pero percato los cortes y la sangre que le recorría desde su antebrazo hasta las puntas de las uñas. Bruscamente elevo la mirada hasta conectar con los profundos ojos del espadachín que seguía mirándola atentamente y con un toque de furia que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera violentamente sin ninguna explicación. El negó con la cabeza diciéndola indirectamente de que ella no tenía la culpa de sus heridas.

-Por suerte que no se te infecto la herida.- afirmó cuando termino de curar su brazos, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había apoderado de la enfermería en menos de unos segundos.

La arqueóloga cogió aire pesadamente y libero las palabras que tanto miedo y hundimiento le estaba causando en el corazón, cada palabra seria como un disparo con una gran potencia.

-Doctor, yo lo…-empezó a disculparse muy apenada, casi llegando al llanto.

-Tranquila…-corto por lo sano el doctor pero como empezó el continuo el peliverde que estaba sentado en la cama a su lado.

-Descansa primero y después hablaremos de lo sucedido con los demás presentes- el carácter del espadachín había cambiado radicalmente, hace menos de unos minutos estaba llorando como un niño pequeño y ahora parecía una maquina sin sentimientos y esto alarmo a los dos restantes. Pero Zoro se comportaba así por un motivo y era para no lanzarse a los brazos de Robin y besarla hasta el fin de sus días dándole igual si fuera unos segundo que le quedaban de vida pero los aprovecharía con ellas, es por eso la actitud tan dura que había tornado el peliverde. Ya no estaba seguro de si mismo y de lo que había a su alrededor es por eso que decidió fingir que todo estaba bajo su control cuando todo era lo contrario.-Voy a ver como se encuentran los demás.

-De acuerdo. Pero debería curarte esas heridas, tienen muy mala pinta y puedes morir desangrado.

El espadachín cruzo los brazos en el pecho cubierto de sangre.- Yo estoy perfectamente. La que me importa en este momento es Robin. Así que curarla y si llega a pasar algo…-amenazo en serio que daba hasta miedo decirle lo contrario. Sin más remedio Chopper asintió vencido a la amenaza del joven.

Salió lentamente mirando de reojo a la morena de infarto notando sus rasgos faciales por última vez. Cerró la puerta lentamente. Activo su Haki de observación y aseguro que todos estaban bien en la cubierta siendo atendidos por la chica musical. Estaba completamente solo, unos momentos de intimidad para el mismo. Sin soportarlo más de forma lateral golpeo de un puñetazo la pared de la enfermería dejando un boquete y se clavar las astillas en su puño provocando nuevas heridas. Acerco su mano ensangrentada a su rostro analizándolas por unos segundos, la coloco en su frente ensuciándoselas de su líquido rojo. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta de espaldas y despacio fue bajando hasta sentarse en la puerta llorando en silencio por la frustración que le recorría por las venas, de no poder salvar a nadie ni siquiera sí mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos pueden que realmente es como hubiera pasado unos segundo pero para el trascurrieron muy despacio tan despacio que podía asegurar que había pasado horas, cuando escucho un grito del reno consiguiendo volver a la dura realidad. Sin pensárselo dos veces entro en la enfermería y allí estaba el reno asuntando y suplicado lo que fuera a Robin. Dirigió sus ojos a la morena y vio un bisturí muy afilado cerca de su antebrazo, tan cerca que cualquier ligero movimiento se cortaría las venas. No podía tener unos minutos que no intentaran matar se o que alguien pudiera dar una bocanada de aire.

Todos fueron corriendo a la enfermería temiendo lo peor, Zoro con el brazo hizo un gesto, el mismo que había hecho en la cubierta, deteniendo a la multitud histeria antes de que entrara en la enfermería, Chopper corrió a la multitud.

-Robin dame eso.- ordeno extendiendo el brazo a la vez que daba un paso al frente.

Ella retrocedió un paso.- No te acerques.-la punta del bisturí contracto con su piel enseñando a los demás una pequeñita corriente de en el antebrazos.

-Para Robin…-intento correr hacia ella y detenerla pero su voz temblorosa le interrumpió el proceso.

-Te he dicho que no te acerques.-Ordeno a punto de llorar.- vale que Robin no es tan llorona pero le estaba sucediendo lo mimo que Ennies lobby pero multiplicado por diez o por mas.- Que no entiendes espadachín de que no merezco vivir… de que estoy malditas y que cuando menos os lo esperéis os asesinare…porque para eso sirvo…-cubrió su rostro con sus manos. En silencio se acercó a ella. Ella lo percato y quería correr de ese lugar pero su celebro le decía que se quedara y escuchara al chico delante de ella, de que tenía la solución de ese rompecabezas.

-Y tú no entiendes de que…-la cogió de las manos haciendo soltar ese pequeño artefacto de cirugía.- tu no serias capaz de dañarnos porque nos quiere…

-Pero lo de la cubierta…

-Esa no eras tú y aun así luchabas por no hacernos daños. Luchaba contra ti para no estrangular a chopper o para no clavarme a Wado. – agacho la mirada pero él se lo impidió sujetándola del mentón y la otra situándose en su caderas.- No comprende de que te amo…-y sin decir más la beso con una pasión que nadie podía esperarlo de él y más que los demás se quedaron atómicos. Luffy de la envidia del beso intento besar a Nami pero rápidamente le dio una cacho Hostia en la cabeza que le dejo besando el suelo con unos enormes chichones. (El regreso de Chichon-Man)

- ¿¡A qué juegaaas!?- esta frase dedicada a KilmiaPL.- pregunto con los dientes de sierra enseñando el puño que echaba humo. Pero aunque no lo creáis en ese momento cuando intentó besarla, tan cerca de sus labios, sintió un vuelco en el corazón que nunca había sentido podía ser…no lo supo porque empezó a reírse por que Sanji empezó a darle patada a su capitán por intentar besar a su damisela.

Zoro y Robin seguían besándose apasionadamente, al principio ella no los movía pero le amaba demasiado y echaba de menos sus labios todo el así que le cedió su boca encontrando a su compañera moviéndose con una sincronización increíble, con una ternura y pasión que no parecía encontrarse ese mundo y por ese beso dijo lo siguiente. Los dos profundizaron y saborearon el beso al máximo hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por aire. Ella junto sus frentes cerrando los ojos, el aprovecho para darle un beso en la frente mientras las juntaban. Acaricio sus mejillas intentado articular palabra hasta coger valor y soltarlo.

-Espadachín…-otra vez ese apodo, porque no le llama por su nombre original, pero conociéndola a saber cuál era su nombre original para ella. Miro expectante por saber que diría y se arrepintió en el mismo segundo cuando pensó lo peor.-Yo… lo siento… pero no te amo como tu…lo siento…- la soltó dejando todos en shock en especial a Zoro.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Momento de luchas mentales, suicidios, besos y rechazos por temor y como soy muy cabrona os dejo que os comáis la cabeza. (:**_

_**Bueno espero que me mandéis Review de amenaza de muerte o lo que queráis la verdad porque creo que este es el peor capítulo que he escrito en todo lo que llevo en el fanfiction pero es que mi imaginación estaba bajo cero o peor, por eso que tenéis derecho amenazarme, insultarme e incluso a escupirme mentalmente pero esto en una depresión peor que la de Robin. Y eso si veis que Robin es una llorona en este capítulo, comprenderla, tiene miedo de que la vuelva a contralar y vaya matando a todo el mundo. Teme lo peor y por eso quiere que todo el mundo este a salvo por que creer que lo que decir es cierto. Y bueno otra cosa quiero que me digáis la verdad en este capítulo querréis un SaNa o un LuNa, algunos ya se me la respuestas. Así que ya saben, si queréis mandarme Review hacerlo y los que no lo entiendo por qué yo tampoco lo haría para ser honesta conmigo misma. Bss y abrazos que mañana hay cole. Siento por las faltas de ortografía pero no hay tiempo vivo en el momento. **_

_**RESPONDER REVIEW:**_

_**-**__**zenkat**__**: Gracias por lo que dice de mí, por eso aquí tiene otro nuevo capítulo, intentare subir el siguiente cuando pude para no dejaros con la curiosidad, espero que te vaya todo muy bien y que disfrutes del momento y que tengas suerte con los estudios que son una putada. Bss y abrazos desde España. **_

_**-**__**Kirika**__**: gracias por decirme que te gusta la forma que narro me alegra saber que lo estoy haciéndolo bien mi trabajo, muchas gracias. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. Bss y abrazos.**_

_**-**__**KirmiaPL**__**: Como pediste en tu anterior Review espero que te hayas reído con tu frase y en el momento adecuado. Te voy a decir una cosa, Zoro sí que es muy sexual tanto que lloro porque no exista en este mundo T-T. Espero que esta vez me escribas un Review y no te vayas de excusión con Zoro que sino ya no te vuelvo a ver gracias a su sentido de la orientación. Bss y abrazos. Espero tu Review.**_

_**-**__**Guest:**__** Hola no te lo tomes mal, aunque me agrado mucho tu Review no entendí muy bien lo que te referías así que si quieres mandarme un Mp y me lo explica por qué entendí el 90% lo otro no lo entiendo bien. Espero que lo disfrutes. Bss y abrazos.**_

_**-**__**Roronoalau**__**: Bueno de ti no puedo decir nada porque no tengo palabras para ti porque te quiero como una gran nakama de que siempre me ha apoyado desde el principio por eso te aprecio un montón. Por desgracia no me ha dado tiempo para leer el libro que me recomendaste pero cuando pueda sigo leyendo que tengo ganas de cómo ese tal pivonazo. También te quiero recomendar un libro es "Bajo la misma estrella es muy romántica y seguro que te gustara también está en película. Espero que me envíes tu Review con tus teorías porque me encantaría leerlas las espero impacientemente y espero que esta montaña rusa te haya sorprendido un montón. Y ya sabes algo más que los demás y pd yo también oído a muerte a Spandam, le odio un montón. Bss y abrazos muy fuertes que te quiero mucho. (;**_

_**También agradecimientos a;**____**FridaPT**__**/**__**Susii ZoRo/**__**Erika Peterson**__**/**__**Roronoa666**__**/**__**stef-chan/**__**mandaranja/**__**lady alexa ignacia**__** /**__**neko alessa**__**/**__** nn/**__**Nerea2801/**__**Saku-yukii**__** . **__**Que espero que también me envíen un Review**__**.**_

_**REVIEW…**_

_**REVIEW…**_

_**REVIEW…**_


End file.
